The Klaine CrissColfer Show
by BlaineyDevon
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine are real people, and Chris and Darren are fictional, but both couples endure many challenges. Majorly AU. Klaine. CrissColfer. Two stories in one! SEASON TWO NOW UP!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt and Blaine, nor do I own Chris or Darren.

A/N: Hello readers, and welcome to The Klaine CrissColfer show. You are about to embark on a fic that tells two stories: the rise to fame and the blossoming romance of Kurt and Blaine, and the struggles for love and acceptance of Chris and Darren.

This to know before you start reading:

1) Kurt and Blaine are portrayed as real people.

2) Chris and Darren are portrayed as fictional characters.

That's...really about it. This fic is extremely AU, obviously, and there will be some (poorly written) smut. And sexual tension. And drama. Reviews are very much appreciated. Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the fic!

* * *

><p>He had never been to California before, but here he was stepping into LAX, clutching the handle of his lavender carryon bag. In the crook of his arm he held an iPad in a leather case and a folder full of a script he'd been memorizing since he'd received it in the mail the week before. He was ready for his new life, for the life he'd been preparing for since he graduated from NYU the year before.<p>

Kurt Hummel was going to be in show business.

His friend Andre from the theater department at NYU had gotten him the audition for a television show. He couldn't make it out to L.A. at the time, so he auditioned via webcam and they loved him so much they gave him the part immediately. The show hadn't been picked up by any network yet and they were still casting leads, but Kurt had high hopes for the concept.

He quit his job, packed up his wardrobe, put his furniture in storage, and bought a plane ticket out to Hollywood. Things were changing so fast, but he didn't even have time to think about it.

Glancing around the vast, crowded airport, Kurt took a deep breath. He was supposed to meet Ron, his assistant while working on the show, by the gate. Ron would escort him directly to meet with Patrick, the creator, writer, and final decision maker of all things related to the show.

He spotted a man that fit Ron's description: short, round, balding, wearing an ugly red shirt with khaki shorts. He headed over as saw that Ron spotted him as well. The short man waved as Kurt came closer.

"You must be Kurt," Ron said dryly. He stuck out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Kurt shook the offered hand, the man's palm feeling rough in his.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you while working on the show," Kurt told him. Ron just smiled, his old face seeming bitter by years of working for guys like Kurt who were far younger than him and already higher up in the world.

"So you're a fag, right? That's why they hired you for the part, I mean," Ron said bluntly. Kurt was taken aback by the man's words. He glanced down at himself, priding himself on his appearance. In the last two years he'd went from baby-faced and pear-shaped hips to tall, lithe, and muscular. While he still had soft, almost girly features and a high-pitched voice, he now sported enough visible masculine features to prove that he wasn't aiming to get a sex change later in life.

"They hired me because I have extraordinary talent," Kurt huffed, tightening his hold on the iPad and the script.

"Whatever," Ron grumbled. He turned and began to walk away. Against Kurt's better judgment, he followed. The walk to the car and the ride to the studio were both silent. Tension was thick between them since Ron's comment. Kurt was used to it, but it was not the best first impression.

The doors outside the studio were labeled with the name of the show, _Bring on Tomorrow_. The concept was two struggling actors living together. One of them was openly gay and the other was straight, but open-minded.

Kurt felt like it was a bold concept, but had no idea where they were taking it. He was, of course, playing the gay one. All he knew of his character was what he learned in the script for the first episode: his name was Chris Colfer, he grew up in Clovis, California, he was twenty-one years old, and he was very lonely.

The other main character was a carefree man by the name of Darren. Kurt wondered who had been cast as his costar. He hoped the other man was cute, because he didn't want to have to play someone living with someone ugly.

"Mr. McKenzie's office is the third door on the right. He can't wait to meet you," Ron said, sounding incredibly bored.

Kurt thanked him, annoyed, and entered the door alone. He found the third door on the right and knocked once before opening it. He recognized the man behind the desk instantly from the webcam auditions.

"Kurt Hummel! So good to finally see my little star in person!" Patrick was tall and slim and so obviously gay that Kurt felt his internal gaydar explode as he stood up. Kurt entered the office all the way and Patrick's face lit up. "You are even more gorgeous than the pictures you emailed me."

Blushing, Kurt muttered his thanks.

"Now I know you're eager to get some sleep and settle into the apartment we've got set up for you, but I needed you here to do some readings with some possible costars. We're still casting for Darren and we need to be sure we find someone who had good chemistry with you before we can continue," Patrick explained. He rounded the desk and slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pushing him towards the chair.

"Aren't we filming next week?" Kurt asked, surprised to hear they didn't even have someone to play Darren yet.

"Yes, but what would television be if we weren't a little crunched," Patrick shrugged and waved one hand around, the other resting on his hip. He perched on the edge of the desk and looked over Kurt's figure. "Mmmhmm this is _excellent_. You are my vision of the perfect Chris. I needed someone with a delicious body that could rock jeans and a tight t-shirt."

Kurt blushed again and looked down at his chest, imagining himself in the outfit Patrick described.

"Chris is a little less flamboyant that you look, honey, so onset we'll help you tone it down a bit. He's one of those gays that you'd expect to be the submissive one, but he's really this sexy, ferocious beast who doesn't know how to show it," Patrick explained. "At least, that's how he's written. You can show that however you want."

Kurt just nodded and looked around the bland office, noticing the lack of pictures on the wall and decoration at all.

"Well you're not the talker I imagined you'd be," Patrick sighed. "Let me just step outside for a minute and I'll grab the first candidate for Darren."

Nodding again, Kurt sat up in the chair and watched Patrick leave. Breathing a nervous breath out, Kurt unzipped his carryon back and slid his iPad inside. He opened his script and read over the opening scene once more, even though it was memorized perfectly.

The office door opened so hard that it bounced off the gray walls as Patrick returned, followed by the first candidate for costar. He was tall, with wavy blond hair and a charming smile. Kurt stood and looked him up and down. He was cute enough.

"Jesse St. James, this is Kurt Hummel. He's been cast as Chris," Patrick said. Jesse shook Kurt's hand and eyed him with a judgmental look.

"Shorter than I imagined Chris to be when I read the script," Jesse said. Kurt frowned and narrowed his eyes. Patrick chuckled.

"Alright, let's just start with the first conversation Chris and Darren have with each other, the one on the phone," Patrick said. He moved back to perch himself on the edge of his desk. "So Chris just looked at the newspaper and saw the ad that said 'struggling actor, 24, needs roommate with nice apartment and cheap rent'. He calls up Darren who is running late for an audition. And _action_!"

Kurt looked down at his script, as Jesse cleared his throat and began reading.

"This is Darren," Jesse said. The way he said it was all wrong. Kurt didn't like his voice.

"Hi, I'm calling about your ad. The one looking for a roommate?" Kurt didn't have to look at the script to say it. He'd been rehearsing it in his head for days.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't actually have an apartment. I'm looking for someone who does." Jesse stumbled over the words at the end and it threw off the whole dynamic of the reading.

Thankfully, Patrick took Kurt's rolled eyes, heaving sigh, and slap of his script against his thigh as a sign that it wasn't working.

"Sorry, Jesse, I don't think you're quite ready for the part," Patrick said. "I'll give you a call, though. There might be another role on the show we can squeeze you into."

Jesse didn't lose his fake charming smile or his judgmental look as he left the room. Patrick called, "Next!" down the hallway. He held the door open as the next candidate walked in.

When Kurt laid eyes on him, it felt like someone hit him. _Hard_.

The other man was gorgeous. He was shorter than Kurt and slim, but with the perfect amount of muscle visible under his thin, tight tank top. His skin was tan, his hair was thick, black, and curly, and his eyes were a bright mixture of green and hazel. The man standing before Kurt was the epitome of perfection, and if Kurt ever had a type he was surely to be it.

"Blaine Anderson, meet Kurt Hummel. He plays Chris," Patrick introduced them.

Blaine. _Blaine_. His name was beautiful. Blaine Anderson. Kurt had never heard anything that flowed so easily through his mind.

Blaine reached out to shake his hand, smiling broadly. He exuded happiness and excitement and charm, and Kurt almost turned into jelly at the touch of his warm, slightly calloused hand against Kurt's soft one.

"So let's do the first scene with Chris and Darren on the phone again," Patrick said, resuming his spot on the edge of the desk. He set up the scene again for Blaine, and then they began.

"Hey, this is Darren," Blaine said. His voice was _magic_ to Kurt's ears. He delivered the line perfect. It was slightly rushed, out a breath, clipped, annoyed all at once. It made Kurt stutter through his line.

"Hi, I-I-I'm calling about your ad. You know, the one looking for a roommate?" Kurt tried to keep himself from trembling. Blaine was perfect, perfect, perfect and Kurt never wanted anyone else to be his costar except this gorgeous man who was so suddenly engrossed in his work that Kurt couldn't help but admire him.

"I'm sorry. I don't actually have an apartment. I'm looking for someone who does." Blaine's tone was still annoyed, but it softened just enough that he wasn't so harsh. Thick eyebrows were drawn together as glanced up at Kurt, waiting for Kurt's next line.

"Well it just so happens that I've got one empty bedroom and a wallet that could appreciate not having to pay half the rent." Kurt put his hand on one hip and held the script with his free hand. He put a little sass into the line. It was the same sass that had landed him the part in his webcam audition.

"Look, I'm running super late for an audition so let's meet later for coffee and make sure neither of us is a murderer or a rapist, alright?" Blaine looked a little amused at the line, and the rushed way he said it made Kurt smile.

"Sound great. How 'bout we meet at Althea's Café on Harrison Avenue?" Kurt raised both eyebrows as he watched Blaine's expression shift.

"If I don't get the part, I'll be there at four." Cue Darren hanging up, and the scene ending. Kurt and Blaine lowered their scripts and looked at each other. If Patrick was looking for chemistry between actors, they definitely had it.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Patrick cried out. Kurt tore his blue eyes away from Blaine's hazel ones and looked at Patrick. "I have never seen two actors click so quickly before. I think we found our Darren!"

Blaine's face lit up instantly. Kurt didn't think it was possible for him to get even more handsome than he already was.

"Thank you, _thank you_, Mr. McKenzie. This is a dream come true. The part of a lifetime." Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'm so looking forward to working with you, Kurt. I've heard such great things about you and I'm so excited to be working with someone who's been on Broadway."

Kurt smiled and found himself unable to speak, unable to tell Blaine he couldn't wait to work with him either. There were actually a lot of things Kurt couldn't wait to do with Blaine, because Blaine was just so damned gorgeous and Kurt was still a twenty-three year old virgin (not that he'd admit it) and he'd come to Hollywood with the hopes of maybe finding a boyfriend along with his fortune.

Unfortunately, Kurt Hummel also had quite the reputation for being a professional. And professionals did not sleep with their costars. Not even when they were sexy as hell.

. ~ . ~ .

The next day, the cast, the director, and Patrick sat around a large oval table. They were doing a reading of the script before filming began the next day. It was sort of an ice breaker as well, introducing all the actors and the characters.

The main characters consisted of Chris and Darren, Darren's on-again-off-again girlfriend Serena, Chris' ex-boyfriend Eddie, Darren's boss and coworkers, and Chris' parents. Darren's girlfriend was played by a pretty blond girl named Quinn Fabray, the ex-boyfriend Eddie was played by an equally blond Sam Evans (blond was _not_ Kurt's type), Darren's boss was played by Wes Montgomery, and his coworkers were played by two guys named Nick and Jeff.

The cast was heavy on testosterone, but Kurt didn't mind one bit.

Kurt shook his head, trying not to space out during the scene he wasn't in.

"Chris is _gay_, Darren. And you're cute," Quinn read her line and looked over at Blaine, who sat between Kurt and Patrick.

"Chris is a nice guy who has a consistent place for me to stay. I don't care if he's gay, straight, purple, or dinosaur. He's giving me something you can't. Stability." Blaine glanced over to gauge Kurt's reaction to his delivery before looking toward Quinn.

"Well if you love him so much, then why don't you just fuck him?" She put just the right amount of hostility into her voice as she said it.

"I love you, Serena. I really, really do. He just needs a friend and we have a lot of things in common. Plus, I think he still has feelings for this guy he keeps talking about." Blaine shrugged in a way he dubbed Darren-esque.

Kurt found himself lost in his own thoughts again as he watched the slope of Blaine's shoulder's rise and fall. They were nice shoulders. Well sculpted. Right where his shoulders connected with the base of the neck looked really soft. Kurt wanted to lick it.

_Fuck_.

Kurt wondered if he'd be able to make it through the show. He was such a blushing virgin that the thought of giving Blaine a hickey made his already tight jeans even tighter. He turned in his chair and leaned forward, banished thoughts of Blaine from his head.

He closed his eyes and pictured not Blaine beside him, but Darren. Goofy, clumsy Darren who was so obviously confused about his sexuality that the whole world could see it but he clung to his pretty girlfriend. Darren was adorable and sexy, but he wasn't charmingly romantic by nature like Blaine was. It made him just enough less appealing than Blaine to keep Kurt's thoughts out of the gutter.

But damn if this wasn't going to be the hardest job Kurt ever did.

. ~ . ~ .

In the first interview he ever did about the show, Blaine Anderson announced to the world that he was gay. It was during filming the first episode of _Bring on Tomorrow_, and the concept of the show was already getting a lot of hype from the press. Straight guy lives with gay guy and turns gay himself. The public ate it up and the show was lined up on HBO. It wasn't prime time by any means, but Patrick just took it with stride and began to write the second episode like an HBO show.

Kurt couldn't believe it, though, when he heard that Blaine was gay. Blaine wasn't _gay_ gay like Kurt and Patrick were. He was "straight gay". He could pass for a straight guy all day long, but deep down Kurt knew it was there. It was why Blaine could play Darren so well.

Blaine didn't mind kissing girls either, which was good for the show because he had a lot of make out scenes with Quinn. Kurt told them right off he was exclusively gay. No girl kissing or experimenting for him. He only kissed boys, even for money.

On the day of filming the scene where Darren sees the apartment for the first time, Patrick decided he wanted to see what it would look like if Kurt and Blaine…no…if _Chris and Darren_ kissed. He told everyone to drop everything and he shoved Kurt and Blaine together so that their lips had no choice but to connect.

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just kissed Blaine. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and he kissed him harder. Blaine didn't pull away. He rested his hands on Kurt's waist and let Kurt run his tongue across his bottom lip. Blaine let out a small moan into Kurt's mouth before Patrick pried them apart.

Embarrassed, Kurt shuffled from foot to foot, trying not to show the effect of the kiss. He hadn't properly kissed another man in two years. He refused to look over at Blaine, who requested that they take a half hour break from filming.

Kurt couldn't get back to his trailer fast enough.

. ~ . ~ .

A fist pounded heavily on the door of Kurt's trailer, and it took Kurt a whole five minutes to make it look like he hadn't just been attempting to "relieve some tension" in the back of the trailer. When he finally opened the door, he found Blaine standing there in his all his gorgeousness.

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and stepped back, allowing Blaine to come in. Blaine hadn't been in his trailer before. They weren't really even friends. They had great chemistry as actors and he made Kurt horny as hell, but beyond that they bonded the least out of all the cast members.

"That kiss was…unexpected," Blaine said. He sat on the small sofa and looked up at Kurt, who still wore the transformers t-shirt that was very Chris-like and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Patrick is an ass," Kurt said. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down beside Blaine. He felt odd and exposed to Blaine now, and he had a feeling his already pale skin was paler than usual.

"That he is," Blaine said. "But if it counts for anything, it was an amazing kiss."

Kurt blushed _hard_.

Damn Blaine Anderson was so damn perfect.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "It was."

"Well you better get yourself fixed up and get back on set. I think they one wanna do two more takes before we're done for the day," Blaine said. He reached over and patted Kurt on the knee before standing and heading to the door.

Kurt absolutely refused to stare at Blaine's ass as he left.

Too bad his eyes wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Pilot

I do not own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Ugh what is wrong with me. Writing this fic is so awkward for me, but it's growing on me. I want to stress the fact that this fic is EXTREMELY AU. Like...everything is AU. Also, I didn't quite know how to go about telling Kurt and Blaine's story along side Chris and Darren's...so since Chris and Darren are the characters they are going to be told in (very crappy) script form. Let me know what you think of this please.

Also, thank you guys SO FREAKIN MUCH for all the reviews and favs and alerts. I love you all and keep it up!

* * *

><p><em>Episode One: Pilot<br>__Scene 5_

_DARREN  
><em>_This place is nice. (Inspects the furniture in the living room)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Nervously) There's only one bathroom._

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiling) We'll make it work._

_CHRIS  
><em>_So…when do you wanna move in?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(laughs then winks) Eager for a little company?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Blushing) Maybe._

_DARREN  
><em>_Well I'll personally just be happy to have someone to run lines with. Serena was never very supportive about my auditions. Always telling me I sucked and I'd never get a part in anything. Then she'd go on and on about how nothing is sexier than a man with a steady, 9 to 5 job. She just wanted the paycheck._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's girls for you. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Is that why you gave them up?  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_I didn't give up anything. I've never liked girls. Not like that anyway._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh. Sorry. I've never actually been friends with a gay guy before. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(sarcastic) Better watch out. I might bite._

_DARREN  
><em>_(knows the homophobia Chris is referring too, but grins at Chris) Oh so you're a vampire too?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_A regular Edward Cullen._

_DARREN  
><em>_I like a little danger. Can I start moving in tomorrow?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(smiling) Only if you promise not line your boxes with garlic. I can't stand the smell._

_DARREN  
><em>_Deal. (Shakes hands with Chris. The start of their new friendship)._

. ~ . ~ .

"Aaaaand cut!" Patrick yelled. Much to Kurt's dismay, he was also the director. Kurt wondered what the hell he got himself into with this guy. "That was amazing boys! This show is going to be gold."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was already surrounded by the hair and makeup team who were in charge of keeping his curly hair looking like the perfect combination of tame and wild. Kurt moved to the chair with his name on it off the set and plucked the water bottle from the side pocket. He glanced at his watch and saw it was eleven o'clock at night. There went his evening plans.

Back in his theater days at NYU they made it mandatory that rehearsal never lasted later than a show would. That way it ensured that they had plenty of time to study, date, and sleep. He missed his friends back there. Some of them he'd known since high school, including his brother's fiancée Rachel. He'd hated her all through high school, but now he missed her bubbly, self-centered divaness.

Making a mental note to call Rachel later, he opened up the leather case of his iPad and scrolled through his apps until he found his planner. He perused the filming schedule for the rest of the week. Tonight he had one more scene to shoot, this one between Chris and his ex-boyfriend Eddie.

He had a few hours to go sleep and rehearse until they were ready to shoot his next scene. Next on the list was a scene where Darren is moving boxes into the apartment while Chris is at work, so it was just Blaine filming and no one else. He considered sticking around just for the sake of watching Blaine, but he didn't think Blaine liked him that much anyway.

He took his iPad and his script and headed off the set to his trailer.

. ~ . ~ .

After much publicity and excitement, the first episode was aired. A week later, the show _exploded_. They were getting praise from the toughest critics and the demand for more of _Bring on Tomorrow_ was higher than any show ever. Kurt was flooded with phone calls and letters from all over congratulating him on his near instant success, but it wasn't Kurt that was in demand for interviews.

It was predictable, it seemed, to have the so obviously gay man play another so obviously gay man, but Blaine was a subject of fascination for the public. Blaine was gay, playing a straight man who – unbeknownst to the public – would eventually turn gay. It was a puzzle they all tried to figure out, and the question that Kurt quickly got tired of hearing people ask his costar was, "How does it feel?"

Blaine always did the same thing. He put on a fucking dapper smile and said, "It feels like I'm representing the LGBT community and showing that we aren't confined to stereotypes. Just because I'm gay doesn't limit who I am or the roles I can play."

Sometimes, Kurt _really_ hated Blaine Anderson.

But other times, Kurt really, _really_ loved him.

Like that time after one of those god-awful interviews with some talk show host on a channel no one watched where Blaine found him backstage and apologized for soaking up the spotlight. Kurt was really the star and people were supposed to love Chris more than Darren. When Kurt tried to tell Blaine that an apology was appreciated but not necessary, Blaine didn't stop there.

"Do you want to get coffee or something?"

Kurt froze in the midst of gathering his things, ready to leave their shared guest dressing room. He raised one perfect shaped brown eyebrow and just stared at Blaine. He liked that Blaine was shorter than him. He almost felt superior.

"I've hung out with all the cast so far, but I can never find you. I actually like to know who I'm working with, and you seem to be a bit of a mystery," Blaine said, trying to make it sound like going out for coffee was more casual than Blaine asking him out.

"Let's just go," Kurt sighed. "But you're buying."

"Of course," Blaine said, looking wounded that Kurt would think it would be any other way.

They left the studio out the back door. They weren't quite to the point where their star status had them bombarded with fans, so they agreed on a coffee shop to meet at and drove there in their respective cars. Kurt didn't own one yet, it was still a rental that Patrick had secured for him when he got to L.A.

Once they arrived at the coffee shop, Blaine was waiting outside for Kurt. He smiled that damn dapper smile of his and Kurt couldn't help but smile as well. Inside, they ordered and took a seat in the corner, away from other people.

"So, tell me about yourself," Blaine said, studying Kurt's face intently. He hadn't looked this hard at Kurt since they met and it unnerved Kurt a bit.

"Well, my name is Kurt Hummel, I'm twenty-three years old…"

"No, like where you came from, why you started acting, are you dating anyone, all that jazz," Blaine spoke with animated gestures that were less his character and more a bit of Darren coming out of him. Kurt admired how into his roles Blaine got.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio. I graduated from NYU last year and I was heavily into theater there. I started studying music but I have more of a Broadway voice," Kurt said. He wasn't usually one to brag about his voice, but he was a damn good singer. "And no. I'm not dating anyone."

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee before saying, "Me neither."

Kurt raised his eyebrow again. Was Blaine hinting at something? Or was Kurt just making it all up in his head again?

"So what about you?" Kurt asked. "Any juicy gossip or tantalizing history you care to share?"

"Not really," Blaine said. "I dropped out of Harvard to work on my music, then ended up here looking for acting gigs. My parents disowned me when I turned eighteen and told them I was still gay and didn't want to be a lawyer."

Kurt nodded slowly and lowered his coffee cup from his lips. So Blaine wasn't all sunshine and roses like he let on.

"What compelled you to audition for this show?" Kurt asked, staring across the table into Blaine's gorgeous eyes. They were the think Kurt loved the most about him. They kept his attention through every scene they'd filmed together so far and all the rehearsals.

"My brother's friend heard about it and they just kinda made me do it. I figured it couldn't hurt to audition," Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt nodded, still looking into those eyes.

"I auditioned via webcam," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled and tore his gaze away.

"So I've heard." Blaine sipped his coffee again and Kurt looked out the window. He felt Blaine's eyes on him, on his face, his neck, his chest, his hands. Kurt felt a twinge of something warm in his body at the thought of Blaine looking at him like that.

"Well, this has been nice and all, but I really gotta get home. You should too. Long day of filming head of us." Kurt stood and gripped his coffee tight in one hand. Blaine looked like he wanted to stay something to keep Kurt from going, but he didn't.

. ~ . ~ .

Mercedes Jones lived across the hall from Kurt and it didn't take long for them to be friends. On nights where he was home, they alternated between having dinner in each other's apartments. Tonight was Kurt's night and he was tired and a little lazy, so he ordered them Chinese. At the moment, he was curled up on the couch with a box of broccoli beef and chopsticks watching Mulan while Mercedes played Angry Birds on his iPad.

"So is Blaine single?" Mercedes asked out of nowhere. She tipped her head back to look at him. She was thankful that he'd welcomed her into his life. The last guy who lived there before him had been an ass when his TV show took off, and a drug addict when it got canceled. He'd also tried to molest her and that just wasn't cool.

"I don't know. Why do you care? He's _gay_," Kurt snapped, looked back into the depths of his food.

"I'm talking about for _you_, silly," Mercedes laughed. "Face it, honey, you gotta get some before you explode. Besides, I don't have time for a man. Too busy with my music."

"God, Mercedes, I am a professional. He's hot, but he's not hot enough for me to go and make things awkward like that. There has to be other hot gays out there waiting to take my virginity," Kurt said. He set his chopsticks in the carton and tugged a blanket over his shoulder and curled his legs up under him further. He didn't like having this conversation.

"Not if you don't put yourself out there," Mercedes said with a shrug. She went back to playing Angry Bird and he went back to pouting and shoving food in his face. After a few moments, Mercedes let out a small gasp as she set the iPad aside and stood.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking up at her worriedly.

"Kurt…is that what I think it is?" She pointed to a shelf on the wall that housed something that oddly resembled a Tony Award.

"Oh, that old thing? Yeah. It's a Tony." Kurt shrugged and looked back at the TV.

"Did you win that?" Mercedes asked, cautiously stepping closer to the shelf, looking at it in awe. "Can I touch it?"

"Yes and yes," Kurt sighed, a bit annoyed. He was trying to watch a movie!

"Why didn't you tell me you won a fucking Tony? Kurt, what are you hiding?" Mercedes turned and put a hand on her hip.

"I was just in this show. It wasn't really much, but it was good for a while. I won that award for best actor in a musical and a month later I started coughing up blood in the middle of a show. They rushed me to a hospital and I had a tumor in my throat. They operated and I haven't been able to sing since. That was a year ago." Kurt shrugged and grabbed one of the small square pillows from the couch and put it in his lap, leaning against it as he tried to focus on the movie again.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Mercedes said. She glanced at the award one more time before going over and sitting beside him on the couch. "Were you good?"

"Yeah, 'Cedes, I was good. I was the best. Can we please stop talking about what I've lost? I moved here to get a fresh start," Kurt snapped. Mercedes just nodded and sunk into the couch cushions beside him, grabbing a container of almond chicken and a fork.

When they were done eating, Kurt asked her if she would run lines with him. Patrick specifically told him not to share the script with anyone, but Kurt really was beginning to love Mercedes and he trusted her with his life.

She agreed and laughed when she was stuck playing Darren (_"I don't know how to be a guy let alone a gay one playing a straight one who thinks he might be gay!" "Shut up, Mercedes, and just read the damn lines!"_). Kurt hadn't even looked at the script for the second episode and they were filming the next day. He wanted to show up and give Blaine the illusion that he was somewhat prepared.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Two: Significant Other  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(Int. Living room. Darren is sprawled out on the couch, the TV is on with the volume low. Someone is at the door, pounding loudly. Chris gets up to answer it, annoyed with Darren's ability to sleep through anything)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Open the damn door, Darren! I know you live here now!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Opens door) Who is this Darren you speak of?_

_SERENA  
><em>_Well I can't blame him for leaving me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Who the hell are you?_

_SERENA  
><em>_You are pretty damn cute. Tell me, he's on the bottom, isn't he?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok, I'm going to have to ask you to leave._

_DARREN  
><em>_It's ok, Chris. Just go back to bed._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Who is this bitch?_

_SERENA  
><em>_Is he for real?_

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you doing here?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I think I deserve to know who you're leaving me for, Darren. Or is he just your fuck buddy?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't talk about him like that. He's my roommate. Nothing more._

_SERENA  
><em>_Great cover story._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Seriously, Dare, who is this bitch?_

_DARREN  
><em>_She used to be special. She used to mean something to me. (Slams the door)._

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought! Reviews are good, safe drugs.<p> 


	3. 1x02

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Oh my goodness. All your reviews and alerts and favs and such are AMAZING. I love you guys so much. Keep up the amazing reviews please!

* * *

><p>Kurt sunk into the mattress, sighing happily. His eyes drifted closed as he felt Blaine's hands move down his sides, caressing his body lightly. He loved Blaine's hands, always watching them whenever they were filming. Blaine ghosted his fingers over Kurt's lightly muscled stomach, slid them over Kurt's hips, ran his palms down Kurt's thighs, and finally hooking his fingers under Kurt's knees, pushing his legs up. He ran them down the backs of Kurt's thighs, circling around and moving his hands to Kurt's…<p>

Oh fuck.

Who was Kurt _kidding_?

He could not fantasize about Blaine. No matter how gorgeous Blaine was, not matter how charming and dapper and god damned lovable, Kurt _could not_ fantasize about him.

His knees fell to the sides, opening his legs to nothing. His eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling. This was getting ridiculous. All he wanted to do was relieve a little tension and he couldn't even get his fucking innocent brain to think about Blaine Anderson doing naughty things to him. It could've been because he didn't know what naughty things Blaine could've been doing.

He'd been as innocent as a baby penguin in high school but by now he was just a sexless little cream puff. Worse yet, he was the cream puff the baker messed up on and forgot to put in the cream filling. He wasn't even sweet.

With a frustrated sigh, he reached down and palmed the head of his aching cock through his pajama bottoms. It was even a rare occurrence when he managed to maintain an erection through his self-deprecating thoughts. He figured this might be the only chance to jerk off for a while, so he slid his pajama bottoms down to his thighs and closed his eyes again.

His fingers danced over the head of his cock, teasing lightly. A smile played at the corner of his mouth as he conjured up the old reliable fantasy of a faceless, nameless muscle man modeling a perfectly tailored Armani suit. He moved his hand to grip the base of his erection tightly, biting his lip to keep quiet – the walls in this apartment were devastatingly thin – as he began to pump his hand quickly.

It felt so good, he didn't get to do this nearly enough. He gasped as his fingers pressed under the head, twisted around, and squeezed in the ways that drew out the pleasure in the most tantalizing ways. He let himself get lost in the moment and felt his hips lifting off the bed to meet his hand as he moved faster. His eyes screwed shut even tighter as his bloodless brain flashed a single image of that fucking sexy Blaine Anderson and Kurt realized he was _close_.

And it was just Kurt's luck that the phone _and_ the doorbell rang at exactly the same moment.

"Fuck!" He cried out, but not because of the long overdue orgasm he had almost reached. He reluctantly pulled his hand away as he grappled for his phone, seeing Patrick's name on the screen. The person at the door kept ringing the doorbell. "I'll be there in a minute!"

He pulled himself into a sitting position, simultaneously cursing and thanking his shy and antisocial erection, which had wilted the second he saw Patrick's name on the caller I.D.

"What do you want?" He growled as soon as he answered the phone. Standing, he tugged his pajama bottoms back up and padded barefoot down the hallway.

"My goodness me, darling. Someone woke up on the other side of the bed!" Patrick sounded more cheery than anyone should have when Kurt snapped at them. When Kurt was grumpy he was scary. Just asked his stepbrother.

"What. Do you. Want?" Kurt repeated. He pinned the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he used both hands to unlock the six locks on his door. The door swung open to reveal Mercedes holding a white envelope addressed to her. She grinned wildly at him.

"Since you're in such a good mood today I wanted to tell you we changed the film schedule a bit. We're reshooting that last scene for episode two and handed out episode three today. So I'll need to see you in an hour," Patrick said, putting on his serious business man voice now. Kurt stepped back and let a jumping Mercedes in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there. Is there anything else?" Kurt asked, sounding as unhappy as possible for Patrick's benefit.

"Nope, nothing. But you might want to get some coffee on the way to the set, sweetheart. You sound a little grumpy," Patrick said before hanging up.

Kurt tossed his phone onto the table beside the couch and looked at Mercedes. He debated yelling at her for assisting in the disturbance of rare but often sought-after masturbation period, but he decided he was just doomed to being horny and let out a long sigh.

"What's in the envelope?" Kurt asked, just to humor her.

"I was waiting for you to ask!" Mercedes said excitedly. "In this envelope is a check."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. A check. Really, Mercedes? Hadn't Kurt specifically told her not to disturb him on days off until one in the afternoon?

"It's a check for my first ever show in front of _people_," she said excitedly. He still didn't understand what was so exciting about it. Money was money. He got a check every week for being on the show. "You are such a dud, Kurt! Come on! I'm on my way to being a star. This check wasn't for playing in some run down club or the basement of some coffee shop. This was on a _stage_. For _real people_ who weren't drunk and who didn't throw vegetables at me!"

"I'm happy for you, Mercedes, I really am." Kurt was less than enthusiastic as he turned and headed back into his bedroom to get dressed. She followed him, not caring if he wanted or needed space of any kind.

"So it's your day off. Wanna go see a movie with me or something?" She leaned in the doorway as he disappeared into his closet.

"I can't," he said. "I'm working."

"But it's your day off!" Mercedes huffed, her hands on her hips even though he couldn't see.

"Not anymore. They're reshooting the last scene of episode two and they need me on in an hour," Kurt said, his voice muffled by his clothes in the closet.

"I thought they already started the season? You guys are only doing the second episode?"

"The first was like the promo episode. The season doesn't officially start for another two weeks. Patrick started us behind schedule because it took so long to cast Darren." Kurt emerged from the closet wearing a white button down shirt and skin tight black jeans. He didn't dress up much the days he had to work, knowing he'd just spend the running around in the jeans and nerdy t-shirts that his character wore.

"So translation…filming is behind so you never ever get to have a day off?" Mercedes pouted, wanting to spend time with her new best friend.

"Basically, yeah. Maybe in the summer. I don't know. I really have to go. Can you let yourself out?" He asked as he hurried past her.

"Not even gonna style your hair?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. Kurt never left the apartment looking anything less than perfect.

"I'm in a hurry and they'll just do it in the hair and makeup trailer," Kurt shrugged. He shoved his script and his beloved iPad into his leather messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he found his cellphone and the keys to his rental car.

He hurried out and left Mercedes to let herself out.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Two: Significant Other_

_Scene 9_

_(EXT. Chris is standing outside Althea's Café, rubbing his hands together. It's cold outside and he is bundled up. Fresh out of another failed audition, he waits)_

_EDDIE  
><em>_Fancy seeing you here.  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_(turns around, startled) It's a free country. I'm allowed to get coffee when and where I want._

_EDDIE  
><em>_As am I. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Then go inside and get your coffee._

_EDDIE  
><em>_Are you waiting for someone?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Not your business._

_EDDIE  
><em>_Come on, Chris._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Please leave me alone._

_EDDIE  
><em>_I still love you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You slept with my cousin at my family reunion. Get the fuck out of my life._

_EDDIE  
><em>_I said I was sorry!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(comes up on Chris' othr side) Chris? Is this guy bothering you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_N__o. Not at all. He was just leaving._

_EDDIE  
><em>_(looks at Chris sadly. They were each other's first everything and he misses Chris more than he should) Bye, Chris. For now. (Walks back down the street, forgetting about his coffee)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(a bit possessively) Who was that?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just…my ex. _

_DARREN  
><em>_The one that hurt you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's nothing, Darren. Really. I promise._

_DARREN  
><em>_I may be short but I can beat the crap out of him if you want._

_CHRIS  
><em>_No, no, really, it's ok. Let's just get coffee._

_DARREN  
><em>_Whatever you say. So how'd the audition go?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Horribly. I walked in and said 'hello' and they instantly called for the next person. It's this stupid curse of a voice I have. No one wants to hire an actor who talks like a girl._

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey, there's nothing wrong with your voice. It's part who you are._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't give me that. You look me in the eye and tell me you don't get annoyed at how screechy I get when you bring home Ben and Jerry's. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Maybe I bring home Ben and Jerry's just so I can hear you get all screechy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Laughs) That's bullshit and we both know it._

_(They both get coffee and sit down at a booth seat, both of them trying to warm their hands with the hot coffee cups)_

_DARREN  
><em>_So seriously, Chris, was that the one that cheated with your…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just drop it, Dare!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(holds hands up defensively) Fine, fine! Consider it dropped!_

. ~ . ~ .

"Hey! Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt turned around to see the blond-headed Sam Evans following after him. His heart sank when he realized it wasn't Blaine chasing after him, but he stopped anyway. Clutching the strap of his leather messenger bag, he plastered a fake smile on his face for Sam. Eddie and Chris may hate each other on the show, but Kurt found Sam a very pleasant individual to be around.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Quinn, Wes, Blaine, and I are all going out for a drink. We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us. I think Quinn might be inviting a couple of her girlfriends, but other than that it's just us," Sam offered.

Kurt made like he was going to say no, that he should really go home and rest (and maybe finish what he had started that morning because honestly he was still really horny). Instead, he agreed. Who was he to deny himself a chance to get closer to Blaine?

"Sure. Sounds great." Kurt smiled and turned to follow Sam back onto the set where everyone was gathered. Kurt felt something tighten inside of him when he saw Blaine smiling at something Quinn said. Blaine began to say something in reply, taking animatedly with his hands. The same hands that Kurt found himself staring at often. The same hands he'd fantasized about that morning.

"Kurt, so glad you could join us," Quinn said, smiling sweetly. As he joined their little group, she hugged him quickly. Of all the cast, she was the one he was closest too, even though he yearned to be closest to Blaine. He glanced over at Blaine, who was busy laughing at something Wes said.

Quinn sensed the longing in his almost pathetic gaze. She reached down and grasped his hand, tugging it.

"We're going out for drinks," Quinn said.

"Where to?" Sam asked, looking over at Blaine and Wes, who were distracted with whatever they were talking about. Blaine realized the three of them were waiting for him and Wes to join their conversation, and he straightened up and looked at them with a wide smile on his handsome face.

"I know this great place!" Blaine declared. "It's run by this guy, Ricky, and they have a _stage_."

Before Kurt could say anything, it was agreed that they'd go to the place Blaine suggested. Blaine called them a taxi and in twenty short minutes, they were inside a small but surprisingly clean bar. Kurt was in the corner, nursing a rum and coke while Sam, Wes, Blaine, and Quinn danced on the dance floor.

Kurt didn't join them until Quinn made him get up and come to the bar where they were all doing tequila shots. They all crowded around the bar and Kurt managed to squeeze in between Blaine and Quinn. Blaine's shoulder was pressed up against his and Kurt could feel Blaine's natural body heat scorching his arm through his shirt.

Kurt didn't know if it was the tequila talking or if it was his sex-deprived body, but either way, Kurt wasn't sure Blaine could get much hotter.

. ~ . ~ .

"I'm so fucking drunk!" Blaine announced loudly an hour later into the microphone on the stage. "I'm gonna sing some fucking drunk karaoke!"

Everyone but Kurt applauded, laughing drunkenly. They were going to do karaoke. If they did karaoke they would try to make him sing. He'd lied and told Blaine he was a good singer, so they would expect him to sing.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, pointing right at him. "Kurt, you come sing song with meeeee!"

"You are fucking drunk," Kurt said in reply. Blaine grinned and jumped off the stage, running over to him and tripping and landing right between his legs. Kurt froze, trying desperately not to think of Blaine _like that_. "Get up, Blaine."

"Sing with me," Blaine demanded.

"I…I'm too drunk. I won't remember the words," Kurt said, pushing Blaine up until he was standing. His hands were on Blaine's chest and he could feel the warmth of Blaine's chest on his palms.

"It's karaokeeeeeeeee," Blaine slurred. "You just gotta read the wordsss."

"Blaine, no." Kurt stood up and moved away a step, trying to put some distance between him and Blaine's irresistibly attractive body. "I'm just gonna call a cab. Better yet…I'll walk home. I could use the fresh air."

He gathered his things and left before Blaine could shout another slurred protest at him.

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt curled up on the end of his couch, pressing his phone to his ear as he went over his work schedule for the next week. It rang three times before Rachel _finally_ picked up.

"Kurt!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Hi, Rachel," Kurt sighed into the phone. He was a little drunk, but trying to push through it. Earlier that day he'd been offered a modeling job and he was trying to figure out how to fit it into his busy filming schedule.

"How have you been?" Rachel asked, eager to catch up with her friend and future stepbrother-in-law.

"Good, good. Just busy. You know. With the show." Kurt found that he wasn't busy on the next Thursday and Friday (Blaine was filming those days, but if Kurt had something going on the side it would give him a reason not to show up just to watch Blaine).

"I saw the premiere. Kurt, it looks _fantastic_. Everyone here misses you and we're gonna watch the show every night when it comes on," Rachel said, talking as fast as she possibly could.

"Awesome," Kurt said.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You sound…sad. Aren't you happy? I thought working in Hollywood was your dream." Rachel sounded concerned. Kurt could hear voices in the background and it sounded like Finn had just got home. His stepbrother and Rachel were set to get married in six months and he had agreed to help them plan the wedding. They were only slightly upset when he had to go back on his promise because of _Bring on Tomorrow_.

"It is, Rachel. Everything's great. I've got this great little apartment and I've met a few friends. The show is going amazing and the cast is wonderful. There's Quinn. She's really nice. And Sam, he's cute enough but totally not my type. Wes, Nick, and Jeff are all a bunch of goofballs and Blaine…" Kurt trailed off and closed his eyes. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Blaine? This was getting so frustrating!

"Blaine plays Darren, right?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"He's such a cutie pie," Rachel said, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Kurt groaned and ran his hand through his hair, still damp from the shower he took before he called her. "Oh, so you've noticed?"

"Shut up, Rachel," Kurt snapped. "I'm a professional. I haven't dated a costar since Jeremy in freshman year."

"Didn't you freak out and break up with him when he tried to kiss you?"

"He was all over me! I'm not some cheap whore, Rachel. I don't want someone's tongue down my throat after the first date," Kurt snapped.

"At this point, Kurt, I think you should take what you can get," Rachel teased.

"If I have to take that, then I'll die a virgin," Kurt lied. He refused to die a virgin. He wanted to get out of this horrible state soon, damn it, because he was tired of being sexually frustrated all the damn time.

"Whatever you say, sweetie," Rachel said. She declared that she had to go to bed because it was getting late, but she would see him soon when she saved up enough money for a plane ticket.

Kurt hoped that by the time she came to visit, he would at least be able to say he was dating someone.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Two: Significant Other_

_Bonus Scene 1_

_(INT. Inside the apartment, Chris is on the couch watching TV. He's rather upset about his failed audition for the day. The door opens and Darren steps in quietly. Chris doesn't look up until Darren is standing right above him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Pulls two tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream out of a plastic bag) Cookie dough or chocolate fudge brownie?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Jumps up excitedly) Oh my God, Darren, I can't believe you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Take the cookie dough. It's your favorite._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Before he realizes what he's doing, he hugs Darren) This is exactly what I needed._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Chuckling awkwardly) Whoa…ok…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Realizes how awkward the moment just became. Pulls away abruptly) Sorry. I'm sorry. That' was awkward. I'm sorry. _

_DARREN  
><em>_(Smiling) Hey, no, it's alright. Just take the ice cream. I'll go get us some spoons._

_(Chris sits back down on the couch, clutching the cookie dough ice cream in his hands. He watched Darren as he goes into the kitchen. Screen goes dark as Darren disappears out of sight.)_

* * *

><p>Hope this doesn't disappoint! Reviews are love!<p> 


	4. 1x03

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Once again...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for allllll your reviews and alerts and favs. Please keep it up! They make me smile and then they make me wanna write! This chapter has a little more Chris and Darren...they demanded my attention.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Three: The Problem with Roommates<em>

_Scene 1_

_(INT. Chris comes stomping out of the bathroom and into the living room where Darren is on the couch)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren!  
><em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes, Chrissy dearest?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I told you I didn't care if you peed in the shower, just don't do it unless you're actually taking a fucking shower!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Christopher, the mouth on you! You kiss your mother with that mouth?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You peed. In my shower. And you didn't even give me the courtesy of turning the fucking water on when you were done!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Relax your uptight little ass.  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't make comments on my ass!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Sorry, I didn't know it was such a sore spot (tries not to laugh)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god. I hate you!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Stop being such a drama queen, Chris. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Stop being an asshole, Darren._

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey, I follow the ground rules you set up. Not my fault you nag at me for everything else._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok first of all you left three meals worth of dishes in the sink and didn't even say thank you when I cleaned them. Secondly, you peed in the fucking shower. Thirdly, I'm getting really fucking tired of all the gay jokes!_

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't tell gay jokes. I'm not like that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh really? "I didn't know your ass was such a sore spot, giggle, giggle". _

_DARREN  
><em>_It came out wrong! It wasn't like I meant it to sound like that!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You know I get enough of this shit from everyone else. The last thing I want to do is come home and have some insecure douchbag make asshole comments about my sexuality._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm not! I'm the most tolerant straight guy you're ever gonna meet._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're such a fucking asshole! I thought that being you, coming from where you came from, that you'd be different. I guess I was wrong. I've never been a very good judge of character. (retreats into his bedroom, slamming the door)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Fine! Fuck you, then!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Opens the door just enough to stick his head out) Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?_

_(Darren is left standing in the living room, alone, shaking his head)_

. ~ . ~ .

After shooting the first intense scene between Chris and Darren, Kurt felt emotionally drained. They'd shot the scene six times and yelling and stomping and door slamming, Kurt was exhausted. He stumbled over to his chair – he still felt a little rush of excitement whenever he saw the chair embroidered with his name on it – and sat down, uncapping a bottle of water and drinking three quarters of it without taking a single breath.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt almost spit his water out in surprise as he saw Blaine approaching him. Blaine never approached him on the set. They had their friends and their chairs weren't even remotely close to each other and their trailers were on opposite sides of the lot.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said. He wiped the damp corner of his mouth with his thumb and clutched the water bottle.

"I wanted to apologize for anything I did when I was drunk the other night," Blaine said. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't do anything, so you don't have to worry," Kurt said. He crossed his legs gingerly and arched an eyebrow.

"I just…I know I have a tendency to get…kind of…well let's just say I have a tendency to make out with people when I'm a little smashed," Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt smirked, filing that knowledge away for future knowledge.

"Really. It's fine. You pawed at my lap a little and tried to force me to sing karaoke with you, but that was about the extent of it." Kurt sipped his water again and situated his iPad in his lap.

"So, those scenes were…really tough for me." Blaine made some motion with his hand towards the set.

"I bet," Kurt said. He wasn't looking at Blaine anymore, instead favoring the newest version of Angry Birds.

"You know, for the sake of the characters, I really don't think Darren means it when he says things like that to Chris," Blaine said. He stepped closer to Kurt, leaning his arm on the arm of Kurt's chair. Attempting to ignore the sweet, masculine smell of Blaine and the warmth that radiated from his deliciously tan skin, Kurt inhaled sharply.

"Don't be stupid, Blaine," Kurt said, hating himself for sounding breathless. "They're just fictional characters."

"Not to the viewers. Think of the people who watch this show. Chris and Darren are going to be as real to them as we are." Blaine chuckled and put on that stupid dapper smile that got to Kurt every single time.

"Whatever," Kurt said. "You just can't wait until this damn thing takes off so you can read porny fanfiction about us."

Kurt suddenly realized what he said and looked up, wide-eyed and blushing. Blaine grinned, catching Kurt's slip of the tongue.

"I mean Chris and Darren. Porny fanfiction about Chris and Darren." Kurt ducked his head down to try and hide his blush. He stared at the now dark screen of his iPad, secretly hoping Blaine would just leave him alone now.

"I don't know about that. Darren is straight you know," Blaine said, his smile seeping into his words.

"Yeah. For now," Kurt replied.

"Are you so confident in your ability to turn him gay?" Blaine asked. This time it we him that made the slip and Kurt looked up just in time to catch that damn dapper bastard blush ever so slightly. "In Chris's ability to turn him gay?"

"Chris is sexy as hell." Kurt gathered his iPad and his water bottle and rose to his feet. Daring to lean close to Blaine, he dropped his voice down so it was low and quiet. "And so am I."

Then he turned on his heal and began to walk, no, _strut_ away from Blaine, swaying his hips until he rounded a corner and was out of sight.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Three: The Problem with Roommates_

_Scene 3_

_(INT. Chris is in the kitchen, rummaging around in the fridge. Darren enters)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you doing?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Drinking your beer, eating your chocolate cake, and leaving trash all over the kitchen._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_If you can be a suckish roommate, then so can I._

_DARREN  
><em>_Come on, Chris. Please don't be like this. I said I'm sorry._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Stands up and nudges the refrigerator door shut with his hip) I still haven't forgiven you for the ass comment, yet._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm an idiot. I admit it. I want us to be friends. You're a great guy and I admire you for putting up with all the shit you get. It's not my place to come around and make things harder for you. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(a little surprised by Darren's words) Oh. Ok. Fine then. Apology accepted. (Tries to push past Darren to get into the living room)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(grabs Chris's arm) Friends?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. Fine. Whatever. _

. ~ . ~ .

Music thrummed through the building, a steady, pulsing beat that translated into energy for all the people around. Kurt had modeled once before in New York and had been proud when they used his photo up on one of those giant billboards. His theater friends had been calling him for weeks expressing their jealousy and admiration of his perfect figure.

Kurt wasn't sure he'd get the same recognition with this job, but it paid well and he figured maybe he could afford a car of his own instead of having to keep using the rental. He stepped into the studio and instantly felt the music rather than heard it. He was instantly recognized and someone grabbed his arms, shoving him into a hair and makeup room.

"Hummel, Kurt. We have you down to model…twelve outfits for this season's catalogue. Think you're up for the task, gorgeous?" A slightly older and extremely flamboyant man with a voice more high pitched than Kurt's walked into the room. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking the man in the mirror he was facing, unintentionally judging him.

"I'm a slave of fashion," Kurt said with a dramatic sigh. The man's stress lines faded away and he grinned.

"I like you already. My friends call me Cesar, but you can call me anything you like." He winked lewdly and extended and hand towards Kurt, who shook it but cringed a little as he did.

"Cesar sounds nice. I'll just stick with that. What am I modeling first?" Kurt turned back to the mirror as a woman crowded him to start messing with his unstyled hair. He'd learned the first time he'd modeled that they liked to do whatever the hell they wanted with your hair and it wasn't smart going in there thinking you knew what looks good on you.

"When you're done here just move to the room down the hall and we'll have you fitted," Cesar said, adding a bit of a dejected sigh at the end.

Cesar left and Kurt spent the next hour having a silent woman tug and pull at his hair while simultaneously adding layers of makeup to his face to make him look even more perfect. Then he moved on to be fitted into the clothes he was modeling – all of which were gorgeous and well out of his normal price range – and then he headed out to the studio.

Wearing a pair of black skinny pants with rips down the front held together by safety pins, as well as a black button down with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone, and a black scarf with white peace signs on it, he was sent over to start getting pictures taken.

Two hours and four outfits later, Kurt was getting a drink of water when he looked up and spotted a familiar face standing amongst the bustling people. Blaine was standing there, looking lost with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

"Blaine!" He called out, waving at the lost looking man. Blaine turned his head at the sound of his name and his eyes focused on Kurt. He smiled brightly and almost _skipped_ over to Kurt. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as Blaine approached.

Blaine looked about to respond, but then he stopped a few paces away from Kurt, taking in his the plaid shorts and knee length boots Kurt wore. It was something typically Kurt, but he never wore these types of clothes onto the set, so Blaine had no way of knowing.

"You look…" Blaine was in awe of how gorgeous Kurt looked in front of him. Sure, he'd looked at Kurt before and yeah he'd admired him, but since when did Kurt's legs get so…long?

"Amazing, I know. I repeat: What are you doing here?" Kurt set his water down and glanced over to see the photographer getting ready.

"I…I went to your apartment to see if you were there, and your friend Mercedes heard me knocking and said you were here, modeling," Blaine explained.

"And why were you looking for me at my apartment?" Kurt asked, judging eyebrow raised once more.

"I just…wanted to see if you were up for lunch and then maybe running some lines with me." Blaine shrugged and glanced around, his eyes pausing slightly on a man wearing nothing but skin tight silver boxer briefs and covered in body glitter.

"So you wanted to ask me out?" Kurt tried not to sound too excited.

"Yeah," Blaine said. He caught Kurt's wide smile and added, "As friends. I wanted to ask you out…as friends. Because I want us to be friends."

Kurt's smile faltered and Blaine felt a twinge of guilt.

"We're turning into a regular Chris and Darren, aren't we?" Kurt laughed bitterly. He turned away from Blaine.

"I don't…Kurt, I don't want you to think I don't find you attractive, because I do. We just work together and we hardly know each other. I'm pretty sure I know more about Chris than I do about you and he's not even real.

"I just have to finish with this shoot and then I get an hour for lunch. Can you wait?" Kurt looked back up at Blaine, only this time he didn't look as excited as he had before.

"Yeah, of course. I don't have anything going on until like five or six. Patrick wants me and Quinn to film that scene where I tell her about Chris's problem," Blaine said.

"Awesome," Kurt sighed. "I better…go do my photo-shoot."

"I'll wait," Blaine said with a nod.

Kurt smiled and went back over to stand in front of the backdrop. It took half an hour and he posed however the photographer wanted him to pose, and the entire time he felt Blaine's eyes trained on him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine had said.

Blaine found him attractive.

That stupid man was just giving Kurt reasons to be unprofessional.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Three: The Problem with Roommates_

_Scene 6_

_(INT. In Darren's bedroom at night. He's asleep and he hears a loud clunk followed by a crash. He climbs out of bed to investigate and finds Chris standing in the living room, staring at the floor. Darren's favorite coffee mug is broken on the floor)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris? What the hell, man?_

_(Chris remain silent and unmoving)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Dude, you're freaking me out. What's up?_

_(Chris doesn't reply)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Slowly approaches Chris to find that he isn't blinking, just staring straight down at the floor) I'm not even mad about the cup. Just tell me what's up._

_(Chris mumbles something incoherently, then turns around and walks into the kitchen. Darren follows and finds a box of cereal on the floor, the contents spilled all over the counter and floor.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What's wrong with you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean…I'm sorry. (Sits down on the floor and pulls his knees up to his chest)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I told you it was alright. What's up with you? (realizes Chris is crying and kneels down beside him) Come on, now, don't start with that. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(sobbing) I'm sorry!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(gets a wash cloth and settles beside Chris. He wipes the tears off his face and looks into his vacant eyes. He realizes Chris is sleepwalking) Well this certainly wasn't mentioned in the contract. Come on, buddy. Let's get you to bed._

_(Stands up and grasps Chris's arms, pulling him to his feet. Still asleep, Chris follows Darren into Chris's bedroom, which Darren hasn't actually seen yet. It's neat and organized, except for the bed. The covers are thrown all over the floor. Darren puts Chris to bed and covers him up. As he starts to leave, he glances back and Chris is sitting up again.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You're not going down easy, are you?_

_(He goes back over and pushed Chris back until he's lying down again. As he gets up to leave, he realizes Chris is getting up again as well. With a roll of his eyes, Darren gets Chris lying down once more.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Will you stay put if I lay down with you?_

_(There is of course no answer, but Darren goes to the other side of the bed and lies down. Chris does not get up again.)_

. ~ . ~ .

"Excellent, guys. Why don't you take a break before we film them waking up?" Patrick called out. A bell rang and voices shouted and people scrambled off the set. Kurt let out a long sigh as he pulled himself up. He wiped the tears he'd managed to conjure up – they were real tears, because if they weren't he felt like it was cheating – and glanced over at Blaine. They were both dressed in their pajamas and Kurt had to tear his eyes away. Blaine looked damn good.

"Can someone get me something to drink?" Kurt asked. In an instant, his assistant – he was thankful to find he wasn't just _his _assistant, but rather one of three assistants to the main cast – Ron appeared with a bottle of water. Kurt had tried not to rely on Ron's help ever since the day they met. Not only did he despise the bitter old man, but he had a feeling Ron hated him just as much.

Kurt thanked Ron for the water and took a sip. Blaine was standing off the set now, getting his hair and makeup touched up and drinking from a bottle of Coke. Kurt tried to stick with water and healthy food. If he ate too much sugar, he'd eat more sugar and more sugar until he gained twenty pounds and his face looked like he still had his baby fat.

Standing, Kurt wandered over to his chair and pulled out his copy of the script. He glanced over his lines and felt something inside him flutter. It wasn't his heart. It was something much…lower. His eyes drifted closed and he hoped to god he didn't get turned on even in the least bit during the next scene. Considering Chris was almost as sex-deprived as Kurt, though, being a little flushed might benefit the character.

He sighed and flinched with Patrick called everyone back on set.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Three: The Problem with Roommates_

_Scene 7_

_(INT. In Chris's bedroom, Darren and Chris are asleep and spooning. It's morning and the sunlight coming through the small bedroom window wakes Chris up)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(groaning) What the hell? (Looks at Darren's arm draped over his hip. When he realizes what's going on, he jumps out of bed, falling onto the floor)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Geez, I didn't think I was that smelly._

_CHRIS  
><em>_What the hell are you doing in my bed? What did we do last night? Why can't I remember it?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Relax, relax. We didn't do anything. You were sleepwalking._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I was what?_

_DARREN  
><em>_You know…walking in your sleep._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah I know what sleepwalking is. I just…I haven't done that for a long time. _

_DARREN  
><em>_So this is a recurring problem?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I used to sleep walk all the time when I was younger. When I was being bulled a lot and it was really stressful._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Trying to act like he was the reason for Chris being upset enough to sleepwalk) So the bullying was that bad?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. My sleepwalking doesn't explain why you're in my bed spooning me._

_DARREN_

_You wouldn't stay in bed! I stayed with you to keep you from getting up again. I can't help that I'm a cuddle whore!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_So we didn't…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Clothes on the entire time, I promise._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And I didn't…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris. You don't have to be embarrassed. We're both guys. If there was anything to see, it's not like I haven't seen it before. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_But I'm…_

_DARREN  
><em>_A perfectly normal human being._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(smiles) Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time._

_(Darren returns the smile and there is a moment of awkward silence before Darren gets off the bed and offers Chris a hand, helping him to his feet. They head out of the bedroom, arguing about who gets to shower first and whose turn it is to make breakfast. The scene fades to a close.)_

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	5. 1x04

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer

A/N: Firstly, I know the language and stuff seems a little much for a TV show, but please keep in mind that it's on HBO. And if you've seen The Sopranos you'd know...

Secondly, YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME. THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! Keep it up guys!

Thirdly, I hope you guys like this as much as I do...

* * *

><p>"Well you two certainly look chummy." Quinn danced over to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the floor, their legs stretched out in front of them as they shared from a variety of foods laid out before them. Blaine had come to Kurt saying he ordered lunch from this really nice bistro a few blocks away and he either ordered too much, or they gave him more than he needed. The next thing the two of them knew, they were sprawled out on the floor of Chris and Darren's living room giggling and eating fruit, salad, and turkey sandwiches.<p>

"We're having lunch. Join us?" Kurt looked up at her with sparkling eyes as he popped a raspberry into his mouth. He smiled as she shrugged and sank down to the floor, sitting cross-legged as she glanced between the two of them.

"You guys have been awfully close lately," Quinn commented as she took a strawberry out of the little plastic tray.

"We're just having lunch, Quinn." Kurt leaned forward for a strawberry of his own the same moment Blaine did. Their fingers brushed and neither of them noticed how they flinched, but Quinn certainly did. She didn't say anything about the movement.

"Good. Having lunch is all you should be doing together. Anything else would be highly inappropriate." She sounded like she was giving them a lecture, but she winked at Kurt and reached forward, snatching up half of his roasted turkey sandwich. She opened her mouth wide and took a huge bite, then set it back in the container in front of him.

"Why would you think we do other things together?" Blaine asked stupidly, lifting a forkful of lettuce to his lips. Both thick eyebrows were raised as he trained his hazel eyes on her.

"There's a rumor going around the cast that you two had sex in Kurt's trailer last week," Quinn said casually. Kurt sputtered on his own bite of turkey sandwich and looked wide-eyed at Blaine.

"Why would people think that?" He almost kicked himself for how high-pitched his voice was.

"Well rumor has it that Wes was walking by your trailer the other day and it was rocking back and forth like crazy," Quinn said. She smirked and reached for another strawberry. "Shame on you, Kurt. You know you should wait until you're married to have sex for the first time."

Kurt blushed bright red as Blaine looked at him, amused. Quinn stood up and leaned over, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"We didn't have sex!" Kurt called after her as she walked away. She just left as she stepped off the set. Blaine laughed and took another bite of his salad. Kurt hung his head, staring down at his food.

"So, you're a virgin?" Blaine asked.

"Shut up," Kurt snapped. Blaine laughed once more and the subject was dropped.

"So I met this guy," Blaine said. Kurt tried to ignore the brief stab in his heart, remembering that Blaine said they were just friends, no matter how much that look in Blaine's eyes implied other things.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked, unable to shake the high pitch from his voice.

"He's decent looking enough. I'm pretty sure he likes me. We've gone out a couple of times, but he's never clear with his emotions. I just don't know what to do next," Blaine said.

"I wouldn't know," Kurt shrugged. "I've had two boyfriends and they both ended disastrously. I'm pretty sure by now I'm damaged goods."

"Don't say that, Kurt. They're nothing wrong with you," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt just smiled and focused on his sandwich.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Jeremiah," Blaine shrugged.

"Sounds like a nice guy," Kurt said, to be nice.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I don't think I'll keep seeing him, though."

"Why not?" Kurt looked up, his trademark eyebrow arched. Blaine was looking right at him, his hazel eyes unblinking as he stared at Kurt's face. Kurt's heart ached at that look. Blaine was practically opening the door for him.

"I think I might have feelings for someone else," Blaine said quietly. Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed, looking back down. This could not be happening. They were coworkers! What would happen if they broke up and they lost their chemistry as actors? This _could not happen_.

"Well then maybe you should just break up with _Jeremiah_ and pursue him," Kurt said. He lifted his sandwich to his mouth and as he took a bite, he glanced at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and looked away from Kurt. "Maybe I should."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Four: Apologize_

_Scene 1_

_(INT. Chris is in the kitchen dressed in jeans and a tight white t-shirt. His feet are bare and his hair is all messed up, and he's whistling as stands over the stove, bacon sizzling in a frying pan. Darren enters, toweling his wet hair as he opens the refrigerator and pulls out orange juice.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, can we just talk for a minute?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. I'm making breakfast. Bacon and toast. We're out of eggs, otherwise I would've made them too._

_DARREN  
><em>_You don't have to cook for me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_No, it's fine. I figure after you kept me from killing myself in my sleep, it's the least I could do._

_DARREN  
><em>_I just wanted to say that I can't apologize enough for what I said to you. It was completely uncalled for and rude and I swear to God, Chris, I promise you I will try so hard not to hurt you again._

_CHRIS  
><em>_A lot of good that does me, Dare. I don't believe in God._

_DARREN  
><em>_Then I'll swear on this delicious buttered toast we're going to eat. I don't care. I just want you to understand that I feel like such an ass. You're amazing and anyone who can't see that is just stupid._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's fine. Let's just move on now, please._

_DARREN  
><em>_I didn't actually pee in the shower, you know._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(turns around, looking amused) Oh yeah?_

_DARREN  
><em>_It was cleaner. I bought this shower cleaner the other day and I thought it smelled really awful but I just wanted to do my part so I cleaned the shower. The stuff said just to spread it around and wait three hours before rinsing. How was I supposed to know it would turn yellow?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Then why didn't you just say that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because I'm stupid. I was mad that you thought I would actually stoop that low._

_CHRIS  
><em>_We could have bypassed all of this fighting. You could still have your chocolate cake._

_DARREN  
><em>_No, I'm glad we fought. If we didn't get it out of our systems, we would've found something else to fight about._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Good point. (turns back around and shuts stove off, then picks up tongs and scoops bacon onto a plate covered in a thick layer of paper towels)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Wait…wasn't that bacon mine?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(turns around and smiles innocently) Maybe it would be easier if we just shared everything. I mean…I'm not talking toothbrushes or anything, but we can just help each other out. Isn't that was roommates are supposed to do?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I guess so._

_(silence between them as Chris brings a plate of toast and the plate of bacon to the small dining room table. Darren joins him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You know, I'm glad that it was you that saw my ad and called. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(smiling) I must be crazy, but so am I._

. ~ . ~ .

The regular season of _Bring on Tomorrow_ would air Wednesdays at ten o'clock. The first episode would be airing again that week, and before it came on, Kurt spent most of this paycheck making sure all his family and friends back in Ohio and in New York helping them get cable and HBO and TiVo so that they could watch him.

By the time the second episode aired, the show had really taken off. It helped that the media loved him. They loved Blaine. Blaine talked a lot about playing someone so much different than him, and Kurt talked a lot about Chris and Chris's insecurities and how proud Chris was of being gay.

One thing Kurt didn't understand was the attention. Or more specifically the attention from _the girls_.

Kurt was pretty sure it was obvious that he was gay.

Blaine exuded charm that appealed to both sexes, so naturally there were girls all over him. But to Kurt, it just didn't make sense.

He was gay. He liked boys. No, he liked _men._ Men like Blaine.

It didn't stop girls from recognizing him as he went to the movies with Mercedes, or when he stopped for coffee, or when he stopped at the grocery store to buy toothpaste (or lube so his own self-pleasuring purposes, which had been particularly embarrassing). Girls followed him home sometimes. Girls asked for autographs. Girls wanted him to kiss them. Girls tried to _grope _him.

It was a straight guys' heaven!

It was just unfortunate that Kurt didn't like girls and was unwilling to give them (yet another) try.

Kurt got so much attention from girls that he was constantly being asked to appear on talk shows. Over the course of a week he gave sixteen interviews for TV, the internet, magazines, or newspapers. In between filming episode four, he spent some much time in his trailer giving interviews that he barely had time to even see Blaine. Sometimes before he drifted to sleep whenever he had the chance, he wondered if Blaine had broken up with Jeremiah yet.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Four: Apologize_

_Scene 4_

_(INT. The hardware story Darren works for. He's restocking spray paint cans with his coworker Allen)_

_ALLEN  
><em>_So are you still with Serena, or what?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Last time I heard, yeah. _

_ALLEN  
><em>_Funny 'cause I stopped by her place yesterday and you weren't there._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah she was always nagging me. I moved into this place with Chris, my new roommate._

_ALLEN  
><em>_That's not faggy at all._

_DARREN  
><em>_(too angered by the comment to realize Allen doesn't know Chris is gay) Hey, fuck off. It doesn't matter what he is, he's a nice guy!_

_ALLEN  
><em>_Seriously, dude? You're living with a gay guy? Does this mean I can ask Serena out?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't touch Serena. And you can finish this yourself._

_(Darren stomps away and soon finds him in his boss, Roger's, office. He's sitting at his desk, the phone pinched between his ear and his shoulder. Darren sits down in the chair in front of Roger's desk. Roger puts the phone back in the cradle)_

_ROGER  
><em>_What can I help you with?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Can I ask you some advice? Personal advice?_

_ROGER  
><em>_Sure. What's botherin' ya?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Have you ever had feelings you didn't think you were supposed to have? For you know, another person?  
><em>

_ROGER  
><em>_(grinning, he leans forward) Found yourself another girl, huh?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, you could say that. But I don't know if it's worth calling it off with Serena for this person…this girl. _

_ROGER  
><em>_How long you been seeing this other girl?_

_DARREN  
><em>_A few weeks now. We're just friends, though. At least, that's what she insists on. We have sort of an odd relationship._

_ROGER  
><em>_Does it feel better to be around her than it does to be around Serena?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(shrugs) Yeah. I mean…yeah. We haven't even been close though. I wouldn't even know how to tell her. Or how to make a move on her. She's just…different._

_ROGER  
><em>_What's her name? What's she look like?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(caught off guard by the question) Umm…Chris…Tina. Christina. She's got brown hair and really, really blue eyes._

_ROGER  
><em>_Is she stacked?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(trying to stay cool) Umm…yeah. Like…huge._

_ROGER  
><em>_Then what are you waiting for, man? Just plant one on her. _

_DARREN  
><em>_She's kind of a classy chick, though. _

_ROGER  
><em>_I don't know what you want from me, then. If I was you I would've just grabbed her knockers and went with it._

_(Darren just laughs and stand, then leaves without another word)_

. ~ . ~ .

The music was loud. Like, really loud. But Kurt's neighbors didn't really mind because he gave them free autographs for whoever they want and they got to say they lived next to Kurt Hummel, Tony Award Winner and probably Emmy and Golden Globe winner before long.

"Girls just wanna have fun!" Mercedes sang along with the music, laughing as Kurt jumped off the back of his couch and landed on his feet before doubling over, clutching his side from laughing so hard.

He wasn't singing along, mostly because he couldn't, but he didn't let that stop him from dancing as he climbed atop his coffee table and lip synced along with Cyndi Lauper, using the TV remote as a fake microphone.

Kurt turned around to face Mercedes right as she half-laughed, half-shouted, "My father yells whatcha gonna do with your life!"

Mercedes shrieked with laughter as Kurt tripped and stumbled off the coffee table, falling face first onto the couch. Kurt rolled over and slid onto the floor, covering his face as Mercedes danced around the room.

Suddenly the sound of the door closing startled them both. Kurt looked up at Mercedes, who froze in front of the stereo, quickly turning it off. He could tell by her expression that she'd forgotten to lock the door when she used the spare key he'd given her to come in.

"Hello?" A familiar voice drifted from the entry way and Kurt's heart sank with relief. He climbed to his feet, his hands firmly on his hips as Blaine stepped into the living room.

"What the hell?" Kurt snapped. "You almost scared the piss out of me!"

"Sorry." Blaine held up his hands in defense. "The door was unlocked and the music was too loud."

Kurt let his arms go slack as he glanced over at Mercedes, who was smiling.

"I think I'll just head home. I've got to…uh…water my plants." She winked at him and hurried out of his apartment, leaving him alone with Blaine.

"You being here with me…alone…will just give Quinn more reason to believe we're doing each other," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled and stepped into the living room further. "She's coming over later. She managed to dump her little kids off husband for the night, so she's coming over and we're going to have thing crust vegetarian pizza and watching Disney movies. Mercedes may or may not join us."

"That sounds fun," Blaine shrugged. Kurt was about to tell him that he wasn't invited, because Kurt just couldn't handle sitting through an entire movie without jumping him, but Blaine kept talking. "I just…I broke up with Jeremiah tonight and he got kind of angry."

"How angry?" Kurt folded his arms in front of him.

"He just shoved me around a bit. Nothing too bad. I'm just…"

"How hard did he shove you?" Instead of walking around the couch, Kurt climbed over it and stood in front of Blaine, trying to see if he could spot any visible bruises.

"He just pushed me out the door. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't like I fell, or anything." Blaine slid his hands into his jean pockets and glanced around Kurt's apartment. It was only slightly nicer than the set of Chris and Darren's apartment.

"So why are you here, then?" Kurt asked. He tried not to seem excited by the fact that Blaine was entirely single now, and he was pretty sure that he was the reason for Blaine being single. He didn't want to be easy. If he was going to break his own rules and date a costar, then he was going to make Blaine work for it, not matter how much he thought about Blaine.

"Well, I was hoping I could just hang out with you for a while, but it sounds like you're busy with your girls night, so I'll just head home," Blaine said. He turned and headed back towards the door, but Kurt reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't go," Kurt said. "You can stay, if you want. I can order a meat lovers pizza for you if you want."

Blaine smiled and relaxed, stepping back toward Kurt. "Actually, I'd be fine with the vegetarian."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Four: Apologize_

_Scene 9_

_(EXT. Darren and Chris walking on the sidewalk, their arms full of groceries)_

_DARREN  
><em>…_so then she said, 'your face tastes awesome'._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And you kept kissing her?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No. I bought her another drink. Then I took her home._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And had sex with her?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No, actually, I just put her to bed and crashed on her couch._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ever the gentlemen._

_(The arrive at the apartment. Chris tries to reach for the key, but his arms are too full)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Here, let me take one._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I got it, your arms are full._

_DARREN  
><em>_Just pass one to me so we can get into the damn apartment._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Fine. (situates a grocery bag into Darren's already full arms, then digs out the key and unlocks the door.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_So what should I make for dinner? (Heading into the kitchen and setting down the groceries)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Comes into the kitchen and starts helping put away groceries) You make the lemon garlic chicken and I'll make some pasta to go with it._

_DARREN  
><em>_Sounds delicious._

_CHRIS  
><em>_So tell me again why she wanted to go out with you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_She woke up in the morning and saw me, and was all over me. Because be honest, who wouldn't be all over this?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughing) You are pretty sexy._

_DARREN  
><em>_(pulls out the chicken and turns the oven on, starts preparing the meal) Anyway, so then when I had to go home, I was staying with my brother, she asked for my number and that night she called me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(obviously sarcastic) Sounds like an amazing way to start a relationship._

_DARREN  
><em>_To be honest, things are getting a little…sucky between us._

_(Darren puts the chicken in the oven and Chris grabs them both a beer from the fridge. They head into the living room and sit down on the couch)_

_DARREN  
><em>_So how did you meet your ex?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'd rather not talk about it._

_DARREN  
><em>_(shrugs) Ok. Anything you do wanna talk about? How was your day?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What are we, married? _

_DARREN  
><em>_Married people don't talk._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Good point. _

_(Chris sits back and glances over at Darren to find Darren staring at him with an odd smile on his face.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What are you doing?_

_DARREN  
><em>_What do you mean?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're all…smiling at me weird._

_DARREN  
><em>_You have really pretty eyes._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughs awkwardly) Are you trying to flirt with me?_

_(Darren is quiet, his smile gone. He won't stop staring at Chris. Then, in one swift movement, he moves closer and kisses Chris)_

. ~ . ~ .

"Cut! That was perfect guys!" Patrick announced.

Kurt and Blaine did not cut. They didn't even hear it. As soon as their lips connecting in what was supposed to be the first in many completely professional and feelingless kisses, all they could do was press further into the kiss. Blaine brought his hands up to cup Kurt's face as Kurt nipped at Blaine's bottom lip, demanding him to open his mouth and further the kiss.

"Alright, guys, that's enough!" Patrick was standing now, removing his glasses as he watched the two of them.

Kurt reached up and gripped the t-shirt Blaine wore tight in his hands, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine's lips parted and Kurt slid his tongue in, taking control. Blaine's hand slid to cup his neck as his fingers threaded through Kurt's hair.

Their tongues slid over each other and Kurt suddenly realized he had _no idea_ what he was doing. He was twenty-three and he'd never even made out with another guy like this before.

Then another realization hit Kurt. They were still on set. With people watching.

But _oh_. Kurt just swept his tongue over the roof of Blaine's mouth and Blaine just moaned. Kurt felt a familiar heat thrumming through his body and knew his sexless life was coming back to haunt him.

He pulled back abruptly and pushed Blaine away with both hands on his chest. They were both wide-eyed, flushed, and a little surprised.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked, his voice low and rough.

"A big, giant mistake," Kurt squeaked. He jumped up off Chris and Darren's couch. In a desperate attempt to hide just how much he enjoyed the kiss, he was off the set and out of the building before he could think twice.

* * *

><p>Nervous about this one...let me know what you thought!<p> 


	6. 1x05

I do not own.

DKJFSLDKJFLSKDJF YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I hope you don't kill me for this chapter...but I love you all so much! Please keep up the reviews.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, please come out." Blaine knocked insistently on the door of Kurt's trailer. Once again, there was no reply. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Quinn and shook his head.<p>

She rolled her eyes, mouthed "idiot" at him, then stepped up and knocked on the door. "Kurt, honey, it's Quinn. Wanna let me in so we can talk?"

There was a pause before Kurt gave a muffled response, "Is Blaine gone?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Yes, honey. Blaine's gone."

There were the sounds of shuffling around before the door unlocked and opened slowly. Kurt stuck his head out to reveal disheveled hair, puffy eyes, and splotchy cheeks. He'd been crying.

As soon as he spotted Blaine standing beside Quinn, he squeaked and tried to shut the trailer door, but Blaine grabbed it before he could. Blaine pulled the door open and looked up at Kurt, trying to ignore the pang of unidentifiable emotional that pushed at his chest upon seeing Kurt looking so torn up over one little – ok so it wasn't so little, but still – kiss.

Kurt rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand and let go of the door. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I know," Blaine said. "Just please let me in. We need to discuss this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kurt said.

"Just talk to him, please!" Quinn snapped, still behind Blaine. "You've been crying in there for two hours and you're holding up production."

Kurt set his jaw and straightened up, not looking very happy. He didn't look at Blaine's face – it was too damn good looking and Kurt might forget to be mad if he did – as he headed back into the trailer, the door open as an invitation for Blaine to follow.

Blaine stepped up inside and shut the door behind him, bathing them in darkness. All the curtains were closed and the lights were off. Kurt sat on the couch, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees.

"Want to tell me why you're so upset?" Blaine asked softly, sitting at the far end of the couch and watching Kurt.

"Not really," Kurt said. He sighed and buried his face in his knees. His body quivered for a moment before he looked back up. "So you probably already guessed but I've never…I've never been in a serious relationship before."

"That's alright, Kurt," Blaine said. He shifted a little closer and tried to sound comforting.

"No it's not, Blaine! I'm twenty-three years old and that was the first time I'd kissed someone _with tongue_. I'm such a fucking virgin I can't even kiss a guy professionally without popping a fucking boner!" Kurt groaned in embarrassment as soon as the words left his mouth.

Blaine's cheeks grew a little warm at the thought and he looked away.

"How the hell am I supposed to do twenty takes of that kiss with you when you do shit like this to me?" Kurt was crying again into his knees, the fabric of his jeans damp and sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

"Kurt…I…I felt it too, you know," Blaine said. He sighed and chanced another look over at Kurt.

"We can't do this, Blaine. We're coworkers. Professional actors. On the same show. We'll see each other every day, and when worst comes to worst we'll still have to see each other and it will affect our acting!" Kurt said, talking as fast as he could to try and generate some reason why he felt like the kiss had been a mistake when in fact it had felt like the most right thing in the world.

"But I want to try. I mean, I thought we could be just friends. I can still try it if you insist, but Kurt…you want me and I want you. Doesn't that sound like a good enough reason to try?" Blaine asked.

"We have to take it slow," Kurt said. He wiped his eyes and sat up straight. "And you have to do it right. I'm Kurt Hummel and you have to woo me."

Blaine smirked, but it quickly turned into a sweet smile.

"Alright. I shall commence wooing as soon as we finish shooting this scene," Blaine said. Kurt returned the smile.

"You mean I have to kiss you again? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the wooing?"

"I promise I'll keep my tongue to myself this time." They shared another smile before Kurt wiped his eyes once more and decided he was ready to go back out.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Five: Saturday Night's NOT Alright_

_Scene 2_

_(INT. Living room. Darren is on the floor strumming his guitar with blank sheet music and a coffee mug full of pencils in front of him. A door slams and Chris can be heard moving around the apartment.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey, Chris, do you think could turn off the bathroom light for me?_

_(No response from Chris)_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's been a week. You can't ignore me forever._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes I can._

_(Chris is moving around in the kitchen, slamming cupboard doors and dishes)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Do you mind? I'm trying to write a song._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh, I'm sorry. Was I disturbing you? Well maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to have a sexual identity crisis all over my face._

_DARREN  
><em>_I said I was sorry like ten thousand fucking times. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's it. You're sorry. You didn't mean it. They why'd you fucking do it, Dare? _

_(Darren doesn't respond quickly enough)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I swore on my sister that I wouldn't fall in love with a straight guy. For ten fucking minutes I had hope that maybe I hadn't. Then you go and push me away and tell me it was all a big fucking mistake. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris I'm—_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(enraged) Don't you even say you're sorry!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(sets guitar aside and stands, going into the kitchen with Chris) I need time, Chris. To figure this out. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Figure what out?_

_DARREN  
><em>_What I feel. Because that kiss felt damn good and maybe I'm bi. Or gay. I don't know. Just please don't make me feel like it was wrong._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't say that._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why not?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Because you're straight._

_DARREN  
><em>_But what if I'm not?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're twenty-five! You would've already known by now._

_DARREN  
><em>_Fine. I'm not gay, I'm Colfer crazy. You make me feel like I should feel with girls. It's not important what label a person identifies with, it's who they fall in love with!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well aren't you just a bag of pre-shredded cheese._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris. What would you say if I told you I might…you know…really have feelings for you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I would be flattered. But then I would tell you that you really aren't my type. I really don't like short boys with triangle eyebrows who are going through such an obvious dry spell that they feel the need to get into the pants of their gay roommate._

_DARREN  
><em>_(winces) Ouch. I guess I deserved that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok so that was mean. Look, Darren, you're gorgeous. I may or may not have feelings for you. Just…figure things out, ok? Make sure I'm what you want, and then come back and court me like the gentleman I know is buried deep in that curly head of yours._

_(Darren just smiles)_

. ~ . ~ .

While their characters were fighting, Kurt and Blaine were being flirty, fun, and getting increasingly strange looks from the cast. They quickly went from rolling in separate crowds to separating themselves from the crowds. They were careful not to be seen in public together, but on the set they were attached at the hip.

Blaine did _everything_ he could think of to get Kurt to go to dinner with him. He set Kurt flowers and chocolates, he personally presented Kurt with flowers and chocolates, he wrote Kurt a song and sang it to him, he bought him gifts, he opened doors for him, he bought him lunch, and did everything else his mind could come up with.

Nothing worked.

Kurt, as difficult as it was for him to sit next to Blaine without being turned on in some way, had remained a rock. He'd turned Blaine's dinner invitations down nine times.

Each time he'd done it with a sweet smile. He'd patted Blaine's knee and gave him a look that said "nice try, sweetie, but it's gonna take better than that".

Blaine was at a loss. He had _no idea_ what it would take to get Kurt Hummel to go on a real date with him. Which would explain why he was sitting there, at a bar, nursing a beer, talking to Wes about all his problems.

"_Nine times_?" Wes asked in disbelief. Blaine nodded miserably. The more Kurt rejected him, the more Blaine realized that he was absolutely in love with him.

"All I want is a dinner date. But he's never been in a real relationship and he's a little fragile when it comes to these things so he's guarding himself." Blaine took a long swig of beer, the liquid sliding down his throat as his Adams apple bobbed with each swallow.

"Maybe he really just doesn't like you," Wes shrugged.

"But he _does_. He told me. He _wants_ me. And I want him. I need to get laid and I can't even think about anyone but him," Blaine said. "I want to know more about him, but he won't talk about his past much. I know he grew up in Ohio and he came here from New York. There isn't much else I can go on to help my attempts at wooing."

"You do know what happened to him last year, right?" Wes raised an eyebrow and turned slightly, surprised by Blaine's confused look. "He was big on Broadway for a couple years, but then one night he started coughing up blood on stage. They rushed him to the hospital and found a tumor in his throat. They operated and he hadn't sung a note since. It was devastating to his career. That's why he's here, washed up and doing this show, trying to regain a shred of his career."

Blaine really did not know what to say, except that hey, maybe that's why Kurt didn't want to go to Blaine's favorite restaurant with the singing waiters and the random outbursts of karaoke.

"It's a real tragedy. My cousin Jack saw him live and I heard he was amazing," Wes said.

"Well at least I know what the problem is. I can ask him out properly now." Blaine stood up and tossed a few dollars out on the bar, then left. He was headed to Kurt's.

. ~ . ~ .

Pounding on Kurt's door was not going to make Kurt come any faster to answer it. He had been lying on his bed, his pajama pants around his knees, thoroughly enjoying one of _those_ movies that starred a man that looked oddly like Blaine but perhaps a little taller and with thinner eyebrows. Upon hearing Blaine's insistent calling of his name and the fist that pounded on the front door of his apartment, Kurt did the best he could to make it look like he hadn't just been jerking off.

When he reached the door, he stuck his head out but kept the rest of his body behind the door. In his haste to get to the door, he'd also forgotten to put a shirt on.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're home. I mean, I know you're home 'cause your car was outside, but I really wanted to talk to you so I'm glad you answered the door," Blaine said, taking as fast as he could. "I heard about what happened to you and the singing and I'm really sorry I was so insensitive about it but I really want to go out with you so will you go out with me? To dinner. At someplace nice and classy and quiet, where we can sit in a secluded corner and eat tiny portions by candle light and try not to get food on the expensive suits we're required to wear just to get in the door?"

He finally stopped speaking and took in Kurt's amused look. His eyes drifted down to Kurt's bare shoulder, pale and soft looking, and he felt warmth creeping up in his cheeks. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful pale skin and looked up at Kurt's face, hopeful.

Kurt let out a long sigh and smiled slightly at Blaine.

"Fine," Kurt said. "Tomorrow night at eight. Let me know where and I'll meet you there."

Then Kurt closed the door and that was that.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Five: Saturday Night's NOT Alright_

_Scene 6_

_(INT. Darren walks through the front door, his arm is around Serena's waist. They are both a little drunk as Darren leads them down the hall to his room)_

_SERENA  
><em>_So this is where you've been living?  
><em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. It's a decent place._

_SERENA  
><em>_If by decent you mean tiny._

_DARREN  
><em>_Just go to my room, ok? I'll be right there._

_(goes into the bathroom, closes the door, and pauses. He knows Chris is in his own room, working on his latest script project, so he has faith he won't be disturbed. He splashes water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror. He ignores the nagging feeling inside of him that wishes it were Chris waiting for him instead. Finally, he goes back to his room.)_

_SERENA  
><em>_I've missed being with you, baby._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. Yeah. Me too._

_SERENA  
><em>_Now come here so I can remind you what it's like to be with a woman._

_(Darren climbs onto the bed, straddles her, and they kiss. Things start to get heated and their clothes begin to come off. Right as Darren begins to unbutton his jeans, the door opens and Chris is standing in the doorway)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hey Darren, can I borrow your…Oh…Sorry. Didn't know you had company. (backs out of the room)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(tries to get up to follow him) Chris, wait! Chris!_

_SERENA  
><em>_What the hell are you doing? (Pulls Darren back down)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(pushes her away) Let me go! (stumbles off the bed and heads down the hallway to Chris's room) Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see us._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(obviously crying) I thought you were going to work this out! I thought you were going to decide I was what you wanted. I thought you had feelings for me!_

_DARREN  
><em>_That's what I was trying to do! I figured if I got this out of my system and I still wanted you then we could talk about it!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_If it takes sex with a girl to see if you like me, then you obviously don't have feelings for me._

_DARREN  
><em>_But you said…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Either you like dick or you don't, Darren. And guess what, you have to like it to like me because as hard as it is for you to see, I am a guy!_

_DARREN  
><em>_I know. I know you're a guy, Chris. I just…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You suck! And not in the good way!_

_(Chris leaves his laptop open and forgets that he's wearing pajamas as he grabs his jacket and runs out of the apartment, leaving Darren standing there looking after him.)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Dare? (comes out of his room fixing her shirt) You ok?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No._

_SERENA  
><em>_You're gay, aren't you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No! I mean…not really. Just…_

_SERENA  
><em>_Just for him?_

_(Serena shakes her head and heads toward the door in Chris's path. In a matter of minutes Darren is completely alone)_

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine was nervous as he waited outside L'Amore Bello, the fancy Italian restaurant he'd chosen to take Kurt too for their first day. His whole body shook with anticipation, his heart pounding wildly at the thought of staring across the table into Kurt's beautiful eyes without fear of being interrupted.

He glanced around the parking lot, smiling to himself as Kurt's blue sedan pulled up next to the sidewalk. He got out, dressed in a silver tux, his hair coifed perfectly as he strode toward Blaine.

"You look amazing," Blaine said.

"As do you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled, showing his teeth and all as Blaine held out his arm for Kurt to take.

"Hey, aren't you Kurt Hummel?" A female voice asked behind him. Kurt made the mistake of turning to look at the girl, and within seconds the both of them were surrounded. They lost each other in the swarm as hands grabbed and groped at them, thrust papers at their faces, and asked a million questions all at once.

"Will you sign this for my sister?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Will Chris forgive Darren?"

"Are you guys getting married?"

"I thought Blaine was with Wes!"

"Is it true you can't sing?"

"Do you miss Broadway?"

"Is Blaine a good kisser?"

"Is Kurt a good kisser?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sign my baby!"

Panicking, their romantic evening forgotten, they climbed into Kurt's car – it was significantly closer – and Kurt attempted to get away as fast as he could, more than a little unnerved as they pounded on the windows of his car. He drove for a long while, silence hanging thick and awkward between them. Finally, he pulled into a small parking lot to a closed down espresso stand.

"Kurt that was…"

"Unexpected," Kurt filled in. "Look, Blaine, maybe us dating isn't such a good idea."

"I hate this so much," Blaine sighed. "I finally find someone worth pursuing and we aren't even in a position to be together."

"Look, I really like you, Blaine. And I mean…_really_ like you," Kurt turned in his seat to face Blaine, his eyes talking in every masculine line and muscle he could visibly see, the little patch of stubble he had missed while shaving that morning, the little adorable curl the stuck out from beneath his helmet of hair gel. Blaine was the single most gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen and he wanted him.

"I guess…we'll just have to wait until the opportune moment," Blaine sighed, smiling slightly. Kurt chuckled and ducked his head down.

"Really? Pirates of the Caribbean reference?" Kurt laughed.

"Hey! It's a good movie! And don't deny that Johnny Depp is one fine man," Blaine said, laughing with Kurt now. Finally they fell silent once more and looked straight ahead. "Do I have a chance?"

Kurt didn't respond right away, which made Blaine really nervous. But then he turned slightly, looking right at Blaine.

"Yeah. I think you do."

Then Kurt leaned forward and placed a slow, tentative kiss to Blaine's lips. It was short and sweet and so much more magical than any kiss on camera because it was them. It was Kurt and Blaine with no barriers between them.

And there was hope.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Five: Saturday Night's NOT Alright_

_Scene 7_

_(EXT. Chris's car pulls up in front of a building. Upon closer inspection, it's Eddie's apartment building. Chris gets out of his car and runs to a door, pounding on it)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Open the door! Please, let me in right now!_

_EDDIE  
><em>_(opens the door wearing a robe and smirks) I should've known you'd come back._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Shut up. I need you._

_(Chris rushes forward and grabbed the front of Eddie's robe, pulling him closer and kissing him roughly. The door slams shut and the scene ends) _

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	7. 1x06

I do not own Glee or CrissColfer.

A/N: I tried SO hard to post this last night but it would not work for the life of me. Grrrrr. Anyway. OH MY GOSH. I love all your reviews. I LOVE THEM. Please please keep them up.

Thar be sexytimes in this chapter. Just a little. And some fluff. And some not so fluff...also I have some little deleted scenes and bloopers and such that I would like to post on Tumblr, so it you're interested you can follow me at you-had-me-at-skin-tight-jeans. Also I take requests! Anyway...onward with the story!

* * *

><p>The knocking on his trailer door <em>would not stop<em>. Kurt growled impatiently at whoever was on the other side as he pushed open the door, his shirt half unbuttoned and his pants undone, sitting low on his hips. He was already late enough as it was without the added humiliation of seeing Blaine standing there, suddenly looking at him like the most delicious piece of white meat he could ever bite into.

"What?" Kurt snapped irritably, trying to button his shirt and hold the door open with his hip, making his jeans slip a little further down. "Please wipe the drool from your chin, dork."

Blaine shook his head and smiled up at Kurt, holding up one hand which held one of those coffee cups from the prop department from Chris and Darren's favorite coffee shop. Blaine was always stealing them because he liked them so much.

"Grande nonfat mocha," Blaine said, grinning. Kurt smirked and used one hand to hike his jeans up and the other to take the coffee.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt stepped away from the door, inviting Blaine in.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied. He sat down on the couch inside the trailer, pushing away several issues of Vogue, a pile of scarves, a stack of Madonna cd's, and the latest script in order to make a seat for himself.

"How flattering," Kurt smirked. He stood, facing Blaine, and purposely mismatched the buttons on his shirt, as the script called for.

"Oh my God, Kurt, please zip up your jeans." Blaine practically groaned into his hand he has consciously made the effort to look away from Kurt.

"Why? Don't you like the view, baby?" Kurt asked teasingly, giggling softly when he moved towards Blaine, swaying his hips as he did so.

"The problem is that I like it _too much_," replied Blaine, who couldn't help reached out and settling his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling him closer until Kurt stood with his legs on either side of Blaine's, not quite straddling him as he was still standing. He looked up at Kurt, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, and moved his hands carefully along the waistband of the jeans.

"B-Blaine…what are you…?" Kurt's cheeks were quickly turning red as Blaine glanced down, carefully reaching for Kurt's zipper. He knew this was dangerous. Kurt was still naïve and nervous and delicate about these things, so he tried extra hard not to press any unnecessary pressure as he zipped up the zipper and quickly did up the button.

"I can only hope the next time we're in this position, you'll be letting me undo them instead," Blaine whispered. He slowly moved his hands to rest on Kurt's hips again as Kurt lowered himself so he was sitting on Blaine's legs, his thighs quivering with the effort not to put all his weight on Blaine.

"Who knows?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he spoke breathlessly. His hands rested on Blaine's shoulders, gripping tightly. "I mean, I've never let anyone else get this close to me."

"I'm honored," Blaine whispered, giving Kurt's hips a slight squeeze and tilting his head back, looking up at Kurt. As if sensing what Blaine wanted, Kurt slowly moved one hand around the back of Blaine's neck, toying with the soft curls he found there. Hesitantly, Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's, already parted slightly and his tongue darting out to touch Blaine's almost before they were even connected. Blaine let Kurt explore his mouth, lying back and rubbing small circles on Kurt's hips with his thumbs. He wanted Kurt to feel in charge, to dictate what they did, how far they went, and how fast they went there.

Kurt's tongue explored for a while, slowly brushing against every part of the inside of Blaine's mouth that it could reach, sometimes running over the same spot more than once when Blaine moaned softly. A few minutes passed before Kurt finally pulled away, their lips coming apart with a soft pop. They stared into each other's eyes, just breathing heavily and knowing they couldn't continue.

"I'm just gonna call you my first real boyfriend," Kurt said, giving Blaine one more small kiss before pulling back and sliding off his lap.

"So we're boyfriends now?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt opened up his favorite messenger bag, stuffing in his iPad and script in it.

"Only here," Kurt said. "Only when it's just you and I."

Blaine smiled, because quite frankly, that was better than he thought he was going to get.

. ~ . ~ .

As the two of them walked towards the studio, they walked closer than usual, holding their cups of coffee in one hand while their other hands swung at their sides, occasionally brushing up against each other. After their kiss, Blaine had given Kurt a few minutes alone to cool off, understanding that twenty-three years' worth of suppressed sexual desires was a lot to unleash and they were going to have to take this relationship slowly and very, _very_ carefully.

Now they strode happily to the studio, hoping they weren't acting all cute and couple-y like Quinn and Wes liked to tease them about being. Kurt opened the door and let Blaine go first, and when he stepped inside, he almost ran right into the shorter man, who had stopped right inside.

"What the…Blaine?" Kurt stumbled and moved to the side before lifting his head up to see what Blaine was staring at.

Patrick stood there, one hand on his hip and the other holding up one of those tabloid magazines everyone hated. He did _not_ look very happy.

"You two. My office. _Now_."

. ~ . ~ .

"You stupid _fuckers_!" Patrick screeched as soon as the door slammed shut. "You stupid, _stupid_ mother fuckers! You must hate me. I can't believe you would do this to the show! I knew it. I _knew_ when sent the paperwork out that it should've been _straight_ men. Open minded _straight_ men. This is my own stupid mother fucking fault!"

Patrick paced the office, clutching the tabloid in his hands. Kurt and Blaine stood by Patrick's desk, five feet of space between them as they listened to their boss rant.

"Can I ask what the hell we did?" Kurt asked, raising his trademark eyebrow as he put on hand on his hip. Patrick practically snarled as he turned around and hurled the tabloid at Kurt, who ducked. The magazine slid across the desk behind him and Blaine hurried around to grab it.

He smoothed out the paper and looked at it curiously. Almost as soon as he saw what was on the front page, he wanted to _die._

Blaine Anderson wanted nothing more than to crawl in a fucking hole and die.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, concerned when he saw the look on Blaine's face. Blaine thrust the paper at Kurt and turned away. Kurt's eyes widened as he scanned the headline.

"ROMANCE BLOOMS BETWEEN GAY ACTORS FROM NEW HBO SERIES"

Under the headline was a picture of Kurt and Blaine sitting in the front seat of Kurt's car as Kurt leaned over the center console to kiss Blaine. He felt nausea hit him as he threw the paper on the floor. He couldn't even read more.

"You stupid assholes. You don't care about anything, do you? I get it. You guys are full of tension because you touch shoulders and you kissed a little on set. You cannot throw everything away, ruin everything for everyone just for one lousy fuck!" Patrick shouted.

"We've never…" Kurt began to say.

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart, I know all about your virginity. But Jesus Christ if I'd known it would've been that much of problem I would've popped your man cherry myself!" Patrick turned around and pointed a finger right at Kurt, whose eyes were wide and beginning to brim with tears.

"You can't talk to him like that." Blaine stepped forward, closer to Kurt. "That's harassment."

Patrick stared Blaine down for a moment, his eyes lit up with anger. Behind them, Kurt hung his head, trying not to cry as he filled with shame. At last, Patrick cracked and withered beneath Blaine's harsh glare.

"Just…just be more careful," Patrick warned. He glanced over at Kurt, who suddenly looked so small. Both he and Blaine felt a stab in their hearts.

"Kurt…" Blaine stepped closer, but Kurt just held up a hand that made him freeze.

"Look, Hummel, baby, I didn't mean that. You're my little star and I love you." Patrick's voice was considerably softer as Kurt wiped his eyes. "We can play this off as just…just something for the show. We'll cover it up. Just promise me you guys won't do this to me again. Not over something that probably won't even last."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Get yourselves cleaned up and in makeup in five," Patrick said. He left the room, slamming the office door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Kurt's shoulders quivered as he let out a tiny, choked sob.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. All of this was my fault," Blaine said. Kurt stepped forward, reaching out for Blaine. He grasped Blaine's shirt in his fists and held Blaine closer. He pressed his face into Blaine's neck, his eyes damp with tears as he cried softly.

"I'm so ashamed. That was private and people saw and I'm a stupid virgin and it's going to ruin everything for everyone!" Kurt cried. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him as tight as he could.

"It has nothing to do with you being a virgin, Kurt."

"It has _everything _to do with that! Just…just take me back to the trailer and do it already. Just fuck me and get it over with so I can stop being such a freak that everyone around here makes fun of." Kurt pressed closer to him, trapping his fists between their chests. Blaine rocked him slightly, stroking his back lightly in softly, comforting motions.

Suddenly, Kurt pushed him away and buried his face in his hands as he turned around.

"Oh God! I can't even…you can't even touch me with my stupid body doing this to me!" Kurt sobbed.

Blaine just stood there, not knowing what to do. He loved Kurt. He loved his job. He loved the fans. He loved the attention. But he loved Kurt more than any of those things combined, and it made his heart ache that Kurt struggled with this.

"Please, Kurt, just don't cry. We'll be more careful in public, and in private we can work through this," Blaine said.

It took another minute before Kurt would turn around, but when he did, his eyes were dry and he managed to radiate false confidence. Blaine couldn't help but love him that much more.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Six: Watching Airplanes_

_Scene 1_

_(EXT. Dream sequence. Darren and Chris are in an empty parking lot, lying on the hood of an old Ford truck, staring up at the sky)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you._

_(Chris just smiles, his eyes sparkling at Darren as a loud noise begins to take over everything. Both of them turn to look straight up right as the belly of a 747 passes right over them, taking off and disappearing into the sky)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Six: Watching Airplanes_

_Scene 2_

_(INT. Chris walks into the apartment, his hair messed up, wearing one of Eddie's shirts with the buttons not lined up. He tosses his keys on the table inside the doorway and looks up to see Darren sitting in a chair, facing the door. He looks like he's been up all night.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What? Why are you staring at me?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm sorry. I…I need to talk to you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_There's nothing to talk about._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes there is! Chris, I want to be with you. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's too late, Dare. You had your chance and you blew it._

_DARREN  
><em>_What do you mean 'it's too late'?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're just too late, ok? You're not my king or my prince charming and I don't want to be with you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why not? Chris…you said before that I had hope!  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah, if you wanted to do the right thing. If you wanted to pursue me. But you got drunk and you tried to have sex with the woman you were supposed to break up with to be with me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I didn't have sex with her. Please, Chris, I'm just so confused._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't do confused! Now, I'm sorry, Darren but you'll have to get over it because I'm done. It's too late._

_DARREN  
><em>_But why is it too late?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Because I'm back with Eddie! _

_(Darren is completely, utterly shocked. He doesn't even know what to say)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Is that what you want to hear? I went to him last night and we fucked and he told me how sorry he was and I'm back with him. _

_(Chris takes Darren's silence as the opportunity to go down the hall to his bedroom, slamming the door shut in his wake. Darren is frozen in his chair, completely heartbroken)_

. ~ . ~ .

If there was one thing that Kurt wanted to do again, without a doubt he would want to sing again. He would give up everything to sing again. He would give up his role on _Bring on Tomorrow_. He would give up the money. He would give up fame. He would give up Blaine.

Fortunately, for him, he realized one day that maybe he wouldn't have to give up any of those things. Maybe he could have all of those things and have the one thing that truly made him happy more than anything in the world.

He was in the shower. Nothing unusual about the shower. He took one every morning. He hooked his iPod shuffle up to speakers and he played his morning playlist as he stepped under warm – but not too warm or it would make his skin flush pink for _hours_ – water to shampoo his hair. Inevitably, his hands would wander southwards and he'd end up jerking himself off whilst thinking of all the devilish things Blaine promised he would someday show him how to do.

After that, he'd usually condition his hair, scrub his body with black raspberry vanilla body wash vigorously before stepping out to being his moisturizing.

Although that particular morning, somewhere between his morning masturbation and his hair conditioning, he'd begun to hum along to Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Blaine had gotten ahold of his iPod and added his own favorites to the list – and before he knew it, he'd opened his mouth and…well…_sound_ came out.

It was rough and raw. But it was his voice. Singing. He, Kurt Hummel, was singing.

Shaking with excitement and happiness, he stumbled out of the shower and barely managed to switch it off as he slipped and caught himself on the bathroom counter. He grabbed his white plush robe and wrapped it around his dripping frame as he stumbled out of his bathroom. Running down the hall, he wrenched open the front door and bounded across the hall, pounding on the door to Mercedes's apartment.

"Mercedes, open the door right now!" Kurt shouted, pounding on the door until he heard the locks and then the door opening to reveal a very sleepy looking Mercedes.

"Kurt. It's six in the morning and I was up until two doing a show," she grumbled.

"Mercedes, listen. Just listen." Kurt closed his eyes and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and sang the first thing that came to mind, surprised when not only his voice came out sounding _good_, but he was also able to access his previously lost higher register. "Something had changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…"

If Kurt had wanted to sing more, he couldn't, because Mercedes had pounced on him, hugging him tightly as she squealed with joy. He laughed as she jumped up and down, squeezing him hard. After a moment of celebration, she stepped back and looked at him with a serious eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to tell Blaine?" she asked.

"He's kind of my boyfriend, Mercedes. It would be rude not to tell him," Kurt said.

"But what about everything? You're not…you're not leaving to go back to Broadway are you? You said you would do that if you ever got your voice back." She sounded worried now.

Kurt considered her a moment before shaking his head.

"No. No, Mercedes. I would never. I promise." He drew her into a hug, wondering how on earth he'd managed to make such amazing friends in such a short time.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Six: Watching Airplanes_

_Scene 5_

_(INT. In the kitchen Darren is chopping carrots when he hears a noise in the living room. He goes to investigate and he sees Chris with a suitcase open on the coffee table, putting pictures, books, and other things into the suitcase)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you doing?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm leaving._

_DARREN  
><em>_What?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Eddie got me a job. He got me a part in this movie. He's in it too. We're going together. It's a lead. It'll make my career. We're leaving the morning. Taking a plane to Atlanta, then from there we're off to London._

_DARREN  
><em>_(trying not to get too emotional) London? Like…England?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes. London, England. That's where they're shooting the movie. I'm going to sign a three year movie deal and Eddie and I will live there. He's already got a place picked out._

_(It's then that Darren realizes that Chris is crying as he speaks)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You don't want to go._

_CHRIS  
><em>_This is my career, Dare. I have to go. I'm going to go with Eddie and be famous and then, in three years, when we're millionaires, we'll probably end up getting married and we'll be one of those Hollywood power couples._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why are you doing this? I mean, a movie deal is one thing, but moving away to England? Leaving your family? Talking about getting married to the douchebag who cheated on you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't talk about him like that. I love him._

_(Darren wants to say something to get Chris to stay, but Chris zips the suitcase closed and ends the discussion)_

. ~ . ~ .

"Your voice is beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive spot under Kurt's ear. They'd been lying on Kurt's bed for the last hour, just facing each other and kissing lightly. Music played softly in the background and every now and then Kurt would sing along, just to hear his own voice.

"I bet, once it gets stronger, we could sing a duet," Kurt whispered breathily, panting softly as Blaine trailed soft kisses across Kurt's neck, suckling on his skin just enough to get it wet and pink, but not enough to leave any lasting marks.

"Yes. Let's duet." Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's skinny jean clad hip to the little patch of skin between his jeans and his shirt. Kurt shivered at the touch, sucking in a sharp breath. Blaine's hands were so_ warm_ on his skin and his entire body tingled with pleasure he'd denied himself for so many years.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered as he slid his hand under Kurt's shirt, running his slightly calloused palm over the light muscles of Kurt's stomach, feeling them quiver and burn under his touch. Kurt gasped, tipping his head back and pressing into Blaine's touch. The slender, pale column of his throat was exposed and Blaine took the opportunity to press more soft, lingering kisses to the perfect skin there.

"God, Blaine, that's so…" Kurt gasped and gripped Blaine's upper arm, squeezing his eyes shut as Blaine slid his hand further up, brushing lightly over Kurt's nipple. "Holy shit, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's skin and repeated the action again, drawing a low moan from Kurt. Before Blaine could do it again, Kurt stopped Blaine's hand, pulling it out from under his shirt. In a split second move, Kurt had his hands around both Blaine's wrists as he flipped them over, pressing Blaine's hands into the maroon duvet beneath them. He straddled Blaine's hips, leaning over him.

"You're driving me crazy," Kurt whispered roughly. He dove down and captured Blaine's mouth in a rough kiss with a power he didn't know he possessed. He pressed Blaine's hands down even more as Blaine fought to taste Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled away, nipping lightly at Blaine's jaw. Blaine gasped and his hips bucked up, catching Kurt off guard.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried out, throwing back his head and arching his back. He ground down into Blaine's lap, suddenly overcome with a pleasure he'd never suspected he could feel.

"Oh my God, Kurt, don't stop," Blaine said roughly. Kurt moved so that he was on his knees between Blaine's legs, lying down over him until their clothed erections pressed together. Kurt groaned as he captured Blaine's mouth, muffling his noises as he fumbled with a few stray movements before picking up a steady rhythm of rutting his hips against Blaine's.

Kurt tried to keep kissing Blaine. He really did. But his mind was so far gone that all he could do was put his open mouth on Blaine's and moan into it, feeling the hot press of Blaine under him as he moved his hips faster, creating a delicious friction even through his jeans that were _much too tight_.

Blaine's hands slid down and grasped roughly at Kurt's ass, pressing his hips down harder, creating more friction until suddenly it was too much and Kurt came much too soon with a short, clipped cry of Blaine's name before burying his face into Blaine's shoulder.

Lying on top of Blaine limply, Kurt's whole body tingled in pleasure. He couldn't even _think_ and he just stayed there, vaguely aware of Blaine still hard beneath him, attempting to buck his hips upward to help himself, but getting nowhere. Kurt rolled off and let his eyes drift closed, not even caring about the sticky mess in his pants. It was all he could do to stay away long enough for Blaine to finish himself and curl up beside Kurt, pulling him into his arms tightly.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Six: Watching Airplanes_

_Scene 8_

_(EXT. The airport. Chris and Eddie get out of a cab and take their luggage inside, getting ready for their flight. As soon as the doors close behind them, another cab pulls up to the curb and Darren climbs out. He rushes inside and scans rows and rows of people. When he finally spots Chris, he's heading into the security line with just his carryon bag. Darren runs after Chris, calling his name, and at last he catches up to the security line, which he cannot enter. Chris is already through the line to the other side.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris! Christopher Paul Colfer! Please don't do this! Please don't go!_

_(Chris hears him. He looks back and as soon as he sees Darren, he turns back around and gathers his things. Darren watches as he slips his hand into Eddie's and walks away, getting lost in the crowd)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(to himself) I have to get on that plane._

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	8. 1x07

I do not own.

A/N: There is some sexytimes but lots of angsty times too. I'm so tired I can't see straight right now, but here you go. Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts and such. Love you guys

* * *

><p><em>Episode Seven: Unexpected Surprises<em>

_Scene 2_

_(INT. Ticket in hand, Darren heads through open door of the plane, ignoring the cheerful flight attendant. As he shuffles through the cabin, he spots Chris sitting in the middle seat, between Eddie and an older woman. Holding up the line of people, he leans over the woman. Chris doesn't notice him until he starts speaking)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Excuse me, ma'am, but would you mind trading seats with me? He's my friend._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(trying not to be too loud) What are you doing here?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm not letting you go that easily. (turns back to the woman) Please._

_WOMAN  
><em>_(shoots Chris a strange look, as though she'd rather not sit by him anyway) Ok. What seat are you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_29 F._

_(The woman gets up and gathers her carryon bag, moving out of the way. Darren slips into the aisle seat and looks at Chris)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I can't believe you're doing this. Why are you doing this? You could barely afford to pay your half of the rent last month, let alone an impromptu plane ride to Atlanta._

_DARREN  
><em>_I had to do this. I can't let you leave._

_(They're interrupted by the flight attendants who begin their pre-flight safety routine. Neither of them speak until the plane is in the air)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You shouldn't go with him. (gestures toward Eddie)_

_EDDIE  
><em>_I'm right here, you know._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, please. You have to come back with me. I need you. More than he ever will._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm not leaving because of either of you. I'm going because of this movie._

_EDDIE  
><em>_Whoa…whoa, Chris. I thought you were doing this because of me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You told me you got me a part in this movie. That's why I'm going. _

_EDDIE  
><em>_No, Chris, I said if you went with me I'd try to get you a part in the movie. Nothing is definite. _

_(Chris can't believe what he's hearing)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_That is not what you told me. You said…_

_EDDIE  
><em>_I was just trying to get you to come with me because you belong with me. I want you there with me, and I know you're talented and I can get you a part once we're there._

_DARREN  
><em>_He's lying, Chris. He just wants you for himself. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_So do you!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes but I actually love you!_

_(Silence as Chris stares at Darren, shocked and surprised)_

_EDDIE  
><em>_Oh come on. You're actually gonna fall for that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you, Chris. I don't…I don't know what I am but I do know that you're amazing and so gorgeous and so proud of who you are. I love you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren…I…_

_EDDIE  
><em>_Oh please. He loves you like a friend. A brother. It's not like he wants to have sex with you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(hold up a hand) Just shut up, Eddie! (turns back to Darren) _

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you and I want to be with you. In every way. I don't know if I'm ready to jump in bed with you tonight, but I want to be that close to you. I've never felt like this for anyone before._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren…it isn't that I don't like you, because I really, really do. I just want you to realize what this means. I am a guy. It won't be like walking through the store holding hands with Serena. It won't be the same as sleeping with a girl. People will look at you weird and call you names and hurt you. This isn't a choice. It doesn't work like that. It's just something that you are._

_DARREN  
><em>_Then I must be gay because I'm really in love with you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(looks away and speaks very quietly) Don't say that._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why not? It's the truth._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're a great friend, Dare, but I can't let myself be attracted to you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why not?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I just can't._

. ~ . ~ .

"Cut! Perfect guys. Just perfect. I think we're done for today, so why don't you guys take an early afternoon." Patrick announced. The extras started to pile off the set and Kurt, Blaine, and Sam were the last to get off the "plane".

"Your character is kind of a douche," Blaine said jokingly to Sam, who laughed it off.

"Hey, I think deep down he really cares about Chris," Sam said. The three of them shared a laugh, knowing the lack of truth in the statement before Sam headed off in one direction and Kurt and Blaine in the other.

"After we're done filming this episode and we have a couple days off, I think I'm gonna fly to New York. My agent is trying to get me booked on Good Morning America while I'm there and I want to visit Finn and Rachel," Kurt said as he reached down and took Blaine's hand. It was no longer a secret amongst the cast and crew that they were close, but no one really knew how close. They were safe holding hands.

"That sounds fun. I can go with you, if you want," Blaine said, twining their fingers together and squeezing.

"Actually, that would be lovely," Kurt smiled. They paused by Kurt's chair where he collected his iPad and his half empty bottle of water. "We'll probably stay with Finn and Rachel though, because it's cheaper that way, but they probably wouldn't mind meeting you. Rachel can't stop talking about how cute she thinks we are on the show."

"Well, we are adorable," Blaine said. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, his lips lingering on his smooth skin before pulling away, seeing a light blush creeping over Kurt's features.

"I'm really nervous about what Patrick is doing with the show, though." Kurt clutched his things in one arm and they resumed walking, Blaine swinging their arms lightly as they headed out to Kurt's trailer. Blaine rarely spent time in his own anymore.

"Well, in the beginning he did tell everyone that Darren was straight," Blaine shrugged.

"I know, but do you think it's really fair to Chris? I mean, the last thing he wants to do is fall in love with someone he can't be with," Kurt said. He blushed as he said it, remembering his own struggle not to love Blaine before he realized how Blaine felt.

"Of course it's not fair to Chris, but it's a hell of a position to put Darren in too." Blaine defended his own character as they reached Kurt's trailer. They paused outside the door and Kurt pulled Blaine closer.

"Why don't we call it a truce on this little battle and forget about our characters for a while?" Kurt asked, his voice low as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Blaine grinned. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

They stepped inside Kurt's trailer and as soon as the door was closed, Kurt's lips were on Blaine's and his hands were on Blaine's t-shirt that was really Darren's, pushing it up so he could feel the warmth of the skin over Blaine's abs, his fingers pushing through the dark hairs that formed a trail down below the waistband of his jeans. Kurt moved his hands over the muscles and up to Blaine's chest, just feeling Blaine and running his fingers over Blaine's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

Blaine pulled his shirt off and went back to kissing Kurt, their tongues dancing around each other as they explored. Blaine peeled off Kurt's shirt as well, breaking away from Kurt's mouth to pepper his jaw with kisses, working his way down Kurt's neck to his shoulders, rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of Kurt's shoulders, then down his chest and stomach to rest on his hips. His lips never left Kurt's skin, trailing all over, leaving little marks with his teeth, but careful not to mar Kurt's beautiful porcelain skin too much.

"Normally…ah…I-I wouldn't want…want to do this h-here _ohgod_ but I'm too h-horny to wait!" Kurt panted as Blaine nipped and kissed and licked all over. They back up to the small couch and Kurt pushed all the clothes and things he'd left there off. He laid down and pulled Blaine over him, his hips rocking upward, searching for the pressure and friction of Blaine.

Blaine settled his hips against Kurt's, grinding down hard. Kurt gasped and clutched at Blaine's shoulders, digging into the muscles he found there.

"_Ohmygod_ Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's erection pressing against his. Since they'd started being intimate together, they hadn't moved fast, but Kurt could not get enough of this. He could not get enough of _Blaine_.

Running his hands up Kurt's sides, Blaine pressed open mouth kisses down Kurt's stomach, nuzzling his slight muscles as he made his way to the waistband of Kurt's jeans. He looked up at Kurt with dark, lust-filled eyes as he arched his neck over the bulge in Kurt's pants, careful not to touch it. Kurt looked down at him, his hands gripping Blaine's shoulders, his lips slightly parted as he panted softly, waiting for Blaine to do _something_.

"I wanna blow you," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a long, low groan, tipping his back as he moved his hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

"_Please_," Kurt whimpered. "Do it."

Blaine smirked as he moved down a little, putting his hand over Kurt's jean covered erection. He rested it there, hot and heavy. Kurt thrust his hits upward slightly and Blaine chuckled.

"So eager," he said, lowering his head and placing his lips on the outline of Kurt's hard cock.

"Fucking _virgin_, Blaine. Just do it already!" Kurt moved up and tangled his hand in Blaine's loose curls, gripping until he felt Blaine's hands move to the button of Kurt's jeans, popping it open and tugging down the zipper.

Kurt lifted his hips enough to allow Blaine to pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go. His erection bounced against his stomach, hard and leaking, aching for attention. Blaine smiled devilishly, his dark eyes looking up at Kurt, making sure this was ok. Kurt nodded, his cheeks flushed and his forehead glistening.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered hoarsely. He pressed a kiss to the head of Kurt's cock, making him gasp at the contact. As Blaine's tongue darted out and he licked a line down the length, Kurt's hands tightened in his hair.

The noises Kurt made were making Blaine ache inside his jeans, and he hadn't even had Kurt in his mouth yet. He curled his hand around the base of Kurt's cock, squeezing it as he slid his lips over the head, sucking as he took in the first couple inches. His tongue swirled around, tasting Kurt as he held Kurt's hips down with his free hand.

"Blaine! Ah…_ohmygod_…fuck! This…y-your _mouth._" Kurt panted as Blaine's head bobbed up and down, taking more and more of Kurt's cock in his mouth. "I-I'm n-not…not gonna last."

Blaine hummed around Kurt's cock and reached down to palm his own erection through his jeans. He looked up to see Kurt's eyes squeezed shut, his jaw slack as he panted, gripping Blaine's hair with one hand and the couch cushion with the other, the overwhelming wet heat of Blaine's mouth almost too much for him. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with Blaine's smooth, warm tongue running along the underside of his cock with every bob of Blaine's head.

Kurt came without warning, bursts of warm liquid down Blaine's throat as Blaine swallowed it all, sucking Kurt's softening cock until Kurt let out a soft whimper.

Letting it slide from his lips, Blaine kissed the sensitive head and helped Kurt pull his pants back up. His body limp, Kurt just laid on the couch with his eyes closed as he panted softly, trying to catch his breath. When Kurt finally opened his eyes, he smiled lazily at Blaine, then glanced down to see the still prominent bulge in Blaine's jeans.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. He leaned over to kiss Blaine, tasting himself on Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss, hearing Kurt whisper those words made his heart surge. He was well aware that Kurt openly giving and accepting love from anybody was a rarity, and he knew that Kurt meant it.

"I love you too," Blaine said. Kurt's hand moved its way down to rub at Blaine's still aching erection.

"Want me to…?" Kurt cupped his hand around the bulge, exploring the feel of it in his hand.

"You don't have to," Blaine whispered, tangling his fingers in Kurt's soft hair.

"But…but you've been hard the whole time. Doesn't it…hurt?" Kurt looked up at him, his brow furrowed as he continued to lightly caress Blaine's clothed cock. Blaine chuckled at how innocent Kurt was.

"It's like my first time all over again," Blaine said, still chuckling.

Kurt's hand stilled and he looked up at Blaine, his blissed out smile gone. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No…I just…it's like being a teenage boy all over again. Or being _with_ a teenage boy," Blaine shrugged, subconsciously thrusting his hips lightly into Kurt's still hand, which retracted immediately.

"I'm sorry I suck at this. Maybe you should just go out and find a _real man_ to solve your problem then." Kurt sat back and folded his arms in front of him.

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that! I just…I'm sorry. I don't want anyone else. I want _you_ and I love that I get to be the one to teach you. You've trusted me enough to give me something you haven't wanted to give anyone else and I'm so honored. Just…please don't ever think that I don't want you because you're inexperienced. That doesn't keep me from loving you one bit," Blaine said softly. He reached for Kurt's hands and brought them to his lips kissing his hands. Kurt sniffed with the effort not to cry.

"I'm so in love with you," Kurt said, wiping his eyes.

"Why don't we get ready to go and we can go back to your place," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded, glanced down to the front of Blaine's pants, blushed, then stood up.

"I'll just…let me change out of Chris's clothes and then we can go," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, trying to set aside his own discomfort for the moment, knowing Kurt would reward him for his patience later.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Seven: Unexpected Surprises_

_Scene 3_

_(INT. Inside the apartment, Darren walks through the door and tosses his keys on the table inside the doorway. He kicks off his shows and looks around the apartment. It seems so empty without Chris. Darren walks into the kitchen, chugs an entire beer, then heads towards the end of the hallway to Chris's closed bedroom door. He hesitates before turned the doorknob and letting the door swing open. He's never been inside before, and he sees the closet is open and full of empty hangers, the bed is made perfectly, and some picture frames of Chris in various musicals were on the dresser. It's not as empty as he thought it would be. He realizes just how much he's going to miss Chris. He walks over to Chris's bed and lays down, closing his eyes as he clutches Chris's pillow. It's the last thing he has to connect him to Chris.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Seven: Unexpected Surprises_

_Scene 5_

_(INT. A bar, Darren is sitting at a stool, sipping a drink. Roger comes up and sits beside him)_

_ROGER  
><em>_One of the two of them break up with you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_You could say that._

_ROGER  
><em>_How many drinks you had?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Too many._

_ROGER  
><em>_Man, you got it bad. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I just…I love him so much and he's gone. He just left and he's gone and I miss him so much. (He's obviously drunk and crying)_

_ROGER  
><em>_Whoa…whoa did you just say him?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris. Christopher Paul Colfer. His name is so perfect. I miss him, Roger. He was my best friend. I love him._

_ROGER  
><em>_I had no idea you were…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Gay? Not gay. Not for you. Just for him. Who gives these labels anyway? Labels are stupid. _

_ROGER  
><em>_What happened to you, man? You used to be fun._

_DARREN  
><em>_I fucking fell in love. My career is going nowhere and the love of my life is gone and I have nothing._

_ROGER  
><em>_Just go home and bang Serena. Isn't that what you do when you get down like this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Haven't you been listening? I don't want her anymore. I don't love her. I love Chris._

_ROGER  
><em>_Let's get you home, man. _

. ~ . ~ .

"It's so great to finally get to meet the famous Blaine Anderson!" Rachel grinned from across the table as she laid out a napkin out in her lap. They were in New York, in one of the nicest restaurants that Kurt could afford with his now large weekly paycheck.

"It's so great to finally meet the famous Rachel Berry." Blaine returned the smile and glanced over at Kurt, who sipped at his glass of wine.

"So, you two are dating?" Finn asked, glancing between Kurt and Blaine. For the last few years he'd played the part of overprotective big brother quite well, especially after more than one incident where Kurt needed to be protected.

"Yes. We're trying to keep it as quiet as we can, play it off as just being friends. It's hard sometimes," Kurt shrugged. Under the table, he put his hand on Blaine's thigh and.

"I can't imagine not being able to show Finn off at the Tony's," Rachel said. "Wouldn't your fans love you guys to be together though?"

"Oh yes," Blaine chuckled. "There's this website called Tumblr and we've got quite the fan base. Apparently we're Klaine, and our characters are CrissColfer, like Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. And they love it. The other night I was reading fanfiction about us and it was hilarious. And surprisingly accurate about Kurt's personality. I wonder how they know he's got a walk in closet filled with more clothes than I've ever owned in my life."

Finn and Rachel laughed at this. Kurt did not. He remember that night. Blaine had the stupid idea of reading fanfiction based not only on their characters, but also on them. Reading stories other people wrote about him and his boyfriend having sex only scared him a little. Just a little.

"Just watch out for the fans," Finn said, directing this at Kurt, who suddenly withdrew his hand from Blaine's thigh and looked very reserved.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine looked at Kurt, concerned.

"Um, nothing. I just…I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Kurt said.

He put his cloth napkin on the table and headed towards the bathroom, only being stopped twice for autographs. Once inside the bathroom, he went straight over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Finn was worried about the fans, and rightfully so. Kurt wasn't worried about the female fans. For the most part he could fend them off. It was odd, possessive gay fans that scared Kurt.

Splashing cold water on his face, he grabbed a few paper towels and buried his face in them, flinching when he heard a toilet flush and a man walk out of the stall behind him.

"Well look who it is." The man's voice was chillingly familiar, causing every muscle in Kurt's body to simultaneously stiffen.

"Oh no," Kurt muttered, pulling the paper towel away from his face. He turned a slow circle to face the man in question. "What are you doing here, Dave?"

"I just heard you were in town and decided to pay you a visit." Dave Karofsky stepped up to the sink next to Kurt's and began to wash his hands, ignoring how Kurt trembled and stepped away from him.

"Please leave me alone." Kurt tried to walk around Dave, but the bigger man grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Kurt let out a small squeak and held his free hand up to protect his face.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you," Dave said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Just let me go, please," Kurt pleaded.

"But I've missed you, my little Broadway star. I've missed seeing those beautiful eyes. In fact, I missed them so much I almost made the trip out to California. But then I heard you were coming here." Dave smiled at him and tightened his grip on Kurt's arm, making the smaller man whimper. Suddenly, Dave's smile faded and his expression turned vicious. "Then I see you with _him_ and it makes me wonder why you'd cheat on me. I thought what we have is real?"

"I never loved you. I never even liked you! I called the police every time I saw you!" Kurt struggled to get away.

"I wouldn't have gotten so angry if you had just been more willing to show your love to me," Dave said, pulling Kurt close.

"You tried to rape me." Kurt shoved at Dave's arm until at last, Dave let him go.

"That's right," Dave said warningly. "And I'll do it again if you're not careful. And Blaine? If you care about him at all you'll break up with him. If you don't I'll kill him."

Then Dave left the bathroom, and Kurt was alone, quivering and crying with memories of his past flooding through him. He'd been so thankful when his voice gave him a reason to leave New York, to get away from Dave. But he was back and Dave knew and if it was up to Dave, Blaine would probably be dead _right now_.

It took Kurt another fifteen minutes before he stopped crying, and five more after that to make himself even mildly presentable to finish a meal he was no longer hungry for.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Seven: Unexpected Surprises_

_Scene 5_

_(INT. Darren opens the door of the apartment. Serena steps in. She's crying.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(annoyed) What is it?_

_SERENA  
><em>_Dare, I'm pregnant._

_(silence as Darren thinks about what she's said)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is it…_

_SERENA  
><em>_It's yours. (sobbing)_

_DARREN  
><em>_No. It can't be. We didn't even…_

_SERENA  
>I'm three months along, Dare. You were the last man I slept with and it was exactly three months ago.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_But…shouldn't you have known already?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I was on birth control. But I started throwing up so I went to the doctor and he said I'm pregnant. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Doctors make mistakes._

_SERENA  
><em>_Not this time, Darren. You're the father and you're going to have to be one to this baby._

_DARREN  
><em>_(In denial) No…just…I can't. I don't…I'm gay._

_SERENA  
><em>_(sobs again) We dated for three years! How can you be gay?_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's Chris._

_SERENA  
><em>_Oh yeah? Well if Chris is so important, then why isn't he here? If he's so great that he turned a straight many gay, why isn't he around?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because I'm a lousy fuckup, that's why. _

_SERENA  
><em>_Damn right you are! You aren't using this as some fucking game to get out of raising this baby. You have to forget this stupid gay experiment and do the right thing._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh yeah? What would that be?_

_SERENA  
><em>_You have to marry me, Darren. And be a father to this baby. It's only right. _

_DARREN  
><em>_And what about Chris?_

_SERENA  
><em>_What about him? He's gone, isn't he? He doesn't love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why are you doing this to me?_

_SERENA  
><em>_You're the one who got me pregnant!  
><em>

_(more silence. They're both crying, Serena far louder than Darren. Darren is about to go up to Serena to comfort her when the doorbell rings. He excuses himself to get it)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Opens the door) Look this really isn't…_

_(he's interrupted when someone throws their arms around him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(pushes the person away and looks at them in disbelief) Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You were right. Two days after we go there, I realized Eddie was just using me and I knew that I had to come back because I love you, Darren. I love you so much and I want to be with you too. I want to get on a plane to New York and marry you right now and spend the rest of my life with you because I've never felt this way about any—_

_(Chris has finally noticed Darren's tear-filled eyes and he sees Serena in the background)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris...I…Serena's pregnant._

_(Chris looks between them, absolutely heartbroken.)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you though :)<p> 


	9. 1x08

I do not own.

A/N: I felt bad for leaving it the way it was, so I decided this was more important than having a life today. Don't worry too much about the boys. They'll make it. Also I know Kurt seems a little weak in this one, but he's just terrified.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine left New York early, Kurt's agent cancelling all interviews and Kurt refusing to tell Blaine why until they were safe on the other side of the country. He managed to keep it together until Blaine dropped him off at his apartment, then kissed him goodbye and said he had to go home.<p>

"No, Blaine, please stay. Don't go. Just please stay with me tonight," Kurt pleaded, latching onto Blaine as though his life depended on it. Blaine hugged him back and wordlessly steered him towards the bedroom. He sat Kurt down on the bed and took his hand.

"What's going on, babe?" Blaine asked softly, smiling a little as Kurt's cheeks blushed from the endearing term.

"I just really want to be close to you tonight," Kurt whispered, gripping both of Blaine's hands so tight that his already pale hands were turning even whiter. Blaine knew something was wrong and couldn't let Kurt get away with that answer.

"Please, Kurt. Tell me what's going on? You've been acting weird since last night at the restaurant? Did someone do something to you?" Blaine's brow furrowed in concern as he pulled Kurt closer, needing to comfort him as much as he needed to be comforted.

"It's just…" Kurt sniffed and extracted one of his hands to wipe his eyes.

"You can tell me, Kurt. You can tell me anything," Blaine assured him. "I _love_ you and nothing is going to change that."

"It's about…my past. And I've been trying to forget these things because I'm here now, doing the show and being with you and I don't want to remember and I don't want you to break up with me because I have all these problems and…"

"Hey," Blaine interrupted softly. He brought one of Kurt's hands up and laid it flat on his chest, his palm resting right over Blaine's heart. "We've all got demons from our past. I would never judge you."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight away the tears. He silently cried for a few minutes, and Blaine held him as he did, waiting for Kurt to be ready to tell him. Finally, Kurt pulled away and looked down at his lap.

"When I was on Broadway, right when the show really took off, I started getting a lot of fan mail. And flowers. And gift baskets. All those good things you imagine when you think of being a star. My picture was everywhere and I was doing nightly shows and loving the attention. I realized after about a month that there was one guy in front row of every show, and he always waiting by the back doors wanting my autograph or to give me a letter or something. The letters were loving and doting and I thought someone really loved me."

Kurt's voice broke and Blaine's heart ached, but he didn't say anything as he waited patiently for Kurt to continue.

"After a while, he started putting his business card in the letters and I was so…I was so _flattered_ by this guy's attention that I actually called him. We went out on a few days and he was nice, but he didn't respect my boundaries. He tried…numerous times…to take advantage of me. He tried to tell me I had to let him because he was my boyfriend. He tricked me into giving him the key to my apartment. Then one night he…he came in when I was asleep and tried to…"

Kurt trailed off and he covered his face as he tried to stifle a broken sob. Blaine felt a surge of anger that someone would even try something on his beautiful Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pressed his face into the side of Kurt's neck, staying close to him for comfort but also silently thanking him to trust him and let him in after that.

"I called the police, but when they came he just told them I was off my medication and making false accusations. Then the next time he came near me, I called the police again, but…no one believed me because he was a cop! He was a cop, Blaine, and he had a fucking perfect record so no one believed that he could even _try_ those things on me because they thought he was married to this woman with three kids!" Kurt sobbed as he pressed his whole body against Blaine's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered, stroking his hair and rocking him gently as he waited to hear more.

"I was so terrified of him that I started staying with Finn and Rachel just so I wasn't alone. But then he found me there and I changed my phone number and he still found it. I tried to get a restraining order against him, but no one believed me. Finn and Rachel did, but they hadn't actually witnessed him harassing me. He finally stopped after I couldn't sing anymore, like that was what fueled it. But then last night in the restaurant he was in the bathroom and he was _waiting_ for me, and he said he'd kill you if I didn't break up with you!" Kurt hugged Blaine tighter, almost too tight, but Blaine didn't want to let go.

"Please don't, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Don't break up with me for that."

"He'll kill you. I can't…I can't lose you," Kurt whimpered.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine pressed gentle kisses to Kurt's neck and jaw and cheeks, cradling him in his arms, refusing to let him go.

"He's the reason why I'm still a virgin," Kurt whispered against Blaine's chest. "He didn't respect my boundaries and he scared me out of ever wanting to let anyone in."

"It's ok, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I'll be here for you. Always. I promise."

And somehow, Kurt knew it was a promise Blaine would never break.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eight: Paternity_

_Scene 1_

_(INT. Chris is lying in bed. It's dark and silent, until a heart wrenching sob is heard from down the hall. Chris tries to pull a pillow over his ears, but he can still hear it. He wants to be mad at Darren, but he loves him and Darren is hurting right now. He climbs out of bed and heads down the hallway. Pausing outside Darren's bedroom door, he listens to him crying before opening the door and slipping inside. He lays down on the bed and curls up behind Darren, resting his head on Darren's shoulder and draping his arm around him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Nope, I'm the boogeyman. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't want this._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Me, or…_

_DARREN  
><em>_The baby. I don't want a kid. I don't want Serena. I want you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know. (Kisses the back of Darren's neck softly) I want you too._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why did this have to happen? I thought she was on birth control._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That stuff is never one hundred percent, you know. I was conceived through a condom and birth control._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why couldn't I have found you sooner?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know. _

_(Darren grasps Chris's hand and squeezes it tight. Nothing has felt more comforting to him than having Chris with him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Now I understand why you don't like girls._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(chuckling lightly) Too much drama._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Rolls over so he's facing Chris. They're still very close, their hands clasped between them) Can I ask you a very large favor?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I will do anything for you._

_DARREN  
><em>_I need to borrow some money. I know you have some saved up for your sister, but I need to make Serena get a paternity test and Lord knows she won't pay for it herself._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Anything that'll help us be together._

_DARREN  
><em>_Can I kiss you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Only if you answer one question first. What are we gonna do if it is yours?_

_DARREN  
><em>_She'll try to make me marry her, but I can't do that. I don't love her. I'll imagine if she wants my help raising it, she'll have to accept that her baby will have two dads._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Since when are we assuming that I want anything to do with this kid?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Aw come on, you'd make an amazing Uncle Chris._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't want kids, Dare. I never wanted kids. _

_DARREN  
><em>_So if it's mine, you don't want to be together?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I guess, if it's yours, I'll just have to learn to love the damn thing._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt's cellphone rang on the bedside table, pulling him out of the blissful sleep he was in. Blaine was curled around him tightly, the hairs on his chest scratching Kurt's bare back as he tried to sit up. After Kurt finished telling Blaine about his troubles, they'd eased the pain and fear with blow jobs and cuddles. Now Kurt was awake and aware he had to face his problems.

He picked up his phone after kicking Blaine's legs off him and saw a private number on his phone. His brow furrowed, he clicked answer and pressed the phone to his ear.

"This is Kurt," he said. Blaine sat up beside him, yawning and stretching. Kurt smiled and reached out, putting a hand on Blaine's chest.

"Hello, Kurt," the chilling voice on other end said. Kurt panicked and dropped the phone, hurriedly hanging up and jumping towards Blaine.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, scrambling to put his arms around Kurt, who trembled uncontrollably.

"D-Dave! He got my phone number! Oh my God, Blaine, what if he's here!" Kurt clung to Blaine, staring at the phone as it began to ring again. Clutching Kurt in one arm, Blaine reached for the phone and answered it.

"Listen you asshole, you fucking leave Kurt alone or I'm calling the fucking police," Blaine growled, gripping the phone so hard his hand was starting to ache.

"Hello there, Blaine," Dave said calmly. "Have you_ fucked _him yet?"

"That's none of your business," Blaine snapped.

"No? That's because he's _mine_. He's waiting for _me_, like a _good boy_. And he'll get me soon. I'm coming for him." Dave's voice was surprisingly even and threatening at the same time. It sent a chill through Blaine, who was thankful the man couldn't see.

"He doesn't want you. He never wanted you. Leave it alone." Blaine hung up and turned Kurt's phone off, holding him close for a long time.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Kurt said in between sniffles.

"It's gonna be alright, Kurt." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, hugging him tightly.

. ~ . ~ .

"I will not have one of my actors being threatened," Patrick declared. "You'll have a full security detail at all times, and I think someone should always be with you."

"I've got that covered," Blaine said.

"Someone _else_. You're being threatened too, Blaine," Patrick said, holding up a hand.

"I have a couple of neighbors," Kurt said, gripping Blaine's hand and pulling him closer to him as they stood in Patrick's office. "They're sharper than razors and fiercer than Lady Gaga herself. They'll do anything for me."

Patrick nodded and picked up his cellphone to call for guards to escort Kurt and Blaine home.

"If this guy comes near you, make sure there are witnesses. We can get him arrested and get the biggest restraining order we can get on him. We'll make sure he can't even be in the same state as you," Patrick assured them.

Kurt wiped his eyes and muttered a few words of thanks, somehow not finding comfort in any of this.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eight: Paternity_

_Scene 4_

_(INT. Doctor's office. Serena is pretending to look through a magazine, sitting two chairs away from Darren, who looks incredibly nervous, and Chris who is sitting with his legs crossed and flipping through the latest People Magazine)_

_SERENA  
><em>_He's not coming in with us._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(not looking up from his magazine) Wasn't planning on it._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Rolls his eyes) Please get along._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hey, she's the one who hates me._

_SERENA  
><em>_Just shut up. You weren't invited._

_DARREN_

_Yes he was.  
><em>_SERENA  
><em>_He is not going to be involved in our baby's life._

_DARREN  
><em>_If it is our baby, then he is._

_SERENA  
><em>_Is this gonna be like Brokeback Mountain? Where you two are bestest friends who go off 'camping in the woods' three times a year while you're really just screwing each other?_

_DARREN  
><em>_If you cared about me at all you wouldn't do this to me._

_(Before Serena can reply, the doctor comes out and calls for her. She stands and looks at Darren expectantly. He puts a hand on Chris's thigh and manages a sad smile)_

_CHRIS  
>I'll be here when you get out.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Thank you._

_(Darren follows Serena into the doctor's office and stands by awkwardly as she gets up on the examination table)_

_DR. WILLIAMS  
><em>_What are we here for today?_

_SERENA  
><em>_He wants a paternity test._

_DR. WILLIAMS  
><em>_Alright. You must understand there are some risks to performing a pre-natal paternity test. I will have to make certain both you and the baby are healthy enough to perform the procedure. You're twelve weeks along according to your chart, so if you are both healthy, I can perform a chorionic villi sampling, or CVS, which takes a sample of the placenta and contains DNA we can use to test. _

_SERENA  
><em>_Do whatever you need to do._

_(Focus on Darren, who hasn't said a thing, but looks frightened)_

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine sat beside Kurt, who was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He clutched a warm cup of tea in one hand and a copy of the next script in another, reading over his lines. Standing by the window stood Mercedes, and by the door stood the neighbor down the hall, Santana, who Kurt described as "a vicious lesbian who had razors in her hair and a soft spot for the gay boy down the hall". Blaine had taken it upon himself to provide them all with food and drink, busying himself around the apartment.

"What if he doesn't come?" Kurt asked.

"He will," Blaine said. "He wants you too bad. And when he does come, we'll be here to protect you."

Santana spoke loudly from the doorway, "This asshole better get here soon. Britt gets home from her dance classes at nine and I wants to get my mack on."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Want to read lines?" Blaine asked, pressing soft kisses to the fabric of Kurt's shirt over his skin.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "Sure."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eight: Paternity_

_Scene 6_

_(INT. Doctor's office. Darren and Serena are anxiously awaiting the results of the test)_

_DR. WILLIAMS  
><em>_We have the results of the test. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Well, am I the father?_

_DR. WILLIAMS  
><em>_According to the results, I'm certain that yes, you are the father._

_(Everything else the doctor says is lost as Darren stares straight ahead.)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Dare? Darren! Earth to Darren!_

_DARREN  
><em>_My life. Is over._

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eight: Paternity_

_Scene 7_

_(INT. The living room. Darren is on the couch, his head in his hands. Chris sits beside him and puts his arm around him, resting his cheek on Darren's back)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm really sorry, Dare._

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't marry her. I'll pay child support. I'll visit the kid. I'll do anything, but I cannot marry her. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Look, you can't worry about me. You have to do what you think is right. Just know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. I'll be your best friend of you need, and your lover if you want. (runs his fingers through Darren's hair and pushes it away from his ear, kissing the outside of his ear softly)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(runs his hand down Darren's arm and rests his hand over Darren's) I found out a few days ago. My script is gonna be turned into a movie. And I'm gonna star in it._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh my God, Chris, that's amazing._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'll be really busy for the next six months, but I'll still be around. Don't make your decisions based on me, because no matter what I'm just a phone call away. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I was finally getting things together. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'll always be here for you, I promise._

_DARREN  
><em>_Will you kiss me? Before you can't anymore?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. I think I can manage that. (Leans forward and kisses Darren, sweet at first, then growing more heated until Chris finally pulls back, flushed and out of breath)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt was afraid. As night came nearer, he spent his time with his arms around Blaine, clutching onto him as they waited for something to happen. There was one thing they both knew for certain: Dave would not give up on Kurt.

"Santana and Mercedes are out there and I've got 911 on speed dial and everything is going to be alright," Blaine promised, stroking Kurt's hair as they laid on the bed, on top of the covers, still in their clothes.

Three hours passed and Kurt finally drifted off to sleep, his muscles never ceasing their quivering. Blaine stroked his back, ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, pressed gentle kisses all over where he could reach, and thought about nothing but keeping Kurt safe.

Just as Blaine felt his eyelids get heavy, a noise in the living room startled him. He bolted upright, startling Kurt. He covered Kurt's mouth with his hand and motioned for him to be quiet and to go into his closet. Kurt nodded, his eyes glistening with tears. He trembled, remembering the last time Dave had come into his apartment, attempting to take from him what he was only willing to give to Blaine.

Kurt hid inside the closet, on the floor behind three large suitcases. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to quiet his heavy breathing. He heard footsteps – hopefully Blaine's – heading away from him, then a moment of silence followed before a heavy _thud_ echoed through the walls.

Kurt's hand shot up to cover his mouth as his heart stopped.

Then he heard the footsteps again, heavy on the floor, coming back towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p>

Next chapter is what most of you have been waiting for ;)


	10. 1x09

I don't own Glee, Klaine, Chris, Darren, or Darren's family.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. A couple of notes before you read:

I know a lot of people are saying Darren doesn't have to marry Serena, and I know he doesn't have to, but for the sake of the story just go with it for now.

And also, there is considerably more CrissColfer than Klaine in this chapter because I wanted to take my time building this plot and trying to handle it gently. Just stick with it and please don't hate me. I promise it gets better.

I love all your reviews. Now onward! Also, there be smut in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled his knees as close to his chest as they would go, shielding his body as the door handle on the closet began to turn. He tried to remain quiet, hidden in the dark corner as though he were a child attempting to escape an abusive parent. The door opened and revealed a silhouetted figure in the light, but Kurt couldn't make himself look up.<p>

The person moved toward him, slow heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor. Kurt quivered as he felt the person come nearer and the comfort of the suitcases that blocked him was pulled way. A pair of arms wrapped arm him and he cried out as he felt Blaine pull him closer. He scrambled into Blaine's arms, hugging him around the middle as tightly as he could, his face pressed into Blaine's chest and breathing deeply the comforting scent of sandalwood, laundry detergent, and _Blaine_.

"You're safe, Kurt. You're safe now," Blaine whispered, rocking him gently as he stroked his hair.

"Was it…was it Dave?" Kurt asked, his fist grasping Blaine's shirt tightly. He _needed_ to feel close to Blaine, to know that Blaine was alright and that his past hadn't chased Blaine away.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "But it's ok, now."

"What happened?" Kurt pulled back, his hand still gripping Blaine's shirt as he looked at his boyfriend's face in the darkness, unable to read his expression.

"He broke down the door and came inside, and I hit him in the head with a frying pan," Blaine said, almost casually as though things like this happened every day. Kurt let his hand fall from Blaine's shirt.

"It wasn't my _good_ frying pan, was it?" Kurt groaned, letting his head fall forward, resting on Blaine's shoulder, which shook slightly as Blaine chuckled.

"The one with the red bottom?" Blaine shifted away from Kurt and grasped Kurt's upper arms, tugging him upwards.

"You ass," Kurt grumbled despite his weak smile, getting to his feet and slipping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Aw but you like my ass." Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist as well and they walked out of the closet together, hearing sirens from outside getting closer. In the hallway, Dave was face down on the floor, Santana standing over him with the dented red frying pan in her hands, poised to hit again if she had to. Mercedes clutched a cellphone in her hands, looking at the unmoving form of Dave with unease.

Kurt extracted himself from Blaine and moved up to Dave. He stared at him for a moment, before stepping forward and kicking him hard in the side, letting out a frustrated cry as his foot made contact. Santana smirked appreciatively, and Kurt stepped back just in time for two police officers to cautiously walk through the broken door.

"We were alerted of a possible break in and assault," the first officer announced, glancing around the room and holstering his gun. He glanced down at Dave, who was still motionless. The second officer called for an ambulance.

"He doesn't deserve help," Kurt snapped.

"Was he the perpetrator?" the first officer asked. They all nodded in unison and Blaine began to retell the story in great detail, all the way from Kurt getting assaulted in New York to what had happened that night. The stories were taken down and it was confirmed by his New York driver's license in his wallet that the man lying on the floor was indeed David Karofsky.

Hours later, Dave was taken off to the hospital to make sure he wasn't seriously injured before he would be taken to the police station at the hospital.

"My wife really enjoys your show," the first officer said before they were ready to leave. "Every time one of the two of you's on TV she's always gotta watch it."

Kurt's cheeks burned with a blush and Blaine grinned. They both signed autographs for the man's wife.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Hummel," the officer said. "If you get one of Patrick McKenzie's expensive lawyers, we can pin this guy with a restraining order so big he'll be arrested if he comes within the same state as you."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly.

Once the officers were gone and the apartment was quiet, Kurt folded his arms in front of him and looked between the broken door and the spot on the floor where Dave had been lying. Santana and Mercedes moved forward to hug him before asking if it was alright if they left. Kurt nodded and a few minutes later, it was just him and Blaine.

"It's going to be fine," Blaine said awkwardly from behind Kurt.

"I can't stay here anymore," Kurt said. He tightened his arms around himself and turned around, moving into Blaine's welcoming embrace.

"I understand," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt into his arms and pressing his face into the side of Kurt's pale neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin there.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" Kurt asked as he pulled away softly to look down into Blaine's concerned hazel eyes.

"Isn't this oddly reminiscent of CrissColfer?" Blaine raised one eyebrow, a slight smile tugging his lips upwards.

"What? Seriously?" Kurt stepped back, pushing Blaine away. Blaine pouted for a moment before laughing.

"You know, Darren Criss. Chris Colfer. You read the same Tumblr blogs I did! CrissColfer!" Blaine was full on grinning now, his hands tightening on Kurt's hips to keep him from pulling away.

"You're insane." Kurt shook his head and slipped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yes. You can stay with me," Blaine laughed before stepping forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's. "But my place isn't that big. I'm not sure I have enough closet space for both of us."

"It won't be forever. Just a week or two until I find a new place that's very far away from this one," Kurt said, glancing back over to the spot on the floor.

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Come on. I'll help you pack."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nine: The Right Thing  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. Chris's bedroom. Him and Darren are sitting on his bed, looking straight ahead, their shoulders touching, both of them fully clothed.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm so confused._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's understandable. You're going to be a father._

_DARREN  
><em>_But I don't want this._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You have to do the right thing._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh yeah? (turns his head to look at Chris) And what's that supposed to be?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I won't be angry if you have to move back in with her to, you know, be there when the baby comes._

_DARREN  
><em>_That's six months away. We've got six months we can enjoy together. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_No we don't. I'm going to be working on my movie that whole time._

_(Darren lets out a frustrated sigh and leans his head back, closing his eyes. Chris reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing gently)_

_DARREN  
><em>_How am I going to raise a kid if I'm still a kid myself?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're gonna have to grow up._

_(Darren lets out a dry sob and squeezes Chris's hand as hard as he can.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm not ready. (Leans his head on Chris's shoulder) I won't let this keep me from you. I love you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Not more than your own child._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, but I have to love it. I chose to love you._

_(Chris smiles and looks away. As much as he loved Darren, he doesn't want to come between him and his child.)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nine: The Right Thing  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(EXT. Darren is on his cellphone during his break at the Hardware Store. He's standing outside with the backdoor open into a dark alley) _

_MAMA  
><em>_Have you found yourself a part in one of those movies yet?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Not yet. Look, I really need to talk to you. I'm kind of in some trouble right now._

_MAMA  
><em>_Darren Everett, if you're in jail you'll have to find someone else to save you._

_DARREN  
><em>_No Mama, I'm afraid it might be worse than that._

_MAMA  
><em>_(now significantly more concerned) What is it, my son?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Now trying not to break down into tears) It's two things actually._

_MAMA  
><em>_Go on then. You can tell your mother anything._

_DARREN  
><em>_Mama, Serena's pregnant. _

_(There is a long, drawn out silence, which Darren spends rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand)_

_MAMA  
><em>_(surprisingly calm) You know what to do, then. Do the right thing._

_DARREN  
><em>_That's the problem. I don't know what the right thing is!_

_MAMA  
><em>_Don't your raise your voice to me. You go and marry that girl!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Mama, I…_

_MAMA  
><em>_You didn't get two girls pregnant, did you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No! God no, I just…I can't marry Serena because I'm in love with someone else._

_MAMA  
><em>_Well that someone isn't carrying your child._

_DARREN  
><em>_Mama, it's not just that. (Darren pauses for a moment as he attempts to collect himself, wondering if he's really ready to do this or not) His name is Chris._

_(another long silence)_

_MAMA  
><em>_His name?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Please don't hate me now._

_MAMA  
><em>_The only thing I hate is that I haven't met this boy yet._

_(Darren breathes a sigh of relief)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What do I do? Serena's putting all this pressure on me and then there's Chris._

_MAMA  
><em>_How long have you been with this fellow?_

_DARREN  
><em>_We've been roommates for two and half months. I've loved him for about as long. _

_MAMA  
><em>_And you weren't gay before?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I haven't ever felt this way about anyone before. I just don't know._

_MAMA  
><em>_How does this Chris feel about you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He…he really loves me, I think._

_MAMA  
><em>_I can't tell you what to do, Darren, but it's your responsibility to take care of that child._

_DARREN  
><em>_I know, Mama. I know. _

_MAMA  
><em>_You come and see me. We'll talk. And bring this boy, I want to meet him._

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiles) Thank you, Mama. I'll visit soon, I promise._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt's clothes in suitcases had consumed every inch of the bedroom in Blaine's apartment (_"Seriously, Blaine. You _live_ here? The refrigerator doesn't even work!_) except for the bed, where Kurt and Blaine happened to be situated. Kurt's lips were attached to Blaine's neck, sucking the skin there so hard that Blaine gasped and almost flinched away, had the pleasure not easily pushed the pain away.

When Kurt pulled away, Blaine gasped as he felt warm puffs against the damp skin that was darkening with a purple bruise. Kurt smirked, satisfied and sat up.

"What-" Blaine cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"I want to thank you. For being my knight and my prince all at the same time." Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and began to unbutton his own shirt, slowly popping open one button at a time. Blaine's eyes focused on the pale skin that was being revealed to him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as Kurt shrugged his shirt off and laid it neatly on the floor beside the bed.

"You-you don't have to," Blaine whispered, sitting up so he could reach out and touch Kurt's chest, running his fingers down the warm, pale skin.

"I want to," Kurt said breathlessly. "I want _you_."

Blaine's breath hitched, and before Kurt could say anything more, Blaine was over him, pressing him into the mattress. Blaine's lips were on his, forgetting just once that he always let Kurt lead them for the sake of not moving too fast, but now he couldn't hold back any longer.

Kurt _wanted_ him.

Like _that_.

Blaine groaned into the kiss as Kurt's hands found their way to his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer, their hips crashing together and their erections pressing tightly together. Blaine pulled back enough to ground out something about them wearing too many clothes, and suddenly they were both struggling to get their pants off.

Soon they were both in the center of the bed, naked and pressed together, Blaine on his knees with Kurt's legs wrapped around him, grinding their hips together. Kurt panted wildly as Blaine nipped and kissed his way down Kurt's neck, lightly pressing his teeth against the porcelain skin.

"_Ohgod_, Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his fingers gripping Blaine's ass harder, pulling them impossibly close. "B-Blaine…I want you _now_."

"How do you want me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his lips never leaving the smooth skin of Kurt's flawless chest.

"I-I just _want _you." Kurt panted and Blaine pulled away, realizing suddenly that Kurt had _no idea_ what they were doing. "Why'd you go?" Kurt whined, reaching out for Blaine, trying to pull him back.

"Kurt, do you even know…" Blaine shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward having this conversation with his impossibly hard erection jutting out towards Kurt, telling him to just _show_ him instead of _telling_ him. "Do you know what we're about to do?"

"Of course. We're going to have sex," Kurt said, matter-of-factly. "You're gonna stick your…you know…into my…well, you know that too."

Blaine's face fell. Kurt was completely uneducated. He was twenty-three years old and he only knew what he learned from textbooks and pamphlets. Cold facts, not instructions.

"Kurt have you ever," Blaine broke off, examining the curious and needy look on Kurt's flushed face. He tried to avoid looking downwards, at anywhere near Kurt's cock, because then he really would just take over and stick his you know into Kurt's you-know-that-too without even warning Kurt. "Have you ever…_fingered_ yourself?"

"Like…what do you mean?"

"Like put your fingers inside yourself?"

Kurt's eyes widened considerably. "No! I-I mean…I put one half way in there once, but it didn't feel good at all so I stopped."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how on earth he was ever going to go all the way with Kurt if the man hadn't even explored that part of himself.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, sounding almost hurt by Blaine's reaction.

"No," replied Blaine immediately. "You just…_you don't know_."

He didn't like the look of Kurt's puzzled expression, so he thought really hard for a moment until he managed to come up with something.

"It doesn't…it doesn't have to be like that. For the first time, you could put yours in me. And I can show you how it all works," Blaine suggested. Kurt's eyes widened even more.

"You'd do that? For me? But I thought I was supposed to be the bottom." Kurt sounded more and more like a nervous teenager every moment, not even noticing how Blaine's brow furrowed at the comment.

"Who told you that you were supposed to be on the bottom?" Blaine asked, scooting closer to Kurt.

"I don't know. I've just always been the girly one so I figured that means I should be on the bottom," Kurt shrugged. Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's smooth cheek in his palm, smiling softly as he stroked his thumb over Kurt's warm skin.

"I want you inside of, me Kurt," Blaine whispered softly. Kurt gasped and Blaine leaned in to capture the soft noise in a tender kiss. "I can show you what to do. Teach you. Would you like that?"

Kurt nodded and made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded something in the way of a positive response. Blaine grasped Kurt's hands in his and they moved together, their bodies situating to that Kurt hovered over Blaine once more, kissing lightly all over. Blaine whimpered as Kurt's long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it until it was fully hard once more.

"K-urt," Blaine let out a broken whisper as he reluctantly batted Kurt's hand away.

"What is it?' Kurt asked, not knowing if he did anything wrong. Blaine did say anything as he rolled over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer, feeling around in it until he pulled out a decent sized bottle of lube - still mostly full - and a square packet containing a condom.

"Just watch," Blaine said as he moved to lie on his back, a pillow under his hips and his legs parted, leaving him open and vulnerable. Kurt's eyes were glue to him, unable to look away. Blaine looked amazing like this. Beautiful, even. Kurt could so easily forget that this was Blaine Anderson, his costar, because he was too busy staring at Blaine, his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he was about to have sex with.

"What are you going to do now?" Kurt asked, sitting between Blaine's legs with a look of curiosity as Blaine's eyes locked on his face, eyelids heavy under the weight of his thick lashes.

"I have to prepare myself," Blaine said softly. He took the bottle of lube and squirted it onto his index and middle fingers. Kurt's eyebrows shot up and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, watching Blaine's fingers as they went lower, circling his entrance. Kurt blinked and heard Blaine gasp, and when his eyes focused on Blaine's fingers again, he realized that his index finger was _all the way_ inside of him. Like, all the way down to his knuckle.

Blaine's eyes were screwed shut as he panted softly, and Kurt was pretty sure he'd never look at Blaine's hands the same after this, because this was the hottest thing he'd _ever_ seen. He let out a soft whimper and before he could stop himself, his own hand was curled around his cock, watching as Blaine moved his finger, thrusting it in and out of himself.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered. "You are so hot."

Blaine let out a strained chuckled as he pulled his finger out, only to position two fingers at his entrance and slowly work them in. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over Blaine, feeling the movement of Blaine's arm as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself. Kurt captured Blaine's lips in a hard kiss, swallowing Blaine's moan as his hips tilted up and his fingers brushed that spot inside of him that caused pleasure to surge through him.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, pulling his lips away and looking downward.

"You-" Blaine's breath hitched. "You'll see."

Kurt nodded and, unable to help himself, wrapped his curious hand around Blaine's erection, pumping three times before Blaine batted his hand away.

"Won't last," he managed to say. At last, he pulled his fingers out and pulled Kurt up for a searing kiss. Their tongues explored each other gently before Blaine finally pushed Kurt away enough to say, "Need you. Now."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, understanding fully now what he meant. He gulped, his eyes darting to look between the bottle of lube and the condom in the foil wrapper and Blaine, looking vulnerable with his legs spread open, knees bent, waiting for Kurt.

It finally occurred to him that this was it. He was going to have sex. He wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Blaine would be his first lover.

For a moment, Kurt was terrified. Suddenly, he regretted ever admitting for a second that he wanted this. But the wanton look on Blaine's beautiful, slightly sweaty face was enough to kick his hormones into gear and make him forget completely about any apprehensions he might have.

At least until he realized he had absolutely no idea what came next. Blaine sensed his confusion and sat up, his eyes dark and glazed over with lust as he reached a shaking hand over and grasped the condom, holding it out to Kurt.

"B-But I'm a virgin," Kurt said.

"But I'm not," Blaine told him, thrusting the condom towards him.

"But…you…are you…"

"I was fine four months ago. Haven't been tested lately," Blaine told him. "Haven't had sex either. Just put the condom on for now."

Kurt nodded and took the square packet, fumbling as he ripped it open, he glanced between the condom and his waiting erection.

"I don't…"

"Here." Blaine reached forward slowly and took the condom. With surprising tenderness, he rolled it over Kurt's aching length, his eyes fluttering closed at the tiny gasp Kurt let out from the touch. Blaine squirted a sizable amount of lube into his palm and coated Kurt's covered erection with the stuff.

"Have you done this before?" Kurt asked between breathy pants.

"Had sex?"

"Bottomed."

"Oh. Yes. Several times," Blaine said softly. Kurt bit his lip, wondering with what little blood was left in his brain what Blaine would think if he wasn't very good at this.

"I-I don't think I'll last long," Kurt whispered as Blaine tugged him closer until he was hovering over him.

"It's ok," Blaine assured him. Blaine reached between them and grasped Kurt's cock, guiding it towards his entrance. Kurt bit his lip in concentration as he slowly pushed in. Blaine gasped at the intrusion, his muscles trying to relax around Kurt.

Kurt, on the other hand, was positively _dying_ from the sensations. It was so, _so_ tight around him and he only had the head in so far! Blaine's inner muscles clenched and worked around him, squeezing and letting go, feeling so incredibly amazing around Kurt's throbbing length that Kurt knew it wouldn't last nearly as long as he would like.

He kept pushing in slowly, willing himself not to just thrust in all the way and surround himself in that tight heat. That proved difficult. Blaine felt _incredible_ and Kurt had no idea why he hadn't tried sex before and _hey_ would you look at that, he was in there all the way now.

Blaine gripped his hips, keeping him still as he adjusted to Kurt's full length inside of him. He shifted and each movement was pure torture for Kurt, who ached to move his hips.

"Ok," Blaine panted, his voice strained. "_Move_."

Kurt nodded once and braced himself as he began to move, thrusting in and out of Blaine, whose hands had moved up to grip Kurt's shoulders almost painfully.

"_Fuck_, Blaine!" Kurt groaned as his hips began to move faster, his body focused solely on finding release.

Blaine raised his hips to meet Kurt's causing him to cry out, almost screaming, "Kurt! _Ohmygod_!"

Kurt realized that hey, Blaine should be enjoying this too and there was that spot inside of him that seemed to make him fall apart, so Kurt tried to move his hips and reach that spot every time, which would have worked had he not completely fallen apart after one, two, three final thrusts.

"_Nnnugh…Blaine_," Kurt groaned as he dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, panting as his hips stuttered through his release. Blaine whined beneath him and he reached down, wrapped his fist tightly around Blaine's cock, squeezing and moving his hand as quickly as he could until Blaine came with a cry of Kurt's name, all over Kurt's hand and stomach.

Feeling completely boneless, Kurt slipped out of Blaine and collapsed beside him, not caring of the mess they'd made. His eyes drifted closed with a contented smile on his face. He felt Blaine move around, wiping himself off, and he hissed as Blaine pulled the condom off his now spent and sensitive cock. Blaine leaned over him and kissed him a moment later, smiling against his lips.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Blaine asked, resting his head on Kurt's chest and draping his arm across Kurt's middle.

"Probably better," Kurt laughed, not bothering to open his eyes. Moments later he drifted off to sleep, feeling like everything that had ever made him feel awkward or uptight had suddenly vanished.

It was a good feeling.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nine: The Right Thing  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Someone is knocking on the door, Chris hurries to open it. Serena is standing there)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What do you want?_

_SERENA  
><em>_Is Darren here?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No. He's hiding from you._

_SERENA  
><em>_Look, buddy, this is how it's gonna go down. Darren is going to marry me like the polite, responsible guy he is. He'll get a real job and we'll get a nice two story house with a postage stamp yard, a dog, and two-point-five kids. He'll work full time, and I'll stay home and take care of things. He'll have a sound proof room in the basement where he can play his music and mourn his lost dreams. You'll be his friend, sure, but once you get famous you won't have enough time for him and all of this will be forgotten. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You don't think I know that? You think I actually believe I have a chance to mean something in the grand scheme of Darren's life?_

_SERENA  
><em>_Just marking my territory. After all, you are the asshole who's trying to steal my boyfriend._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And you're the bitch who's trying to steal my boyfriend. Now please leave._

_SERENA  
><em>_When it comes down to it, I have something you can never give him. I'm carrying his child._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Would you just leave me alone? Doesn't this constitute harassment or something?_

_SERENA  
><em>_Just break up with him and I'll leave you alone/_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're a real bitch, you know that? You don't even care about his happiness._

_SERENA  
><em>_And you do? I know all about you, Christopher Paul Colfer. I know all your plans for life and how quickly you'd abandon Darren. I would never do that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You just can't get over that Darren might choose me._

_SERENA  
><em>_He won't. He'll do the right thing._

_(Chris is angry now, so he slams the door in her face and locks it)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nine: The Right Thing  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(EXT. Darren and his brother Chuck are at the beach, sitting on logs with their bare feet in the sand, staring out into the ocean)_

_CHUCK  
><em>_Metro, I figured, but gay?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Only for him. _

_CHUCK  
><em>_What the hell are you gonna do, man?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Everyone says I should do the right thing but I haven't got a fucking clue what that is._

_CHUCK  
><em>_I met her. She's kind of a bitch._

_DARREN  
><em>_It would be alright if she just realized I can't just push Chris out of my life._

_CHUCK  
><em>_You've only known this dude for what, three months? You've had relationships longer than that before. What's so special about this one? Besides the fact that it's with a guy._

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't know! It's just…Chris. He's so…I can't even describe him._

_CHUCK  
><em>_You've got to be there for your kid, though._

_DARREN  
><em>_No shit. Chris doesn't want anything to do with it, though. (Buries his face in his hands) I'm just so freakin worried I'm gonna lose him._

_CHUCK  
><em>_I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but everyone has to make sacrifices for their kids. Besides, once it's born you'll be so in love with it you probably won't have time for Chris anymore._

_DARREN  
><em>_That though kills me._

_CHUCK  
><em>_It's the truth, man._

_DARREN  
><em>_So you think I should break up with Chris and marry Serena?_

_CHUCK  
><em>_I didn't say marry her. Just, support her. _

_(Darren lets out a long sigh. That is not what he wants to hear.)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nine: The Right Thing  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. Starbucks. Chris and Darren are sitting across from each other, staring at their own coffee cups)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_So have you figured it out yet?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I have to do the right thing. _

_(It takes a moment for Chris to respond)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What would that be?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't know._

_(silence)_

_DARREN  
><em>_It'll be easiest if I marry her. We can get a house together and it'll be harder for her to pin me with six hundred in child support with every other weekend visitation. (takes a sip of coffee)_

_(more silence)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(his voice small) If you marry her, you'll lose me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I know._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(trying not to cry) I thought you loved me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I do. So much._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But you're not gay. You're straight._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm…definitely gay. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Then why are you doing this to yourself?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm just thinking of my kid. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm…I'm kind of sorry I came back._

_(Chris takes his coffee and gets up. He's gone before Darren can stop him.)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nine: The Right Thing  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(INT. Chris's bedroom. Chris is on his bed, curled up, staring out the window. Darren knocks on the bedroom door, startling him)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(trying to hide that he's been crying) Fuck, Darren, you scared me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I…um…I can start moving out tomorrow if you want._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I didn't say you had to leave._

_DARREN  
><em>_I thought it was an unspoken implication._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I fucking love you, Darren Criss. I want you so bad it hurts. But I can't compete with a kid and a normal life and that's what kills me._

_DARREN  
><em>_(unable to keep from raising his voice) You think I don't know that? I'm so worried about losing you that I can't even see straight. I haven't slept in days, Chris! But I have to do this and I will never be as happy with her as I would be with you. I just…I need to know that we can still be friends._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Friends that love each other?_

_(Darren moves towards the bed and sits on the edge, reaching out to put a hand on Chris's hip)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(nods once) Friends that love each other. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You can't get mad it I…if I find someone else._

_DARREN  
><em>_Never. I couldn't hold you back like that. I just want us to always be close._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't think I could stay away._

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey, if you'll be the best man at my wedding, I'll be the best man at yours._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You actually expect me to stand there and make a fucking speech while the man I love marries some woman?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Ok, maybe that's a bad idea._

_(They both laugh, even though neither of them have a reason to be happy.)_

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think :


	11. 1x10

I do not own anything.

A/N: So much angst lately...this chapter is a little more light hearted! There is a CrissColfer surprise at the end. Also, I know Chris loves his sister, so I couldn't resist this little bit in the show. Thanks so much for all your reviews. I love you guys! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

><p>Now that he had proper sex, Kurt Hummel couldn't stop thinking about it.<p>

Every moment he was with Blaine, he couldn't help remembering watching Blaine with his fingers inside of himself, or the way sweat dripped down the sides of his face as he panted in pleasure. He imagined running his hands over Blaine's abs or the way Blaine wrapped his legs around him once he was inside of him. He imagined the feel of Blaine's cock trapped between them or the way it felt in his hand, hot and heavy and impossibly hard.

When he wasn't with Blaine and he wasn't busy working, he was somewhere very private taking care of the evidence that he'd been thinking of Blaine _like that_.

It wasn't like he could help it. Blaine was _hot_ and since they'd had sex that first night, they'd done it every night since. Kurt felt twenty-three years of sexual depravation crashing through him, demanding that he spend every conscious moment making up for the years of sex he could've been having. It even got to a point where Blaine actually had to say _no._

"But…_Blaine_…" Kurt whined, gripping Blaine's shoulders, trying to get him closer.

"Kurt, baby, as much as I love it, I'm already sore and we've got some big scenes to film tomorrow and if I can't sit on my ass then Patrick will kill us both," Blaine said, pushing Kurt away. Kurt whined again, pouting as he attempted to paw at Blaine's half unbuttoned shirt. "No, Kurt! You'll just have to be happy with a blow job or something."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. A blow job didn't sound too bad if you asked him.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: If I Can Dream  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Dream Sequence. Chris is on his bed, shirtless, panting, and Darren emerges from under the covers, his hair messed up and licking his lips)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(breathless) I love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you too._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That was…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Amazing._

_(They kiss, and Darren rests his head on Chris's chest, his arm draped around Chris, hugging him close)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt groaned as the phone rang, rolling over in bed. It broke the silence as he extracted himself from Blaine's possessive arms and sat up. Cursing the phone, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and slipped his feet in his slippers. It had been so easy for him to make himself at home in Blaine's crappy apartment.

"Shut the phone _up_," Blaine groaned.

Kurt was thinking of doing just that as he wondered who on earth would be calling. But then it hit him. The phone was ringing. The phone was _ringing_.

"Blaine! Blaine get up right now!" Kurt squealed. He pounded back on the bed and shook Blaine, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"_What_?" Blaine growled, pushing Kurt away.

Kurt scrambled off the bed, pulled the bedcovers away, then ran out of the room shouting, "Fucking Golden Globes, Blaine, and I'm not talking about Quinn's boobs!"

If that didn't get Blaine's attention, certainly nothing would. Kurt skidded to a stop in the kitchen and plucked the ringing phone off the cradle. He pressed it to his ear and rushed into the hallway to see Blaine stumbling out of the bedroom, attempting to pull on a pair of boxers.

"Blaine Anderson?" The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Actually, this is Kurt Hummel. We're both here," Kurt said, his voice embarrassingly high pitched. Blaine came over, whispered something about speaker phone and cursing that they hadn't called one of their cellphones.

"The Hollywood Foreign Press is pleased to announce the following nominations for and related to Mr. Blaine Anderson: Best Actor in a Television Drama Series, and Best Drama Series for _Bring on Tomorrow_," the man informed him.

Covering the phone and holding it away from his face, Kurt hurriedly whispered to Blaine, "Best actor in a drama."

"We are also pleased to announce the following nominations for and related to Mr. Kurt Hummel: Best Actor in a Television Drama Series, and Best Drama Series for _Bring on Tomorrow_."

Kurt squealed happily, thanking the man, and slamming the phone down in the cradle. He turned around, seeing Blaine anxiously waiting.

"Best actor!" He squealed. Blaine grinned and they rushed toward each other, hugging each other tightly, jumping up and down as adrenaline rushed through them. The finally stopped when they heard someone banging on the floor from below, then realized they weren't the only inhabitants of the apartment building.

"Kurt, do you realize what this means?" Blaine asked, gripping Kurt's arms in an effort to calm down his excitement.

"We're nominated for Golden Globes?" Kurt asked, unable to keep his voice anything below shrill and breathy.

"Yeah. In the _same category_," Blaine said. Kurt's face fell and after a moment of thinking about it, he understood.

"Can they even do that?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged and stepped away. "What happens if one of us wins and the other one doesn't?"

"Maybe we don't have to think about it that way. Maybe if one of us wins, we both win," Blaine shrugged. Kurt pursed his lips. He wasn't one to share awards, not even with Blaine. Since getting his voice and his hopes of starting up again on Broadway in the future back, he had a hard enough time letting Blaine touch his Tony.

"Well I say," Kurt put on hand on his hip and extended the other hand in front of him. "Let the best actor win."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The outcome of this won't affect our sex life, will it?"

"I certainly hope not," Kurt said, in all seriousness. Blaine reached out and accepted his hand in a firm handshake.

"Then let the best actor win."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Ten: If I Can Dream  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(EXT. Chris and his sister Hannah are outside, watching her new puppy rolling around in the grass)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Sorry I haven't been around lately._

_HANNAH  
><em>_You've been a bad brother._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughing) Not on purpose!_

_HANNAH  
><em>_You should show me the set of your movie._

_CHRIS  
><em>_t's up to Mom and Dad, but why would they say no to their favorite._

_HANNAH  
><em>_You're their favorite. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't be silly. You've got the looks and the brains._

_HANNAH  
><em>_I hoped you would bring that guy that was in that picture that you sent me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren and I…we're complicated._

_HANNAH  
><em>_Do you like him?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes._

_HANNAH  
><em>_Then what's complicated about it?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_A lot of things. He's gonna marry this girl because she's having his baby. He told me he loved me but I think he's in love with the idea of me, not all of me. It's just so frustrating because I wish I could get a straight answer about how he feels about me. No straight twenty-five year old decides all of a sudden that he's gay. That's probably what confuses me the most._

_HANNAH  
><em>_(exaggerated yawn) You sure do talk about yourself a lot._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. I guess I do._

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Ten: If I Can Dream  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(INT. Darren shows up after having not been around for a week. Chris is surprised to see him walk through the door)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well fancy seeing you around._

_DARREN  
><em>_Aren't you supposed to be off shooting your movie?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(hurt by the comment) Fuck you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, you'd like that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Actually, yeah I would._

_DARREN  
><em>_(shrugs off his jacket and sits next to Chris) I'm sorry I didn't call you all last week._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You should be. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I proposed to Serena. Then I just…went for a drive. I ended up in Vegas._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Please don't tell me you had a shotgun wedding._

_DARREN  
><em>_No. God no. I went by myself. Gambled a little. Saw Thunder From Down Under. Got drunk a few times. Did a lot of thinking._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And what was the purpose of seeing a male strip show?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Confirmation._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Well I'm sure they've got nothing on you, but certain parts of me were certainly…interested._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Look, Dare, I honestly don't believe that you can suddenly be gay after being straight for twenty-five years._

_DARREN  
><em>_It wasn't just sudden. I mean… the boner I got in eighth grade with Timothy Johnson fell on me during gym was clue number one. Then there was the time I kissed my friend Jared backstage after he got done playing Danny in Grease, which I put off to experimentation._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Then why didn't you tell me that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't judge how much I love a person by their gender. People are people. If loving you means I'm gay, then I'm happy to accept it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But you proposed to Serena. And you'll marry her. So you're straight._

_DARREN  
><em>_No. I'm not. Look, Chris, I know there are options. Options that involve me not marrying Serena._

_(Chris just looks at him, raising an eyebrow)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I want you to come with me to San Francisco. I want you to meet my mother._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why on earth would you want me to do that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(reaches over to take Chris's hand) I just want to spend time with the man I love._

. ~ . ~ .

"Are you seriously wearing a powder blue tux to the _Golden Globes_?" Kurt practically shrieked when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing his hands over the front of his jacket. Blaine just laughed as Kurt glared at him.

"Kurt, I never pegged you for a _simple_ kind of guy," Blaine said, taking in Kurt's simple black and white tux, perfectly coiffed hair, and fists angrily perched on his hips.

"Usually I'm not, but this is the fucking Golden Globes, Blaine. You're supposed to be simple and sophisticated," Kurt said, folding his arms in front of him.

"You're awfully cute when you're angry," Blaine said, amused. "If you don't put a smile on that adorable face of yours, I might be forced to forget about the awards show and just stay here to ravish you."

"Yeah that's real bullshit, Blaine, because there's nothing in the entire universe that could stop me from being on the red carpet today. So you can just stay here and ravish yourself if you're so inclined," Kurt huffed. He stomped out of the bedroom and went into the living room to look out of the window. They'd fought with Patrick for hours over whether or not he had a problem with them arriving at the awards together, and finally he'd given in.

He'd said, "As long as you two aren't holding hands or kissing on the red carpet, I suppose you could go together to tease the fans."

Kurt had argued that someday, they were going to find out, but Patrick said it would be more entertaining if they drug it out for a while longer.

"Blaine! Hurry up and contain that living beast you call hair! The limo just pulled into the parking lot!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine mumbled something from the bathroom and reemerged wiping his hands on a towel. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine sighed. Kurt practically bounced to the door. "And Kurt, don't pretend you don't love the hair."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand before the bouncing man could reach for the door handle. Kurt stopped and turned around just as Blaine tugged him close. Kurt's adrenaline seemed to calm down as Blaine cupped his jaw in the palm of his hand. He leaned up to kiss him gently, his thumb softly stroking Kurt's cheek. As they parted, they rested their foreheads together.

"I hope you win," Blaine whispered, the words coming out in hot puffs of breath that tickled Kurt's lips.

"I hope one of us wins," Kurt sighed. He circled his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Ready for this?" Blaine asked, unable to resist kissing that spot under Kurt's ear that always made him shiver.

"I should be asking you that. I'm the one with the red carpet experience," Kurt joked as they pulled away. Blaine squeezed his hand before reluctantly letting go as Kurt opened the door.

"Ah that's right, never let me forget I'm in the presence of a Tony winner," Blaine said, following Kurt out the door to where the limo awaited them.

"It's better that way, so we can remember my superior acting skills," Kurt said, holding his head high. Blaine stifled a snort of laughter as the limo driver held open the door for them. They sat close for the ride there, their hands clasped between them. Blaine lived half an hour from where the awards show was to be held. It was a silent ride, nerves flowing between them, growing more intense as they arrived, joining the queue of limousines dropping off stars. Celebrities. People more famous than Kurt and Blaine combined.

"I am going to_ scream_ if Johnny Depp is here," Blaine said as they inched closer to the red carpet.

"I'm sure he will be," Kurt said teasingly, knowing Blaine's affinity for Pirates. Another ten minutes passed and the limo stopped. Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's just as the door of the limo opened. They were suddenly surrounded by camera flashes and screams of fans and _other celebrities_.

"Oh my God, Kurt, look, there he is, look! It's Johnny Depp!" Blaine jumped up and down, obviously now the bouncy one compared to Kurt's attempts at laid back.

"Calm down, Blaine. He probably won't even know who the hell you are," Kurt snapped. He buttoned his jacket and plastered a smile on his face, waving at all the photographers in turn. Blaine mirrored this action as they began to progress through the crowd.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm excitedly whenever he saw someone he recognized, but Kurt just focused on making it to the other end of the red carpet.

"Oh! Kurt, look! It's one of those interview things. Let's go! Patrick said we should do some interviews!" Blaine urged him toward one of the booths with a meandering line of celebrities that loved to smile for the camera. "Oh my God, look, it's Hugh Laurie. It's Hugh fucking Laurie. I used to have this thing for House so bad."

"Oh my God, Blaine, shut up." Kurt very nearly slapped his face with his palm at Blaine's annoying fanboyish qualities.

"Excuse me, Kurt Hummel?" A voice asked from behind them. Kurt turned around, eyebrows raised, and Blaine followed his action, immediately grabbing Kurt's arm and sucking in a deep breath.

"_Ohmagodyou'reJohnnyDepp_," Blaine squeaked, immediately turning bright red and moving to hide behind Kurt.

"I just wanted to say I saw you on Broadway and I've caught a few episodes of _Bring on Tomorrow_ and I really love your acting style," The Johnny Depp himself held out a hand for Kurt, who's eyes were impossibly wide, to shake. Blaine jabbed Kurt from behind, making him step forward and accept Johnny Depp's handshake.

"Thanks!" Kurt said, his voice impossibly high pitched, as it had been a lot lately. "I…I liked you in Pirates!"

Johnny Depp chuckled and peered around Kurt to smile at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine gulped and nodded.

"Congratulations on your nomination," he said, offering Blaine a handshake as well. Blaine hesitantly accepted and was sure he was going to _die_.

"You are _such _a fanboy," Kurt rolled his eyes as Johnny Depp walked away. Blaine just grinned, looking completely star struck.

Kurt had no idea how they were going to make it through the night.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Ten: If I Can Dream  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(EXT. Darren and Chris get out of Darren's car, looking up at an average looking home with an old Cadillac parked in the front)_

_DARREN  
><em>_This is my parents' house. Dad's off at work, still. Which is good. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him I'm thinking of giving up marriage to the girl he's been trying to get me to propose to for a year all for another guy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And your mother is more accepting?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Much. She wants to meet you. She wants to help me make a decision, but I think she needs to know you're worth it before she helps._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well then I hope I get Mama Criss's approval._

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't see why you wouldn't._

_(They walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell before Darren just opens it and lets them both in)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Mama, it's me, Darren._

_(There is shuffling around in the kitchen before a short Filipino woman appears, drying off a glass. Her face lights up as she sees Darren and she hurries forward to hug him)_

_MAMA  
><em>_My son! I'm so happy to see you!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(pulls back) Mama, this is Chris, the guy I told you about. (Steps to the side to reveal a nervous looking Chris)_

_MAMA  
><em>_(gives Chris a criticizing look) Hmmm. He's taller than you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(chuckling nervously) I sorta hit a late growth spurt._

_MAMA  
><em>_And you're gay?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Since the day I was born._

_MAMA  
><em>_And you love my Darren?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(takes a moment to answer, thinking carefully) Yes. I do. Very much._

_MAMA  
><em>_(looks at Darren) Well, why don't you two come on in? I've just made your father's favorite peanut butter cookies._

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiles at Chris and whispers) I think she likes you._

_MAMA  
><em>_So you gonna marry that girl, Darren?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I…I proposed to her._

_MAMA  
><em>_And Chris, what do you feel about that?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well, to be honest, it hurts me. I gave up a lot to be with him before I found out about all this. _

_MAMA  
><em>_(Looks at Darren accusingly) You don't care how he feels?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I do. So much. I just panicked._

_MAMA  
><em>_Chris, you want to be a parent?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Not particularly._

_MAMA  
><em>_There does seem to be a problem here._

_(It's quite for a moment as Mama lays out cookies on a plate. The silence is uncomfortable)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_In all honesty, at this point, I think I'd do anything to be with Darren._

_(Chris and Darren look at each other lovingly. Chris has said exactly what Darren needs to hear)_

. ~ . ~ .

They found Patrick and the four other writers of the show, as well as Quinn, Sam, and Wes, all sitting at one table, two seats reserved for them. Just as Kurt sat down beside Quinn, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out, he saw Mercedes had sent him twenty-seven text messages, all detailing how good he looked. He chuckled to himself and leaned over toward Blaine.

"Mercedes is watching the red carpet," Kurt told Blaine. He smirked and reached under the table, putting his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt scrolled through his messages, trying to ignore Blaine's touch. "She says you look like a puppy following me around."

"The painful truth," Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh. Kurt laughed and reached down to cover Blaine's hand with his own, squeezing as he turned to talk to Quinn.

They all chatted with each other until the show started. Under the table, Kurt and Blaine held hands tightly, nervous about the outcome of this evening. They both wanted to win, but only one of them could. They outwardly wanted the other to win, while inwardly feeling selfish and wanting that Golden Globe more than anything. The only solution that would be fair would be if one of the other nominees won.

It was almost an hour and a half before they finally got to the television categories, Kurt's leg was bouncing uncontrollably under the table. Every few seconds, Blaine would glance at him with an amused look and roll his eyes.

After hours of anticipation, they finally heard, "And the nominees for best drama are…"

"This is us!" Kurt squealed happily, now bouncing in his seat. Blaine squeezed his hand tightly as they began to announce the winner.

"And the winner is…" They paused to draw out the tension. "Bring on Tomorrow!"

Everyone cheered as Patrick stood, motioning for the rest of them to stand as well. Kurt almost forgot to let go of Blaine's hand as they stood, the six of them making their way through the tables and chairs, weaving their way around the people who clapped and cheered for them. As they made their way up to the stage, Patrick accepted the award and they all gathered around the microphone.

"Thanks to everyone who watches the show. I'd like to dedicate this award to anyone who has ever had to fight for the one you love, because the true message of the show is to follow your heart. Thank you." Patrick held up the award and was met with a round of applause, he turned around and smiled at Kurt and Blaine, knowing that not only was it applied to Chris and Darren, it could very well be applied to them as well.

They made their way back down to the table, placing the award in the center where they could all admire it, and they waited for the next category. It seemed to drag on forever until "Best Actor in a Drama Series" was announced and they began naming off nominees.

Kurt and Blaine reverted back to clutching each other's hands under the table, each wanting to hear their own name, the other's name, and someone else's name simultaneously. Kurt felt like his stomach was going to explode from the nerves that fluttered through him at an alarming rate.

"Hey," Blaine whispered. "Whatever happens, we're cool, right?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip, not really hearing what Blaine said.

"And the winner is…"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, hoping, wishing, _wanting_ this. He wanted this for so many reasons. He wanted to be somebody. He wanted something to prove that this was real, that he was back. He needed to prove that nothing could keep Kurt Hummel from pursuing his dreams of show business. He _needed_ this award.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Everyone cheered as Blaine pried his hand out of Kurt's grip and stood, grinning widely in surprise. The rest of the table stood, cheering Blaine on, tears in their eyes as they cheered him on, pushing him away from the table.

Kurt stayed sitting there, staring straight ahead, willing himself to clap for Blaine. Blaine deserved the award. He was a great actor. A talented man. Kurt knew that better than anyone, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling inside of him. People liked Blaine better.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind couldn't help but add, _But _I'm_ the star!_

He looked up at the stage, at Blaine climbing up there by himself, at Blaine accepting the award, at Blaine standing there by the microphone clutching his Golden Globe in awe.

"Wow, I don't know what to say!" Blaine said, not take his eyes off the statuette. "I guess…thank you to the wonderful cast and crew of the show, and to Patrick for giving me such a wonderful opportunity. And of course, to Kurt. I could never forget to thank Kurt Hummel, who is quite possibly the most amazing person ever to work with and the most talented human being I have ever met. He makes my job so easy. This one should've been yours."

Blaine tore his eyes away from the award to look out in the direction of the table where Kurt sat, still unmoving, barely absorbing his words. Blaine made his way off the stage and back down to his seat. He placed the Golden Globe in front of Kurt and reached down, taking Kurt's hand and bringing it up to wrap around it.

"It should've been yours," Blaine said sincerely.

"No, you deserve it," Kurt said, cursing his voice for quivering like it did.

"It's ours," Blaine said. "Because I couldn't have won it if you weren't as awesome as you are."

Kurt offered him a small smile, even though he was still disappointed. He wished that he could just lean forward and kiss him at that moment, but too many people were watching.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Ten: If I Can Dream  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. Chris is looking out his bedroom window, longingly out at the moon that's unusually bright. The apartment is quiet, Darren's absence is noticeable. Chris begins to sing softly)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_There must be lights burning brighter, somewhere  
><em>_Got to be birds flying higher in a sky, more blue  
><em>_If I can dream of a better land  
><em>_Where all my brothers walk hand in hand  
><em>_Tell me why, oh why, oh why can't my dream come true  
><em>_Oh, why_

_(Stands and shuts the window, then the curtains and begins to go through the bedroom towards the door) _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(singing)  
><em>_There will be peace and understanding, sometime  
><em>_Strong winds of promise that will blow away  
><em>_The doubt and fear  
><em>_If I can dream of a warmer sun  
><em>_Where hope is shining on everyone  
><em>_Tell me why, oh why, oh why can't that sun appear_

_(He walks down the hallway and comes to Darren's bedroom. Most of Darren's things are gone or packed in open boxes. It hurts Chris to see this and that pain is evident as he continues to sing)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_We're lost in a cloud  
><em>_With too much rain  
><em>_We're lost in a world  
><em>_That's troubled with pain  
><em>_But as long as a man  
><em>_Has the strength to dream  
><em>_He can redeem his soul and fly_

_(Closes the door and goes through the kitchen. On the refrigerator door, there is a picture of Chris and Darren. Chris looks at it, unable to hide how angry he is that Darren hasn't chosen him. He continues to sing as he makes his way towards the living room window)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Deep in my heart, there's a trembling question  
><em>_Still I am sure, that the answer will come, somehow  
><em>_Out there in the dark, there's a burning candle  
><em>_And if I can think, if I can talk  
><em>_If I can stand, If I can walk  
><em>_Oh If I can dream, please let my dream come true_

_(The living room light comes on and Chris turns around to find Darren watching him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is that how you feel?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_How much did you hear?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is. That. How. You. Feel?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes. Yes. Ok. It is. I dream about having a life with you. A life without Serena and that baby. I dream about doing things with you. About us being together. I want you, Darren. I want all of you. I want your love. I want your…I want you in my bed right fucking now._

_DARREN  
><em>_Then have me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_What?_

_DARREN  
><em>_You want me? Have me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I won't let you come to me for a booty call, Darren. I won't be that for you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Who said it was a one-time thing?_

_(They stare at each other for a long time, until they suddenly move forward, meeting each other halfway in a heated, rough, passionate kiss. They stumble down the hallway, breaking apart only to slip Chris's t-shirt over his head. Once inside the bedroom, Chris slams shut the door. Camera focuses on the door before the screen goes black)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	12. 1x11

I own no one!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I realized I've been neglecting my original novel far too long so I've been working on that as well. CrissColfer sort of took over this chapter...so there is a lot of them. Also note that there will be 23 chapters in this beast, and it will follow to the end of season one of Bring on Tomorrow. Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments and such. Love you guys!

* * *

><p>"Ok, sweetie, did you want black cherry chuck, or cookies and cream?" Mercedes sat beside Kurt, who was curled up into a ball on the couch, staring blankly at the TV with his knees pulled up to his chest. Mercedes had recorded the Golden Globes, and he spent the last three hours rewatching his red carpet interview, and the award that he lost.<p>

"Cookies and cream," Kurt said, his voice dripping with misery. He sniffled and reached for the carton of ice cream and the spoon.

"Kurt, honey, you're gonna have to face him sometime. You guys _are_ dating," Mercedes said. She cringed as he rewound the recording to the point where they announced that Blaine Anderson won.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't look so fucking gorgeous! Everything he does, he's so perfect. His hair, his face, his _ass_. I just…for once wish he was ugly or…or stupid or something. Something that made him seem like…"

"Like he wasn't better than you?" Mercedes finished for him. Kurt groaned miserably.

"See, even you agree," he snapped.

"No, I don't. I think you are perfect and you'll win plenty of awards that Blaine won't, because you're amazing. Don't pretend you didn't know this kind of thing would happen. You're dating your costar," Mercedes warned him.

"I know, I know," Kurt sighed. He scooped a large spoonful of ice cream and began to lick at it.

"Didn't you ever heard the phrase 'don't make your bed where you make your bread'?" Mercedes asked, plucking the remote from his hands and turning off the recorded awards show.

"Shut up, Mercedes!" Kurt groaned.

"Don't be so down about it, baby boy, you'll win the next one. From what you've told me, people are gonna be loving Chris so much in the next few episodes, they'll forget all about Blaine Anderson and his damn talent because all the girls will be swooning over you again," Mercedes said.

Kurt glanced over at her, still pouting slightly, and said, "As it should be."

She laughed and leaned over, slipping on arm around his shoulders and hugging him. Just as they broke apart, there was a knock on the door. Mercedes patted Kurt's knee as she got up and rounded the couch, heading over to the door. As she opened it, it revealed Blaine.

"What are you doin' here? Didn't Kurt say we were having a girls' night. No boys allowed." Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Blaine, who despite his Golden Globe win and all the celebrating he should've been doing, looked absolutely miserable.

"I need to see him," Blaine said. He tried to look around her, seeing Kurt rising from the couch and shuffling miserably toward the door. He didn't look up, or look Blaine in the eye.

"After we're done shooting tomorrow, I'm gonna go check out that apartment I was thinking about," Kurt said, standing behind Mercedes.

Blaine couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. "But Kurt, I thought we agreed. No matter what the outcome, we'd still be together. Because we love each other."

"Just because I'm moving into my own apartment doesn't mean we can't be together. The manager here just wants the rest of my stuff gone," Kurt said.

"Kurt, are we ok?" Blaine asked, desperately needing to know. "Because if we're not, I…I'll go to those stupid Golden Globe people and I'll make them see how talented you are and how much you deserved to win more than I did. Please, I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you, and I was so afraid that something like this would pull us apart. You'll never know how much I need you, Kurt. Please."

"I need you too, Blaine. I'm not going to leave you. Just go to your Golden Globe party and have fun. You deserve it," Kurt said, finally looking up and softening his tone a bit. He nudged Mercedes back and stepped in front of her. Reaching out, he grasped Blaine's hand and pulled him close enough to kiss him.

"I love you," Blaine said again.

"I know," Kurt said. "I wouldn't break up with you over something like this. I promise."

Blaine smiled weakly, unconvincing, then said softly, "I'll hold you to that."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: Mistaken  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. Darren is on the couch in Serena's apartment, a beer in his hand while he watched TV)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Shouldn't you be like, working or something?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I've got two auditions tomorrow. I'm relaxing._

_SERENA  
><em>_You need a real, full time job._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know I've been working towards this my whole life. Just let me try before you force me to grow up and help you raise your kid._

_SERENA  
><em>_It's your kid too, Darren_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm aware. You won't let me forget it._

_SERENA  
><em>_I thought we agreed you'd do all your brooding over at Chris's place._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris isn't home. He's working on his movie._

_SERENA  
><em>_See, you can't even count on him to be there when you need him._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh trust me, when I need him, he's there._

_SERENA  
><em>_Oh my god. Have you…done things…with him?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I really don't feel comfortable answering that question._

_SERENA  
><em>_That is just great. We're getting married, Darren. In one month. And you're having sex with another man. Get over him already!_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's about a thousand times harder for me to get over him as it is for you to stop nagging at me, so why don't you start here and lay off!_

_SERENA  
><em>_He will never love you like I do._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're right. He loves me more._

_(Serena looks at him angrily, then leaves the room.)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: Mistaken  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(INT. Darren is getting ready to leave for his audition)_

_SERENA  
><em>_God dammit, Darren!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(mockingly) What is it now, dearest?_

_SERENA  
><em>_None of my clothes fit anymore. You made me fat!_

_DARREN  
><em>_And you caged my free spirit and refuse to let me chase my dreams._

_SERENA  
><em>_Oh woe is you, poor little Darren can't go have steamy gay sex with your little butt buddy. At least you don't have to give birth to a fucking watermelon._

_DARREN  
><em>_(turns around and glares at her angrily) Do not. Insult. Chris._

_SERENA  
><em>_What are you gonna do? Hit me? Hit your future wife and the mother of your child? You don't have the balls._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why can't you just accept that this is who I am? I'm gay and I'm in love with Chris Colfer and that I don't want any of this. _

_SERENA  
><em>_Because I don't want that person to be the father of my child. I want the Darren I fell in love with. The Darren who was going to propose to me the night I stupidly kicked him out all because of dirty socks on the floor._

_DARREN  
><em>_(shocked) How did you know?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I found the ring in your drawer before you came back, and I called your work and Roger answered and he asked if you'd popped the question yet._

_DARREN  
><em>_Serena, you have to understand that then…then I didn't know what I wanted. I thought I loved you, but you have to believe me that I didn't even know what that was until I met Chris. _

_SERENA  
>How do you even know the difference?<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_If I say tell you, it might hurt you._

_SERENA  
><em>_Tell me. What the fuck is so great about Chris fucking Colfer?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He…he's amazing. He's funny and witty and sarcastic and outgoing. He has the most adorable smile and his eyes are so beautiful. And his skin…it's so soft and when I hold him, I feel like…like nothing could be more right._

_SERENA  
><em>_So in other words, I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life knowing that my husband is going to be cheating on me with his best friend?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes. I proposed to you. I am a man of my word. I will marry you. But you can't expect me to stay away from him._

_SERENA  
>Don't you have an audition to go to?<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. I should be going._

_(Darren starts to leave)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Dare, wait. _

_(Darren turns around to face her)_

_SERENA  
><em>_After you're done, do you think you could meet me at the flower place? We need to make some choices for the wedding._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. I guess._

_(Darren leaves)_

. ~ . ~ .

Patrick looked across the set, where Kurt was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Chris's bedroom, looking down at his lap. He raised an eyebrow and reached out to grab Blaine's arm as he walked by. Blaine stopped and glanced at him, then over at Kurt.

"What did you do to him?" Patrick asked.

"Besides steal an Golden Globe from underneath him, then beg him to still love me, nothing," Blaine shrugged.

"What is he even _doing_?" Patrick questioned.

"I'm pretty sure he's holding his Tony," Blaine said. "He's been doing that a lot lately. It's kind of freaking me out."

"He brought a Tony Award to the set of a television show. He must be sick in the head," Patrick rolled his eyes. "Look, handsome, why don't you head on over and do that sweet little shoulder caressing thing you're so good at, and convince him to put the little Tony baby down and like, I don't know, do his job."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He's too depressed," Blaine sighed, his shoulders slumping. "And nothing I do seems to help, either."

"Have you tried sex?"

"We went two rounds last night and he's still pouting," Blaine said.

"Alcohol?"

"I'm afraid to try."

"Ice cream?"

"Two tubs of cookies and cream, then he shouted at me because he gained two pounds."

"Marathon of The Golden Girls?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "That actually works?"

"It's the only thing that kept me from killing myself when my last boyfriend dumped me. Trust me. It works." Patrick patted Blaine's shoulder, then pushed him toward the set, where Kurt sat, slouched over his precious Tony Award.

Blaine moved to sit beside Kurt, their shoulders brushing as he cross his legs and smiled down at the award Kurt clutching in his hands.

"What if this is it?" Kurt asked, trying to make it sound like he hadn't been crying. "What if I'm only twenty-three years old and I'm already so washed up and I can't even win a Golden Globe? What if my entire life is going to be defined by one lousy Tony award?"

"I don't think it's a lousy thing to be defined by, Kurt. You were what…twenty-one and still in college when you picked that up? That's brilliant. It was just one award you didn't win," Blaine told him. Kurt shrugged half-heartedly.

"You won a Golden Globe," Kurt said. It was a pathetic half mumble.

"Yeah, but I'm twenty-five years old and I've struggled longer to get my career to take off than you have," Blaine shrugged. Kurt looked up, his eyebrows drawn together.

"You're two years older than me?"

Blaine withdrew a little and turned to the side to look at Kurt. "We've been dating for almost three months and working together for longer, and you didn't know I was two years older than you?"

"You never said anything!" Kurt snapped defensively.

"Is it going to be a problem?"

Kurt shook his head and went back to hugging his Tony. "So you're telling me I have to wait two more years before I win anything?"

"No, I'm telling you that you shouldn't feel pressured to win. You're perfect and talented and beautiful and I _love_ you, Golden Globe or no Golden Globe," Blaine told him. Kurt finally looked up and offered Blaine a small smile.

"You are the _cheesiest_ man I have _ever_ met," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine moved closer, happy to finally get some kind of positive response form Kurt, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Kurt smiled even more against the kiss, and his hand slithered its way up the inside of Blaine's thigh, stopping right before he reached anywhere that could be deemed inappropriate for the work place.

"You know," Kurt said as he pulled away from the kiss. His voice was low and suggestive, "Having an older boyfriend might not be so bad. I'm sure he's got plenty of…experience."

Blaine chuckled, trying to simultaneously stay close to Kurt and not get turned on, which was proving impossible. "Well, there are _loads_ of things I haven't shown you yet. Most of them I happen to be _very_ good at."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked. Filming could not get over with quick enough.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: Mistaken  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Serena's apartment. Darren comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket, finding Serena on the couch)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris called. They wrapped early today. We're going out._

_SERENA  
><em>_You're taking him out before you fuck him tonight? Ever the gentleman._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know, if you want this to work out between us, the least you could do is try to be nice to him. _

_SERENA  
><em>_(stands and turns off the TV, then faces Darren) Look, I've been doing some thinking. I've decided that if this is gonna work, and if you want to be a part of your kid's life, then after the wedding you can't be with him anymore. Not like that._

_DARREN  
><em>_You said you were fine with it._

_SERENA  
><em>_I lied, Darren. I'm not ok with it. It's disgusting. You're going to be my husband, not his. Once we're married, he's out. He'll have to be demoted from lover boy to platonic friend. So when you go out with him tonight, let him know. _

_(The doorbell rings before Darren has much of an opportunity to fight back)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I see what you're trying to do to me. I won't let you break me._

_(Darren goes to the door and opens it. Chris is there, and he rushes in to hug Darren)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god I had the worst day. I couldn't wait to see you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, baby, maybe we shouldn't…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(pulls back and glances behind Darren to see Serena) Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot I'm sharing you with the Queen Bitch._

_SERENA  
><em>_Get the fuck out of my apartment, Colfer. I don't want your faggy ass ruining my baby._

_DARREN  
><em>_Serena, just shut up! Just shut up and leave him alone!_

_(Darren pushes Chris out the door and slams it behind them. They're alone outside, and Darren hugs Chris)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I am so sorry._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(returns the embrace enthusiastically) It's fine. Pregnancy hormones and all._

_(Darren pulls back enough to look at Chris, his arms still wrapped loosely around Chris's waist)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Let's go to dinner. Somewhere nice and quiet, where it can be just the two of us._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Like a date?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. Like a date._

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: Mistaken  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. A quiet restaurant. Chris and Darren are in the corner booth. It's dark and secluded.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Let's not talk about Serena or the baby. Let's just talk about us._

_CHRIS  
>Ok. Tell me what you love about me.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_You're funny and smart and brave and strong. I admire how you overcame the bullying and how you're using your movie to fight back. I love how gorgeous you are, and how amazing you are. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Aw, stop it. You're making me blush!_

_(Darren chuckles and looks down at the pasta on his plate)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(seriously) And by stop it, I meant keep the compliments coming._

_DARREN  
><em>_I love all the things you do when we're alone together._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(smirks) Come on, Dare, just say it. You love the sex. The fantastic, exhilarating, mind blowing sex. That's why you've show up at my place every night for the last week begging me to take you to bed._

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't help this thing you do to me._

_(Chris smiles and the mood changes a little. Chris lays his hand out on the table, palm facing up)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(almost a whisper) Take my hand, Dare._

_(Darren lays his hand over Chris's)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Do you know why I love you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because I'm devastatingly handsome, extraordinarily talented, and I'm good with my tongue?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(tries not to laugh) Um, no. Not that I'm denying any of those things. It's just…you're so honest and trusting. You had feelings for me and instead of putting me down or pushing me away, you embraced who you are and reached out to me. All my life I've been pushed away. You being so accepting, that's the most attractive thing about you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Besides my abs._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(rolls his eyes) Yeah. Besides you abs._

_DARREN  
><em>_Sorry that was a serious moment and I ruined it. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's ok. It was cute. I like cute. You're cute like a little puppy._

_DARREN  
><em>_I was going to ask if you wanted to go back to your apartment and ravish me when we're done, but you ruined it with the puppy comment._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You don't want sex?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Of course I do. I was kidding!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughing) You're ridiculous sometimes. Oh, I just remembered! How did the auditions go?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Not good. On the plus side, I met this guy who thinks I've got a brilliant voice and he wants me to play at his club._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That sounds amazing. I'd go and see you whenever I can. _

_DARREN  
><em>_No one has ever supported me like you do._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well, that's because no one has loved you like I do._

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you too._

_(Darren looks down at their hands still clasped together. He doesn't want to tell Chris that they can't be like this forever, so for tonight, he doesn't)_

. ~ . ~ .

"I didn't want a condo, but Blaine, this place is beautiful. And the view is perfect! This is the one. I don't care how much it is, I want to live here." Kurt's hands were clasped in front of him as he walked around the spacious living room. Blaine stood by the door, his hands in his pockets, trying to look happy for Kurt even though he really didn't want Kurt to move out.

"All the appliances work! And it has a dishwasher!" Kurt wandered about the apartment, exclaiming all the perfect things about it. There was a Jacuzzi tub, a huge shower, and two sinks in the bathroom. The bedroom had two large walk in closets. There was a balcony off bedroom.

"It's very…you," Blaine said.

"The closets are amazing. You wouldn't mind giving up half of yours for the rest of my clothes, would you?" Kurt came out of the bedroom, grinning widely. Blaine's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean half of mine?" Blaine asked.

"The other half of your closet. You do want to live with me, right?" Kurt's smile faded and he looked confused.

"Of course I wanted to live with you, Kurt, but I thought you were looking for a place for yourself," Blaine said.

"Why would I bring you along if I didn't want to live with you?" Kurt asked, like it was obvious.

"But…you're moving out." Blaine looked so confused that all Kurt could do was laugh.

"You didn't seriously think I was going to live in that apartment with a broke refrigerator forever, did you? I have standard, Blaine." Kurt stepped forward to embrace a still very confused Blaine. He hugged him, then stepped back, examining his clueless expression. "Oh my god. You don't want to move, do you? I just…assumed that you'd want to be here with me instead of that old place and I didn't even think…"

"Kurt…just shut up," Blaine said. He brought his hands up to frame Kurt's face, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips, relaxing into his grip and parting his lips as Blaine's tongue slid past them. Blaine let out a soft moan before pulling back, their lips making a soft noise at the separation.

Breathlessly, Kurt said, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Blaine said, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Yes, Kurt Hummel, I will live in this beautiful condo with you."

Kurt squealed in happiness and for now, it seemed, he'd forgotten about his Golden Globe loss.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	13. 1x12

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Smut and angst. Get ready for this beast.

Also, you can follow me on tumblr (at) you-had-me-at-skin-tight-jeans I reblog Klaine stuff and post stuff about this fic.

* * *

><p>Once Kurt's closed were sufficiently unpacked and the furniture was set up to Kurt's specifications, both him and Blaine were relieved to at last have the opportunity to rest. They collapsed on their new king sized mattress, sprawled out and staring up at the white ceiling of their new bedroom. The condo was perfectly suited to both of them, and midway through putting away the perishables he'd bought at the grocery store into the new refrigerator that actually worked, Blaine knew he loved the place.<p>

"I really want to have sex, but I'm too exhausted," Kurt groaned, blindly reaching over to touch Blaine. He dug his fingers into his skin in an effort to use Blaine as leverage to pull himself closer, only the action was meant with a strangled yelp from Blaine and his hand behind pushed away.

"Fuck! Kurt! What the hell was that for?" Blaine snapped, his voice slightly high pitched. Kurt sat up and glanced over, his cheeks red in embarrassment, to see Blaine covering his crotch with one hand, glaring over at Kurt.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt said, covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh. "I didn't mean to! I was trying to grab your hand or your leg or something."

"Well, you missed," Blaine said, rolling onto his other side and sitting up.

"Blaine, baby, please come back. I'm sorry." Kurt pouted as he reached out and fisted his hand in the back of Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine didn't move to lie back down, only sitting still as Kurt willed himself to crawl over to Blaine and settle behind him, his legs on either side of Blaine and his arms slipping around Blaine's slim hips.

"You're so lucky I love you," Blaine said unhappily. Kurt hummed against his skin as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Did I hurt Blaine Junior?" Kurt whispered playfully, one hand slithering down to – softly this time – caress Blaine's cock.

"Don't call him that. It makes you sound like a pedophile," Blaine said. Despite his best attempts to stay angry at Kurt, his cock began to harden under Kurt's soft, loving touch. He shifted slightly and wound his arms around Kurt's hips, pushing him back until he was lying on the bed, Blaine between his legs. Kurt's hand never removed itself from Blaine's now full erection.

"I lied," Kurt breathed out as Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt's lips, then licking his way across Kurt's jaw, then down his neck.

"About what?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding gravelly.

"I'm not too tired for sex," Kurt whimpered, tilting his head back to give Blaine access to the long, pale column of his throat. Blaine's fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt, simultaneously pushing it up from where it was tucked into his white skinny jeans. Soon, Blaine's hands were splayed over Kurt's pale, soft yet muscular stomach as he peppered Kurt's chest with soft little kisses, working his way down to Kurt's pebbled nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

"_Fuck_, Blaine!" Kurt cried out, his hands frantically moving all over Blaine, searching for the hem of his t-shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes!"

Blaine grunted softly, pulling away from Kurt long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. He returned to his exploration of Kurt's skin, responding to each little whimper and sound that escaped from his mouth. Just when Blaine smirked with satisfaction at his ability to render Kurt incoherent, Kurt mumbled those three little words that almost made Blaine lose it.

"_Blaine,_ _fuck me_."

Blaine pulled back and sat up, his eyes wide and his hands gently rubbing up and down Kurt's sides. Hazel eyes met lust-blown blue ones in an effort to confirm what he'd just heard.

"_Please_," Kurt whimpered, bucking his hips upwards, his fingers digging into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine asked, one hand moving down and softly stroking the skin right above the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

"Blaine Anderson if you do not get your dick up my ass right this fucking second then I will _die_!" Kurt groaned. He reached down, moving Blaine's hand to the sizeable bulge in the front of his skinny jeans. Blaine rubbed it tentatively and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"You really want this?" Blaine asked again. Kurt just rolled his eyes and plopped back on the bed, groaning loudly. "I just want to make sure. I mean…you've never…and we never really got around to fingering and…"

"Oh my god, Blaine, just lube up your fingers and get to it!" Kurt hastily began to unbutton his own jeans, shoving them down his hips with as much force as he could muster. Blaine tugged them down the rest of the way and rolled off the bed to look in the drawer of the nightstand.

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted suddenly, slamming the drawer shut. "Of all the fucking boxes we unpacked, we didn't unpack the fucking lube!"

Kurt groaned and sat up, eyeing Blaine impatiently, his eyes darting between Blaine's face and Blaine's erection straining his jeans.

"What box did you put it in?" Kurt asked, scooting off the bed and heading toward a stack of still untouched boxes. When Blaine didn't answer, he glanced over his shoulder to see Blaine staring at him, reminding him of just how naked and how achingly hard he still was. "Blaine! Stop staring and tell me what box the fucking lube is in!"

"I thought I put it in the box with your moisturizers," Blaine said. "But you unpacked that one already."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, then grumbled, "I didn't unpack it yet, you presumptuous twat."

"Name-calling isn't nice!" Blaine said, following Kurt into the bathroom where three boxes were stack on the counter. Kurt threw two on the ground and hurriedly pulled open the bottom one, fishing around until his hand emerged clutched triumphantly around a half empty bottle of lube.

"Get your ass back in the bedroom and get naked so you can fuck me," Kurt demanded. Blaine's eyes widened with lust and he hurried back down the hallway, shedding his jeans all the way. They both climbed onto the bed and worked to get situated. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, lazily stroking it a few times as he kissed him sweetly.

"It's going to hurt," Blaine said. "Even the fingers. Because it's your first time."

Kurt just nodded and spread his legs, bucking his hips up, attempting to move things along. Blaine chuckled as he coated his fingers thoroughly with lube. He leaned over and kissed Kurt as one finger found its way to Kurt's entrance. Kurt tensed as he began to push one finger in.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, slowly moving the first finger until it was all the way inside of Kurt. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, one hand rubbing Kurt's hip to help him relax. He was so _tight_ and Blaine groaned at the thought of how that was going to feel around his cock.

"_Move_," Kurt whispered hoarsely.

Blaine began to move the finger around, stretching him and getting him ready for that second finger. After a moment, he slid the second one in, giving Kurt a moment to adjust before he spread his fingers out, moving around, then crooking them towards him until hit that spot…

"_Ohmygod_, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, his hands gripping Blaine's shoulder. "Fuck, ohmygod, do that again!"

Blaine smiled and crooked his fingers again as Kurt let out another scream of pleasure. Blaine worked a third finger into Kurt, making sure he was sufficiently prepared. When Kurt was reduced to whimpering and begging for Blaine to just hurry up and fuck him already, Blaine pulled his fingers out and went to work covering his cock in plenty of lube.

"It's gonna hurt," Blaine said, softly stroking Kurt's thigh as he placed a pillow under Kurt's hips.

"You'll go slow," Kurt said, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

Blaine nodded, "And I'll stop if you need."

He leaned over to kiss Kurt once more before positioning the head of his cock at Kurt's entrance. Taking a deep breath, he took Kurt's hand in one of his and the other gripped Kurt's hip as he began to push in.

Kurt's eyes screwed shut as he panted heavily. It hurt worse than he thought it would, but this was _Blaine_ and it was _real_ and Blaine's cock was inside of him. He tried to relax his inner muscles, the thought crossing his bloodless brain that maybe he should've picked a boyfriend that wasn't so _big. _

"Jesus, Kurt, so fucking tight," Blaine said, the words strangled. He moved slowly as he pushed in. It took all of his self-control not to thrust into that tight heat. Kurt looked completely undone, his head thrown back, biting his lip against the pain.

Finally…_finally_…he was all the way inside of Kurt.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt rubbed his hand over Blaine's tense shoulder. "I love you too."

His thigh quivering, Blaine slowly pulled back out of Kurt until just the head of his cock was inside, then he slowly and surely pushed back in. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked, conveying all the love that was between them. Blaine moved a little faster, his thrusts even as he tried to ensure Kurt enjoyed it as well.

"Harder," Kurt whimpered. Blaine gave one short nod and began to thrust harder into him, wrapping his arms around his hips and lifting him up to change the angle. Kurt screamed Blaine's name in pleasure as the head of Blaine's cock brushed against that spot inside him over and over until it was too much for Kurt and he came, his muscles clenching around Blaine, drawing his orgasm from him.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine cried as he came, collapsing on top of Kurt, his face pressed up against Kurt's pale, lightly sweaty chest.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered. "That was fucking awesome."

Blaine chuckled and pulled out of Kurt, rolling off to the side, slinging one arm around Kurt, holding him close.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, the words muffled against Kurt's skin.

"I love you too," Kurt said, holding onto Blaine's arm as his eyes drifted closed.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twelve: There Goes My Life  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. The doctor's office. Serena is getting an ultrasound. Darren is holding her hand.)_

_DR. WILLIAMS  
><em>_Do you want to know the sex?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes. Definitely yes._

_SERENA  
><em>_Of course. We have to know what color to pain their bedroom._

_DR. WILLIAMS  
><em>_(chuckling) Looks like you're having a little girl._

_SERENA  
><em>_(grips Darren's hand, looking up at him and smiling) We're having a girl!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(staring at the screen in wonder) A daughter. I'm going to have a daughter._

_SERENA  
><em>_Isn't it amazing?_

_DARREN  
><em>_This is real. I'm going to be a father._

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twelve: There Goes My Life  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(EXT. The wedding is in three days. Darren's and Serena's family are gathered at Darren's parents' house, in the back yard. Mama catches Darren in the middle of a conversation and pulls him aside)_

_MAMA  
><em>_Where is Chris?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He's filming, Mama. Remember? He's working on the movie._

_MAMA  
><em>_When's the last time you talked to him?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(shrugs) I don't know. Two weeks ago. _

_MAMA  
><em>_How does he feel about this wedding?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He hates it. It's killing him. It's why we haven't spoken._

_MAMA  
><em>_You said you love this boy._

_DARREN  
><em>_I do. I always will. But I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a daughter. And this wedding is making Serena really happy._

_MAMA  
><em>_What about you? Are you happy?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No. Well, yes. And no. I want to be with Chris, but…_

_MAMA  
>What?<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_I want to name her Allison._

_MAMA  
><em>_So you have accepted the prospect of fatherhood?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm beginning to think Chuck was right about loving the kid and forgetting about Chris. Not that I could ever forget about Chris. I'm just…I'm getting used to this idea of being a dad and sometimes it makes it seem ok that I'm marrying Serena. _

_MAMA  
><em>_Have you talked to Chris about this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Mama, I don't understand, you always wanted me to find a nice girl and get married and have a family._

_MAMA  
><em>_Yes Darren, a _nice_ girl. But that's beside the point. You're my son. More than anything I want you to be happy._

_DARREN  
><em>_Right now the only thing that could make me truly happy is if it were Chris and I getting married in three days. But that's not going to happen, so I just think about how amazing it's going to be to be a father._

_MAMA  
><em>_You should call him._

_DARREN  
><em>_He's busy. He won't want to talk to me._

_MAMA  
><em>_Don't be presumptuous. Go inside and call him._

_(Darren smiles and gives Mama a hug before going inside. He's alone and he pulls out his cellphone, finding Chris on speed dial. The phone rings seven times before Chris answers)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren? Nice to know you haven't forgotten me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm sorry. I know you're busy. I just really wanted to hear your voice._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Aren't you getting married in three days?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. Hey, listen, do you think we could get together before then?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_So you can fuck me before you're doomed to a life of boobs instead of dicks?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, you know it's only your dick that I want._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Are you free tomorrow night? It's the only night we're not scheduled to be filming late into the night._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. That sounds good. I think I can do that._

_CHRIS  
>Great! I'll see you then.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you too._

_(They hang up, Darren looks at his phone and let out a long sigh, scene ends.)_

. ~ . ~ .

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Blaine bounced up to the other cast members and the guest stars who played his family. Quinn separated herself from the group, her hand on her fake pregnant tummy. She smiled at him and looped her arm around his.

"Last I heard he was in his trailer. Mind if I walk with you there?" Quinn asked. Blaine shrugged and they began to walk away from the set. "You wouldn't believe how much hate mail I'm getting. People _hate_ Serena. It's really frustrating that they think I'm actually like that."

"That's unfortunate," Blaine said, bumping their shoulders together. "You're a really great person. You should get some interview scheduled or something. Make it right, you know?"

"Patrick doesn't want me out in the public eye. Not until after this episode is released. It might break the illusion of the pregnancy," Quinn said, patting her stomach.

"Patrick is…odd," Blaine said. They pushed open the doors of the studio and headed out onto the lot where their trailers were. "But he's smart. He told me to make Kurt watch three hours of the Golden Girls and it instantly made him happy."

Quinn giggled and extracted her arm from his. "Why is Kurt even here today? He's not even filming."

"He wanted to come in with me. Said something about other work to do." Blaine shrugged. They made it up to Kurt's trailer and Quinn bid him goodbye, heading off to her own trailer. Blaine knocked on the door and heard some shuffling around and muttering on the other side. His eyebrows drew together as he reached up and pulled open the door, peaking his head inside.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was inside, surrounding by papers and on the phone. He held up one hand to signal that Blaine should be quiet, and Blaine just pursed his lips and stepped inside. He settled onto the small couch and watched Kurt shuffling through papers, listening intently to whoever was on the other side of the line, occasionally replying.

"I don't…yes…that's right. I know someone who does. I could look. No, I'll ask….that's fine, you can find some too. I don't know this was your idea! Um…well I used to be a countertenor. No, no, not since the surgery. Yes, that was me. That was my real voice. Really? Number eight? I didn't even expect them to release it. I have to go to the doctor first, no I just have to get my throat checked. I'm sure it's fine. I'll rest it, I promise. Ok…ok I'll talk to you later. Ok. Goodbye."

Kurt hung up and set his phone down and looked over at Blaine, smiling slightly. "You'll never believe what that as about."

Blaine just raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kurt to elaborate.

"I just got offered a recording contract."

Blaine's eyes widened considerably as he stared at Kurt. His heart pounded in his chest, envy flooding through like a river of fiery hot lava. His hands clenched and he struggled to keep his face neutral.

He supposed this is how Kurt felt about the Golden Globe. All Blaine had ever wanted for his life was a loving, lasting relationship with someone and a recording contract. He'd been involved in music his whole life and was involved in acting out of chance. Here Kurt was, getting this handed to him like he hadn't even worked for it.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt asked, as though he sensed what was wrong.

"Nothing," Blaine lied. He couldn't show Kurt how he felt about this. Kurt was worth more to him than getting upset over this, and after what they'd gone through with the Golden Globe, he supposed he only deserved this.

"Are you sure? Is everything ok on the set?" Kurt asked, moving to sit beside him, taking his hand in concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Blaine said, mustering up the biggest smile he could. "Just fine. I just…I'm really happy for you."

Kurt grinned and leaned forward to kiss him.

Blaine felt the urge to push Kurt away, to get mad at him for having _his_ dream, but then Kurt started talking.

"It's just…exciting. I finally get to showcase my voice again. To show people I'm back. Of course, I can't just go and start recording. I have to go through a few checkups with the doctor to make sure my throat is ok. If there's any chance that the operation from when they removed the tumor left a scar, then they won't let me sing. So if I get to sing at all, it will kind of be a miracle." Kurt smiled, clutching Blaine's hand.

His heart sank. How could he be mad at Kurt? Kurt deserved it so much. He'd lost so much at such a young age in his career, and he deserved this come back. Blaine punched his jealousy down and smiled at Kurt. The biggest hope he had at this point of any music career was if Kurt let him help on the album, and that would only happen if he was nice to Kurt.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twelve: There Goes My Life  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(EXT. Movie set. Chris is standing outside his trailer, talking with a few people. His shirt is dirty and his hair is all messed up. Darren approaches the group slowly. As he comes closer, Chris notices him)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren! What are you doing here?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I wanted to surprise you._

_(Chris, smiling, hurries over to hug Darren, then realizes he's all dirty)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Sorry. I'm filthy. It's for the movie. I'd tell you, but I don't wanna spoil it._

_DARREN  
><em>_It's ok (he can't help look over Chris, who is showing more skin than he usually does in public)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_We've been working on this scene for days. No matter how much I shower, I feel like I will permanently have grime under my fingernails._

_DARREN  
><em>_You look gorgeous._

_(he can see Chris blush under the dirt)_

_DARREN  
><em>_No, really, you are._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Look, I'm just gonna change and we can go. Usually I'd shower here, but we can just go back to my place and you can help me out._

_(Darren smiles and wants to kiss him, but people are watching)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just wait here. I'll be right back._

_(Runs toward his trailer and disappears inside)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twelve: There Goes My Life  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Chris's bathroom. Chris and Darren are together in the shower. They are facing each other, and Darren is washing Chris's dirt covered shoulders)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_After a year, you should just divorce her. That way you can say you tried, then you can come back and bathe me like this every day._

_DARREN  
><em>_(presses a kiss to Chris's chest) This is seriously making me want to cancel the wedding._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Do it. I need you in my life, Darren. Every day. Please._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, can we please not have this discussion? Can we please just enjoy each other right now?_

_(Chris doesn't answer. He's looking at Darren like he's trying not to cry. Like he knows this is the last time they'll get to be alone together before Darren is married. Possibly ever)_

_(scene changes)_

_(EXT. Serena is in her car, driving down a quiet street, on her way home from the grocery store. She's unhappy, knowing exactly where Darren is for the night. Jealousy is evident on her face. She's tired of sharing Darren. Suddenly, she takes a sharp turn on another street, a car behind her honking. She ignores it as she starts to go faster)_

_(scene changes)_

_(INT. Chris's bedroom. They're under the covers on the bed, Darren straddling Chris as they kiss heatedly)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you so much I can't stand it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Shut the fuck up and kiss me._

_(scene changes)_

_(EXT. Serena grips the steering wheel tightly, turning sharply, focused only one what's ahead of her. She's speeding recklessly. It's dark and she almost misses the turn toward Chris's apartment building. There is a stop light at the end of the road, it's green. She slams on the gas in an attempt to make it, but as she does a semi-truck pulls up and the light turns yellow. She's going too fast to stop)_

_(scene changes)_

_(INT. Darren is moving above Chris, his head buried in the side of Chris's neck as he makes love to him, soft and slow.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Never stop, Dare. Never fucking stop._

_DARREN  
><em>_Never. God I love you._

_(They kiss)_

_(scene changes)_

_(EXT. Serena realizes before it's too late. The light turns red and she slams on her breaks. The semi's horn honks, but to no avail. It crashes into the driver's side of Serena's car)_

_(scene changes)_

_(INT. The phone rings, interrupting Darren's movements)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ignore it._

_DARREN  
><em>_What if something's wrong?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ignore it._

_DARREN  
><em>_What if…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ignore it. _

_(Darren keeps moving, kissing Chris. The phone stops ringing, then starts again.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Maybe I should…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ignore it!_

_(he tries to keep going, but it keeps ringing. The mood is ruined now)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_That bitch! She better have a fucking good reason for interrupting our fucking!_

_(Darren pulls on a pair of boxers and disappears down the hallway. The apartment is silent for a moment before a pale and shocked Darren appears in the bedroom doorway, staring at the phone in his hand)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare? What is it?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Serena's been in an accident._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god. Is she ok?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(stuttering) She's in critical condition. She…they don't know if they can save her._

_(He drops the phone and leans against the doorframe, running a hand through his hair. Chris stays on the bed, not knowing what to do. Darren eventually looks up at him, crying)_

_DARREN  
><em>_She lost the baby._

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


	14. 1x13 Part A

I do not own CrissColfer.

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. This chapter is Part A of Chapter 14. It is ONLY the CrissColfer parts. There is NO Klaine in this chapter. That being said, Part B of Chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow, and it will be entirely Klaine. This was just long and I got a couple people expressing interest in reading this tonight. Lots happens, so with that, enjoy! Feedback is EXTREMELY appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Funeral for a Friend<br>__Scene 1_

_(INT. Hospital waiting room. Darren and Chris are sitting on a bench, Chris lying on his side with his head on Darren's lap, his eyes closed as Darren softly strokes his hair. Darren stares straight ahead, the silence of the room interrupted by an announcement from the intercom)_

_ANNOUNCEMENT  
><em>_Dr. Greenburg to the OR. Code Orange._

_(The room is submerged in silence again for a few minutes before Chris speaks, roused from his nap)_

_CHRIS  
>What's a Code Orange?<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_No idea._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm going to be so tired on the set tomorrow._

_DARREN  
><em>_You can go home if you want._

_(Chris sits up and looks Darren in the eye. The both know Darren doesn't want that)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I…I don't know what to say, Dare. _

_DARREN  
><em>_(snaps) Then don't say anything._

_(Chris looks hurt)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(softer now) I'm sorry. I just…I was getting used to the idea of being a father, you know? _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know. I've never actually had sex with a girl and gotten her pregnant._

_DARREN  
><em>_Whatever._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes, Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Is this going to be it for us?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(looks hurt that he would suggest it) No. I mean…I won't have to get married now._

_(Chris settled beside Darren and rests his head on his shoulder. They hold hands and it's silent for few minutes, before Darren speaks)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(whispers) What if she dies?_

_(Chris doesn't have a chance to respond. Serena's mother, Patty, comes into the waiting room, hysterical, supported by Serena's brother, Charlie)_

_PATTY  
><em>_Oh, Darren! You're here! _

_(Darren pushes Chris away and stands, hurrying over to Patty and hugging her tightly)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is she ok?_

_PATTY  
><em>_Darren, sweetie, I'm so sorry about the baby._

_DARREN  
><em>_Is Serena ok?_

_PATTY  
><em>_(covers her mouth and looks away as she fights the urge to cry again) No. _

_CHARLIE  
><em>_She's awake, for now, but only because a machine is keeping her alive. She doesn't want to stay this way though. As soon as she falls asleep, she wants to be taken off life support._

_DARREN  
><em>_So she's going to die._

_CHARLIE  
><em>_(nods sadly) You can say goodbye now. She's in room 246._

_(Darren just stands there for a minute, then turns towards Chris, who is sitting still)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Will you come with me?_

_(Chris nods, stands, then takes Darren's hand)_

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Funeral for a Friend<br>__Scene 2_

_(INT. Darren walks into Serena's room alone, surprised at how lifeless she looks)_

_SERENA  
><em>_(barely more than a whisper) Darren._

_DARREN  
><em>_What happened?_

_SERENA  
><em>_(crying) I'm so sorry, Darren. This is all my fault._

_DARREN  
><em>_I want to be mad. I really do._

_SERENA  
><em>_She was our baby. You have every right to be mad._

_DARREN  
><em>_Except you'll be gone too, soon._

_SERENA  
><em>_Don't cry for me. _

_DARREN  
><em>_We were getting married in two days._

_SERENA  
><em>_Good thing the family is all in town, huh?_

_DARREN  
><em>_How could you do this to me? After all you put me through to get what you wanted?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I'm a jealous bitch, ok? I wanted to catch you with Chris and I got myself killed._

_DARREN  
><em>_This is out of jealousy?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I'm so sorry, Dare. You have to believe that I loved you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Loved?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I loved you when you were straight. Before Chris._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know, after I met him, you never had a chance._

_SERENA  
><em>_I know. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm really sorry for that._

_SERENA  
><em>_Don't be. The heart knows what it wants._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're dying._

_SERENA  
><em>_I know._

_(He steps up to her bed and tries to hold her hand, but she pulls away. Her face is covered in tears. Darren looks away. It's quiet except for their crying)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Is Chris here?_

_(Darren nods)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Do you think I could speak to him for minute?_

_(Darren nods again and steps outside the room)_

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Funeral for a Friend<br>__Scene 3_

_(INT. Chris awkwardly steps into Serena's room)_

_SERENA  
><em>_You know, I never really noticed before, because I was too busy hating you, but you're actually pretty cute._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm glad I have your approval._

_SERENA  
><em>_Ok here's the deal, I didn't want to talk to you about you. I wanted to talk to you about Darren._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love him. We both love him. I want him. You want him. Let's hiss and fight over him until your last breath._

_SERENA  
><em>_Cut the crap, Colfer. Sit down._

_(Chris raises an eyebrow, then sits)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Do you really love Darren?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Of course I do._

_SERENA  
><em>_Would you give up anything for him?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Anything. _

_SERENA  
><em>_He's a really special guy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know._

_SERENA  
><em>_Don't make the same mistake I did, Chris. Don't let Darren go. He's special, and he loves you._

_CHRIS  
>I wasn't planning on it.<em>

_SERENA  
><em>_You say that now, but one of these days, he'll pull some stupid something and you'll get mad and that'll be the end. You can't…you can't ever let that happen. You need to hold onto him._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I will._

_SERENA  
><em>_Promise me, Colfer. Promise me you'll love him forever._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I promise._

_SERENA  
><em>_He deserves that, you know. To be loved._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'll do my best to keep him happy. _

_SERENA  
><em>_You can do so much more for him than I ever could._

_(Chris doesn't respond. He just looks down at his hands folded in his lap. Serena's breath is getting labored and her eyes are starting to drift closed)_

_SERENA  
><em>_Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah?_

_SERENA  
>Will you stay with me?<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why? You hate me._

_SERENA  
><em>_No I don't. Please, just until I fall asleep._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But what about…_

_SERENA  
><em>_If you don't mind, I really don't want those puppy eyes to haunt my soul for all of eternity._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Like I would be much better._

_SERENA  
><em>_Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes, Serena?_

_SERENA  
><em>_When I'm asleep, do you think you could flip the switch?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You want me to kill you?_

_SERENA  
><em>_I'm already dead._

_CHRIS  
>You couldn't find it in your heart to ask this of anyone you actually cared about?<em>

_(Serena smiles weakly in response. Chris feels the energy changing in the room. It won't be long now. He starts to cry silently, and reaches for her hand. She squeezes his softly, a smile on her pale and bruised face, and her eyes drift closed. A few minutes pass, and Chris is sure she's asleep. He pulls his hand away and eyes the machine on the other side of her bed. Solemnly, he stands and moved around the bed and places his hand over the first switch. He's crying, shaking, now as he flips the first, then the second, then third switch. Not looking at her, he goes to the door and steps out of the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_She's gone now._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Funeral for a Friend<br>__Scene 5_

_(INT. At night, in Chris's bedroom. Both him and Darren are asleep. Darren is tossing and turning. Suddenly, Darren wakes up with a start and launched himself at Chris, hugging him tightly and startling him.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What the hell, Dare!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please! Please, Chris, please!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(over the initial shock now, he hugs Darren back) Never. I wouldn't ever leave you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Promise me! Promise me you'll never leave. Or die. Please. Promise me, Christopher!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I promise, Dare! I promise, I'll never leave your or die._

_(Darren is sobbing into Chris's t-shirt, his face pressed hard against Chris's chest. Chris hugs him tightly, rocking him gently as he tries to sit up)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What's the matter?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I had a dream…and you died. One second you were there and the next you were gone and I can't lose you, Chris. You're all I have now._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm yours forever. I love you._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Funeral for a Friend<br>__Scene 6_

_(INT. Serena's funeral. Chris is standing behind Darren looking uncomfortable as Serena's sister Rebecca throws her arms around Darren, crying)_

_REBECCA  
>She's really gone.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm so sorry._

_REBECCA  
><em>_You were the best boyfriend she ever had._

_(behind them, Chris rolls his eyes)_

_DARREN  
><em>_She deserved more than I could give her. _

_(a man comes up behind Chris. It's Serena's father, Bill. He looks at Chris with narrowed eyes and taps on his shoulder)_

_BILL  
><em>_Are you the bastard who killed my daughter?_

_(Chris looks surprised. Darren looks over, sensing Chris might be having trouble.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_She asked me to turn it off. It's what she wanted._

_BILL  
><em>_(moving closer, looking angry) So you're confessing to murder?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_The doctor said she couldn't live on the machine for more than a day anyway!_

_BILL  
><em>_(yelling) That was one more day I could've had with her!_

_(Bill punched Chris in the eye, causing him to stumble back with a surprised cry and hit the wall. Darren, who at this point is extremely overprotective of Chris, charges at Bill, shoving him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't lay another finger on him!_

_(Charlie appears right as Darren pushed Bill. He grabs Darren and pulls him back, then punches Darren swiftly in the stomach. This angers Chris, who tries to shove Charlie away from Darren.)_

_BILL  
><em>_Killed my daughter, now you're after my son too?_

_(Bill shoves Chris so hard against the wall, a painting down the hall falls. Chris sinks to the floor, clutching his chest as he gasps for breath. The wind was knocked out of his lungs from the impact. Darren sinks to his knees beside Chris, cradling his bruised face in his hands. A group of men from the funeral home appear)_

_MAN ONE  
><em>_Is everything alright here, gentlemen?_

_BILL  
><em>_No! He…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I only did what she asked! I did not kill her._

_(Bill steps closer and glares at both Chris and Darren, then he focuses on Darren)_

_BILL  
><em>_Pay your respects, then leave._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Funeral for a Friend<br>__Scene 7_

_(EXT. Chris is leaning against the back wall of the apartment building, looking out at the parking lot. One side of his face is swollen and he lets out a long sigh as he lifts a half smoked cigarette to his lips. Darren approaches quietly. Chris doesn't notice until he speaks)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Smoking is kind of gross._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah well, I needed to relax after, you know, killing someone._

_DARREN  
><em>_I think it's really brave that you did that for her._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You know, swollen eyes aren't exactly conductive to progress when filming a fucking movie._

_DARREN  
><em>_It'll heal soon enough. You'll be back to your normal, beautiful self in no time at all._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're so full of it. (Takes a long drag from the cigarette)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Smoking is kind of gross. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't care. _

_(Darren chuckles and reaches out, taking the cigarette from Chris's fingers. He drops it on the ground and stops it out)_

_DARREN  
><em>_If you need something to take the edge off, I'm sure I could help you out._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're a bitch._

_DARREN  
><em>_Aw, but I'm your bitch._

_(Chris smiles and stares into Darren's eyes, then he takes Darren's hand they head inside)_

* * *

><p>AN: I took a bit of a creative liberty by having Chris do what he did. I know in reality a doctor would've done it, but it makes for dramatic TV.

Let me know what you thought.


	15. 1x13 Part B

I do not own.

A/N: Part A was recieved with...mixed feelings...to say the least. To clarify things: I do my research. I take my writing VERY seriously. That being said, this is just a fanfiction I do to keep my writing juices flowing while working on my novel. I could post an obscenely long author's note snapping at the reviewers who "can't take this story seriously anymore", but instead I am going to choose to thank all the new alerts and faves that I did get! Thank you guys so much, you made me feel better after I almost cried myself to sleep last night (yes, yes, dramatic, I know).

For those of you that choose to stick with this story after the catastrophe that was Part A, this chapter is ALL Klaine, ALL fluff, and a little bit of foreshadowing on what's gonna happen in the rest of the story.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and today we have a special guest on our show, star of the controversial hit HBO drama, <em>Bring on Tomorrow<em>, Kurt Hummel!"

The studio audience cheered and Kurt nodded to acknowledge his cue as he strode out on stage. The applause grew louder as he waved at the people, then the camera, then turned to face the hostess of the show. He gave her a quick hug before sitting in the red chair opposite hers.

"Welcome, Kurt, it's so good to have you on the show," Tina said, smiling happily at Kurt as he adjusted his blue Marc Jacobs jacket. He could remember years in high school where he saved up money forever to buy these jackets, now designers were practically paying him to wear their things on television.

"Thank you, it's great to be here," Kurt grinned as he surveyed the audience.

"How have you been lately?" Tina asked.

"Busy. Very busy. _Bring on Tomorrow_, it really pushes us with the drama and the emotion. By the end of the day we're just so tired," Kurt said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"What about this rumor I've been hearing about a record deal? Is it true?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Yes, it just so happens that it is."

"So when your character, Chris Colfer, sang on the show, it was really you?"

"Yes, that was me. We recorded that song in a studio a few days before we filmed it. I had a lot of fun because they set the scene for me and I just got to sing it. They gave me a lot of freedom and it was something that I've been missing," Kurt explained, loving that interviewers wanted to ask him about his voice. He'd missed it so much, and he wanted the world to know he was back.

"Are you thinking about a return to Broadway?" Tina asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"It's definitely a possibility, but I really like what I've found in L.A." Kurt said, smirking as he thought of Blaine, who was using his day off to sit at home and strum on his guitar all day.

"So tell us some more about what's coming up on your show?" Tina asked, tucking a lock of long black hair behind her ear.

"Well, Chris and Darren are definitely in this for the long run, however in the upcoming episodes we're going to be dealing a lot with some very, very serious topics," Kurt said, his smile fading as he focused on Tina.

"More serious than what's already been happening?"

"We'll be dealing with a lot of homophobia. A lot of it. But on the plus side we're focusing a bit more on the romantic edge of things, kind of romanticizing a gay relationship. The writers really wanted to show that it's ok," Kurt explained. This was the part of the show he was really looking forward to.

"Sounds like we have some fantastic new episodes coming up soon. But for now we've gotta go to a commercial, so we'll be right back after this quick break," Tina said. The audience clapped on cue, then both Kurt and Tina rose from their seats.

"It's really great to see you again, Kurt," Tina said, hugging Kurt enthusiastically.

"You've really done well for yourself," Kurt said, squeezing her in return. The pair had been friends in high school, although neither would admit it if you asked them directly. It was important for both their careers that they left high school in Ohio far behind them.

"I could say the same for yourself. I'm really sorry about what happened to your voice. It kinda makes me want to punch Rachel for taking away all those solos from you," Tina said, punching the air to emphasize her point.

Kurt chuckled lightly, "Rachel and I made our peace long ago. I feel bad though, I haven't talked to her since the last time I went to New York."

"You've been up to bigger and better things though," Tina said. "Now tell me, between friends, are you and Blaine Anderson…"

She trailed off and made a crude hand gesture to signify what she was trying to ask. Kurt raised an amused eyebrow.

"Even if we were, do you think I would risk it all by telling you that?" Kurt asked. Somewhere behind, they called for places, and the both of them sat down to continue their friendly questions and banter.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home that night, the condo was dark, save for a yellowish glow coming from the dining area. Kurt knew it was probably something of Blaine's that he was working on – he learned never to question what Blaine did – and he continued on his way to the bedroom, where he stopped by his closet to deposit his jacket. He went to the bathroom and took extra time washing his hands, then he headed into the kitchen where an impatient Blaine stood, leaning against the counter.<p>

"You were supposed to come see why the only light place in the whole condo was the dining room," Blaine said, dropping his arms from where they were folded in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I just figured you were up to something, as usual."

"Of course I was up to something." Blaine stepped forward and grasped Kurt's hand, pulling him closer. "I've been planning this for a week."

"Planning what?"

"Well, seeing as you and I never had a proper date, I figured we could just have one here," Blaine shrugged, resting one hand on Kurt's waist.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You waited until you had me secured in your bed before you made me a proper dinner?"

"I'm sorry! Things were going so good, it just slipped my mind," Blaine shrugged. His smile faded and he looked at Kurt in the low light with those damn puppy eyes Kurt could never resist. Kurt rolled his own eyes and slipped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, you big sap," Kurt muttered against the skin of Blaine's neck.

"I love you too," Blaine said. He quickly pulled back and added, "I can't actually cook, so I ordered Chinese, and then put it on plates so it looked nice. I hope you're not mad."

Once again, there were those eyes Kurt simply could not resist. He smiled and assured Blaine that it was perfectly fine with him. Blaine hurried to pull plates out of the oven, where they were keeping warm, and went into the dining room. Kurt followed, amused at how hard Blaine seemed to be trying with this. There were two place settings on the table, with candles and glasses and a bottle of wine. Blaine smiled at him rather triumphantly as Kurt took his seat.

"You're a dork, you know that?" Kurt laughed as he picked up a fork – he was never good with chopsticks like Blaine – and took a bite of almond chicken.

"Sometimes I don't know why I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine shook his head as he shoved a bite of broccoli beef into his mouth. Blaine looked up to see Kurt lying his hand on the table, waiting for him to take it. He did, caressing Kurt's hand as he did so.

"Funny. I know exactly why I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said lightly, although he didn't elaborate.

"Kurt, can I tell you something?" Blaine asked softly, after a long time of just quietly eating and holding hands. Kurt nodded and set down his fork, listening while Blaine searched for the right words. "I've had boyfriends before. I've had…a 'Dave' before, but not to the extent that you had, and I've had plenty of flings. But nothing, _nothing_ has felt as amazing as being with you. Even just…sitting here, holding hands, is the most incredible thing. I feel like we're on top of the world or something and at this point, I love you doesn't even begin to cover all these feelings."

Kurt stayed silent, letting a slight blush play over his cheeks as he waited for Blaine to finish. By the end, Blaine was gripping his hand so tightly that Kurt thought it might be bruised in the morning.

"You know, when Chris and Darren start getting a little stronger, I think we should go public," Kurt said, staring down at their joined hands. "I mean, I'm so sick of hiding this and now that nothing is impeding their relationship, it would be…I don't know…cute if we were there right with them. For the people, you know."

"For the people. Not for us?"

"Definitely for us." Kurt smiled slightly. "I love you so much, Blaine, but I think we need to talk about what's going on with them."

"On our date?" Blaine sighed, about to pull his hand back when Kurt gripped it tightly.

"My character pulled the plug on your character's girlfriend," Kurt said seriously. "How is it ever going to be ok between them?"

"I think it's going to be just fine because they love each other and while they're both affected by this, they can move on now and be together," Blaine shrugged. "I mean, if it were us in that situation I could only hope that's what would happen."

"I just…I really want people to understand it, you know?" Kurt said.

"You're really feeling strongly about this, aren't you?" Blaine asked, his voice lifting up with a hint of strong curiosity.

"Serena was such an asshat about Chris and she confined Darren so much, and then when this all went through, people started pitying her and I get it because Chris pulled the plug, but she was going to die anyway because there was no way they could've got her on the transplant list. There was a machine replacing the function of her heart and it was a miracle she was even talking," Kurt shrugged. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand between both of his.

"Hey, Kurt, it's over now, ok? They can move on. _We_ can move on. And we don't have to go public to show the world our love. We can translate it into what's happening on the show. We can help people understand," Blaine said.

"I didn't sign up to be on a soap opera, Blaine. These emotions just mess with my head," Kurt sighed.

"It's gonna be better. Patrick _promised_. Besides, the man is a sucker for a good sex scene, so we know they'll be together for the long run," Blaine winked and waggled his eyebrows. Kurt snorted and shook his head.

"You just want to have sex in my trailer again," Kurt said, trying to keep from giggling.

"Hey, you can't deny that it was good," said Blaine, joining Kurt in his failed attempts to keep from laughing.

"You know, Blaine, I'll have to say this was the best first date I've ever been on. And I've been on a lot of first dates. Not many second dates, because I have a very high standard for a first date," Kurt said. Blaine smiled, staring at him with those stupid puppy eyes from across the table.

"Do I get the honor of having a second date?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," replied Kurt, "But don't think you're getting lucky tonight. I never sleep with someone on the first date."

Blaine let out a dramatic sigh, leaning back and draping his arm over his eyes. Kurt laughed, loving how Blaine had the incredible ability to simply make him _happy_.

* * *

><p>The next day of filming for <em>Bring on Tomorrow<em> didn't call for Blaine at all, so he had yet another day off. Contrary to Kurt's belief, he didn't just sit around all day singing Disney songs and adapting them into folk-like tunes on his guitar. He actually wrote music. Like, real songs that he wanted to sing someday. A lot of the songs he wrote these days were love songs, particularly centered around people's names who started with K. Not that it had anything to do with Kurt.

Often when Blaine really got into his song writing, he completely lost track of time, as was the case of today. He'd spent six hours perfecting one song, and when Kurt walked through the door that evening, he went into the living room just as Blaine strummed his guitar, unaware of Kurt's presence

Kurt stood there through the whole song, listening to Blaine's beautiful voice singing a love song he composed entirely for Kurt. When Blaine finished, he was startled when Kurt clapped softly from behind him.

"That song was beautiful," Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine softly.

"I wrote it," Blaine said proudly. Kurt sat next to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You should write songs for me," Kurt said. "I mean…for me to sing. I don't have any songs and they want me to use someone I don't even know, but your songs are so pretty I think you should write for me so we could work together on my album."

Blaine fought down the urge to be jealous once more, knowing that Kurt was offering him an opportunity to work with music. He loved working with Kurt anyway, so of course he agreed.

"You can write a beautiful duet for both of us," Kurt said.

Blaine was surprised at the suggestion. "You want to sing with me?"

"I want it to be the first song on the album, so everyone can hear it and go, 'who is that wonderful, brilliant voice singing with that washed up old Broadway star?' then someone will discover you and you'll get your own recording contract and door world tours and stuff like that," Kurt said as he draped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck.

"You really want that for me?" Blaine asked, surprised given Kurt's tendency to want the fame and success all for himself.

"Of course. It's not like my voice is strong enough to tour the world, and I know once you're out there, people will be _dying_ to hear more of you," Kurt told him.

Blaine set his guitar to the side and wound his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging him tightly.

Kissing the top of Kurt's head, he said, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not since that text message you sent me at noon," Kurt mumbled against the warm skin of his next.

"Well then, Kurt Hummel, I love you very much."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	16. 1x14

I do not own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: You guys made me so happy with all your encouraging reviews on the last chapter! Thanks so much for all your support. With that, here is chapter 15. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Kurt! Hum this note for me." Blaine thrust the hand written sheet music in front of Kurt's face, jabbing his finger at a hastily scribbled note. Kurt looked at him, annoyed, then set aside his script and iPad and took the sheet music.<p>

"Can you give me a chord, bossy Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned in response and strummed a chord on his guitar. Kurt hummed the note in perfect tune and thrust the music back at Blaine.

"Be nice! These songs are for _your_ album," Blaine said, smoothing out the crumpled edge of one sheet.

"Yes, but I'm not working on _my_ album right now, I'm filming _our_ TV show," Kurt snapped, picking up his script again. It had been revised for the third time that morning and while the first two drafts had been ok, he was quite pleased with the third one.

"But _I'm_ working on _your_ album right now, so maybe _you_ should just be grateful _I'm_ helping you at all," Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at Kurt when Kurt looked at him, his trademark eyebrow arched.

"You're a dork," Kurt said, turning back to his own work. "I trust you to write good songs, Blaine, you don't have to show me every note you write."

"Sorry. I just appreciate a little input is all," Blaine grumbled, pouting as he went back to his guitar.

"Aww, is our resident power couple having a little lover's quarrel?" Patrick strode up to them, his arms full of purple folders, and a rather large, somewhat angry looking girl behind him.

"Just playful banter is all, Patrick," Kurt said, glancing curiously behind Patrick at the girl.

"That's good. We can't have the two of you arguing, now can we?" Patrick smiled as he held out a purple folder to each of them. "Scene three was rewritten again. Sorry boys. I promise it's final this time."

Kurt and Blaine collectively groaned and took their respective folders.

"We're shooting it in an hour, so put the guitar and the iPad away and get working!" Patrick said, a little too cheerfully. Then he seemed to remember the girl behind him and he took a step to the side, as though they couldn't already see her. "This is your new costar, Lauren Zizes. She's playing Chris's new friend."

Lauren stepped forward, unsmiling, with an eyebrow raised that rivaled Kurt's. Kurt felt a little unnerved by her almost overwhelming presence, and he hoped this girl could act a lot nicer than she seemed.

"Apparently," she started to say, "I'm here to cheer up your skinny ass."

"You mean Chris's skinny ass?" Blaine chimed in. He looked up at her from the floor with his trademark puppy eyes. She turned her gaze down to him and Kurt saw her lips twitch upwards in response.

"Yeah," she said. "Chris's skinny ass."

Before the conversation could continue on, Patrick towed Lauren away to show her the rest of the set. When they were comfortably out of listening range, Kurt looked down at Blaine.

"My skinny ass?" Kurt scowled.

"Well, you're not exactly fat. And you have an ass. Put two and two together," Blaine shrugged.

"You love my ass," Kurt said, flipping open the purple folder to the newly revised scene, hoping one of these days they'd finally be happy with it.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Do Over  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Chris and Darren are in the kitchen, silently washing dishes together. Chris stops rinsing a plate and looked out the small kitchen window.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Are you ok?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Would you please stop asking that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm sorry. We've both been really tense lately._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Gee I wonder why._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know what I think we need?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What?_

_DARREN  
><em>_A do over. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're insane._

_DARREN  
><em>_No, like we should totally start over. Do it right this time. Introduce ourselves, flirt, date, all that crap that people do when they're interested in each other. No ex-boyfriends or pregnant girlfriends. No drama. Just…us._

_CHRIS  
><em>_How do you propose we go about this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiling mischievously)Oh, I have an idea. But in order for it to work I'll have to catch you off guard._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I repeat: you're insane._

_DARREN  
><em>_You wait and see. It's gonna be totally awesome._

. ~ . ~ .

"You're doing a duet with me on your album," Mercedes demanded. Kurt laughed as he looked up at her from his spot on the couch. They had been cuddling together while watching Mulan while Blaine retreated to the second bedroom that had been turned into the music room, when all of a sudden Mercedes launched herself off the couch and put both of her hands on her hips.

"Um, ok?" Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and drew the blanket that had been draped over both of them up to his chin.

"It will be great for my music career. If I sing with the Kurt Hummel, someone is bound to notice me," Mercedes said, as though it was only common logic.

"Then take it up with Blaine. He's writing the songs. Tell him he needs to write another duet," Kurt said, waving his hand as he reached for the remote to turn up the volume of the movie. When Mercedes didn't return to her spot on the couch, Kurt looked up to see she had disappeared.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt paused the DVD and flung the blanket off him. He marched through the living room, then down the hallway to where Mercedes had no doubt barged into the music room like the diva that she was. Kurt stood in the open doorway, watching a startled Blaine looking up at her as she told him how it was going to go down.

"Listen lover boy, you're gonna write me a song I can sing with Kurt. It's gonna be a good song. Something with a little rock edge to it. Something I can do a lot of runs in. Something that makes white boy here belt it like he did on that Broadway Cast Album," Mercedes demanded. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who looked conflicted.

"Mercedes, maybe you should talk to Kurt about what kind of song he wants to sing with you," Blaine said, meeting Kurt's gaze. Mercedes turned around to face Kurt, who had his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Kurt?" Her tone softened.

"Cedes, I don't know if I can belt it like that anymore," Kurt confessed.

"Have you tried?" Mercedes asked. Kurt looked down at the floor, then shook his head. "Well, then you should try! You keep putting your voice down and then surprising yourself."

"I think he just doesn't want to wear it out so soon," Blaine said. Kurt offered him a tiny, almost grateful smile for saying it. "But if it makes you happy, Mercedes, I will write an amazing song that you can belt out an entire verse and Kurt can sing however he likes."

Mercedes smiled at Blaine, then glanced back at Kurt.

"C'mon Kurt, let's go finish the movie," Mercedes said.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I think maybe you should go home now."

Mercedes looked hurt, but she understood and left the room. Kurt and Blaine stayed there, silent, until they heard the front door close. As soon as it was just them, Blaine set his guitar aside and Kurt walked over to him, perching himself on Blaine's leg and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. He rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"You ok?" Blaine asked.

"I used to have a huge vocal range and I used to really be able to sing. I'm just so worried that I won't be able to record this album, and I really want to do it," Kurt said.

Blaine wove his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging him tightly.

"You have a beautiful voice right now, Kurt. I think we should just take it in stride and see what you can do as we go, ok?" Blaine spoke softly, one hand softly stroking Kurt's lower back under his shirt.

"Ok," Kurt sighed. He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Do you wanna watch the rest of this movie with me? I think I just need to be close to you right now."

"I'm sure I can manage to cuddle with my boyfriend through my favorite Disney movie of all time," Blaine said with a smile that managed to cheer Kurt up. They stood and Kurt took Blaine's hand. When Blaine tried to move forward, he glanced back at Kurt, who was just standing and staring at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said. "I just really love you."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Do Over  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Chris just got home from a long day of filming and is opening a can of Diet Coke when the doorbell rings. He reluctantly goes to answer, and Darren is standing there)_

_DARREN  
><em>_My car broke down just out there and my cellphone is dead. I was wondering if maybe I could use your phone?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You've got to be kidding me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I would've asked someone else, but your neighbors weren't home._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're ridiculous._

_DARREN  
><em>_So can I come in? I promise I'm not a rapist or anything like that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're a dork._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know, you're kinda cute._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(rolls his eyes, decides to play along) Coming on to me already? But we only just met!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Sorry, am I coming on too strong? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Darren Criss. (holds out a hand)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(stares at his hand before taking it) Chris Colfer. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Pleasure to have made your acquaintance Mr. Chris Colfer._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're an idiot, Darren. _

_DARREN  
><em>_So quick to judge. You wound me, kind sir. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare, could you cut the crap? I've had an exhausting day filming and I really just need to cuddle before I fall asleep._

_DARREN  
><em>_Now who's coming on a little strong?_

_(Darren steps closer to Chris, pulling him into a tight hug. He kisses Chris before pulling away)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Do you maybe wanna go to dinner or catch a movie sometime?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know. You're not really my type._

_DARREN  
><em>_My poor little heart can't take this rejection._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well if that's the way it's going to be, then pick me up from the set at seven._

_(Darren smiles, knowing his plan is working)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Do Over  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(EXT. The set of Chris's movies. Extras are wandering about, and two makeup artists are fussing over Chris. Suddenly one of the extras, a rather large girl, trips and loses her balance and falls over, knocking into the makeup artist, who knocks Chris over)_

_ASHLEY  
>I am so sorry, you guys. I just tripped and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry.<em>

_(Ashley gets to her feet and helps Chris up, pulling him up easily)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're strong._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You're not very big._

_(Chris smiles and brushes off his arms.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Are you cast or crew?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I'm just an extra. The name's Ashley._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm Chris._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Oh I know who you are, and I really am sorry about knocking you over. You're not hurt, are you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't think so. No doubt there will be a bruise later though. Just something else for Darren to fuss over._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Darren?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(hesitantly) My boyfriend._

_(To his surprise, Ashley smiles, and he sighs in relief)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Is he cute?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(smiling) Yeah. You wanna come back to my trailer and get something to drink? I've got an hour before they need me again._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You want to hang out with me? But you're like the star of the movie._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You seem like a fun person. Come on._

_(Ashley follows Chris over to his trailer. He pulls two cans of Diet Coke out of the mini refrigerator and hands her one)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Do you think you could help me with something?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You barely know me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You seem likeable. Now answer the question._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Sure. I guess._

_CHRIS  
><em>_My boyfriend, Darren, has a birthday coming up and he was telling me about how his friends used to always prank him on his birthday, and I want to keep that tradition alive, but I can't think of anything good._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Well you can do one big thing, or you can do a bunch of little things. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't want to do something bad that'll make him mad at me. Or anything that'll hurt him. Just something funny that'll make him just a little frustrated._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I have a few ideas. But I'll only tell them to you on one condition._

_(Chris just looks at her, a little afraid of what she'll suggest)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I want to be there when all these pranks take place._

_(Chris considers her, then reached out to shake her hand)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok. Sounds like a plan._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt walked into the condo, calling Blaine's name out to see if he was home. He was met with no reply, and as he walked into the kitchen, he found a note taped to the refrigerator door. Kurt smiled at how clichéd it was. The note simply read:

_Kurt, out with Wes and friends. Be home in a few hours. Love you. xoxo Blaine _

With a sigh, Kurt set the note on the counter and pulled out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He was glad Blaine wasn't there. He'd been hogging the music room lately, and Kurt wanted to try a few things alone.

Taking a deep breath, he headed into the music room, over to the upright piano pressed against the wall. He pushed the bench away and stood in front of the ivory keys. He reflected for a moment how difficult Blaine had been when they moved the piano, adamant about not getting a _single_ scratch on the damn thing.

"Ok, Hummel. You can do this," he whispered to himself. He rested his finger over a high F, pressing down lightly and listening to the note. The note that at one time, had been well within his range. Now, that note seemed daunting.

He moved down to the next F, pressing it. It seemed far more achievable. But right now it didn't matter what seemed achievable. He had to see if he could do this. He had to see if he could push this new, almost more masculine voice he'd been given. He had to be sure.

He sat down and rested his hands on the keys, plunking out a few notes until he finally got his fingers to remembered the tune. He played the chorus, humming along, building up to the part he really wanted to sing. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing, feeling his voice straining to reach the higher octave.

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't-…"_

Kurt's voice cracked worse than it had when he botched his audition in high school. He cringed and pulled his hands away from the piano. He stood and closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then cleared his throat. He could feel it getting sore already and something deep in his chest ached. Something unrelated to his voice.

Unable to help it, he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room of the piano, burying his face in his hands. He'd _never_ have his old voice back, and as much he'd thought he'd accepted it, he just couldn't hand it. He _missed_ being able to sing like he had in high school and on Broadway.

Before he could do anything to stop it, he was crying. Uncontrollably sobbing into his hands as he wondered just what kind of singing career he could possibly have with this stupid average voice that couldn't even sing Defying Gravity like it used to.

"Kurt?"

He looked, having not heard Blaine enter. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"Kurt, baby, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, coming over and kneeling in front of him, taking his hands away from his face.

"It's stupid," Kurt muttered, trying to avoid looking into Blaine's kind eyes.

"No, Kurt, it's never stupid. Now tell me what's upsetting you," Blaine urged, bringing Kurt's hand up to his cheek and cupping it around his cheek.

"It's my stupid voice," Kurt said, sniffling unattractively. "I used to sound like fucking Faith Hill and now I can't even pass for fucking Wynonna Judd."

"Don't say things like that," Blaine said. "Your voice is beautiful."

"You're biased," Kurt insisted.

"So what if I am. You're obviously good enough that someone wanted to give you a record deal," Blaine told him.

"Yeah, well, someone wanted to give Justin Bieber a record deal too, so that really isn't saying much." Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's face and stood, walking out of the room and leaving his boyfriend sitting on the floor.

Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't let it go, but he wanted to have the last word this time.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Do Over  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Chris and Ashley are hiding in the living room when they hear Darren's alarm clock going off. They look down the hallway, trying not to make noise as the hear Darren come out of the bedroom and go into the bathroom. The way for a moment)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Fuck! What the fucking hell?_

_(Chris and Ashley cover their mouths to stifle their laughter) _

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, I fucking know this was you! I am not cleaning this up!_

_(Chris makes a face at Ashley, who just winks. In the kitchen, Darren opens the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of what looks like grape Kool-Aid. He shrugs and pours a glass, then puts a bagel in the toaster. He takes one sip of the juice and realizes instantly it's not Kool-Aid. He runs to the sink and spits it out.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Dammit Christopher Colfer, that was just cruel!_

_(Chris bites his lip to keep from laughing as Darren turns on the sink, the spray nozzle instantly showering him with water, causing him to jump back and water to get all over the kitchen floor)_

_DARREN  
><em>_If you were here, I would fucking kill you!_

_(The water shuts off and Ashley holds her hand up for a quick high five. Darren cautiously puts cream cheese on the bagel, inspecting everything closely from the knife to the paper plate. Chris and Ashley move to the hallway just before Darren goes to the small dining table. He sits down in his usual spot with his bagel, and a phone begins to ring. Darren looks around everywhere for it, and Chris and Ashley are in the hallway holding Chris's phone, which is calling Darren's.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Ok, wise ass, what the fuck did you do with my phone? _

_(He looks all over the living room, then finally goes back to his chair and realizes it's taped underneath the chair. He pulls it off and sees Chris is calling. He answers the call.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You are so not getting any tonight, Colfer._

_(Chris steps out of the hallway and looks right at Darren, a convincing pout in place.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Does that mean I can't give you that extra special present I planned for tonight?_

_(Darren looks up at him with wide eyes)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You are such a bitch! You were here all along!_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(steps out behind Chris) You think we'd miss this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(glaring) I knew she was up to no good! This is the last time I allow you to make new friends, Chris._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok you are so not getting your extra special present now._

_DARREN  
><em>_(realizing what extra special present Chris is talking about) Chris, I didn't mean it. I promise. I love you. These were the best birthday pranks anyone has ever pulled on me!_

_(Chris and Ashley both laugh, then Chris strides over to the table where Darren is still sitting. He cups Darren's cheek in his hand and leans down to kiss him quickly)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're cute when you want sex._

_(He leans down again and kisses Darren deeper, more passionately, then pulls away)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Happy birthday, Dare. I love you._

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	17. 1x15

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews and such. I love you guys! That being said...I'm a little nervous about this chapter :/

Also, because I lack the ambition to create something new, the movie Chris is making in this fic is SBL. Except they're taking a lot longer to make it because it's the only thing Chris has got going on.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Fifteen: Reality<br>__Scene 1_

_(EXT. Darren is standing outside Chris's trailer on the set of the movie. He knocks on the door obnoxiously until Chris opens the door, annoyed and shirtless.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Get dressed! We're going to lunch!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_There's food on set. I'm busy._

_(Darren pushes his way into Chris's trailer and picks up the first t-shirt he sees, thrusting it at Chris.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_But we're going somewhere special. Because I'm that pushy guy who has a crush on you and really wants to take you out on a date._

_CHRIS  
><em>_So I take it you're not still mad that I saran-wrapped the toilet bowl and let you drink vinegar water?_

_(Darren narrows his eyes, even though he's still smiling, and grabs Chris around the waist, pulling him closer)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I forgave you when you made love to me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_playfully slaps Darren's chest) You are so full of it. And do not make that into some kind of innuendo._

_DARREN  
><em>_It hadn't even crossed my mind. So, lunch with me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(shrugs) I suppose. But you're buying._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt never passed up a good opportunity to play nurse, and when Blaine woke up sniffling and coughing, eyes puffed and nose plugged, Kurt instantly began fussing over his boyfriend. He made Blaine herbal tea that was supposed to make him better, but Blaine only shoved it away just because it smelled awful.

Then Kurt went to the health food store down the street and came back and made Blaine soup that would ease his sore throat and relax his stuffed up nasal passages. Blaine refused to eat it just because it tasted a little…ok…it tasted _disgusting_.

In the end, after much tired arguing, Blaine had a glass of fruit punch (_"Too much sugar, Blaine"_), a bowl of Campbell's chicken noodle soup ("_There is _way_ too much sodium in this crap, Blaine"_), and a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders (_"I'd cuddle to keep you warm, but I can't afford to get sick, Blaine"_). Kurt sat on the other side of the couch, pressed against the arm as far from Blaine as he could get, as they both enjoyed watching Ellen.

Much to both their surprise, Ellen introduced her next guest as Quinn Fabray, who was recently killed off the hit new show _Bring on Tomorrow_.

"Kurt, turn it up!" Blaine demanded. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned up the volume as Quinn walked out on the stage and hugged Ellen before taking a seat.

"So, was it your decision to leave the show?" Ellen asked. "I mean, it's been received with mixed reviews, but the show seems to be a hit."

"It was known from the beginning that I wasn't going to stay long. I only signed a twelve episode contract to begin with, so I've already got more projects lined up," Quinn replied.

"How was it being a part of such a groundbreaking show? I mean, everyone watches it, but some of the content has been quite controversial."

Quinn thought about her answer for a moment before saying, "It's very different. I come from a very religious family, and when I first auditioned, they were advertising it as something very different from what it's become. They played it up as a straight man living with a gay man, and when this turn came that the straight man wasn't really straight, it was difficult for me personally to take it. After a few episodes though, I began to see it much differently. I think the whole show is a bit of a learning experience for anyone who watches."

Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Kurt looked over to find Blaine watching him as well. After a moment, it seemed the interview was forgotten.

"You know what?" Blaine asked, setting his soup on the coffee table in front of him.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning sideway so he was facing Blaine.

Blaine sighed heavily, then said, "I think I'm ready for us to go public."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fifteen: Reality  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. A small restaurant and bar. Chris and Darren are at a table in the back corner)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I wanted to keep it a surprise but I couldn't hold it in any longer. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're like a child sometimes._

_DARREN  
><em>_Says the man who purposely wrote a movie he could star in just to be able to wear a cardboard pencil._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just shut up and tell me what you're so excited about._

_DARREN  
><em>_(reaches across the table to take Chris's hand) I got a job._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But you already work at the hardware store._

_DARREN  
><em>_Not that kind of job. I got a job singing._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare, that's great! Where at?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Right here. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday nights. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's amazing. You'll finally get to play like you wanted!_

_DARREN  
><em>_I know! It's great. I get to play whatever I want. There are two hour long sets. I get thirty bucks a night plus whatever I get in tips. _

_CHRIS  
>I can't wait to come see you perform. <em>

. ~ . ~ .

"_Fuck_, Blaine, I have to stay quiet!" Kurt whispered harshly as Blaine sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck, pulling Kurt's legs tighter around his waist as he rolled his hips into Kurt's.

"No one is around to hear you," Blaine said, licking his way up to Kurt's jaw as he pressed his erection hard against Kurt's, their hips rubbing frantically together. He reached his hands down to cup Kurt's ass, pulling them tighter together as he pushed Kurt's back against the wall.

"My…_fuck_…my vocal coach says I have to…_ohgod Blaine yes_…have to relax my…_ungh_…my voice," Kurt moaned loudly as the friction became too much. While they had been having sex on a fairly…regular…schedule, Kurt had about as much tolerance as a sixteen year old boy.

Blaine _loved_ having fun with that.

"Don't listen," Blaine grunted as he licked the shell of Kurt's ear, his hips moving faster as Kurt clawed at his back. This had to be over soon. They only had a few minutes before they met with Patrick.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt practically wailed as his fingers dug deep into Blaine's shoulders, his head thudding against the wall as his own hips stuttered through his orgasm. Blaine was so turned on by watching Kurt come completely undone, it took only a few strokes of his palm over his clothed cock to having him coming in his pants as well.

"You make me feel like I'm a teenager again," Blaine smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. He glanced down at his watch and realized that they should've been at Patrick's office two minutes ago. "Shit, Kurt, we're late."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started marching him down the hallway.

"Blaine, can't we stop at the bathroom first? My pants are all sticky and gross now," Kurt whined. Blaine ignored him and ignored the stickiness in his own pants. They turned down another hallway and found Patrick's office, knocking once on the door before pushing it open to find the man sitting behind his desk, waiting impatiently.

"Hello my little stars," Patrick said enthusiastically. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Kurt and Blaine managed to stand calmly, holding hands, despite the uncomfortable…situation…they were both in. Since Blaine set up the meeting, he decided to speak first.

"Kurt and I wanna go public," said Blaine. Patrick just raised an eyebrow and stared at them both for a moment.

With a wave of his hand, Patrick said, "You two reek of sex, by the way."

Kurt blushed deep red and Blaine felt his face grow a little warm.

"How do you propose to do this?" Patrick asked.

"I just figured we'd just…go out or something and do what we normally do, and let the public find out. Then we wouldn't deny it when asked about it," Kurt replied, summarizing the conclusion of a three hour long discussion he and Blaine had.

"If that's what you want to do, then you have my blessing. It could do nothing but good things for our ratings at this point," Patrick said.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged surprised glances when they realized Patrick had approved their crazy scheme. Then, they realized, that they no longer had to confine themselves to the set of the show and the inside of their condo.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fifteen: Reality  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(INT. The bar where Darren is on the stage, just finishing his first set. He thanks everyone and set his guitar in the stand, hopping off the stage and heading over to the corner table where Chris is.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You were fantastic. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner._

_DARREN  
><em>_(leans down to kiss him, then sits across from him) Don't apologize. I know you're busy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(glancing around to see if anyone noticed) Your voice is incredible._

_DARREN  
><em>_Stop it, you're gonna make me blush. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You don't blush that easily. But really, Dare, you should be pursuing music instead of acting._

_DARREN  
><em>_Music was my first love, but acting is a secret passion of mine._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Maybe someday I'll write a TV show or something you can star in._

_DARREN  
>That would be awesome.<em>

_(They both laugh before Darren looks at his cellphone and realizes he has to start his second set. He stands and pats Chris's hand on the table)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Can I get another good luck kiss before I go on again?_

_(Chris blushes, but sit up and kisses Darren back when he leans down. They are unaware of the group of guys at the bar watching them.)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fifteen: Reality  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(EXT. It's late. Chris and Darren are walking down the sidewalk, heading to Darren's car, holding hands. A glass bottle hits the ground and shatters at Chris's feet, surprising them both. Chris looks over his shoulder to see a group of four big guys stumbling behind them)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god, Darren. I don't think they like this._

_DARREN  
><em>_Like what?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_That we're together. _

_DARREN  
><em>_(looks over his shoulder) Yeah, well, fuck them._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren! You can't just say things like that!_

_MAN 1  
><em>_Hey fags, you wanna say something to us?_

_MAN 2  
><em>_Look at 'em. Trying to ignore us._

_MAN 1  
><em>_Too chicken to stand up and fight. _

_MAN 3  
><em>_More like too girly._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(whispers) Whatever you do, ignore them._

_(Man 4 throws a crumpled can at the, hitting Chris in the back of the head, making him cry out in surprise. Darren pulls his hand out of Chris's and turns around, ready to fight)_

_MAN 4  
><em>_Oh would you look at that, boys. The faggot wants to fight us._

_MAN 2  
><em>_He won't. He won't mess up his pretty little cocksucking mouth._

_DARREN  
><em>_Shut the fuck up._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren, just ignore them, please._

_MAN 1  
><em>_Well would you look at that, the girl speaks. _

_DARREN  
><em>_He is not a girl!_

_MAN 2  
><em>_It would be better for you if he was._

_(Man 2 shoves Darren, and he stumbles backwards. Chris catches him and pulls him away as the men advance on them. They run down the sidewalk to Darren's car, getting in quickly. The men are still coming closer)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god, Darren, just put the key in and drive!_

_(Chris flinches away from the window as the men get closer. Darren finally starts the car and pulls out of the spot before any of the men can block him in. It's silent as he speeds away, until they get to a stoplight and he looks over at Chris, who he realizes is crying)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey, Chris, baby, don't cry, please. _

_(Chris just sits up straight and looks out the window, not saying anything)_

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine was sprawled out on the couch, playing Angry Birds on Kurt's iPad, the TV on with the sound down, listening as Kurt did exercises in the music room with his newly hired vocal coach. He'd been so upset over his lacking voice that he inquired with Mercedes and got the name of an amazing vocal coach.

Blaine just hadn't expected that coach to be the very man that had been rejected for the role of Darren minutes before Blaine auditioned. When Kurt invited Jesse St. James into the apartment, seemingly forgetting just who it was that he had hired, Blaine had been wary. It could've been Jesse in his position, sharing a condo with Kurt and sharing his bed at night. After a couple weeks and one serious talk with Jesse, they'd established that the only thing Jesse wanted was the hefty paycheck he got for helping to recover Kurt's voice.

He heard Kurt singing in the other room and he glanced up at the TV just in time to catch his and Kurt's face on the latest episode of Entertainment Tonight. He jumped up and scrambled for the remote to pause the show before he hurried into the music room. The door was open, and when he appeared he was met with annoyed looks from both Kurt and Jesse.

"What is it, Blaine? I've got just a few more exercises, then I'm done," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, this can't wait. We're on TV," Blaine said. Kurt instantly knew what that meant and he hurried out after Blaine into the living room. He started to play the show, turning up the volume.

"_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, stars of the HBO hit drama _Bring on Tomorrow_, have made several appearances in public showing evidence that their onscreen romance might have bubbled over into a real life fling._"

The screen flashed with one video of Kurt and Blaine shopping, holding hands, then a fuzzy cellphone video of Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek while getting lunch one day, and several other pictures of them walking down the street together.

"_Fans have been dying for evidence real life relationship between these two since their first heated kiss in the fourth episode of the show."_

Part of the screen recounted that kiss, the one that had taken them many tries to film after they'd barely been able to stop the first one.

"_A relationship has been neither confirmed nor denied, but the evidence is looking pretty strong, so look out everyone, for the couple fans have affectionately dubbed 'Klaine'. I have a feeling they're going to go crazy_."

When it was over, Blaine turned the volume down and glanced over at Kurt, who was actually smiling.

"So people know," Blaine said.

"Yeah. They do," Kurt said.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked.

"It feels…good. Like I can actually go out with my boyfriend now," Kurt replied. "But now everyone will know. So this means you have to meet my family."

Blaine smiled and said, "I can't wait."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back in to finish working on his voice.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fifteen: Reality  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Chris and Darren are sitting on the couch. The apartment is dark and quiet)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Those guys were assholes._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Those guys were about three quarters of the world's population._

_DARREN  
><em>_What do you mean?_

_CHRIS  
>This is reality, Dare. This is the reality of being gay. People are going to hate you.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_(stares down at his hands folded in his lap) I've never really…I didn't think it was that bad._

_CHRIS  
><em>_A lot of people are accepting of it, sure, but there is always going to be some guy who shows his disapproval._

_(Darren suddenly turns towards Chris, then reaches forward and takes both his hands)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I need you to be honest with me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Always._

_DARREN  
><em>_Is this what it's been like for you? Your whole life?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Basically, yeah. I mean usually it's because of my voice or the way I walk or something, but I've been threatened a few times for being gay. It's just…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Reality?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. And I tried to warn you. I told you before it wasn't going to be easy. That these things were going to happen._

_DARREN  
><em>_And I'm still here, aren't I? _

_CHRIS  
>You never had to be. You could've had the easy way out.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_I didn't want an easy life, Chris, I want you._

_(Chris squeezes his hands before he leans forward and kisses him passionately)_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fifteen: Reality  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. The bedroom. Darren carries Chris in, kissing him, with Chris's legs wrapped around him. He sets Chris on the bed and moves so he is straddling him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_This is my reality._

_(takes Chris's shirt off)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_This is most definitely a fantasy._

_DARREN  
><em>_I always had a feeling you were too good to be true._

_(They kiss again)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you so much it can't be healthy._

_DARREN  
><em>_They can't touch us, Chris. Or what we have._

_(They kiss once more and they scene fades black)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think<p> 


	18. 1x16

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Klaine parts are fluffy as per my usual standard. I'm not very happy with how the CrissColfer parts went...I was really tired when I wrote them and now I feel bad for Chris. Also, don't hate me for the end.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous," Blaine said, shuffling from foot to foot as he clutched the handle of his suitcase in one hand. He stood close enough to Kurt that their shoulders touched, their fingers brushing occasionally.<p>

"Don't be," Kurt said. He plucked his sunglasses off his face and folded them, hanging them from the collar of his shirt.

"But the last time I was in Ohio was when my parents kicked me out," Blaine said, glancing around at the people that bustled past them in the airport. They'd been told a limo driver would be waiting for them outside, and after several phone calls, they'd deduced there was heavy traffic heading to the airport.

"You're going to be fine, Blaine. We're going to drive straight to Lima and we probably won't even leave for the whole week," Kurt assured him. He craned his neck to look at the arriving cars and buses and shuttles.

"I'm glad we're ahead in filming," Blaine said. "We needed to get away from there."

"No kidding. I can't even go shopping anymore. I never thought I'd hope for a place where I could be invisible," said Kurt. He finally spotted their ride pulling up to the curb a little ways away. He tugged on Blaine's arm and they took their suitcases – Blaine's one and Kurt's four – just in time to see the driver getting out holding a sign that said "Anderson-Hummel".

"Would you look at that?" Blaine pointed out, his face breaking out in a wide grin. "If we got married, that's what our name would be!"

Laughing, Kurt showed the driver his reservation papers and then let the man take his suitcases. "Remember, the straighter the better while we're here. Hopefully we can at least try to blend in instead of being recognized around every corner we turn."

Blaine chuckled as they climbed into the back of the limo. It had been a long flight, and he instantly laid down on one of the long seats, stretching his body out.

"Stop that," Kurt said.

"Stop what?" Blaine looked up innocently.

"Stop being gorgeous."

"It's not like I'm trying." Blaine rolled his eyes and stretched out again. Kurt let out a small groan that almost made Blaine laugh.

"Your shirt keeps going up when you stretch. It makes me want to blow you," Kurt said. Blaine bolted upright, letting out an embarrassing squeak. Kurt eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "It's a long drive to Lima, Blaine, and I'm a little hungry."

"Kurt! You can't just _say_ things like that!" Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and glanced at the driver, who seems preoccupied with navigating the airport traffic.

"Sure I can," Kurt said, his voice dropping down so it was low and sensual. His eyebrow arched and he smirked almost predatorily at Blaine, sliding along the seat and onto the floor in front of Blaine. He put his hands on Blaine's jean covered knees, rubbing his thumbs across the material lightly.

"But the driver…"

"Won't see," Kurt said mischievously. He slid his hands up Blaine's thighs, his thumbs tracing the inside of Blaine's leg as he went up, brushing over his crotch as he reached for the button of Blaine's jeans. Blaine let out a soft groan as Kurt undid the button and fly. He raised his hips, letting Kurt tug his jeans and boxers down his thighs.

Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's half hard cock until he was fully hard, then he gently kissed the head, his sparkling blue eyes looking up at Blaine, watching the pleasure mixed with love on his face as he reached down to grip on hand on Kurt's shoulder, knowing that if he touched Kurt's hair this would all be over far sooner than her would like. Kurt stuck his tongue out and licked the underside of Blaine's cock from base to tip, encouraged by the low grown that escaped Blaine's lips.

Kurt smiled as his tongue swiped over the head of Blaine's cock, then he opened his mouth and slid down as far as he could, taking most of Blaine into his mouth. He'd gotten good at this lately, almost able to relax this throat enough to take all of him.

"Of fuck, Kurt, _yes_," Blaine panted as Kurt began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he pulled back, his tongue pressing hard against the underside as he went down. One hand gripped Blaine's hip and the other softly cupped Blaine's balls in his hand as he watched the pleasure on Blaine's face.

Blaine was panting, whimpering with the effort not to be too loud. His whole body was tense as Kurt pulled back and sucked _hard_ on the head of his cock.

"God, Kurt…" Blaine groaned, his hand moving to Kurt's hair until he remembered in his lust-fogged brain that he wasn't supposed to touch.

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, then began to take him in his mouth until he had all of him. He focused on relaxing as the head of Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat. The whimpers coming from Blaine sent shivers through him, encouraging him. He started bobbed his head again, sucking as hard as he could with each pull back.

"Fuck, Kurt, I-I-I…"

That was all the warning Kurt got, and it was just enough for him to pull back until just the head of Blaine's cock was in his mouth. Blaine's body stiffened and he bit his lip with the effort not to cry as he spilled into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt swallowed it all, sucking Blaine through his orgasm until he was satisfied and clean. He tucked Blaine inside his pants and managed to help him get his jeans back on. Climbing back up into the seat beside Blaine, he kissed him softly before laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What about you?" Blaine asked, his voice raspy and tired.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and glanced down to see the noticeable absence of a bulge in the front of Kurt's pants. He smirked.

"You really are just like a teenager, aren't you?"

"Twenty-three years of pent up sexual desire, Blaine. Twenty-three _years_."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him closer.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt raised his head tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"No sex at my parents' house," Kurt said. "That is one thing I _refuse_ to do."

Blaine's eyes widened and he pouted. They were staying with Kurt's family for a week. They hadn't gone a week without some kind of sexual activity since they got together.

Suddenly, this week seemed like it was going to be hell.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Darren comes out of the bathroom, humming as he ties a towel around his waist. He smiles when he sees a very sleepy Chris emerging from the bedroom with an unhappy look on his face)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Good morning, Sleeping Beauty._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Cut the crap. (Pushes Darren away from the bathroom and heads inside)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What's got you so grumpy?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_This was my day off. My day to sleep in. But no. You keep me up all night having sex._

_DARREN  
><em>_You weren't complaining last night._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And then you wake me up at seven in the morning singing in the fucking shower._

_DARREN  
><em>_You usually like it when I sing. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Not this morning. Get out of the bathroom so I can pee._

_(Chris slams the door in Darren's face, and Darren is just left standing there, smiling)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Too quiet for Chris to hear through the door) I really love you._

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. The kitchen. Chris comes out of the refrigerator with a can of diet coke. He's wearing just a t-shirt and boxers and his hair is all messed up)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You're so cute when you wear my underwear._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I need to do laundry._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm sorry I woke you up. I love you. Will you cuddle with me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're a cuddle monster, aren't you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's not my fault you're so fun to cuddle._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't you have like, a job to go to?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Not for another hour. Please!_

_(Chris gives in and goes over to the couch, collapsing beside Darren, then crawling into his arms. He lays his head on Darren's chest)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You're perfect, Chris._

_CHRIS  
><em>_No I'm not._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes you are. You're gorgeous and you're perfect. Promise me you'll never change._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know, Dare. Someday I might grow old and get ugly._

_DARREN  
><em>_You'll still be gorgeous inside._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're so cheesy. But if it makes you feel better, I'll always just be me._

_(Darren hugs him tightly)_

_.~ . ~ ._

The limo pulled up to the old Hudson-Hummel house, now simply the Hummel house, and the driver helped unload their bags before receiving an obscenely large tip from Kurt (_"Blaine, I feel bad for him when he has to wash that towel I used to clean myself!"_). Kurt and Blaine somehow managed to get all their bags up the driveway and to the front door.

"Your dad isn't gonna shoot me with a shotgun, is he?" Blaine asked nervously as Kurt rang the doorbell.

"Blaine, I'm twenty-three years old. By this point he's just happy I'm dating someone who isn't a crazy controlling stalker. Just relax. He'll love you," Kurt assured him. He rang the doorbell again, and the door opened to reveal Finn, who was also visiting along with Rachel.

"Kurt! It's so great to see you, bro!" Finn enveloped him in a suffocating embrace. Blaine chuckled as Finn pulled back, leaving Kurt gasping for breath. "Mom! Burt! Kurt's here!"

Finn bounded back into the house as Burt and Carole appeared, their faces brightening up considerably upon seeing Kurt, how hurried forward, designer bags forgotten, to embrace his father tightly.

"Dad, I missed you!" Kurt said, making the older man laugh at his enthusiasm. Kurt pulled back and hugged his step-mother tightly. Suddenly, he seemed to remember Blaine, still standing outside the door with their things. He pulled back and motioned for Blaine to come in.

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine. My boyfriend. My _very serious_ boyfriend," Kurt said, grasping Blaine's hand as he got closer.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said timidly as he extended a hand for Burt to shake. The older man took it enthusiastically.

"Call me, Burt, son. I feel like I already know you," Burt said, earning a smile from Blaine.

Carole stepped forward to embrace Blaine, whispering in his ear, "I'm so glad Kurt found you."

"So you guys have made quite a name for yourselves," Burt said as he and Blaine started pulling their things inside the house. "I've been watching that show of yours, and while I'll admit…_some_ parts I can't watch…it's quite a story they've got going."

Blaine and Kurt both blushed violently red, knowing what "parts" Blaine was referring to. Neither of them blamed him.

"But it's just television, right boys?" Burt said jovially as he ushered them into the house. "Carole's got some of those little sandwiches made up that you like, Kurt. I'm gonna barbeque later. Rachel's dads are coming over and it'll be a little party."

"Sounds great," Kurt said as he led Blaine over to the counter, where they sat at the two bar stools there.

"So, Blaine, tell us about yourself," Carole said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a plate of finger sandwiches.

"Um…I've wanted to be a singer most of my life, but I just got into acting and then I got this job. I went to high school just down in Westerville, at Dalton Academy. My parents sorta disowned me when I was eighteen, because of me being gay, so for the last seven years I've pretty much just been hanging out in L.A. waiting for a job like this one. And a nice guy like Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as they held hands on top of the counter.

"Quite a life story there," Burt said.

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded.

"Kurt, it's been a while since we talked. You two fill us in on what's been happening on the west coast. I've never been to California," Carole said excitedly.

Kurt launched into a lengthy discussion about how they didn't really have much time to do anything, but if Burt and Carole wanted to visit, Kurt could get them free passes to Disneyland and even though the air was full of smog, it was very a fun place to live. He told them about their condo and his album and everything that was happening in their lives. The entire time he spoke, Blaine just watched him with a loving smile.

Blaine's expression didn't escaped Burt's notice, and he was happy his son finally found someone to love.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(EXT. Chris is checking the mail, flipping through a few bills, a guitar magazine for Darren, and a strange looking envelope at the bottom of the stack. As he begins to walk back to the apartment, he examines the envelope. He pauses to unlock the apartment door and slip inside, then he goes into the living room and opens the letter. Inside is a single sheet of paper. Chris reads it, beginning to look afraid by what he reads. Dropping the letter, he hurries to lock the front door, then searches for his cellphone.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(INT. Chris is sitting on the floor of the bedroom, the apartment completely dark, as he tries to call Darren)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, what's wrong?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(slightly hysterical) I need you. I need you home right now. Please come home now. Please._

_DARREN  
><em>_Baby, what's the matter?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just come home, please!_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm in the middle of my shift._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Please! _

_DARREN  
><em>_Ok, I just have to go tell Roger, and then I'll come right home. Are you going to be ok for a little while? I'll be right there, I promise._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Please hurry, Dare. I'm scared._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm coming. I love you, Chris._

_(They hang up and Chris sits hugging his knees to his chest, waiting for Darren)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Darren enters the apartment quickly and he's unnerved by how dark and quiet it is. He looks around and finds Chris in the bedroom, watching the door with wide open blue eyes)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(softly) Chris, baby, what's wrong?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(stuttering) The letter. The letter on the kitchen counter._

_(Darren sends Chris a worried look before retreating into the kitchen where he finds the mail on the floor and a single piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He reads it, then hurries back into the bedroom)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Where did you get this?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It was in the mail._

_DARREN  
><em>'_Stupid fags should die'. Do you think someone might try and hurt us?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(shrugs) No._

_DARREN  
><em>_But it's a death threat._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(wipes his eyes) I get them all the time. They never act on them._

_DARREN  
><em>_Then why are you so upset?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_That one was addressed to you._

_(Darren looks surprised, then slowly walks over and sits beside Chris. They sit in silence for a long moment before Chris loops his arm around Darren's and rests his head on Darren's shoulder)_

_DARREN  
><em>_They sure have a way of making a guy feel like crap, don't they?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It takes a while to be able to ignore it._

_DARREN  
><em>_Why do I get the feeling I have a lot of catching up to do?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's what you get for coming out at the tender age of twenty-five._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know, Chris, my dad doesn't even know yet._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Are you going to tell him?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I have to. There's a family reunion coming up next month and it's encouraged to bring serious significant others._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know if I can handle your relatives._

_DARREN  
><em>_You'll love them. All of them are quite accepting. It's just my dad I'm worried around. I mean, I know he won't disown me or anything, I just don't want to shock him too much._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Everyone loves you. You have nothing to worry about._

_DARREN  
><em>_Except death threats._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't think we have to worry too much. I just got scared because it was someone threatening you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Aww you love me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't let it get to your head._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes, Darren?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is it really gonna be ok?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah, Darren. I think it's gonna be just fine._

_. ~ . ~ ._

Later that evening when the house was bustling with people, Burt asked Blaine to help him outside with the barbeque. Once on the patio, away from the noise inside, Burt pulled up a patio chair for Blaine and handed him a beer. Blaine sat down while Burt started working with the barbeque.

"So, Kurt really likes you," Burt said after a few minutes of silence.

"And I love him back," Blaine said, taking a long drink from his beer.

"And you're living with him," Burt stated.

"We've been living together for a couple months," Blaine nodded, even though Burt was facing away from him.

"You had…you know…"

"Yes," Blaine said, blushing. It really was like being a teenager again with these Hummel's. Not that Blaine was complaining. He was getting all the things he'd missed out on when he was a teenager.

"Kurt must trust you then," Burt said. "Like he's never trusted anyone before."

"I think he does," Blaine said, surprised to not feel as awkward as he felt he should. He leaned forward in his chair and looked up at Kurt's dad, still feeling like he had to prove he was worthy in the eyes of the man who Kurt looked up to more than anyone. "Mr. Hummel. Burt. I _love_ Kurt. Someday, not soon, but someday I hope he might want to marry me. If he doesn't ask me first, then I have no doubt I'll be back here, asking your permission when the time comes. I want the best for him, and maybe I'm not it. But I love him and I want him to be safe, and cared for, and happy."

Burt turned around and took a swig of his own beer.

"I don't doubt it," Burt said. "The both of you are far from kids anymore. Kurt's already been through so much in his life. I'm just glad he's happy."

"Me too," Blaine said with a long sigh. "Me too."

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. The restaurant bar where Darren plays. Chris follows him in, unsure)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Are you sure we should be in here? I really don't want another beer can thrown at my head._

_DARREN  
><em>_Relax. I'm friends with everyone here and I mentioned the other night, and those guys were banned from the facility. They made a public spectacle of it, so I think you're safe here._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Always looking out for me, huh?_

_DARREN  
><em>_For both of us, silly. Now you go sit down and watch me make beautiful music for the next couple hours._

_(Chris just smiles and heads to his usual table in the corner. He glances around uncomfortably, even though he knows Darren wouldn't bring him somewhere he would get hurt.)_

_WAITRESS  
><em>_You want anything, sweetie?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just a diet coke._

_WAITRESS  
><em>_Alright, I'll get that for you real quick._

_(When she leaves, Chris sees Darren come up on stage with his guitar.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Good evening everyone. I'm Darren, your entertainment for tonight. This first song I'm gonna sing, a lot of my may know it. I didn't write it, but I wanted to sing this for someone special. You know who you are._

_(Focus on Chris, who blushes and looks down at the table, then back on Darren as he begins to sing)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life  
><em>_  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>__Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down  
><em>_Mistaken, always second guessing  
><em>_Underestimated, look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, Pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're less than, less than perfect  
><em>_Pretty, Pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
><em>_  
>You're so mean when you talk<br>__About yourself, you are wrong  
><em>_Change the voices in your head  
><em>_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
><em>_Chased down all my demons, see you do the same  
><em>_  
>Pretty, Pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>__Like you're less than, less than perfect  
><em>_Pretty, Pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_(Darren ends the song and smiles at Chris, who is trying not to cry)_

. ~ . ~ .

"Blaine, my parents are right down the hallway," Kurt hissed as Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, suckling on Kurt's sensitive skin. "Get off me. Your facial hair is scratching me and it hurts."

Blaine pulled back and pouted. "But we haven't done _anything_ in four days and I really like your parents, but this whole trip is like one giant cockblock."

"I love you, Blaine, but just keep it in your pants and I promise once we get home you can fuck me until I can't walk," Kurt said, a hint of promise in his voice. Blaine pouted and Kurt just rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine away.

"But I love you," Blaine tried to move forward and hug him but Kurt just laughed and kept pushing him away.

"You're lucky my dad let you sleep in the same bed as me," Kurt said, finally pushing Blaine until he was lying on his back. He rolled over and half laid on Blaine's chest, hovering over him and looking down at him with a sweet smile.

"Will you at least kiss me?" Blaine asked.

"No," replied Kurt.

"But…but…but," Blaine pouted.

"You haven't shaved in two days, Blaine. You're bordering on mountain man. I'm not kissing you until you shave," Kurt said adamantly.

"But it makes me look manly! Rachel said!" Blaine reached up and ran his hand through Kurt's messed up hair, trying to tug him up to kiss him.

"No, it makes you look like you have a chia pet growing on your face," Kurt said. He pulled Blaine's hand out of his hair and sat up.

"But I love you," Blaine said.

"And I love you too," Kurt said. "Just not when you're in danger of hurting my skin."

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Sixteen: Perfect  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(INT. Darren is sitting in the corner in a coffee shot, sipping from a cup and surfing the internet on his laptop. His cellphone rings, gathering attention from people around. He smiles in apology and pulls out his phone. He doesn't recognize the number)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Hello?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Darren? It's Ashley. Chris's friend._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh, hey. What's up?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Is Chris with you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Nope. He left for work three hours ago._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Well, he never showed up to the set._

* * *

><p>Reviews make me update faster, so let me know what you think.<p> 


	19. 1x17

I don't own anything.

A/N: So here's this chapter. Please excuse typos. I'm exhausted. This chapter contains some funny times, smut written while tired, and the usual amount of angst. So...here you go.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Seventeen: Worried<br>__Scene 1_

_(EXT. Darren pulls up to the set where most of the cast and crew are gathered outside Chris's trailer. Darren jumps out of the car and runs over to them)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Ashley? Ashley! Have you heard anything?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_No. His phone is dead. I'm starting to get really worried, Darren._

_DARREN  
><em>_You don't know the half of worried. _

_(Darren pulls out his cellphone again and tries to call Chris. It goes straight to voicemail)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Fuck. What if something happened to him? What if someone tried to hurt him?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_He'll be alright._

_DARREN  
><em>_If you really fucking believed that, you wouldn't have called me._

_(Ashley knows it's true, so she doesn't respond.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Ok, um, does anyone have any paper?_

_MAN IN BACK  
><em>_I do!  
><em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Ok give it here. (Takes the paper and a pen and begins writing on them, then ripping off the pieces) Here are places Chris likes to go. I've seen enough cop shows to know they won't help us yet. We have to split up and check them all. Ask people if they've seen him. Maybe we can find him or at least where he's been._

_(He hands the papers out, and people just stare at him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You guys can't do this movie without him, so get going!_

_(Everyone hurries to their respective cars, leaving Darren and Ashley)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Where are we going?_

_DARREN  
><em>_First, we're going home._

_. ~ . ~ ._

Kurt loved shopping. Like, he _loved_ shopping. There was no way he was going to let fame or fans keep him from a pleasant trip to the mall. Although as much as he would've loved to have brought Blaine along to carry all his bags, it was better if they avoided being spotted together for fear of being mauled.

He'd been recognized plenty of times back in New York when he was on Broadway. He liked to consider himself a professional at keeping a low profile. Unfortunately, that day he hadn't anticipated just how many girls in their early to mid-twenties that enjoyed watching two guys kiss on TV actually liked to shop at the same mall as him.

He made it through one store. _One store_. He picked out shirt for Blaine and went to pay for it when he was recognized. He didn't even get to buy the shirt before he was hurrying out of the store, trying to hide behind a cellphone kiosk, but the fans found him anyway. He attempted to get to the doors so he could find his car in the parking lot, but instead he was chased down a hallway between the McDonald's and the Taco Bell in the food court. He hurried through the first open door he came across – the bathroom – and hurried inside, locking himself in the first open stall.

That was how Kurt found himself locked in a stall in the women's bathroom. He'd thought it was safe to venture out about five minutes after he went in, but as he tried to come out, he heard two girls giggling about trying to find him, and he knew he was screwed. Pulling out his phone, he called Blaine on speed dial and spoke quietly.

"Hello gorgeous," Blaine said cheerfully.

"Blaine, I need you to send a bodyguard or something to the mall," Kurt said, quietly.

"What for? Did you get into some trouble?" Blaine suddenly sounded worried.

"Don't laugh, but I'm locked in a stall in the women's restroom by the food court," Kurt said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please just send someone, _soon_. They come in and I can _hear_ them talking about me."

"Alright, Kurt. Just hang on. I'll send someone and they'll be right there. I love you," Blaine said.

"Love you too. _Hurry_," Kurt said before hanging up.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Seventeen: Worried  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. Darren is looking through stacks of papers on Chris's dresser)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_What are you looking for?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Something that gives me a hint where he might've gone if he didn't go straight to the set. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_He usually stops to get coffee. Because he always comes with some weird vanilla latte. It's really gross._

_DARREN  
><em>_(not really listening) Yeah. Sure._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Hey, what's this? (holds up the death threat letter)_

_(Darren looks at it and his eyes widen. He shakes his head and goes back to digging through Chris's things)_

_DARREN  
><em>_It was addressed to me. They wouldn't hurt him. It was me they were threatening. Unless he was just lying. But he wouldn't. He never lies to me._

_(Darren finally pulls out a piece of paper from a flower shop)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I think I found something. This says he had an appointment this morning at Cindy's Flowers. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Well let's get our asses over there!_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Seventeen: Worried  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Darren and Ashley calmly walk into a vibrantly pink flower shop with a woman behind the counter trimming roses)_

_CINDY  
><em>_Hello, there. What can I do for you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes, actually. Did you have an appointment with Chris Colfer this morning?_

_CINDY  
><em>_Cutie pie about this tall with blue eyes?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes. That's him._

_CINDY  
><em>_Yep he left here about an hour and a half ago. He bought about six dozen roses. _

_DARREN  
><em>_(glances at Ashley) Do you know where he went?_

_CINDY  
><em>_Nope. He pulled his car up to the back and we loaded the flowers in and then he went down to the stoplight and took a right. That's about as far as I know._

_DARREN  
><em>_Damn._

_CINDY  
><em>_Sorry I couldn't help you more._

_(Darren and Ashley are already heading back out the door)_

_DARREN  
><em>_How do you get to the set from here?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You go down, take a right, keep going straight, then I think another right and it's not far from there._

_. ~ . ~ ._

Almost an hour later, the bathroom door opened and an oddly familiar voice asked if there was anyone inside the restroom. No female voices responded, and Kurt was about to say something when he heard the door lock. His heart skipped.

_Shit. Fuck. Damn_. Was he locked in the bathroom? What if the mall closed early and he was stuck in here for hours?

"Kurt?"

His heart leaped, and he was relieved to hear Blaine's voice. Hurriedly, Kurt scrambled to open the door, then he threw his arms around Blaine.

"How did you get in without them noticing?" Kurt asked.

"There aren't any people out there, Kurt. I just kept my head down and tried to not be so damn recognizable," replied Blaine. He pushed Kurt away enough to be able to kiss him softly. Kurt pushed on Blaine's shoulders.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Kurt insisted. Blaine shook his head, gently pushing Kurt back into the bathroom stall. "What are you doing?"

"Wanna fuck you," Blaine said gruffly, pressing his face into Kurt's neck as he pressed him up against the wall of the stall.

"No. We are _not_ having sex in the bathroom, Blaine. And most definitely _not_ a women's bathroom!" Kurt tried to protest, but his body was already giving into the feel of Blaine's lips suckling on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Door is locked," Blaine said. He slid his hand down Kurt's thigh and curled his hand under his knee, bringing his leg up to wrap around his waist. Kurt braced himself on Blaine's shoulders, then brought the other leg up, tightening them until his half-hard cock was pressed hard against Blaine's near full on erection.

Blaine groaned as he worked his way up Kurt's neck, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the skin under Kurt's ear.

"Is this just you getting me back for last week?" Kurt panted, bucking his hips forward, trying to get as much friction as he could through the layers of their clothes.

"Mmhmm," Blaine hummed against Kurt's skin. His fingers began to work at Kurt's shirt, pushing it up as he ran his fingers up Kurt's stomach, rolling his thumbs over Kurt's nipples.

"Ah! Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned. Blaine pressed him harder against the wall, rutting against him in a desperate attempt to find some release.

"Mmm, I thought I was fucking you," Blaine said breathlessly, his voice low and husky.

"Then do it," Kurt gasped. Blaine slid one hand down Kurt's stomach, then teased the waistband of his skin tight jeans, sliding his fingers under them, trailing back and forth until he finally, _finally_ popped open the button and slid down the zipper, his fingers coming in contact with Kurt's bare cock.

"Fuck. You were gonna try on clothes like this?" Blaine asked, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's cock and pumping almost instinctively.

"I was buying...clothes for…you," Kurt panted, his eyes screwed shut as he bit his lip to hold back the noises trying to escape his throat.

"You don't like my fashion choices?" Blaine pulled back and pouted, slipping his hand out of Kurt's jeans.

"They suck. Why did you stop touching?" Kurt whined, bucking his hips to try and get Blaine back.

"Apologize to my clothes. You hurt their feelings," Blaine said, his hands gripping Kurt's thighs as he pulled Kurt's legs from around his waist.

"And if I don't?" Kurt asked as Blaine began to tug his jeans down.

"I don't know," Blaine said. There wasn't enough blood left in his brain to think up a response. He grasped Kurt's hips and turned him around, unzipping his own pants with one hand.

"Lube?" Kurt asked, his voice high-pitched with anticipation. Blaine let out a mutter of curses as he grappled for the small bottle of lube he'd slid into his pocket before he left the condo. Finding it at last, he squirted some on his fingers and found Kurt's entrance. Quickly he pushed one, then two fingers in.

"How do you want it?" Blaine asked, pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt, crooking them and brushing his fingertips over Kurt's prostate. He shrieked in pleasure, panting as he tried to respond.

"H-hard. And fast. God, Blaine, just get your dick in me _now_," Kurt whimpered. Blaine's response was to work a third finger into him, loving the way Kurt's hips moved like they were fucking his fingers, desperate for more.

Quickly, Blaine pulled his fingers out and squirted more lube into the palm of his hand, spreading it over his cock. With one hand on Kurt's hip and the other guiding his cock to Kurt's entrance, he said gruffly, "If you can still walk by the time I'm done, you can fuck me when we get home."

And then he pressed into Kurt, sliding in completely with one fast thrust. Kurt gasped and slammed his hands against the wall, desperate for something to hold onto, but finding nothing. Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's back as he dug his fingers into Kurt's hips hard enough to bruise, holding them as he thrust hard and fast, pounding into Kurt.

They'd never been this rough before, and the thought crossed his mind that maybe this might hurt Kurt, but Kurt let out a cry of pleasure as Blaine's cock brushed that spot inside of him and a few more thrusts and Kurt came, splattering the wall without touching his cock at all.

Kurt's muscles clenched around Blaine, and after three more hard thrusts, Blaine came inside of Kurt with a strangled cry of his name.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled out and kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, nuzzling the sweat dampened skin.

"Love you too," Kurt said, still panting as he came down from his orgasm.

Blaine smiled, then went about cleaning them both up before they had to find a way to get out.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Seventeen: Worried  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(Darren hurried her in the car. They get in and he drives fast, cutting someone off as he pulls out)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Keep an eye out for his car. _

_(He takes a right and drives slower, looking around at he goes.)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_There! Darren, there! It's his car! Turn now!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(turns abruptly) Are you sure?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Who else drives a blue Honda with an I Heart Llamas bumper sticker?_

_(Darren pulls up behind Chris's car and they get out)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Why on earth would he come down here? There's nothing down this street except drug dealers, Mexican Mafia guys, and porn shops._

_DARREN  
><em>_Do you think someone killed him and stole his car?  
><em>_  
>(Looks inside of Chris's car. It seems normal. There are six dozen roses strategically placed in the backseat.)<em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I'm gonna go ask around inside._

_DARREN  
><em>_Ashley, are you insane? That's a…a….a sex shop! _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Not every girl buys vibrators from Shop Erotic infomercials, Curly. I've been in here before._

_DARREN  
><em>_(blushing) Well if that wasn't too much information, I don't know what is._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Don't pretend like you don't know how often I've heard every story of your sexcapades._

_(Darren looks at her, puzzled)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Dearest Christopher sometimes can't keep his mouth shut._

_(They head inside, Darren following close behind her as he looks wide-eyed at the various things on the shelves. Ashley walks right up to the girl at the counter and shows her a picture of Chris)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You seen him?  
><em>_  
><em>_(She studies the picture for a moment, then simply points over to the corner of the store. Ashley looks at Darren, shrugs, then looks over to the corner. There, they see the familiar back of Chris's head as he stares up at some items on the wall. Darren and Ashley hurry over to where he is, sneaking up behind him. Darren slips his arms around Chris's waist, causing him to shriek and lash out)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my fucking god! You asshole!_

_(shoves Darren away and glares at him)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What the fuck are you doing here?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I was just about to ask you the same question._

_(Chris blushes and looks down at the floor, realizing he was caught in a sex shop)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(speaking quickly) Chris we've been worried sick about you. You left for work three hours ago and Ashley called and said you didn't show up and your phone was off, and I was freaking out because of the note we got the other day and…God, Chris, I thought you were dead!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(confused) I called Dan and left him a message saying I was going to be late. Then I texted you, Ashley._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I didn't get it. Your phone must've died before it sent._

_DARREN  
><em>_(hugs Chris tightly) I was so worried._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(returns the hug) You don't have to be worried, Dare. I promise I'm not going anywhere. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't lose you, Chris. You're all I have. I can't lose you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know. _

_(Chris glances up at Ashley, who looks around awkwardly until her eyes land on what Chris is holding in his hand)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Ok, I respect your little cutesy moment and everything, but I can't let you stand here and hug him without knowing why you are holding a package of fruit flavored lube._

_(Chris pulls back abruptly and tries to hide the package behind his back. Darren looks at him, shocked)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is there something you'd like to share with me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok look, I'm sorry. I went to the store and they didn't have any, so I stopped at the drug store and they were out so I heard about this place and I came here. I knew I had an easy filming day and I'd only have to be there for a couple hours and even with the setbacks I'd still be home to set it up before you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Set what up?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(blushing) I wanted to try the do over thing. I wanted to redo our first time._

_DARREN  
><em>_You didn't like our first time?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Of course I did! It was just…it wasn't really romantic. I wanted to do it right for once, you know? And oh my god, Darren, can we please just have this discussion anywhere but here? You're standing right next to the handcuffs and I can't fucking think._

_DARREN  
><em>_You know, I think I'm just going to leave. Forget I was ever here. Go on with your plans of passionate, romantic sex._

_(Chris is still blushing as Darren turns to leave. Ashley is still standing there.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You came with him._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_And I'm going back to the set with you. So you can explain to everyone that the reason you got everyone freaked out is because you had to go buy lube and roses._

_(Chris turns away and puts the flavored lube back. He grabs the regular and decides he's done. Ashley grabs two pairs of fuzzy leopard print handcuffs and hands them to him)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You're getting these._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Because you can't stop thinking about what he would look like handcuffed to the headboard._

_(Chris looks away awkwardly as he takes the handcuffs and starts towards the cashier)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

"I'm never letting you use handcuffs on me," Kurt said as they walked to Blaine's trailer after filming the last scene of the latest episode, hand in hand.

"Why not?" Blaine pouted, his puppy eyes huge.

"Because I would want to tie _you_ up and fuck you senseless," Kurt said simply, as though such things were said casually in everyday conversation. Blaine let out a little noise, and Kurt knew he enjoyed that thought.

"I'm just as much your bitch as Darren is Chris's," Blaine sighed. He shook his head exaggeratedly and withdrew his hand from Kurt's so he could hold the door open for him.

"Damn right," Kurt said. "Don't you ever forget it."

Blaine chuckled and once they were inside, sitting side by side on the little couch, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine spoke. "Do you think we could try it?"

Kurt almost spit out the drink of water he took.

"Like, handcuffs?"

"I don't know. Bondage or something. Something kinky," Blaine shrugged.

"Our sex life isn't kinky enough for you? I let you fuck me in a women's public restroom," said Kurt.

"I know. It was just a thought," Blaine shrugged. He slipped his arm around Kurt's and let his eyes drift closed. Neither of them had slept much in the last couple days.

"Maybe some other time. Right now I really just wanna take a nap with you," Kurt said. He leaned his cheek against Blaine's curly hair. He slipped one arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, loving just holding him close. It was moments like these where Kurt knew he really, really loved Blaine.

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Seventeen: Worried  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Living room. Chris is on the couch. The roses are piled onto the coffee table and the bag from the sex shop thrown on the floor. Darren walks in through the front door and is surprised to see Chris)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey. This isn't quite what I imagined you were going to do with those roses._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It was a stupid idea. Everyone was pissed when I got there. All because my fucking phone died. Why does everyone fucking worry about me so much? I can take care of myself!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because it's a big city, Chris, with a lot of crazy people. You know that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But I called the director and told him I was going to be late. He knew it. Why didn't he fucking say anything? _

_DARREN  
><em>_He didn't get the message. None of us did! They were worried because they care about you. I was worried because I can't lose you. I don't think you fucking understand how much I cannot. Lose. You. I lost my fucking child, Chris. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_It wasn't even born, yet, Darren, so just lay the fuck off me!_

_DARREN  
><em>_I wanted that kid, Chris! I fucking wanted it and I would've lived my whole life without you to have it!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well. Nice to know I was always the second choice._

_(Chris stands and looks around for a moment, then grabs his jacket. He takes one of the bouquets of roses and throws it on the floor. He stomps on the flowers, hard)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_This was all or nothing, Darren. You know that. So how dare you say you need me, then throw things like that in my face. If that's the shit I'm going to get, then I can get it from anyone._

_DARREN  
><em>_Fuck, Chris. No! No, no, no, no! I didn't mean…Chris, please don't go._

_(He grabs Chris's arm before he can get to the door)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm different! I'm not like those other guys. Please, Chris. You were always the first choice. You have to understand. I always wanted you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You wouldn't say those things if they weren't how you really felt._

_DARREN  
><em>_It hasn't been that long since the accident. You have to give me time to get over it. What if that was my only chance ever to be a father?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_But it probably wasn't. I don't want kids now, but maybe someday. I mean, we could talk about it._

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you. Please don't be mad. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(sighs) I'm not mad. _

_(Darren closes his eyes and sighs in relief)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Now get the fuck out._

_DARREN  
><em>_What?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Leave. Go. Do something. I've still got five dozen roses and a brand new bottle of lube. Come back in half an hour and prepare to be dazzled._

* * *

><p>So there's that. Let me know what you think. Reviews are like candy...only better.<p> 


	20. 1x18

I don't own Klaine or CrissColfer

A/N: A couple things: I LOVE everything Chris says in this chapter. EVERYTHING. Someone reviewed that they thought something was up with Jesse. Guess what? You were right. Enjoy the chapter...or not.

Also, please excuse typos. I don't feel like proofreading too hard right now.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just one song left to write for Kurt's album, the duet between the two of them. He couldn't wait to write a song expressing his unconditional love for his boyfriend. He wanted it to be the most amazing song anyone had ever written, and he had a feeling Kurt would be so proud. Blaine knew the intricacies of Kurt's voice and he knew exactly what notes Kurt could hit strongly and which ones he couldn't. He knew Kurt's voice better than he knew Kurt's body, and he'd made special efforts to memorize that.<p>

Just as Blaine settled down with a pencil tucked behind his ear, blanket sheet music scattered about, and his guitar on his lap, the doorbell rang. Groaning, Blaine got to his feet and left the music room, hurrying to the door. He silently cursed whoever had interrupted his songwriting session.

He opened the door and rolled his eyes at what he saw. "Oh. Hi Jesse."

Jesse St. James stood there, hands in his pockets. "Is Kurt here? We were supposed to work on his voice today."

"He just texted me and said he was on his way home. Should be here in fifteen minutes," Blaine said. He stared at the other man with an odd, piercing gaze. Jesse shifted uncomfortably. "I guess you can come in," Blaine said.

He shuffled to the side as Jesse strode in, glancing around.

"You know, Blaine, it's stupid to be this uncomfortable around each other. We were together for two and a half years," Jesse said, glancing over at Blaine.

"I'm with Kurt now, and I'm sorry if being uncomfortable alone with you offends you. You never had the best track record for keeping your hands off me," Blaine snapped. He slammed the door shut, then straightened himself up, trying to keep a safe, professional distance up. Jesse was only there to help Kurt sing.

"You think I'm here to help Kurt?" Jesse moved closer.

_Fuck_.

"Yes. That's the only reason you're here," Blaine said, stepping back each time Jesse moved forward.

"That's a load of crap, Blaine. You and I both know it," Jesse said harshly. "We were in love."

"Yeah, 'were' being the key word. In case you forgot, I broke up with you. And then I moved away from you. Also, if you've remained unobservant, you may have failed to notice that I have a boyfriend. His name is Kurt Hummel. Maybe you've heard of him?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jesse seethed, his voice suddenly turning angry. "That little marshmallow? He's not your type, Blaine. I know you. You need a _man_."

"Kurt _is _a man. More of a man than you ever were," Blaine practically growled at Jesse. His fists clenched with an effort not to punch his ex-boyfriend. The man was infuriating and Blaine wondered how he was even able to stand living with him.

Something in the back of his mind reminded him of why. Jesse had saved him. He had been nineteen, alone, homeless, and he hadn't eaten in a week. Jesse had felt sorry for him, so he let him sleep on his couch and a week later they'd had sex against the counter in the kitchen of the tiny apartment. The moment Blaine was able to afford to be on his own, almost two and a half years later, he dumped Jesse and left. He'd thought he had gotten rid of the man.

"You best get your eyes checked, Blaine. You deserve someone who is at least attractive. He looks like he has a lesbian's face with a giant nose transplanted on it. His right eye is lazier than my four hundred pound Aunt Millie. His pudge-to-muscle ratio is way off. He's paler than an Alaskan albino who's never left their igloo. When he laughs he squeaks like an overgrown human mouse hybrid. His-…"

"That's enough!" Blaine shouted. He lunged for Jesse, ready to attack, until something stopped him in his tracks.

Kurt was standing behind Jesse, his blue eyes wide and filled with moisture as his face flushed pink and scrunched up in an effort not to cry. Blaine could tell he'd heard all of Jesse's insults, and it made his heart ached. All he wanted to do was run to Kurt and hold him, to tell him how beautiful he was.

"Kurt…" Blaine's shoulders slumped and he gazed at his boyfriend, who was already self-conscious enough about his appearance without Jesse adding to it. Kurt let out a choked sob and took off, running through the living room to the hallway. On his way, he tripped over a chair and stumbled into the end table beside the couch, knocking over a lamp with a loud crash. Moments later, a door slammed, echoing through the condo before things fell silent.

"What a girl," Jesse said airily. Blaine scowled and curled his hand into a fist, slamming it hard into Jesse's stomach. The other man doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach as he sputtered, trying to catch his breath.

"Get the fuck out," Blaine snapped, ready to punch Jesse again, but he scrambled to his feet and hurried to the door, slamming it shut as he made his exit.

It took a few moments for Blaine to remember Kurt in the other room, and he hurried after him, hearing Kurt's cries as he got closer to the closed bedroom door. He opened it slowly, cautiously, and peered around the room, looking for Kurt.

He was lying in the center of their bed, curled into a small ball as he sobbed into a pillow.

"Kurt?" Blaine hesitated as he circled around the bed. When Kurt didn't say anything, he moved to lie beside him on the bed. He reached out and placed a hesitant hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I thought he wanted to help me but he just want to insult me!" Kurt sobbed. "He just wanted to make you see how ugly and stupid I really am so you'd leave me!"

"Kurt, baby, none of that stuff is true. He's an ass. I love you and I think you are the most beautiful, fantastic, adorable, amazing, _sexy_ man I have ever known and I promise, I will never ever leave you. Especially not for an asshole like Jesse St. James," Blaine said, his voice full of as much love and sincerity as he could put in it. Kurt sniffled and looked up, reaching out a hand for Blaine to take.

"So you don't think I have an awful face?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not. You're gorgeous," replied Blaine, moving a little closer so they were just a couple inches apart.

"Am I really pudgy?"

"God no, Kurt. You're perfect," Blaine whispered, resting his free hand on Kurt's quivering stomach, feeling the muscles contract at the touch.

"Is my laugh that annoying?"

"I love your laugh, Kurt. I love you. I love your laugh. I love your body. Ok, I _especially_ love your body," Blaine chuckled as he ducked in to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"Love you too," Kurt muttered as he rested his forehead against Blaine's. Their eyes drifted closed and Blaine wrapped one arm around him to pull him closer.

"You're perfect, Kurt. Perfect."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eighteen: Family Reunion  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Bathroom. Darren is in the shower while Chris is standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(singing) I am singing about Chris Colfer, because I love him. And he loves me. And he's supermegafoxyawesome hot. And really, really good in bed. I just love him so much. I like to cuddle with him, even when he acts like he loves his Diet Coke more! I am still singing about Chris Colfer as I shampoo my hair, because he's awesomer than air and he's standing right there outside the shower curtain listening to me sing!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're ridiculous._

_DARREN  
><em>_(still singing) And you better not leave my sight or I'll have to call a search party!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I can't believe you're still dwelling on that._

_DARREN  
><em>_(still singing) You're staying right by my side, or I'll tell everyone you went in a sex shop!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You wouldn't._

_(the shower turns off and Darren reached out for a towel, then steps out with it wrapped around his waist. He is dripping wet and Chris is trying desperately not to look at him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Come on, Chris. Look at me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Go put on your nice suit so you can go show me off to your family._

_DARREN  
><em>_Just look at me. Please, Chris. I'm dripping wet and I'm sexy. Just one quick look._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I do not indulge five year olds._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're going to make me pout._

_CHRIS  
>And you're going to make us late.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Fine. But you better be nice to my sweaty Uncle Harry._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm nice to everybody. Always._

_(Darren laughs as he leaves the bathroom.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Eighteen: Family Reunion  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Darren's parent's house. Darren is leading Chris downstairs to his father's den, their hands clasped. They enter the door, Darren hiding their hands behind his back)_

_DAD  
><em>_Darren, son, it's good to see you._

_(Dad embraces Darren, then realizes something is off as Darren returns the hug with only one hand. He steps back and looks at Chris)_

_DAD  
><em>_Who's this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Dad, this is Chris. He's my…he's my boyfriend._

_(Much to Darren's surprise, his dad gives Chris and enthusiastic handshake)_

_DAD  
>Nice to meet you, son. <em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Criss._

_DAD  
><em>_(looks at Darren) Well at least you picked someone with manners this time. Not like that ridiculous girl with the big mouth you brought home from college._

_DARREN  
><em>_(chuckles and holds up their clasped hands) Chris and I are pretty serious, Dad._

_DAD  
><em>_I'm happy for you, son. For both of you. Just be careful out there. It's a tough world._

_DARREN  
><em>_You don't know how much this means to me. I thought you'd be..._

_DAD  
>You're my son. Quite frankly, I've known you were gay since you were seventeen and tried so hard to convince everyone the obsession with pink clothes didn't mean you weren't into girls.<em>

_(Chris tries to stifle a laugh from behind Darren)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(proudly) I love people because of who they are, not what they are._

_DAD  
><em>_That's good. I raised you to be a good man._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand on the set the next day, holding him close every minute they weren't filming. Something felt off after Jesse left, but Kurt didn't ask Blaine what it was.

"Hey," Blaine squeezed his hand, pulling him from his thoughts. "Patrick wants us to go get ready for the handcuff scene."

Blaine winked and Kurt giggled. One of the many perks of this job was the fact that he actually got paid to make out with his boyfriend. Sure, it was an extreme exercise in self-control, but it usually lead to some pretty amazing sex once they got somewhere private. And when they were done filming this scene, they planned on stealing those handcuffs and finishing what they started in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Why don't you just head on over to your trailer and get ready, and when you're done just drop on by mine?" Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded, squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek, then left in the direction of his own trailer. Blaine smiled, watching him for a moment before heading to his own trailer.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "Getting ready" for a scene like the one they were about to film usually entailed the same ritual for both Kurt and Blaine. They each went to their separate trailers, stripped down, then spent twenty minutes masturbating alone before hurrying out to film the scene while they were still high from their orgasm. If they were lucky, they could get it done in one or two takes and avoid embarrassing erections in a supposedly professional atmosphere.

Just as Blaine pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton his jeans, he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, causing him to whirl around in surprise to find Jesse sitting right in the chair Kurt usually sat in.

"How did you get in here?" Blaine growled, hastily buttoning his jeans again.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Blaine," Jesse said as he stood up.

"Well you better get the fuck out of here and try." Blaine fumbled for his shirt, trying to pick it up off the floor.

"I just miss you." Jesse moved closer. "You grew up a lot. You're…hotter."

"I'm also taken. Get out of my trailer or I'll call security," Blaine threatened. Jesse didn't leave. He just moved closer, using his height to his advantage as he grasped Blaine's arm. He pulled Blaine to him, his bare chest pressed against Jesse's shirt as the taller man leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to Blaine's lips.

As he struggled to push Jesse away, his heart leapt in his chest as he heard two knocks on the trailer door, and then the door opening and Kurt's voice saying, "I know you're already busy but I need to borrow your-…oh my god. Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine finally shoved Jesse off, both of them panting slightly and Blaine wiping his mouth with a disgusted look. He looked over at Kurt, whose eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open in shock. He stared at Blaine, hurt and confused.

"I swear Kurt, he kissed me and I was trying to push him away. I _swear_!" Blaine tried to plead with Kurt, but Kurt was already getting ideas in his head.

Jesse glanced between Kurt and Blaine, then moved to leave the trailer, shoving Kurt out of the doorway so hard he scrambled backwards and hit the pavement. Blaine let out a squeak as he jumped out to try and help Kurt, who was rubbing the arm he landed on. Tears burned Kurt's beautiful eyes and Blaine tried to gather him in his arms to soothe him.

Letting out a broken sob, Kurt put both hands firmly on Blaine's chest, pushing him away hard. "Get away from me!"

Kurt hurried to his feet, wiping his running nose on his arm as he stumbled away from Blaine.

"Kurt, please! Please stop, let me explain! I was trying to push him away!" Blaine tried to go after him, but Kurt turned around and jabbed a finger accusingly right at Blaine.

"I trusted you! I gave myself to you! I let myself _love_ you! I let my family meet you and I let myself need you. I should've known that would never be good enough for you," Kurt sobbed. He moved forward in a moment of aggression and shoved Blaine _hard_. "I hope you enjoy this scene we're filming today, because this is the _last time_ I'll let you touch me!"

With that, Kurt mustered up enough courage to slap Blaine's cheek, their skin connecting with a sharp crack.

Blaine stood there as Kurt walked away, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. Blaine knew he'd fucked up big this time.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eighteen: Family Reunion  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(EXT. Chris and Darren are outside with Chuck and his cousin Jimmy)_

_CHUCK  
><em>_So this is the famous Chris Colfer. The guy who managed to turn my brother gay._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And made him a better man because of it._

_(They all laugh)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm gonna go help Mama inside for a minute. Chuck, Jim, why don't you guys introduce Chris to Uncle Harry. _

_(Chuck and Jimmy laugh and Chris looks at Darren worriedly)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't worry, Chris. He's a nice guy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why do I get the feeling those are someone's famous last words?_

_(Chuck and Jimmy each take one of Chris's arms and lead him over to a rather large man sitting in a lawn chair, holding a paper plate with three hotdogs on it)_

_JIMMY  
><em>_Darren is Uncle Harry's favorite._

_CHUCK  
><em>_Never had any kids of his own, so he picked Darren of all his nieces and nephews._

_CHRIS  
>Lucky him.<em>

_JIMMY  
><em>_And as his significant other, you had an obligation to spend at least ten minutes in the company of our wonderful Uncle. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(groans) Lucky me. _

_(they laugh and bring him up to the large man)_

_CHUCK  
><em>_Uncle Harry? This is Chris._

_JIMMY  
><em>_He's with Darren._

_UNCLE HARRY  
><em>_Darren? Where's Darren? He's gotta show me that song he wrote. He promised on the phone._

_JIMMY  
><em>_(speaking very clearly) Darren's inside. He wanted you to meet Chris. He's Darren's boyfriend._

_CHRIS  
>(to Chuck) This man is insane!<em>

_UNCLE HARRY  
><em>_Bout time Darren found someone to love. Can you sing? Sing me a song!_

_(Chuck and Jimmy are trying very hard not to laugh)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Um…I don't really know what to…_

_UNCLE HARRY  
><em>_You love Darren? Do you love him? Really love him? Anyone that doesn't love him doesn't deserve him!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes. I love him. Very much._

_UNCLE HARRY  
><em>_Good. Now sing._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(to Jimmy) Is he fucking serious?_

_JIMMY  
><em>_(pats Chris's shoulder) We recommend Itsy Bitsy Spider. That always gets him going._

_CHUCK  
><em>_Yeah. Or anything by Elvis._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I only now show tunes!_

_JIMMY  
><em>_Tough break._

_CHUCK  
><em>_Yeah, good luck. We've got to go help my old man._

_CHRIS  
>What? You're leaving me?<em>

_CHUCK  
><em>_You're Darren's sweetheart. Old Harry ain't gonna hurt you._

_(Chris turns back to Uncle Harry with a scared look)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

Blaine timidly walked onto the set, glancing over at where Kurt sat in his chair, busily talking on his cellphone as his hair and makeup team worked to make him look properly disheveled. Blaine had done that enough to himself back in his trailer, worrying over what Kurt had said to him. He didn't want to lose Kurt over something as stupid as Jesse St. James and their ridiculous past.

He _couldn't_ lose Kurt. At all.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he clutched his rolled up script in his hands and headed over to the set of Chris and Darren's bedroom. Patrick appeared, along with the prop guy who smirked as he held up the plastic prop handcuffs.

"You ready for this scene?" Patrick asked. "God knows I would be if Kurt was my boyfriend. I bet he's a little fireball in bed."

"Shut up about Kurt," Blaine snapped. Patrick looked shocked at first, then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever. Just strip and get set up. We're rolling in three minutes." Patrick waved a hand and bounded off the set. Blaine had long since learned to be comfortable with his body on this show. _Bring on Tomorrow_ and his relationship with Kurt had built a confidence in him that hadn't been there before. He couldn't lose either of those things.

Once he was down to his boxers, he climbed onto Chris and Darren's bed and anxiously let the prop guy, Johnny, handcuff him to the bed.

"The safe word is 'peaches'," Johnny said jokingly.

"Fuck off," Blaine said, half serious and half humorous.

He was half covered with the blanket, and Kurt walked onto the set, a white plush bathrobe wrapped around him. His eyes were full of pain, despite the convincing smile on his face. The cameras were in place as Kurt dropped the robe, revealing his body – naked, save for gray boxer briefs – before he climbed onto the bed. He pulled back the covers and straddled Blaine, pooling the blankets around their lower bodies.

"Hi," Blaine whispered softly.

"Fuck you, Anderson," Kurt spat. Blaine's eyes widened considerably, but he was distracted when Patrick came onto the set again.

"Places everyone!" Patrick called. Kurt wiggled in Blaine's lap, biting his lip mischievously. "And, _action_!"

Kurt leaned forward, sliding his hands up Blaine's arms. Their chests pressed together, and Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's collarbone. The script called for some light making out, with Chris making Darren beg for him to do more before disappearing beneath the sheets. Kurt was doing whatever he felt like doing, and Blaine knew either this was going to be over _soon_ or Kurt was going to make it last thirty takes.

Blaine whimpered beneath Kurt as Kurt sucked on his skin, bruising all the most sensitive areas. He moved his hands down Blaine's sides as he shifted off of him. Blaine bit back a groan and tugged at his bonds as Kurt took his nipple in his mouth. One of Kurt's hands slid lower, lower, lower until…

"AH FUCK! Kurt!"

Kurt's hand clamped around him, squeezing his dick so hard it hurt. Blaine thrashed against the handcuffs, his eyes bulging , as Kurt withdrew his hand and gave an innocent look. He hastily scrambled off of the bed and pulled up the white robe, wrapping it around his body tightly.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said, his voice full of false sincerity.

Blaine didn't even satisfy him with a response. He barely calmed down enough to let Johnny get the handcuffs off him. Once he was free, he scrambled off the bed and gathered his clothes.

"I'm taking five!" Blaine declared, limping off the set as he struggled to put his shirt on.

The crew all turned to Kurt, who looked innocent as ever.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eighteen: Family Reunion  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Darren and Mama are in the kitchen. She is chopping fruit and Darren its putting it on serving plates)_

_MAMA  
><em>_Things between you and Chris seem to be working out._

_DARREN  
><em>_He's wonderful. I've never been this happy, ever. _

_MAMA  
><em>_Do you regret not choosing him the first time?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(shrugs) It's hard to say. On one hand I could've been a father, but I would've always been missing something. I would've been missing Chris. I love him more now that I've had him for a while, though._

_MAMA  
><em>_Love does seem to grow with time, doesn't it?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, it does._

_MAMA  
><em>_Have you thought about marrying him?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I've thought about it, many times. But we haven't been together long enough for that. Besides, Chris is pretty much married to his movie. I love that he tries to spend a lot of time with me, though, even though he's so busy._

_MAMA  
><em>_I did notice the boy seems a little tired._

_DARREN  
><em>_He's quite the bundle of energy, regardless._

_MAMA  
><em>_(stops what she's doing and leans against the counter, looking up at him) I've never seen you this smitten._

_DARREN  
><em>_I really think he's the one. There isn't a single annoying thing he does that makes me dislike any part of him. _

_MAMA  
><em>_Goodness, I might have to thank this boy for making my son so happy. _

_. ~ . ~ ._

When Kurt got home early that day, he couldn't keep from crying. He _knew_ that it wasn't Blaine's fault. He knew that Jesse St. James was just an asshole that made a move on _his_ boyfriend. But maybe it was that he was just so afraid of losing the perfection that was Blaine Anderson.

He never felt like he was good enough to deserve someone as wonderful as Blaine. He never felt like his love, or his virginity, were enough to give Blaine, because Blaine was gorgeous and he could have _anybody_. Kurt was just a pale, pudgy marshmallow that was as ugly as every one of Jesse's insultingly accurate descriptions.

Another painful wave of realization hit Kurt and he felt guilty for doing what he wanted to do, but it was best just to end it now with Blaine before things got any more serious. The condo was in Kurt's name. Blaine could pick up his things when he had a new place to live.

He figured he should've called Mercedes or Rachel. Maybe they would've calmed him down enough to keep him from stomping into the music room and finding the stacks of handwritten sheet music that Blaine had been working on for Kurt's album. He found the sheet music for his and Blaine's duet on the piano, half-finished and tentatively titled "I love Kurt much!".

Kurt cried as he too the sheets of paper, crumpling them in his hands. He took Blaine's guitar, throwing it into the case and latching only one latch. He stomped to the front door, tossed the guitar case outside, then ripped the sheet music in half. The papers fluttered to the floor around the now dented guitar case.

He slammed the door shut and locked all five locks, then latched the deadbolt.

When Blaine got home an hour later, he found his guitar and the sheet music outside the door. He took that as a sign that he was no longer welcome, and he gathered the instrument and the ripped papers in his arms.

That night, he'd walk to the store down the street and buy some tape, and he'd spend the night taping up the sheet music before falling asleep in the back of his car, the radio playing sad '70's love songs softly in the background.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eighteen: Family Reunion  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(EXT. Chris and Darren are laughing as they get out of the car in front of their apartment building and begin walking to their front door)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I missed Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It was a grand Broadway production, I swear. They took the yellow tablecloth and draped it over me, and Harry actually believed I was a shooting star._

_DARREN  
><em>_That's good old Uncle Harry for you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Seriously, how much LSD did that man do in the sixties?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No one's sure, but about six years of his life are unaccounted for, so who knows what he did to himself._

_(Chris laughs as they get to the front door to discover a note)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What's this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I don't know. I distinctly remember turning in the rent on time last week like you told me._

_(Chris takes the note off the door and unfolds the paper. It reads I WARNED YOU. BOTH OF YOU.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What the hell is this supposed to mean?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I…I think it's a threat. I think it's serious._

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't be ridiculous. They can't be serious. They can't hurt us. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare, I've never gotten one like this. _

_(Darren takes the note from Chris's trembling hands and crumples it up. He puts his arm around Chris's waist and pulls him close.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's ok, Chris. We'll be fine. It's just some stupid, ignorant jerk who's jealous of what we have._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You think?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiles reassuringly) I know._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt hated bars. He _really_ hated bars. He had a hard enough time being at bars when he was with someone, let alone by himself. He wound his way through the drunk patrons and slid onto an empty bar stool.

"What can I get you, porcelain?" A woman with a piercing on her nose, lip, eyebrow, and chin asked. She leaned one hip against the bar as she cleaned a glass.

"Several shots of something very strong," Kurt sighed heavily.

"Aw, something up, honey?" She asked as she put three shot glasses on the bar, filling each of them up.

"Nothing I wanna talk about," Kurt grumbled. He reached for one of the shots, but the bartender slapped his hand away.

"Keys, honey. If you're gonna be drinking this much, you ain't driving home," she said, holding out her hand. Kurt groaned and pulled out his car keys, slapping them into her hand. She took them and he reached for the first shot, then the second, and then the third quickly.

"More," Kurt grumbled. She raised her pierced eyebrow and filled another shot glass.

After six more shots, Kurt couldn't even _see_ straight, so it was no surprise that he found himself in the center of the dance floor, cheering drunkenly as he was sandwiched between two good looking guys. At least, they were good looking through his obvious beer goggles.

The night progressed with more shots – two of which were licked hungrily off some guy's delightful abs – and suggestive dancing before finally, someone tapped on Kurt's shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist.

"_Hey beautiful_," someone said, their lips against Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't see who they were, even if he was facing them.

"Heyyyy," Kurt said, grinding his ass back into the man behind him.

"_Wanna get lucky tonight, baby?_"

Kurt gulped and tossed his head back, grinning. "I'm already lucky. I found yooooooou!"

"_Let's get outta here_."

Kurt turned around and looked up at the man. Everything was blurred enough that if he squinted, he looked like a tall Blaine. Enough of a tall Blaine that he decided, with his alcohol-hazed brain, to stand on his toes and kiss him.

"Outta here," Kurt said, grasping the man's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


	21. 1x19

I do not own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Alright readers, this is a bit of an important AN if you didn't see this post on Tumblr. Firstly, you may notice the change in chapter titles. They are now in direct correlation to the episode of _Bring on Tomorrow_ featured in it. Also, after this episode, there are only THREE episodes left until the season finale! I'm just throwing this out here now, but if the response is enough, I may continue onto season two. Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews and such, you guys are amazing. Here is the chapter:

* * *

><p>He was surrounded by something warm. Blankets, he figured, on a bed softer than his own. His head was buried under a pillow, and when he tried to sit up, he felt like someone had come down on his head with a sludge hammer. Groaning, he rolled over, smelling the pillow. It smelled like Axe body spray and something else. What he could remember of the night before hit him like a tidal wave, and he bolted upright.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, easy there buddy. Your head is probably spinning like crazy," a gentle voice said. He felt a dip in the bed, and then someone pressing two aspirin into the palm of his hand. Kurt didn't want to open his eyes, partly because of the light and partly because he didn't want to know who or what he did last night.

A glass of water was pressed into his other hand, and he popped the pills into his mouth. He gulped down the water, realizing how thirsty he was, and then he finally opened his eyes. The man sitting next to him was attractive, with scheming eyes and dark hair and tanned skin. It was easy to mistake him for a tall Blaine when drunk out of his mind. There was also something very familiar about the man.

"Did we…" Kurt trailed off, motioning between them.

"Nah, dude, I don't do dudes," the man said, waving a hand.

"Then why did you…"

"I was hammered. And you looked like a girl from behind." The man shrugged and Kurt pursed his lips. He _hated_ when people told him he looked like a girl, no matter how much truth there was to it. "We came here and we were making out on the couch and I realized you had no boobs and a huge boner, so I freaked out. But then you passed out, so I decided to be nice and let you have the bed."

"How gentlemanly of you," Kurt grumbled.

"Hey," the man said. "Hey, wait a second."

"What?" Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The man looked at him close, examining his face, his eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Kurt, right? Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. Fuck. The guy was a fan. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. Now down he'd want an autograph and a picture and something to prove that for a night he'd had Kurt Hummel in his room.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"Dude, don't you recognize me? It's me, Puck! From high school!" The man sat up straight, grinning at him as though he had solved some great puzzle. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked over his face. He was older now, his features a little harder and his trademark mohawk gone.

"Puck? As in…Noah Puckerman?" Kurt shifted away from him a little, suddenly wondering just how many other people he'd brought home and shared the bed he was currently laying on.

"Yeah dude. Man, it's great to see you! Last I heard you were on Broadway," Puck said enthusiastically.

"Well I'm doing television now," Kurt said. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. Suddenly, he wondered what happened to his phone and his keys and any other possessions he'd entered the bar with last night. "Hey where's my…"

"You left your keys with the bartender and your wallet and phone are in the other room. Some guy named Blaine texted you like six dozen times, so I called him and he's coming to pick you up," Puck told him as he stood, tossing Kurt's black jeans on the bed from where they were on the floor.

Kurt stared up at him, half surprised that Blaine would want to help him and half angry that Puck took it upon himself to meddle in Kurt's life. Ignoring his still splitting headache, Kurt stood and tugged on his jeans, leaving them unzipped and unbuttoned.

"Where's your bathroom?" Kurt asked. Puck pointed to an open door across the room. Kurt stumbled across the room and went into the bathroom without even closing the door. Knowing Puck was still in the other room, Kurt asked, "So how'd you get here from Lima?"

"Came here for the MILFs at first," Puck said. "Then the older I got, the older the MILFs got and they weren't so hot anymore. So then I got a job as an on call body guard. I mostly just escort celebs to movie premieres and shit."

"Sounds good," Kurt said, flushing the toilet and moving to wash his hands. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at Puck. "I just thought of something. You see, I've got a lot of fans now. A lot of female fans. And they like to chase me. I'd like to be able to go shopping just once without fear of being mobbed."

Puck seemed to consider it for a moment. "So you like…want me to be your body guard?"

"Yeah. I mean, not all the time. Just, when I need to go out and you're not busy with some other job," Kurt said.

Puck shrugged. "Sure, I mean…are your fans hot?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "For girls, I guess they are."

"Sweet. I'm in," Puck said, grinning.

"Funny," Kurt said, folding his arms in front of him. "I always knew that someday you'd end up working for me."

Puck's grin turned into an almost bitter smirk, but any more banter was interrupted by a heavy knocking on the front door.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nineteen: Taking Chances  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Bedroom. Darren rolls over and drapes his arm across the bed, only to realize it's empty. Letting out a heavy sigh, Darren rolls over again and gets up. Next to his cellphone on the nightstand is a note from Chris. Darren picks it up and opens it. It reads: Dare, sorry I missed your good morning kisses. Had to start filming early. There is a fresh box of chocolate chip Eggo in the freezer. Don't miss me too much. xoxo Chris.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(whispers) I missed you the moment I realized you weren't here._

_(He reads over the note a few more times before he sets it aside)_

_. ~ . ~. _

_Episode Nineteen: Taking Chances  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. It's night and Darren is sitting alone at the table, poking his fork at a cold plate of pasta The clock behind him reads 10:47 PM and the candle on the table is almost burned out. He checks his phone again. There is nothing. He drops his fork just as the front door opens. Chris comes in, then starts heading towards the kitchen. He spots a miserable looking Darren)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hey, Dare. What's this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I made you dinner._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(surprised) Dare, I texted you at five and said we wouldn't wrap until tonight. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, well, I didn't get your message._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh. I guess I really need a new phone then._

_DARREN  
>Yeah, a phone call would've been nice.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm sorry, Dare. I told you this filming schedule was gonna get crazy._

_DARREN  
><em>_Just stop being gone for sixteen hours at a time!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why are you getting mad at me about this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because I hate you being gone so much!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You know this movie is my dream come true._

_DARREN  
><em>_It was fine until we started getting death threats. I just don't want anything to happen to you and I hate that you can be so casual about going sixteen hours without so much as sending me a text message._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But I did. It isn't my fault you didn't get it. And you know what, Darren. I spent twenty-two years taking care of myself before you waltz into my life. I don't need you!_

_DARREN  
><em>_(stands up so hard the chair tips over) But I need you!_

_(Chris just stares at him, his shoulders trembling as he tries not to cry.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I need you, Chris. Every second of the day I spent without you it hurts. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare, I'm sorry. (steps forward, arms outstretched)_

_(Darren steps forward, hugging him around the waist. He presses his face into Chris's neck.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm not apologizing for my work. I'm apologizing for implying I didn't need you too._

_DARREN  
><em>_(pulls back) I love you. I just…I really love you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know. And I love you too._

. ~ . ~ .

Puck gave Kurt a look, then headed out of the bedroom. Kurt took a deep breath and prepared to see Blaine. He wasn't ready. Not after the events of the day before. Blaine probably hated him and all those text messages were officially breaking up with him. Kurt was too high maintenance or had too much baggage or was too needy or wasn't good looking enough. Blaine was the _perfect_ man.

"Come on, Kurt!" Puck called from the other room. Kurt took a deep breath and headed out of the bedroom, staring at the floor. Then he heard Blaine's voice. It wasn't hurt. It wasn't angry. It was a little worried, and a lot possessive, with a hint of jealous.

"So did you guys…you know…do anything last night?" Blaine asked, the question directed at Puck. Kurt was surprised that of all things Blaine could say, _that_ was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Nah, he's not my type, if you know what I mean," replied Puck. "He's lucky though. Some guys had their hands all over him."

Kurt chanced at glance over at Blaine as he nodded. He looked…unaffected. His hair was gelled back, his face showed no signs of missing sleep, his clothes were unwrinkled, and he had a very dapper look about him. Except his eyes. His eyes were hard and emotionless and when he looked over at Kurt, he literally felt the pain that all this had caused Blaine.

Suddenly he felt so, _so_ guilty.

"Here's your phone dude. I put my number in it, so give me a call when you need anything," Puck said. Both Kurt and Puck caught the jealous, hurt look Blaine shot between them. Kurt hurried to explain.

"Puck's a bodyguard," Kurt clarified. "He'll help me so I don't get killed the next time I go shopping."

Blaine didn't say anything, or nod in understanding. He just said, "I already picked up your car from the bar. Let me take you home."

Kurt nodded and looked over at Puck. "Thanks for…you know…not doing anything to me. It was great to see you again."

Puck gave him a small smile and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Kurt followed Blaine out the door, hanging his head slightly. The tension was so thick between them that Kurt found it hard to breath. Blaine unlocked the car and Kurt climbed inside. As he buckled his seatbelt, his arm brushed against Blaine's and he felt his heart skip in his chest.

"I'm only going to say this one time, because I don't feel like I did anything wrong," Blaine said stiffly as he put the key in the ignition. "I'm sorry, Kurt. For anything that could've hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you, because I love you very much."

Kurt's heart thudded hard in his chest, and he knew Blaine was being so sincere. It almost hurt more knowing that Blaine still wanted him after he'd been such a jerk. He looked out the window the whole drive back to the condo and when Blaine started to get out of the car with him, Kurt hated himself as he finally said something.

"I-I'm not ready," Kurt said. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I love you. But I just need some space."

Blaine tried to hide his pain, but he wasn't very good at it. He just nodded once and slipped back into his car. Kurt felt tears burning his eyes as he watched Blaine drive away. He wished he knew where Blaine was going, or that Blaine wouldn't hurt himself over this.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nineteen: Taking Chances  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Hardware store. Focus on "Aisle 6" sign, then close in on Darren putting price stickers on boxes of nails. He looks quite unhappy. Allen, his coworker, comes up to him)_

_ALLEN  
><em>_Nails, huh. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Yup. They're on sale._

_ALLEN  
><em>_Speaking of nails, you pounding any lately? You've been disturbingly uptight._

_DARREN  
><em>_I haven't had sex in a week._

_ALLEN  
><em>_Oh, that's harsh, man. You and Chris fighting?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He's filming._

_ALLEN  
><em>_You know it's not really fair that he gets to chase his dreams and you're stuck at this crappy ass job you've been working for the last three years._

_DARREN  
><em>_(stops what he's doing and thinks) You know, you're right._

_ALLEN  
><em>_I am?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm twenty-five years old and the extent of my music career is playing in a bar three nights a week. Chris gets to have his movie, why can't I have my dreams?_

_ALLEN  
><em>_I don't know, man. Maybe you should just go for it._

_DARREN  
><em>_You think? I mean, it's not like Chris needs my help paying the rent anymore. I've seen his bank statements._

_ALLEN  
><em>_If you spent more time doing your music and auditioning then maybe you'd get something._

_DARREN  
><em>_I think I will._

_(Darren hands the nail box and the price gun to Allen, then stomps down the aisle, turning sharply and running right into his boss Roger)_

_ROGER  
><em>_You're in quite the hurry. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Roger. I quit!_

_(Roger looks shocked. Darren takes off his red vest and hands it over)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I deserve to follow my dreams._

. ~ . ~ .

"Are you _stupid_?" Was the first thing out of Mercedes' mouth when Kurt opened the door.

"Yeah. I am," Kurt said. Mercedes walked in and took one look at him.

"You look like shit, baby boy. Now you wanna tell my _why_ you dumped the best man you're gonna find in this crappy world we live in?" Mercedes questioned.

"He deserves the best man _he_ can find in this crappy world and I'm not it," Kurt told her. It had been two days since he'd slept, eaten, thought about working, or done his moisturizing routine. To say he looked like shit didn't begin to describe it.

"Did you ever think that maybe to _him_ you are? He loves you, boy! More than I've ever seen a guy love someone before. I will indulge you with this one Disney movie night, but after this you are going to talk to him and you are going to ask him to come home and you are going to have wild, passionate sex with him, and they you're going to record a beautiful duet with him." Mercedes poked him hard with one finger in the chest and Kurt let out a small squeak.

"Fine. Tomorrow on the set I will tell him he can either come home, or come get his things. The choice will be up to him," Kurt said. Mercedes still didn't look like that was enough for her, but she accepted the answer nonetheless.

. ~ . ~ .

"Thanks for letting me crash on your couch, Wes," Blaine said, fluffing up the spare pillow Wes had tossed at him.

"No problem. I've always got room for a friend in the dumps," Wes said. He handed Blaine a bottle of beer and sat on the couch beside him. "Wanna like…talk about it or anything?"

"What is there to say? My ex came back into my life and ruined everything with the guy I had hopes of marrying one day," Blaine shrugged.

Wes took a long swig from his bottle. "Sounds like you got a lot to say."

"How am I supposed to be professional now? How are we supposed to pretend everything is alright when neither of us can look at each other without it hurting?" Blaine didn't expect and answer, but Wes responded anyway with something that Blaine didn't really want to hear.

"Well if you ask me, you should just move on. Kurt's never been your type. We were friends before the show, man. You like those manly ones. Like the football player types and shit like that. Frankly, I was a little surprised when you and Kurt hooked up," Wes shrugged.

"I'll have you know that I find Kurt very attractive. And I can't just move on. I have too many feelings for him," Blaine sighed. He tipped back the bottle of beer and chugged it all in one breath.

"Whatever makes you happy, go with it. Just don't have onto Kurt if you think you have to," Wes said. "There are plenty of other guys out there and you're quite the catch."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nineteen: Taking Chances  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Living room.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You did what?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I quit my job!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Are you fucking kidding me?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No. I just figured since you get to do your movie, I should be able to pursue my dreams._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I had a fucking trust set up, Darren. I had money saved from three fucking years of TV acting before I decided to do this project. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm sorry, Chris, but this is what I've done. Whether you like it or not, I'm not going back to that job._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm not supporting you, Dare. Not financially. Not now. Not ever._

_DARREN  
><em>_It's not like its forever. If it doesn't work out then I'll get another job!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you, but you can't just quit like that without even talking about it with me!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Why not? If it's my money and my life I'm screwing up, then what does it matter to you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Because people in relationships talk about things! Because I have to know I can trust you if we're ever going to get married some day!_

_(It's silent between them for a few moments)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(quietly) You want to get married to me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(realizing what he said, tries to shrug it off) Yeah, I mean, someday maybe._

_DARREN  
><em>_I always thought you didn't want to._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well maybe you'd be the only exception._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're kidding._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Maybe you shouldn't push it._

_DARREN  
><em>_You better fucking kiss me right now._

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt figured it was best to get it over with before they started filming for the day. That way he could focus on his acting and not on the nervousness of trying to figure out what to say to Blaine. He walked towards Blaine's trailer, and just as he reached up to knock on the door, it opened.

"Oh, hi Kurt," Blaine said, standing there with his damp hair stuck to his forehead, a t-shirt in his hand, and his chest bare. Kurt gulped and forced himself not to look at the perfection of Blaine's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked, his voice took high-pitched for his liking.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you," Blaine said as he stepped down the steps and closed his trailer door.

"Y-You did?" Kurt asked, stepping back as Blaine shook his wet hair, then pulled on his t-shirt. Kurt mourned the loss of his view of those abs. Blaine _had_ to come back. Kurt didn't know if he'd be able to live much longer without Blaine's body.

"Yeah, but you can go first," Blaine said. Kurt's heart dropped with worry. This wasn't a good sign. He'd had this conversation before, only usually he was on the other side of it. Blaine was going to break up with him. He had about thirty second to fix this.

"Blaine, I really love you and I'm so sorry. I don't want to mess this up and I already have, so bad. I knew it wasn't your fault that Jesse kissed you like he did, but you're just so gorgeous and I'm always afraid I'm not good enough for you and I just really, really want you to come home. Please, Blaine, you have to come back."

_Smooth, Hummel. Begging was totally not in your plan_.

Blaine stared at him, surprised for a moment, but then he smiled.

"I wasn't really expecting that to be what you were going to say," said Blaine. "I was kind of expecting you to tell me to come get the rest of my things."

"I love you, and I'm an idiot," Kurt told him, a hint of pleading still in his voice.

Blaine chuckled, then said, "You're not an idiot. It's ok, though. If you'll have me back, then I'll come back."

Kurt was surprised that Blaine was so willing to come back, continuing to just stare at him, his eyes wide as blue saucers. Before he could help himself, he lunged forward, circling his arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him close.

"We are never almost breaking up again." Kurt's declaration was muffled against the warm skin of Blaine's neck.

"Promise?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt back.

"I promise." Kurt moved closer to Blaine, his tear-dampened eyelids and his nose pressed impossibly close to Blaine's skin, until everything he could touch, taste, smell, and see was just Blaine.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Nineteen: Taking Chances  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. Bedroom. Chris is straddling Darren, whose hands are above his head, handcuffed to the headboard)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(breathlessly as Chris sucks on a sensitive spot of his neck) Shouldn't we talk about our plans?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_The only plan I have is to give you the world's biggest hickey._

_DARREN  
><em>_What about getting married?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(presses kisses to Darren's chest, working his way up Darren's neck to his mouth) Record (kiss) an album (kiss) and (kiss) perform (kiss) in front of (kiss) millions of (kiss) people (kiss) then I will (kiss) marry you._

_(He reaches Darren's mouth and kisses him deeply, passionately. Darren struggles against the handcuffs)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I wanna touch you, Chris._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Too bad. Any husband of mine can't be afraid to be dominated._

_DARREN  
><em>_Fuck, Chris, I love you._

_(Chris kisses him again to keep him quiet. Then he pulls back with a wicked grin on his face)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you planning?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you, too, Dare._

_(Chris disappears beneath the sheets and Darren let out a low groan, his eyes fluttering shut as the screen goes dark)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	22. 1x20

I do not own Klaine, CrissColfer, Diet Coke, or Chris's sister Hannah.

A/N: First off...over 400 reviews! I love you guys so much. Keep it up!

Second, this chapter contains Bloulder, handcuff sex, derpy Darren, Diet Cokefer, SWEET COTTON CANDY KLAINE FLUFF, and a tad bit of angst/plot at the end that's quite important if you catch it.

* * *

><p>Blaine had exactly five minutes before he promised to meet Kurt out by his car. He claimed he was in the bathroom, but he was far from it. Glancing around, he tiptoed down the hallway and found his way to the storage room. He'd managed to flirt with one of the…uneducated…female assistants and get her to give up the location of the props from the last few episodes of <em>Bring on Tomorrow<em>.

He picked the lock with a bobby pin he'd stolen from the hair and makeup trailer, and smirked, satisfied when the door drifted open. Running his palm against the wall, he felt for a light switch. When he found one, he flicked it on and lit up a room full of…well…junk. He pursed his lips and kicked a couple boxes around before finally coming across one that read "BOT 1x19".

Triumphant, Blaine dropped to his knees and pulled open the box. Aha! He found his treasure. Plucking the two pairs of plastic, faux fur lined handcuffs and their keys from the box, he shoved them into his bag and hurried out of the room. Tonight was going to be a good night. A good night indeed.

. ~ . ~ .

"You didn't have to cook for me, you know," Kurt said as he helped Blaine clean the dishes from their delicious meal of steak and potatoes.

"I wanted to," Blaine said. He glanced over at Kurt, smiling at him sweetly. Kurt rinsed another plate and handed it to Blaine put in the dishwasher. As Blaine went to take it, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I should be the one doing things for you," Kurt said, bumping his shoulder against Blaine's.

"Kurt, I don't want you to think that we're not equals in this relationship. Because we are. As much as you don't think you deserve me, I have the same feelings. You're so perfect that it physically hurts sometimes. In a good way, though. I love you," Blaine said, his voice filled with promise.

"We can't ever fight again," Kurt said. He set down the plate he was rinsing and looked over at Blaine. "Did you manage to save the song you were writing? That was really, _really_ childish of me to do."

"Yeah. It was nothing a little tape couldn't fix." Blaine leaned forward, their shoulders brushing again as Blaine kissed him chastely on the lips, brushing his nose against Kurt's as he pulled back.

"Look, why don't you go change into something more comfortable and we can watch a movie or something," Kurt suggested. "I'll finish up here."

Blaine grinned mischievously, thinking of the handcuffs in his bag. He gave Kurt another kiss on the cheek and headed into the bedroom. Grabbing his bag, he pulled out the handcuffs and fastened them around the headboard. He fished out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and quickly shed his clothes.

He climbed onto the bed, settling himself comfortably in the center, and fastened one of the handcuffs around his wrist. The other hand slithered down his chest, his fingers threading through his chest hair, rubbing over a nipple until it reached its peak. He kept his eyes on the open doorway as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Running his hand down his stomach, he wrapped one hand around his half hard cock, stroking it with a sigh as he imagined all the things Kurt was going to do when he came in to see why Blaine hadn't come out yet. He missed the feel and the beauty of Kurt's body and just thinking about it excited him. It didn't take more than a few strokes before his erection was at full attention.

Too keep from getting too carried away, he pulled his hand away from his cock and rubbed his thigh gently, his eyelids heavy as he watched the door. At last, Kurt appeared in the doorway, his eyes _huge_ at that image that greeted him upon entry into the bedroom.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine smirked lazily. "I do believe that's the idea."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty: Diet Cokefer  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(EXT. Chris is sitting in a lawn chair in the back yard of his parents' home in Clovis. Hannah is in the grass, braiding flowers together. He has a lazy smile on his face.)_

_HANNAH  
><em>_Is your boyfriend cute?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughs) Almost painfully so._

_HANNAH  
><em>_When do I get to meet him?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Well, if Mom and Dad have my usual birthday dinner in a couple weeks, then I'll bring him up._

_HANNAH  
><em>_Good. Because I have to approve of him._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And if you don't?_

_HANNAH  
><em>_Then you have to dump him._

_CHRIS  
><em>_What if I don't want to?_

_HANNAH  
><em>_You have to, though. But it's ok. If he's as good as you say, you won't have to worry about it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't have to worry. He's better._

_HANNAH  
><em>_Wanna bet?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Alright. If you like him, you owe me a kiss. Because you haven't given me one of those for a year._

_HANNAH  
><em>_(makes a disgusted face) And if I don't like him you have to…take me to the set of your movie!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Deal. Wanna spit shake on it?_

_HANNAH  
><em>_(laughing) That's gross!  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Right. Regular shake?_

_(Giggling, Hannah reached up and shakes Chris's hand, oblivious to just how much love is in her brother's smile)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt was naked and hard the moment he climbed onto the bed. He roughly grabbed Blaine's free hand and moved it up to the empty handcuff. He straddled Blaine's chest, his erection bobbing against Blaine's chin as he fastened the handcuff around Blaine's wrist. He shuddered as Blaine ducked his head, trying to take the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"No," Kurt snapped, pulling away. Blaine let out a desperate whine at the loss of Kurt's cock. "No touching me. Just watch."

Blaine let out a low whine as Kurt slid down, kissing him hard on the lips before moving down his chest, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's chest, feeling the scratchy hairs against his sensitive skin. He moved down until his mouth was hovering above the head of Blaine's erection.

"Please," Blaine whined.

"Please what?" Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's hipbone, sucking the skin hard into his mouth, knowing it was going to leave a mark. Blaine sucked in a sharp gasp and arched his hips off the bed, wishing Kurt's lips could be somewhere else that needed them a lot more.

"Please…s-suck me," Blaine whimpered. Kurt smirked against Blaine's skin, but continued sucking until he was sure the skin was sensitive and bruised. When he pulled back, he let out a long breath through pursed lips, tickling the wet, prickling skin. Blaine gasped and arched his back, his hips thrusting into the air lightly.

"So needy, aren't we?" Kurt chuckled as he ducked down to press a kiss to the head of Blaine's cock, wetting his lips with a dribble of pre-come.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so sexy," Blaine groaned right as Kurt slipped his lips over the head, taking in as much of Blaine's cock as he could, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed. His eyes walked Blaine the whole time as he struggled against the handcuffs, his head tossed back as he shamelessly moaned. Kurt pressed his tongue along the underside of Blaine's cock.

Kurt sucked hard, wrapping his hand around the part he couldn't take into his mouth, and rutted against the mattress, trying to get friction on his own aching erection. He watched Blaine as he tugged on the handcuffs relentlessly, wanting nothing more than to fist one hand in Kurt's hair as Kurt went down on him.

"Please, Kurt, fuck me. Or something," Blaine whimpered as he tried to thrust into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled away, Blaine's cock falling from his mouth with a pop.

"No," Kurt said. "I'm gonna ride you."

Blaine swore and let his head fall back against the pillows, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm himself down. Kurt was so fucking _irresistible_ that it took all of Blaine's self-control not to rip the plastic handcuffs off his wrists and grab Kurt, but he managed to just look up to find Kurt holding the bottle of lube, squirting some over his fingers.

"Fuck, Kurt, I wanna do that," Blaine whined.

"No," Kurt said, his voice stern and commanding. "You're going to watch me finger myself."

Blaine gasped, his eyes completely blown and glazed over with lust as Kurt kneeled above him, one on Blaine's chest, and the other hand reaching behind to press one finger into his own entrance, groaning as he worked it inside.

Kurt smirked when Blaine let out a low noise that rumbled through his chest. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open to watch Blaine as he worked a second finger inside, spreading them apart gently and pressing in further until he brushed over his prostate. He let out a string of muttered curses as he pulled his fingers out, only to work a third in.

Once he was properly stretched, he pulled out his fingers and fumbled for the bottle of lube. Squirting some into his palm, he wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and slowly moved his hand, spreading the stuff all around. He leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a heated kiss, his free hand moving up to rub the straining, quivering muscles in Blaine's left arm.

"Don't worry," Kurt said, his voice almost husky, "If you feel anything like me right now, this won't last long."

Blaine panted softly as Kurt positioned the head of his cock against Kurt's entrance. He swore loudly as Kurt began to sink down on him, his cock surrounded by the tight heat of Kurt and filling him up, feeling his muscles stretch around.

Kurt's face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he slowly took all of Blaine inside him. Once Blaine was all the way in, Kurt pulled his hand away and let himself adjust to the feeling of Blaine.

"'M so full," Kurt groaned.

"Fucking _move_," Blaine growled, trying to move his hips. Kurt grimaced and rose up until Blaine was almost completely out of him, then he moved down again torturously slow. Blaine tugged at the handcuffs, wanted to get his hands curled around Kurt's perfect hips so he could hold him in place and pound into him.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine before he began to move, his back arching with each upward movement and a cry escaping his perfect pink lips each time he went down and the head of Blaine's cock brushed against his prostate. He rode Blaine faster, one hand reaching out to rest on Blaine's chest, over Blaine's heart as his movements sped up.

"I wanna touch you," Blaine managed to say through gritted teeth. "_Please_, I need to touch you."

"No!" Kurt snapped, his fingers curling, digging into the skin of Blaine's chest. He shifted his hips each time he moved down, Blaine's cock reaching that spot inside of him that made him fall apart. Warmth began to spread deep in his belly and he knew he was close.

"I'm close, Kurt," Blaine gasped.

"Me too," Kurt got out. His movement became erratic as he slid one hand down his chest, fingers tweaking a nipple before they traveled down to his own cock and curling around it, pumping as quickly as he could. There as a hot twist inside of him and he was spilling over Blaine's chest and stomach with a cry of his lover's name.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine called out as Kurt's muscles tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. Kurt still his hips and pulled Blaine out of him slowly. He collapsed on top of Blaine, his face buried in Blaine's chest, exhausted.

After a few minutes, Blaine let out a low whine.

"What is it, love?" Kurt asked, lifting up his head.

"You're crushing me. And my wrists are sore," Blaine said. Kurt just smiled lazily and willed his tired limbs to roll off Blaine and grab the keys to the handcuffs. As soon as Blaine was free, his arms were wrapped around him, pulling him down for a kiss. "I will never take for granted touching you again."

"But it made for excellent sex," Kurt smirked against Blaine's lips.

"For you, maybe." Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's cheek, then turned them both to the side. "I've gotta get a wash cloth to clean us with. I'll be right back."

He pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, then climbed off the bed and headed to the master bathroom. When he returned, Kurt was sound asleep.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty: Diet Cokefer  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(EXT. Set of Chris's movie. Chris and Darren are sitting with Ashley at a picnic table. They're on a lunch break)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Why do you bother working sixteen hours if eight of them are just spent standing around staring at things anyway?_

_(Chris watches in amusement as Darren struggles to put his plastic straw in his apple juice box)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You are such a dork. (Takes the juice box and puts the straw in with ease). And a child._

_DARREN  
><em>_(pouts) I almost had it!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah, just like you almost had that bottle of pain killers open._

_DARREN  
><em>_The lid was child proof!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_My point exactly._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're mean. (Takes the juice box from Chris) You don't deserve apple juice._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's quite alright, I have the delicious and far superior beverage: Diet Coke._

_DARREN  
><em>_Apple juice is healthier!_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_It is sickening how adorable the two of you are._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm far underappreciated here. I should've just stayed home._

_CHRIS  
>Aw, but it was bring your child to work day!<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_I repeat: you're mean._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But you fucking love me._

_DARREN  
><em>_Correction: I love fucking you._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(chokes on her food) Hey, that is _way_ too much information._

_(Chris and Darren laugh, then go back to their food. Chris reaches for his can of Diet Coke, his hand curling around the can slowly and almost suggestively. He runs his fingers along the side of the can, gathering condensation on his fingertips. Gripping the can, he slowly begins to lift it, licking his lips as he eyes it hungrily. Ashley stifles a laugh as Chris purses his lips, taking a long, slow drink from the can, clearly enjoying it. As he pulls away, his tongue darts out to catch a drop before it falls. Beside him, Darren lets out a groan)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I have never wanted to be an aluminum can more in my life. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You cannot seriously be jealous of a can._

_DARREN  
><em>_You were practically blowing it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's a can! I was simply enjoying its smooth and refreshing contents!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Fine. If you love the Diet Coke so much, why don't you marry it?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I might just do that! Thanks for the idea, Dare._

_DARREN  
><em>_And that can better not wear white. After that performance, I know it's not a virgin._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're such a child!_

_DARREN  
><em>_If I'm such a child, then I'm just going to go eat alone. In your trailer. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Good luck with that. The air conditioning is broken._

_DARREN  
><em>_(glares, then sits back down) Just stop being all…couple-y with your coke. You're like…Diet Cokefer or something._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I repeat, yet again, you. Are. A. Child._

_DARREN  
><em>_But you love me anyway!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(leans over to kiss his cheek) Unfortunately so._

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine settled down once more into the comfort of the music room, his sheet music in front of him, the curve of his guitar resting on his leg, and a framed picture of him and Kurt with their cheeks pressed together for inspiration. His heart swelled with love for Kurt, even after their fight. He hated himself for even considering breaking up with Kurt.

What he hated even more was that other people didn't seem to think Kurt was good enough for him. Why did it matter what Kurt looked like? Sure, Blaine had preferences in the past, and most of them looked nothing like Kurt, but his connection with Kurt was far more than physical. Ok, it was a lot physical, but they were connected at the heart.

A light bulb seemed to flip on and Blaine smiled, scribbling down the lyric, then sitting back to strum a couple chords on his guitar, humming a few times before it sounded right. He leaned back over and scribbled the chords down on the sheet music.

"You're so adorable when you're writing songs." Kurt's lyrical voice floated into the room. He was leaning against the doorway, his ankles crossed and his arms folded in front of him.

"I'm working on our duet," Blaine said proudly. "It's coming along nicely."

Kurt smiled and moved into the room, his hips swaying sensually as he moved over to Blaine. He wrapped one hand around the neck of the guitar, maneuvering so he sat on Blaine's other leg, one arm around the back of Blaine's neck and the other holding onto the guitar.

"I don't know how to play," Kurt said softly, looking down at Blaine with a sweet smile on his lips. Blaine looped one arm around his waist and moved the other hand to cover Kurt's.

"Just, put your fingers here, and here, and here," Blaine said softly, breathing in deeply the wonderful smell of Kurt. His heart was thudding heavily in his chest. He took his guitar pick and began to strum as Kurt held the chord. After a few moments, Blaine moved Kurt's fingers, "Just…this chord next. Be careful with your pinky there. That's it."

Kurt's fingers quivered as he held down the strings, understanding the callouses on the tips of Blaine's fingers now.

"Now just, go back to the first one," Blaine whispered as he paused in his strumming. Kurt moved his fingers back, biting his lips in concentration as he tried to remember the first chord. He managed to find the position successfully, and Blaine continued to play. After a minute, Kurt switched to the second chord by himself, smiling as they seamlessly changed the tune.

"Hear that?" Blaine asked. "You're playing our song."

Kurt's smile widened and he pressed his cheek against Blaine's temple.

"It's beautiful."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty: Diet Cokefer  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(EXT. Chris gets out of his car. It's late at night and he's just home from filming. He locks his car with the remote and the headlights flash. There is a rustling in the bushes and it makes him jump.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hello? Who's there?_

_(There is no response, so he slings his back over his shoulder and starts to walk across the parking lot. He hears footsteps behind him and he turns around. It's too dark to see anything.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Whatever you are, leave me alone. _

_(Now frightened, Chris picks up his pace and walks briskly towards the apartment building. The footsteps seem to quicken and continue to follow)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Stay away from me!_

_(Chris runs to door of the apartment, panicking. He fumbles with his keys and finally unlocks the door, slipping inside. He's breathing heavily as he locks the door quickly. After a few moments of silence, he is sure he's safe. The apartment is dark, so Chris drops is bag on the couch and heads down the hallway. The bedroom door is open and through the window, the moonlight is shining right on the bed, on the lump that is Darren. Chris smiles and walks in quietly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Darren's head. He is a reminder that no matter what, all of this is worth it.)_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!<p> 


	23. 1x21

I do not own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Shit gets pretty intense right about now. Also, you should know that Kurt and Blaine are a little ahead of Chris and Darren as far as timeline goes.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, everyone, and I'm your host Tina Cohen-Chang. Today I have three very special guests, two of which we've had on the show before. Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Lauren Zizes are here to talk about the season finale of <em>Bring on Tomorrow<em> and what's in store for the show's and their futures."

The talk show host sat back in her chair, smiling over as her guests strode out onto the stage, welcomed by the applause of the audience. Much to Tina's delight, Kurt and Blaine were holding hands as they came over, followed closely by Lauren. Kurt extracted his hand from Blaine's to give Tina a hug, and then they sat down.

"So nice to see you again," Kurt said as he crossed his legs and smiled widely at her. The last time he'd been on her show, he'd denied that he was with Blaine, and now here they were on television together as themselves.

"How are you all?" Tina asked, her eyes darting between the three of them. They all smiled and muttered some variation of "good". "So, you guys have been getting a lot of publicity about what's been happening on the show. Chris and Darren seem to be getting along happily, and now Chris has a new friend?"

"Yes, yes, Lauren plays Ashley," Kurt nodded. "She's a bit of a bad influence on Chris, but it's cute. She's always getting him into trouble, but really she's just the one he can go to so he can gossip about Darren."

"We'd call her his best friend, but we all know that spot is reserved for Darren," Blaine added.

"So, Lauren, what's it like to be part of the cast of one of TV's biggest, most controversial dramas?" Tina asked, leaning forward in her chair a bit to look past Kurt and Blaine.

"It's great. Really amazing. I have a lot of fun just hanging out with these guys and playing pranks on them and stuff. The cast is so nice and it's really great to be a part of a show that reflects the struggles of a couple like Chris and Darren. It really focuses on the core of their relationship and their strengths and weaknesses. I think it's something everyone has to see, because their love for each other is so pure and strong. It's everyone's hope that this show opens some minds and hearts," replied Lauren.

"I think it's definitely working its way into more than a few hearts," Tina said with a smile. "So is there anything you can tell us about the big season finale coming up?"

"It's big," Blaine said.

"Really big," Kurt said. "I think its two hours."

"Yeah, it's really big. Really emotional," Ashley added.

"Super emotional," said Blaine. "Like, we cried just reading the script."

"The fans of the show are going to be in for a really big shock. Really big. Something they are totally not expecting," Kurt said. "In truth I'm a little afraid to film some of the scenes, which we're doing next week. All I can tell you is that we're filming on location at a hospital. It's very intense."

"It sounds like it will be a very exciting episode," Tina said. "We have to take a commercial break, but we'll be right back with more on Kurt Hummel's new album, and other upcoming activities with the cast of _Bring on Tomorrow_."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-One: Blow  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Chris is in his trailer, sitting on the floor, staring at a paper in his hands. His face is expressionless. The chorus of "Blow" by Ke$ha begins to fade in as the camera focuses on the paper. In the same writing as the last few notes, the paper reads "your time is up". The music becomes louder. "This place about to blow!" is heard, then the screen cuts to black)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-One: Blow  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Darren is on the floor, playing his guitar, while Chris sits on the couch)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Can I play you something I wrote?_

_(Chris is just staring at him, not really focused on him)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, baby, is something wrong?_

_(Chris is startled out of his thoughts and he looked at Darren with wide eyes, a hint of fear in his expression.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_What? I'm sorry. I was just thinking._

_DARREN  
><em>_Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's nothing. Just…movie stuff. Play me a song. I want to hear it._

_(Darren wants to talk about more, but he shrugs and looks down at his guitar. As he begins to play, the smile fades from Chris's face and he stares down at the floor. The sound of the guitar grows fuzzy until it's silent, then camera focused on the distant look in Chris's eyes)_

. ~ . ~ .

"And cut!" Patrick called out. "Alright, people that's a wrap! Congratulations on a great season, you guys. You're all fabulous!"

All over the set, people were embracing and cheering and breaking out the champagne. They were done filming the first season of _Bring on Tomorrow_, a week before it was to air. Kurt and Blaine embraced tightly, both of them thinking that if it hadn't been for this show, they would've never even met.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt squeezed him harder before they pulled back. They were done filming the first season, but their time working together was far from over. They had the whole summer to spend on Kurt's album, which they would begin working on in just a couple of days.

"I can't believe it's over," said Kurt.

"Hey, just until next season," Blaine assured him.

"But what if they cancel us because we're too gay?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Kurt. After going out with this big of a bang, they'll _have_ to have us back," replied Blaine with a chuckle. Kurt smiled as well and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

. ~ . ~ .

The first day in the recording studio was overwhelming to say the least. Kurt couldn't believe all the equipment and the computers and the machines. He didn't know what half the things did, but as he entered, he was greeted by several producers and sound technicians. It startled him at first. He hoped they'd let Blaine work with them, because he wanted Blaine to be a big part of this project.

"Hello there, Kurt Hummel." A voice startled Kurt, and he whirled around, looking for the sources of it. He looked around, then down to see a man in a wheelchair.

"Well hello to you too," Kurt said with a smile. "I see our time in the New Directions got everyone pretty far in life, didn't it?"

"You know it," Artie nodded. "I'm not exactly front and center material myself, so I only work with artists who can, by extension, fill that void in my life for me."

"Sound…great," said Kurt. He turned around and grabbed Blaine's arm, tugging him forward. "This is Blaine. He wrote all the songs. He's my musical angel."

Artie looked Blaine over and shrugged, then turned his wheelchair around and headed into the sound booth, waving for Blaine to follow. Kurt was directed into the recording booth and was fitted with headphones and handed him a water bottle.

"I'm assuming you've actually rehearsed these songs." Artie's voice filled the room. He looked at him and Blaine through the glass and nodded. "Good. As Blaine here tells me, the two of you have been working with them on recording the backing tracks for the last couple of weeks, so it seems like we just have to run through the vocals until they're perfect."

Kurt nodded once and after a few minutes of digging out sheet music, they were ready to record. The first song was slower, softer, the perfect warm up for Kurt's voice. They ran through it ten times before Artie was satisfied, much to Blaine's annoyance. Blaine thought it was perfect after the first take. Thinking he was done for the first day, Kurt started to pack up his things. Artie's voice came over the speaker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Artie asked.

"Getting ready to go?" Kurt straightened up, looking confused.

"I got this studio for two more hours. I want to cut one more version of that track and start talking about the next one," Artie said. Kurt looked between him and Blaine for a moment. He didn't want to push his voice much harder. He thought his agent had made it clear to anyone involved in this project that he wasn't to push himself.

But nevertheless, Kurt situated himself back in front of the mic, cleared his throat, and began to sing. He managed to convince himself the scratchiness in the back of his throat was all in his head.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-One: Blow  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(EXT. At a picnic table on the set of Chris's movie. Ashley is sitting there already. Chris comes over to her, walking stiffly, holding a plate of food)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You're limping._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(blushes) No I'm not. Shut up._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You so are. Wild night with the BF huh?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Wilder than a fat man in drag at a Ke$ha concert._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(laughing) I love you sometimes, you know that?_

_(Chris doesn't react as he picks at his lunch, looking down at the plate)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Is something up?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No. Why would something be up?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You look like crap, Colfer. Take off the sunglasses._

_CHRIS  
><em>_No._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Do it or I'll do it for you._

_(Chris shakes his head and takes off this glasses. His eyes are red and he looks very tired)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I haven't been sleeping._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Why not? Is it Darren? Did he hurt you? Because if he hurt you his ass is getting beaten into tomorrow._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's not Darren. He's been nothing but perfect lately._

_ASHLEY__  
>What's bothering you, honey? <em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Nothing. I just..._

_(Chris's phone starts ringing, He stands up to pull it out of his pocket, and a piece of paper falls out and bounces across the table. Chris is too distracted with answering his phone to tell, and Ashley reaches across the table to take the paper. She unfolds it, and it's the threat that Chris received a few days before. By the time Chris hangs up the phone, he realizes Ashley is staring at the paper. He grabs it from her and stuffs it in his pocket)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_What the hell was that?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Chris, that was another threat, wasn't it?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It wasn't anything. Forget about it._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Have you told Darren?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Told him what? There's nothing to tell him!  
><em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You need to tell him, or go to the police, or something._

_CHRIS  
><em>_There's nothing. To say. About anything._

_(Chris pushes his untouched lunch away, stands, and starts to walk away)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You have to tell Darren!_

_(Chris ignores her and keeps walking)_

. ~ . ~ .

Mercedes was excited. Blaine had, in the end, written the _perfect_ duet for her and Kurt. Something with a soft part for Kurt to power through and some epic vocal runs for Mercedes to shine with. When it came time to record the song, however, the three musicians had hit a bit of a block.

"I can't hit that note, Blaine. I can't hit it! Why would you write a song with a note I can't sing, and then tell me if I don't sing it the song would be ruined?" Kurt stubbornly stomped his foot and swept the sheet music off his music stand.

"You're reading the wrong part, Kurt. That note is for Mercedes!" Blaine ran his hands through his untamed curls, fisting them in frustration.

"What are you saying, white boy? That I have to sing this part? I told you. I'm a diva. I don't sing this mushy crap," Mercedes snapped.

"Fine. Don't sing it then! Nobody sing my song. I'll sing my songs. In fact, why don't we just trash all these recordings because I don't like the way anyone sings my songs except me!" Blaine snapped at the other two singers.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine. If people wanted to hear you sing, it would be you here with the microphone and not us," Kurt said, folding his arms in front of him.

"This coming from the person with the _least _flexible voice I've ever heard!" Blaine almost snarled angrily. Almost instantly after they had come from his mouth, Blaine regretted the words. Kurt's eyes began to shine with forming tears. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"If you would just write _good_ songs like I asked, then we wouldn't be fighting like this," Kurt snapped.

Blaine tried to mask his hurt as he said, "I guess I deserved that."

"Hey, the song's not _that_ bad," Mercedes said. "It's kinda catchy. In the chorus."

"Whatever," Blaine said. He straightened up and headed back into the sound booth with Artie. He wouldn't tell them that besides his duet with Kurt, this was his favorite song he'd ever written.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-One: Blow  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Restaurant. Chris and Darren are in a secluded corner booth, holding hands over the table)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You look tired._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm fine._

_DARREN  
><em>_You've been saying that a lot lately._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you. Like, I really love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiles) Even when I'm being a child?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Especially when you're being a child._

_DARREN  
><em>_I really love you too._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare, I have something to tell you._

_DARREN  
><em>_I have something to tell you, too._

_(TOGETHER)  
><em>_You first._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(smiling) No really. You first._

_DARREN  
><em>_Alright. So I've been sending out my demo a whole bunch, as you know, and this record company wants to hear me perform live!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(his smile is clearly forced) Dare, that's great! I'm so happy for you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Are you sure you're ok?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm fine. I'm just, really happy for you._

_DARREN  
><em>_No you're not. Your smile doesn't reach your eyes. I can tell you're distracted._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's nothing. Now tell me where and when you're going to do this show. I want to be there for it._

_DARREN  
><em>_But what about what you wanted to tell me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh, it's nothing. Just movie stuff. You're far more important._

_(Darren looks at him skeptically, then shrugs, squeezes his hand, then continues to talk about his album. Camera focuses on Chris's face, and how his smile really doesn't reach his eyes)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt stood in the music room, the door shut, alone. He looked down at the picture of Blaine in his hands, smiling at his beautiful face. They'd been fighting so much about the album, and Kurt wished there was some way he could give all the attention to Blaine. They were a team. A singer/songwriting duo, but at every turn it seemed that Blaine hadn't taken one thing into account: Kurt's voice wasn't as strong as either of them thought.

He cleared his throat and set down the picture. They'd both worked too hard to be stopped by this now. He ran his fingers over Blaine's cheek in the picture, his skin tingling as he imagined what Blaine's skin really felt like, warm and smooth and a little prickly from stubble, depending on if it was right after Blaine shaved or not.

Picking up his water bottle, he took a long drink from it, his throat prickled unpleasantly as the liquid went down. He'd just have to rest his voice, that was all. Limit talking, no more press interviews, definitely not screaming Blaine's name during sex.

He winced. That one would be tough.

Ok, so no sex. At least not until after they were done recording. Blaine would understand. Drink lots of water. He would fight this off before it got back.

Kurt Hummel was a singer first and foremost, and he was going to record this album if it was the last thing he did.

Taking another drink of water, he cringed as his throat throbbed. Tears burned his eyes, and despite all he could convince himself of, the reality was finally beginning to sink in.

_(This place about to blow!)_

* * *

><p>AN: There is only one episode left in season one! It should be longer to make up for the lack of length here. Review and let me know what you thought.

Also, I would recommend the purchase of a box of tissues. Just in case.


	24. 1x22

I do not own: Kurt, Blaine, or Glee. Chris, Hannah, or Karyn Colfer. Darren and Chuck Criss. or Ashley Fink.

A/N: Well here it is folks, the Season Finale. Definitely the longest chapter yet. Remember those tissues? You'll need them. I'l like to take a moment to say THANK YOU to everyone who reads this, and who has favorited and reviewed and alerted this story. You guys are AMAZING. Please take a moment when you're finished to read the notes at the bottom.

Warnings for this chapter: Sadness, violence, teeny tiny mentions of noncon if you squint, and just for the hell of it I'm saying that belief is better spent suspended for this one.

I'd say enjoy but...well...just here you go:

* * *

><p><em>Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven<br>__Scene 1_

_(INT. Living room. Chris is on the couch in a t-shirt and sweats, watching the news. Darren walks in and grabs the TV remote, shutting it off)_

_CHRIS  
>What the hell?<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Something is up with you. Something big. You have to tell me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god, Darren. I already told you it's nothing! If there was anything you should know, I would've already told you._

_DARREN  
><em>_You have to talk to me, Chris! I'm not the stupid, ignorant child you think I am. You can't go on hoping I don't know something is up for the rest of time._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I swear to fucking god, Darren, just leave me alone! There is nothing going on that you need to know about._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh, boy Chris, when you say shit like that it totally makes me feel better._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just go away._

_DARREN  
><em>_No. Not until we talk about this. What is up with you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(He stares at Darren for a moment, losing his strength and unable to fight anymore) I'm sorry. _

_(Chris lets out a broken sob and collapses back on the couch. Darren's anger is gone and he hurries to sit next to Chris, wrapping one arm around his waist and hugging him tightly)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(softly) Come on, Chris. Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm so sorry._

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't apologize. Don't even apologize. Just please tell me what's bugging you. I wanna be there for you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm sorry you think I think you're stupid._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're deflecting._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Because you're not stupid. You're the smartest man I know._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris…_

_CHRIS  
>Please don't, Dare. I'll tell you when I'm ready.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_What if it's too late? What if someone hurts you because you didn't tell me and then I'm crying over your casket at your funeral?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't say things like that._

_DARREN  
>I<em>_f you don't want to hurt me, then please tell me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I will. Just…just not right now._

_(Chris gets up and heads out of the room. Darren watches until he's gone, and then the bathroom door slams shut down the hall.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(to himself) Fuck. I'm losing him._

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. Chris is in his trailer, on his cellphone, looking out the window. The phone rings a few times before his mother picks up)_

_KARYN  
><em>_Hello?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hi Mom, it's me._

_KARYN  
><em>_It's so good you hear your voice! I'm sorry I wasn't here the last time you came up, but your father said you and your sister had a lovely visit._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It was great. She insists on meeting Darren._

_KARYN  
><em>_Oh, yes, this mysterious boyfriend of yours that you haven't introduced us to._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know, I know. I need to bring him up. We're both just busy._

_KARYN  
><em>_It's ok, dear. I understand. How is your movie coming? We're all so proud of you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's coming along. We're nearly done filming. I've made some good friends. Like my friend Ashley. She was just an extra in one scene, but I managed to pull some strings to keep her around._

_KARYN  
><em>_That's wonderful. _

_CHRIS  
>How are things at home?<em>

_KARYN  
>Oh you know. The usual. We're just trying to make it.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm sorry I can't come around more often._

_KARYN  
><em>_Christopher, you don't have to apologize for anything. Your father and I are so proud._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Mom?_

_KARYN  
><em>_Yes, baby?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you, you know that right?_

_KARYN  
><em>_Of course, honey. Is something the matter?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No. I just…I really miss you._

_KARYN  
><em>_I miss you too, Chris. So much. You'll always be my beautiful boy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know. Look, Mom, I have to go. I'll call you sometime soon, I promise._

_KARYN  
><em>_Alright. I love you._

_CHRIS  
>I love you too. Tell Hannah I love her and miss her too. <em>

_(He hangs up and drops the phone in his lap, then runs his hand over his face.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

"No, Blaine," Kurt growled, trying to focus his attention on the television in front of him. Blaine whined, trying to bury his face in Kurt's neck and attach his lips to Kurt's sweet, soft skin. Kurt nudged him away with his shoulder, and Blaine whimpered.

"But Kurt, a little making out never hurt anyone. _Please_." Blaine batted those puppy eyes of his and leaned his cheek against Kurt's shoulder.

"Not right now," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice quiet. So far he'd managed to hide any hint of it getting strained, but it wouldn't be much longer. He just had to make it through recording his and Blaine's duet in a week. They'd both been looking forward to it for so long.

"Can we at least cuddle then?" Blaine asked, pouting. Kurt cursed him. Every time he pouted like that, his full bottom lip pushed out just begging to be devoured by Kurt's mouth, Kurt felt his resolve slip just a little bit. Kurt cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, then slipped one arm around Blaine's back, pulling him closer. Like the adorable puppy he was, Blaine curled up next to him, snuggling into his side.

"I love you," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's untamed curls. It was the truth. He really did love Blaine. He was pretty confident that if he ever truly lost Blaine, he'd never be able to love someone as much again. He vowed to himself never to let Blaine go over some petty fighting every again.

"Even if all my songs suck?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

"Hey, Anderson, stop it. If your songs sucked, I wouldn't sing them. I asked you to write for me because you have real talent," Kurt insisted. Blaine blushed a little, then pushed his cheek against Kurt's chest, snuggling into him. He yawned exaggeratedly and slipped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm comfy," Blaine said, his words muffled by Kurt's shirt. "I've decided I'm never leaving this spot."

"Well you're going to have to soon because I have to pee," Kurt said, although he made no move to push Blaine away.

"Stupid bodily functions," Blaine muttered, reluctantly extracting himself from Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled and leaned forward, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly before standing and heading off to the bathroom.

Blaine sunk in the couch cushions. He wasn't stupid. He knew why Kurt was avoiding sex. He'd heard Kurt's voice crack the day before in the recording studio. Kurt had tried to push it off as his mouth being dry and needing more water, but Kurt had been going through fifteen huge water bottles a day for the last two weeks in an effort to keep his voice smooth. He knew Kurt was struggling, but they were so close to being done that Blaine found himself hoping Kurt could just hold out a little longer instead of telling his boyfriend he should rest.

He wanted Kurt to be able to finish the album so that Kurt could check one more thing of his list of dreams. He wanted to walk Kurt down the red carpet at the Grammys because Kurt's album was _that _good. He wanted Kurt to have real solid proof that he'd gone through something horrible, and then gained his voice back. He _wanted_ that for Kurt. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be what was going to happen, and it weighed heavy in Blaine's heart.

Because in reality, he just wanted Kurt _happy._

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(EXT. Ashley meets Chris outside his trailer)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Still not sleeping?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No. And Darren knows something is wrong._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I thought I told you to tell him._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I will. But only because if I try and distract him with sex one more time I won't be able to walk for a week._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_That was almost too much info. As much as I love you, I do not need to know what happens in your bedroom._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm sorry. Although, I think you should be aware, it isn't exclusive to the bedroom._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Ew. Never going into your apartment again._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't worry. We clean it. I'll have you know that both Darren and myself are particularly sanitary beings._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You're still men._

_CHRIS  
>Well groomed, fairly clean men.<em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Gay men._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Exactly._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Seriously, though. Chris. You have to tell him._

_(Chris pretends he didn't hear her)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(INT. Chris comes home to find Darren standing in the living room, leaning against the back of the couch)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hey Dare. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Wanna tell me what this is?_

_(Darren holds up the last threat Chris received. The one that's got him so afraid)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's nothing._

_DARREN  
><em>_This isn't nothing. I'm tired of you treating it like it is. You need to face reality, Chris. Neither of us are safe. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's not you they want. It's me. It's just me. If you were in danger, then I would've already told you._

_DARREN  
><em>_If you're not safe, then I'm not! Why don't you understand that we're in this together? I'm not going to let you go off and die because you want to protect me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_This isn't a matter of life and death. This is just some asshole sending us letters._

_DARREN  
><em>_This sounds like a threat to me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You know what, maybe it is. But it's my problem._

_DARREN  
><em>_That's your problem, Chris. You don't understand that we're in this together. You don't understand that I want to be there for you, I want to protect you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't need you to protect me! You don't understand that! I don't need you!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, I love you, please don't say things like that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But it's true. I don't need you. You're short, you're whiny, you're childish, you suck at cooking, you leave your underwear on the floor, you leave trash on the coffee table for me to pick up, you think you're tough, but you're really not. The only thing you're good at is sex, and even then I've had better!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't say things you don't mean._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh, I meant every word of it._

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't stay here if you're going to do that. If you're going to put me down like that. _

_CHRIS  
>Then go. It doesn't matter to me.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_You said you'd never leave me, Chris. You promised._

_CHRIS  
><em>_From where I'm standing, you're the one that's doing the leaving._

_DARREN  
><em>_And you're going to let me go?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_If it's what you want, then go._

_(Darren stares at him for a long time. Then shakes his head and starts to head to the door. Before he goes, he looks back up at Chris. He's crying.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You can stop me anytime now._

_(Chris remains silent, and Darren hangs his head as he leaves)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

It was obvious Kurt was straining. They were lined up for several post-season interviews about _Bring on Tomorrow_ and their potential futures on the show. Their answers were rehearsed, predictable, and repeated several times over. They were both sad that it ended, they both looked forward to spending time with their costars at the start of the next season, and they both had their own projects to work on during the hiatus.

And yes, they were still together. Yes, they were working on projects together. Yes, they were both extremely good kissers.

No, they wouldn't sign your baby.

But the more Kurt spoke, the more energy he was using from his voice. Blaine wanted to suggest to rest, but Kurt insisted that he was all right.

His number of water bottles per day went from fifteen to twenty in two days. He was making more trips to the bathroom in one day than Blaine did in a week. Since his boyfriend was unwilling to accept help, Blaine simply stood by, reassuring him and making sure he knew that no matter what, it was going to be ok.

Blaine would still love him.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Chris is sitting on the floor in the hallway, his knees pulled up to his chest, sobbing.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I fucking stop him?_

_(He continues crying before he finally stretches one leg out and reaches into his pocket for his cellphone. He finds Ashley's phone number and dials it. It rings several times before she answers)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Damn it, Christopher, I was just about to go to bed._

_(Chris just sobs into the phone)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Chris? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_D-Darren left._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_What? Why?_

_CHRIS  
>I came home and he found the note and he was mad I didn't tell him and we started fighting and I told him I didn't need him and he left, but I do need him, Ashley. I need him so much. He's everything and now he's gone. <em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Just stay where you are, Chris. I'm coming. Ok, sweetie? I'm coming and then we can talk. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok. Ok. Will you bring Darren?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I don't know where he is, but we can look for him when I get there. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I just need him so much. I'm so sorry._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_It's ok. I'm just gonna hang up and I'll be there in twenty minutes, alright?_

_CHRIS  
>Ok.<em>

_(They hang up and Chris drops his phone on the floor beside him. Pushing one hand against the wall, he starts to push himself up.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. As Chris stands, a shadow darkens the hallway)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_D-Darren? _

_(He slowly turns around to see someone much bigger than Darren standing there. His eyes widen in fear)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god. Please don't hurt me._

_(The man steps closer, causing Chris to stumble backwards and fall with a cry. The light from the kitchen lights up his face. It's Serena's brother, Charlie.)_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_I've been trying to figure out when I could get you alone. When that asshole Darren left, I found the perfect opportunity._

_CHRIS  
>N-No. Please don't hurt me.<em>

_CHARLIE  
><em>_You killed my sister. _

_CHRIS  
>She was already dead!<em>

_CHARLIE  
><em>_My mother didn't even get to say goodbye to her daughter. My family is in shambles because of the grief. And you are the one who is to blame._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I just did what she asked! It was what she wanted!_

_(Charlie lets out an angry growl and kicks Chris hard in the side. Chris cries out and tries to get away, but Charlie reached down and grabs his ankle, pulling him back.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Stop! Stop! Please, I'm sorry!_

_(Chris tries to kick his leg out Charlie's grip, but to no avail. Charlie drags him across the floor to the living room. Once he lets him go, Chris tries to stand and fight back, but Charlie grabs his arms and slams him against the wall, his head hitting hard. He slides to the floor, a spot of blood on the wall)_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_My sister was a good girl. She just wanted a happy life with the man she loved._

_(He kicks Chris again, two more times in the side, then grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him up)_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Then you had to come in with your faggot ass and ruin everything for her._

_(He punches Chris hard, then lets him collapse against the floor again. He proceeds to kick Chris until he is bloody, immobile, and barely breathing. Charlie kneels down beside him, then feels his neck to make sure he still has a pulse)_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Right to the brink of death. Exactly where you deserve to be. Fag._

_(Charlie stands, spits on Chris, then as one final blow his stomps hard on Chris's wrist, pulling out one final, broken scream from Chris before he blacks out from the pain)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(INT. Ashley walks through the door to find a quiet apartment)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Chris? Are you here? The door was open._

_(She is met with no response. She shrugs and starts to head down the hallway when something catches her eye. Blood on the wall.)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(to herself) What kind of fight did you have with Darren?_

_(She walks past the couch and sees Chris lying there, his face swollen and bloody.)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(screaming) Chris! Oh my god, Chris! Please don't be dead. Oh my god!_

_(She kneels beside him and wants to touch him, but she doesn't want to hurt him worse. He lets out a soft groan)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Chris, please be alive. Please._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(barely audible) Dare…_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_He's not here. It's just me, Chris. It's Ashley. Who did this to you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ch-Ch…_

_(Chris doesn't finish the word and Ashley panics, searching for her phone so she can call an ambulance)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(softly stroking his bloody hair) It's gonna be alright, Chris. I promise. Everything is gonna be alright._

_. ~ . ~ ._

Things were going fine. They were four days away from recording their duet. Kurt hadn't spoken a word since the evening before when he wrapped up his last Skype interview, looked at his schedule on his iPad, and declared himself free. Kurt was just glad he didn't have to explain to Blaine why he was keeping his lips sealed shut. He didn't have to tell Blaine why he couldn't have sex with him, or rehearse with him, or even kiss him that much.

They spent an entire day locked inside the condo, cooking and cleaning and cuddling. As the afternoon changed into evening, Blaine locked himself in the music room and started playing just for the hell of it. Kurt went around the kitchen – it was his night to cook dinner – and smiled softly to himself as he listened to the sounds of Blaine's guitar and piano and singing.

His eyes stung a little with tears as he thought of all the opportunities he was getting when he couldn't even make it through one song, and Blaine was locked in a room exploding with talent and no one seemed to care.

What made him different from Blaine? Kurt wanted the acting recognition that Blaine got, and Blaine wanted the musical recognition that Kurt got. What on earth could they do to fix that?

Letting out a soft sigh, Kurt didn't dwell on it too much. They'd already decided that when one of them got recognized for something, they would share it equally with the other. Neither of them wanted to be more famous or richer than the other. In fact, some days they wished they weren't famous or rich at all, that they could simply love each other in peace.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He paused, listening to see if Blaine heard it. Blaine did not, which meant Kurt would have to suspend his vow of silence long enough to greet whoever was at the door. He just hoped it wasn't Mercedes looking for a girl chat.

Wiping his hands on the towel by the stove, he made his way to the door, his sock feet padding lightly against the carpet. Looking out the peep hole, he saw a small, unfamiliar looking woman. She looked older and she was shuffling around uncomfortably. Kurt stepped back and unlocked the several locks on the door, then pulled it open.

"How may I help you?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding scratchy and foreign from not being used.

"Um, hi," the woman said. She was tiny, with Asian-like features and long black hair streaked with gray. Her cheeks were flushed like she had been crying, and beside her was a single bag covered in a gaudy rose pattern. It made the fashionista in Kurt cringe. "Does…does Blaine Anderson live here?"

Kurt looked at her skeptically, then turned his head to look inside the condo, listening for the sounds of Blaine's music that were still playing. He looked back at the woman.

"Yes," Kurt said. "He's busy at the moment. Can I tell him who stopped by?"

The woman stared at him for a moment, then gave him a disapproving look. "Oh. You're _with_ him, aren't you?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business," Kurt snapped. His hand that was hidden behind the door reached for his cellphone. He had half a mind to text Puck, knowing the man would be there in less than ten minutes no matter how far away he was.

"I'd like to think it is," the woman said, straightening up and give Kurt a hard look. "I'm his mother."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 9_

_(EXT. Darren is knocking on a door, and after a few moments, it opens to reveal Chuck)_

_CHUCK  
><em>_Dude. It's like, after midnight. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I need a place to stay for the night._

_CHUCK  
><em>_Fight with your boy toy?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. I'll go back in the morning though. Beg for forgiveness. All that crap._

_CHUCK  
><em>_You better hope he takes you back. Mama will kill you. She really likes this one._

_DARREN  
><em>_So can I come in?_

_CHUCK  
><em>_Oh, yeah. Come on. _

_(He steps aside and lets Darren in.)_

_CHUCK  
><em>_So what did you fight about this time?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Just how he thinks he can't trust me to know shit. He treats me like I'm a kid, and I'm three years older than him!_

_CHUCK  
><em>_How big of a thing was he hiding to make you leave?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He's been getting threats. Like letters and stuff. It's been really upsetting him and he didn't tell me because he apparently doesn't need me to protect him._

_CHUCK  
><em>_He's been getting threats and you just left him all by himself?_

_(Darren's head snaps up to look at his brother, his eyes wide)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh my god. What've I done?_

_(A tense moment of silence passes between them, and then Darren's phone rings in his pocket)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 10_

_(INT. Hospital waiting room. Ashley is sitting, looking around nervously. She wants to call Chris's family, but the only person who's phone number she knows is Darren's. Chris has been in surgery for half an hour, so she pulls out her phone and calls Darren. It rings exactly four times before he answers)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Ashley? What's up with Chris?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Um…Darren…I'm at the hospital right now. Chris is in surgery._

_(She hears a disturbing choking sound before Darren speaks again)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Is he…what happened?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_I think you should just come._

_(silence on the other end of the line)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Darren?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm coming. _

_(There is a click. Darren hangs up. Ashley stares at her phone. Now all there is left to do is wait)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

Kurt flew through the condo, the door hanging open as he ran through the living room, then down the hallway. He skidded to a stop and pounded his fist on the door before opening it. Blaine was inside, on the floor, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I think you need to come out here. _Now_," Kurt said. Blaine scrambled to his feet, responding to Kurt's frenzied look. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled to the doorway, where the woman stood just inside, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Mom?" Blaine squeaked, stopping upon seeing her, his feet rooted the ground. His grip on Kurt's hand grew impossibly tight, pulling him closer. Blaine's eyes stayed wide and he cleared his throat, saying in a much calmer voice, "What are you doing here, Mother?"

"Oh Blaine. You…you grew up so…handsome," she said, a loving smile on her face. She tried to step closer, to extend a hand towards the son she hadn't seen in seven years, but Blaine stepped back, tugging Kurt with him. Kurt stayed close to Blaine, recalling stories of how Blaine had been kicked out and disowned when he was eighteen for being gay and pursuing a career in music.

Now this woman was here, trying to talk to him. As far as Kurt was concerned, she didn't even have the right to _look_ at him, let alone touch him. She'd rejected everything that made Blaine who he was, everything that got him where he was.

Blaine was tense beside him, his palm sweating as it pressed tightly against Kurt's. In a calm, reserved voice, Blaine said, "I hardly think you have a right to be here."

"Blaine, honey, I left your father," she said. Blaine stared at her, just blinking, his long eyelashes seeming to weigh down his eyelids with each downward movement of them. Kurt studied Blaine's expression, waiting for his reaction so Kurt knew what to say or do.

"Why?" was all Blaine asked.

"He…I…I wanted to see you. I knew you were on television. All the ladies were talking about it. But every time you were on an interview or something, I'd turn on the television to find the channel had been temporarily blocked and the password had been changed. Your father…he didn't want me watching. I couldn't do that, Blaine. I just needed to see what my son looked like after so many years. When I brought it up to your father, he said that we have no son to see, and that I should forget it. My heart broke, and when I told him I couldn't stand it anymore, he…he hit me. So I left him."

Blaine's mother explained the story thoroughly while both Kurt and Blaine listened. Kurt wanted to hug Blaine when he saw tears forming in the corner of his beautiful hazel eyes, but Blaine blinked them away before Kurt could do anything.

"How did you find me?" Blaine asked. "Our address and phone numbers are unlisted. We're almost impossible to trace."

"Almost," she said. "But not completely impossible. I hired a very good private investigator."

"You had someone _stalking_ us?" Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Not entirely…"

"What were you hoping? That you could show up at my door after seven years of pretending I didn't exist and expect me to run into your arms like…like…like nothing happened?" Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's, much to Kurt's dismay. "Because I spent four years living on the streets and living with guys I didn't even like, but I had to pretend to because it meant having a place to stay."

Both Kurt and Blaine's mother gasped. Kurt knew about Jesse, but he didn't know about what happened before or after Blaine met him. The details of Blaine's past were fairly vague as far as Kurt knew them.

"I was _homeless_, I was _hungry_, and I was taken advantage of so many times it would make you throw up to hear about them all," Blaine sneered, stepping closer to his mother. Her eyes were filled with tears now, one hand up covering her gaping mouth.

"Blaine, I…"

"I'm not done yet!" Blaine snapped, his voice getting louder. "You never _once_ stood up to _him_ when he asked me all those times if I'd found a girlfriend yet, and then _hit_ me when I said I was gay. You didn't defend me when I said I wanted to follow my dream, and you don't even accept me for who I am."

"That's not true. I accept you just fine for being…like that," she said, her voice weak in defense.

"You can't even say it, can you?" Blaine said. "Say it, _Mom_. What am I? Say it!"

"You're…you're…you're _gay_." She cringed as the word escaped her mouth. Blaine was almost shaking with anger.

"I don't know what you want from me," Blaine finally said. "You saw me. I'm here. I'm famous. I make a lot of money. I'm living in this gorgeous condo with the love of my life. Now you can go."

He started to try and shuffle her out, but she sputtered and managed to get him to stop.

"Blaine, please, honey, I don't have anywhere to stay!"

"You should've thought about that before you showed up," Blaine growled.

"Now wait one second!" she shrieked loudly. Blaine finally stopped pushing her and gave her an unhappy look. "I left the man I was married to for thirty-two years for you. I accept you as my son, and I accept that my son is _gay_. And I'm sure, if you give me the chance to stick around, I know I can grow to love your…"

She motioned towards Kurt and Blaine gave her a disapproving look.

"Boyfriend," Blaine filled in. "Soul mate. Lover."

She tried to hide a wince, as she looked over Kurt. In truth, she didn't feel the urge to hate Kurt as she had with the _other_ boys she'd seen her son with back when he'd been in high school. Kurt wasn't threatening, and he was just effeminate enough that she could convince herself that her son wasn't the girl of the relationship.

"Please, Blaine. I want to be in your life again."

Blaine seemed to consider it for a moment longer, then he stepped around her and closed the door.

"We have a spare bedroom," he said. Then he glanced over at Kurt. "If it's alright with you, baby."

Kurt smirked, knowing he was using the affectionate term to try to wear at his mother's patience. He nodded once and clasped his hands behind his back, then watched as Blaine showed his mother into the condo.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 11_

_(INT. Hospital waiting room. Darren comes in, followed by his brother)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Ashley! Where is he?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Still in surgery._

_DARREN  
><em>_What happened?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(angrily) I don't know. He called me after you left him and asked me to come, and by the time I got there he was lying on the floor, covered in a blood and barely conscious._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh my god…you don't think…_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Someone broke in. The door was open when I got there._

_DARREN  
><em>_This is all my fault. I should've never left. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Damn right you shouldn't have. He might not even make it and the last memories he has are of you leaving him and someone beating him to death. _

_(Darren's eyes widen and he begins to shake. Now he is convinced this is entirely his fault. Ashley sees the pain in his expression and gets up to comfort him)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_It's ok. He's not gonna die. He loves you, no matter what. He would never want you to blame this on yourself._

_(Darren hugs her back, but he's so in shock from it all that he isn't even crying)_

_DR. EMERY  
><em>_Excuse me? Are any of you the family of Chris Colfer?_

_(Darren pulls away from Ashley and raises his hand, not trusting himself to speak)_

_DR. EMERY  
><em>_May I speak to you in private?_

_DARREN  
><em>_He's not dead, is he?_

_(Dr. Emery shakes his head, then Darren follows him down the white hallway a little ways)_

_DR. EMERY  
><em>_He sustained many injuries. Three broken rips, a broken wrist, internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, and there is swelling his brain._

_DARREN  
><em>_(trying not to cry) Oh my god. _

_DR. EMERY  
><em>_Given his identity, it's been requested that he recover in a private room. You can see him now, but there is not telling when or if he will regain consciousness._

_DARREN  
><em>_What if he doesn't? What happens then? What if he dies?_

_DR. EMERY  
><em>_There are several options we can explain if the time comes. If he has any other close family, it's probably best to inform them as well. But for now, if you would like, I can take you to see him._

_(Darren nods. He glances over and motions for Ashley to come as well. He doesn't want to face Chris alone. Dr. Emery escorts them down the hallway to a room with a large white door that is closed. He nods solemnly to Darren and Ashley as he opens the door. Darren takes a deep breath and steps inside, looking over at Chris, who is lying on the bed, his face paler than usual and bruised. His chest rises and falls unevenly. He doesn't look good. Ashley stays by the door as Darren pulls a chair up next to Chris's bed)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Who could do this to you? Who could hurt your beautiful face?_

_(He grasps Chris's hand, gasping at how cold it feels. He looks up at Ashley)_

_DARREN  
><em>_His skin is so cold._

_(He looks back at Chris, running his fingers lightly over his bruised arm.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm so sorry, Chris. I should've never left you alone. You don't deserve this. I was such an idiot._

_(His face twists with the effort not to cry, and he grips Chris's hand hard. Suddenly, Chris's breath hitches and he lets out a small gasp. Darren sits up, thinking he's waking up, but instead the heart rate monitor begins to beat faster and faster. Nurses fill the room, trying to pull Darren away from Chris as the room fills with hurried and hysterical shouting)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What's happening? What's wrong with him?_

_NURSE 1  
><em>_Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step back!_

_DARREN  
><em>_What's going on? Help him! Please!_

_NURSE 1  
><em>_Sir! Please step back!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris!_

_(The beeping speeds up until it becomes constant, then the machine flat lines)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(screaming) NO! Chris! No can't do this to me!_

_(Darren collapses onto the floor, letting his hand fall from Chris's. He is completely broken)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(still screaming) You promised you'd never leave me! You fucking promise!_

_. ~ . ~ ._

Blaine's mother, or Carla as she preferred Kurt to call her, managed not to annoy either of them very much. Blaine and Kurt spent a long time discussing what to do since neither of them wanted to live with her, and they felt too guilty by leaving her homeless, and the divorce and the private investigator had left her penniless. They agreed they would by her a condo not far from their own, but significantly smaller and not quite as new.

Until then, however, she ended up being quite a help. After prying from Kurt the reason why he didn't talk much, she'd brewed him a rather disgusting, but helpful tea that had soothed his throat. She and Blaine annoyed each other well, as she tried to avoid any conversations of Blaine's "gayness" and he tried to shove it in her face at every moment.

Despite this, it didn't take her long to fall in love with Kurt, and the day before Kurt and Blaine were to record the duet, Carla came into the living room to see them cuddling on the couch, and without even batting an eyelash she said, "You two should get married."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, neither of them saying anything, but both of them thinking that hey, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 12_

_(INT. Hospital room, looking down on the nurses trying to save Chris, and Darren collapsed on the floor, sobbing brokenly, Ashley in the doorway, turned away as she cried. The focus turns to see Chris standing, looking unscarred, staring at the scene before him. There are other people there, too. Older people he doesn't recognize, three small children, a teenage boy, and Serena. She's watching Darren, holding a baby in her arms.)_

_CHRIS  
>What are you doing here?<em>

_(They all look over at him)_

_SERENA  
><em>_How could you leave him, Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Am I…dead?_

_SERENA  
>Yes. That's your body (points to his body on the hospital bed.) And that's your friend crying over there (points to Ashley). And that's a man whose heart is now so broken he'll never find happiness (points at Darren).<em>

_CHRIS  
>So you're all dead?<em>

_OLD WOMAN  
><em>_I am Darren's great grandmother. Him playing the piano for me is the last memory I have._

_LITTLE GIRL  
><em>_Darren was my first boyfriend. We were six years old. I died in a car accident._

_TEENAGE BOY  
><em>_Darren was my first kiss. I died of alcohol poisoning senior year._

_LITTLE BOY  
><em>_Darren was my bestest friend. My parents told him I went to live with my grandma, but I really died of cancer._

_SERENA  
><em>_(holds up the baby in her arms) And this little bundle of joy is Allison. She would've been Darren's daughter. She has his eyes and his curly hair.  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Is this really happening?_

_SERENA  
>You're dead, Chris. And you have about twenty seconds to decide whether you'd live here, where us, and watch him the rest of his life, or whether you'd like to go back and fight to stay with him there. <em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_What happens if I lose the fight?_

_SERENA  
>Then you're gone forever.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't look good._

_SERENA  
><em>_Fight._

_CHRIS  
>But what if I lose?<em>

_SERENA  
>Fight. It's worth it. Look at him. He's dying without you. He needs you.<em>

_OLD WOMAN  
><em>_Go, please. I can't stand to see him hurting._

_LITTLE GIRL  
><em>_Please. He loves you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_How do I go back?_

_OLD WOMAN  
><em>_Just go back to your body. Go, quickly. You're running out of time._

_(Chris looks at each of them, the nods. He hurries over to where Darren is sitting, sobbing, and he kneels beside him)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you, Dare. This might be the last time I see you. I love you so much. No one has ever made me feel like you do._

_(He kisses the top of Darren's head, then stands and walks over to his body. Glancing over at Serena, she nods at him encouragingly.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm sorry, Serena. All of this is just screwed up._

_SERENA  
><em>_I'll take care of Charlie. You don't worry about getting hurt again. Just please, go back to Darren._

_(Chris takes a deep breath, then climbs onto the bed, hovering over his body, and then he lets himself fall in)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

The time had come for the duet to be recorded, and Kurt was nervous. He'd been nursing his throat with silence and tea, and he was sure he could make it through the duet. They entered the studio with their hands clasped, and began their pre-recording meeting with Artie. Once they decided how the song was going to be sung, and that Kurt and Blaine wanted to record it together, as they'd practiced, instead of separately, they stepped inside and got set up.

The music started, and Blaine looked over at Kurt lovingly. Kurt felt his heart skip as he reached out, taking Blaine's hand. Their fingers twined together, just as their hearts and souls had done. Blaine's thumb stroked over the back of Kurt's hand, and Kurt took a deep breath as he began to sing the first words.

Blaine's eyes were glued to him as he sang the first verse, it's worse a declaration of love. Blaine had written each word of the song carefully, stringing them together with meaning, dedicating each and every word to the only person he could see himself having a future with.

Kurt squeezed his hand, ending his verse as Blaine picked up. Their eyes were locked as though they were physically incapable of looking away. They went into the chorus together, their voices blending perfectly, reflecting the chemistry they had in every other aspect of their lives.

Taking a breath, Kurt swayed a little closer to Blaine, his chest expanding as he got ready to belt the final note of the chorus. His voice was steady, strong, without a quiver in it.

Until suddenly it wasn't anymore.

It was just like before. He felt light headed and his throat closed suddenly. He felt like he was choking as he gasped. His knees trembled and he collapsed to the ground, one hand clutching Blaine's as his other hand clawed at his throat.

As he finally got a breath in, he looked up at Blaine, his cheeks flushed horribly and his eyes brimming with tears. Blaine looked horrified as he sunk to his knees beside Kurt. He reached out to cup Kurt's cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Can you…?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt drew in a raspy breath, then cringed and shook his head.

They both knew what this meant.

They both _knew_ that this was it.

Kurt Hummel's career as a recording artist was over before it had even started.

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twenty-Two: Tears in Heaven  
><em>_Scene 13_

_(INT. Hospital room. Darren's sobbing is heard over the sounds of the nurses and doctors and machines. Suddenly, the constant, flat beeping is interrupted. Everything falls silent and the beeping returns, showing signs of a steady heartbeat. Darren scrambles to his feet, launching himself at Chris.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris! You're alive!_

_(He grips Chris's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. The room falls silent as Chris's mouth opens and closes, taking in soft, gasping breaths. Darren watches with wide, tear-filled, hopeful eyes. Chris groans softly and turns his head towards Darren.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, baby, I'm here. Chris, please wake up._

_(Chris's not swollen eye flutters open, looking up at Darren. He smiles softly)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Hi. _

_DARREN  
><em>_(crying) You asshole. I thought you were going to leave me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Never. Love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm so sorry. I never should have left you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Not your fault._

_DARREN  
><em>_Promise me we can work through this._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Promise._

_(Darren smiles, then leans down and presses a kiss to Chris's forehead.)_

_End._

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much for reading. Now I know I've left a massive amount of openings here, because there is a good possibility I might do a season two, if I get enough people wanting it. So just review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, the whole story, everything, and if you want more!<p>

Now for a few acknowledgements: To all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I thank you. To Kaylee, for putting up with my crap. And to Mary for being my new best Tumblr friend and putting up with me.

You can follow me on tumblr at _you-had-me-at-skin-tight-jeans_

And also you should follow _maryinwonderland-_ and _cupcakekurt_ too because they are the awesomest blogs/people ever. Love you guys!

Thank you for sticking with this story. If I do a season two, I won't be starting a new story. I'll just be adding chapters onto this beast, so I'm not marking it complete yet, because who knows!


	25. 2x01

I do not own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Hello my wonderful, amazing, awesome readers. I got over 65 reviews on the finale of season one and all of them asked for more. I can't believe how amazing you guys are! So here is the season premiere of season two! I'm not entirely happy with this, I just could not get it right...there is probably more CrissColfer than Klaine, and it's mostly fluff. Our favorite drama will start up again soon! Also, warning you now, there is rimming in this chapter, which I've never written before so I hope it goes alright. Love you guys!

Also, I didn't proofread because I'm just too tired, so please excuse any typos. Anyway, here you go!

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was nervous was an understatement. He sat in the plastic chair, feeling like he was back in his high school choir room, his leg bouncing as he glanced about. Unconsciously, he twisted a ring around his right finger, the platinum band sliding against his skin smoothly. He wondered if he should take it off. Would anyone notice? Would they ask him about it? Would Blaine be mad?<p>

Kurt didn't think so. It was impossible for Blaine to be mad at him. Blaine _loved_ him. Love him more than anything. He'd said so, last month, when he gave Kurt the ring. His cheeks flushed lightly with the memory and he let his eyes flutter closed, fondly immersing himself in thoughts of that glorious night.

_He came home late from meetings with his lawyers. They'd been working hard to work out a new contract with the record company to use the tracks he had already recorded, while backing out of his contract for a full album. It wasn't a particularly easy task, and they were making slow progress. All Kurt wanted was to go home and collapse in Blaine's arms and cuddle until they couldn't cuddle anymore. _

_By the time he got home, however, it seemed that Blaine had other plans. Every inch of the floor seemed to be decorated in rose pedals while soft, romantic music played out of the speakers Blaine had installed in every room of the condo, and the smell of something very delicious in the kitchen caught Kurt's attention._

_He made his way into the dining room just as Blaine held a lighter over a candle, attempting to light it. _

"_Hey gorgeous," Kurt said, startling Blaine. _

"_Shit, Kurt, you scared me," Blaine said with a small laugh. The flame went out on the lighter and he tucked it back into his pocket. Kurt went over to him, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Blaine looked up at Kurt, a smile playing at his lips. _

"_You didn't put gel in your hair today," Kurt said before he placed a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_You like to run your hands through it," Blaine said, his smile turning sly._

"_Planning something, Anderson?" Kurt kissed him again, drawing it out a little longer this time._

"_Always," Blaine answered smoothly._

"_I love you," said Kurt. Blaine hugged him before pushing him away. _

"_Sit. I made you dinner."_

_They ate the spaghetti Blaine made mostly in silence. Kurt noticed that Blaine was doing a lot more staring at him and a lot less shoving meatballs in his mouth. Something was definitely up by the time Kurt finished his plate and Blaine barely made a dent in his. _

"_Blaine, is something up?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend with concern. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes wide. It was clear he was nervous about something_

_Then Blaine stood, rounded the table and stood in front of Kurt for a moment._

"_Kurt, can you like, turn or something?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet. Kurt nodded and moved his chair so he was facing Blaine. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, and slowly Blaine sunk to the floor. Kurt's heart pounded wildly in his chest. What the hell did Blaine think he was doing?_

"_Blaine, get up," Kurt whispered hoarsely. Blaine shook his head as he reached for Kurt's hand and placed a small, black box in it. "No. Blaine. You are not doing this right now."_

"_Please, just listen to me," Blaine said. His eyes sparkled with tears, fearing that Kurt would reject his proposal. "Kurt, I love you. I. Love. You. Like I have never loved anyone before. And if you say yes, that doesn't mean it has to happen tomorrow. I just want the world to know that you are mine, and that I am yours."_

_Blaine cupped his hand over the box, his fingertips brushing Kurt's wrist. He slowly opened it, revealing a shining platinum gold band with small diamonds in a waving pattern. It was beautiful, and Kurt couldn't help but love it. _

"_Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, his voice barely a whisper. "Will you marry me?"_

_Kurt bit his lip, staring between Blaine's eyes and the ring, trying to decide which shined more. He thought about it, wondering if he could possibly imagine a life without Blaine. He couldn't._

"_Yes, Blaine Anderson. I will marry you."_

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey." Blaine stood above him, smiling down at him. "What's going on in that gorgeous head?"

Kurt smirked and stood, grasping Blaine's hand. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"Well what did I do to deserve love from such a beautiful person," Blaine grinned. Kurt just rolled his eyes and gripped Blaine's hand. "You ready for the first meeting of the season? I heard Patrick as some juicy details for the future of our boys."

They headed inside, where the rest of the cast, writers, and producers waited for them.

Kurt did not take the ring off.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode One: Home  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(EXT. In the back yard of Chris's family's house in Clovis, Chris is sitting alone in the grass. He pulls his knees up, rests his arms on them, then props his chin up. He's watching birds fly by in the sky. It's quiet, except for the sounds of nature. In the distance, a door is opened, and footsteps are heard coming towards Chris. Darren sits beside him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Hey._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Good morning, love._

_DARREN  
><em>_Feeling alright today?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Better now that you're up._

_(They smile at each other, then lean in simultaneously for a kiss. Chris closes his eyes and they just sit there with their lips touching for a moment, until Darren pulls back)_

_DARREN  
><em>_So, did you sleep alright last night?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Not a single flashback or nightmare has haunted me in two weeks, Dare._

_DARREN  
><em>_Good. I'm so proud of you for being so brave._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're going to make me blush._

_DARREN  
><em>_(chuckles) Your mom wants you to come in and eat breakfast with us before I head off to L.A. with Ashley._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm not hungry._

_DARREN  
><em>_Christopher Paul Colfer, do not start this now. You have to eat!  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare…_

_DARREN  
><em>_No, I was there when your doctor said not to let you get away with this shit. Chris, you died. And by some kind of miracle you're alive now and I really wanna keep you that way._

_(Chris looks at him with a frown and a raised eyebrow, then shrugs. Darren stands up and holds out a hand to help Chris up. Together, they head inside, where Chris's mom and sister are sitting in the dining room.)_

_KARYN  
><em>_Good morning, sweetheart._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Morning, Mom._

_(Chris is walking noticeably slower, he looks tired and slightly thinner than before the attack. His hands shake as he sits down and picks up a fork. Darren sits beside him, close enough that their knees touch under the table.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(to Darren) So how long are you guys gonna be gone?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Probably a couple of days. I'll call you though. Twice a day at least._

_(Chris smiles and leans his shoulder against Darren's for a moment)_

_HANNAH  
><em>_You guys are being gross again._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(rolling his eyes) It's call love, Hannah._

_HANNAH  
><em>_It's all mushy and stuff. It's too sweet._

_(Chris and Darren laugh, and then their hands clasp together.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's the way it's like when you love someone as much as I love Darren._

. ~ . ~ .

"When do you think Patrick will let you start eating again?" Blaine asked as he kissed his way down Kurt's chest, his fingers resting lightly on Kurt's slightly protruding ribs. Kurt had been on a strict diet of celery and coffee for the last two weeks.

"When Chris starts getting healthy again," Kurt said breathlessly, loving the tickle of Blaine's breath against his skin when he spoke. "The first thing I'm eating is a grilled cheese sandwich. Then, we're going out for hamburgers. Then after that, we're going to Italian, and then we're gonna order Chinese and then I'm gonna eat a giant chocolate bar and…oh! Ice cream! I'm eating a whole gallon of ice cream!"

"Easy there, baby. You don't wanna make yourself sick," Blaine chuckled, hearing Kurt's stomach growl as he pressed a kiss to the skin below Kurt's belly button. Kurt whined and wiggled his hips, wanting Blaine to move farther down. Blaine pressed hot, wet kisses along the waistband of Kurt's jeans before nuzzling his cheek against the growing bulge in the front of them.

His hands worked their way up to the button of the jeans, popping it open as he pressed his mouth to the outline of Kurt's erection. Carefully, he unzipped the zipper and tugged Kurt's jeans and gray boxer briefs down around his thighs.

"I don't know how you can still want to do this to me," Kurt said, panting. "I look awful."

"It's temporary, love," Blaine answered huskily before taking Kurt's cock all the way into his mouth, making Kurt cry out at the sudden wet heat surrounding him. Blaine sucked expertly, swiping his tongue along the vein on the underside, pulled back so his lips were suctioned around the head of Kurt's cock, sucking hard and lapping at it with his tongue.

"_Ah_ fuck, Blaine! I knew there was a reason I said yes!" Kurt tossed his head back, struggling to keep his hips to the bed as Blaine sucked all over his cock. He wanted _more_ of that wet heat. He _needed_ it! "Fuck, Blaine, please," Kurt cried out.

Blaine pulled back, smirking at Kurt's desperate cry. He tugged Kurt's jeans down his hips all the way and pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Kurt's cock. His tongue darted out and he licked over his balls, then moving back further. He swiped his tongue over Kurt's entrance before Kurt could even say anything. The cry that was pulled from Kurt's lips made Blaine grin as he repeated the action.

One hand reached up and curled around Kurt's throbbing cock, pumping it with his tight fist as he pressed his tongue against Kurt's entrance, pushing in slowly. Blaine had been wanting to try this with Kurt for a long time, and when Kurt only reacted with pleasure, he felt encouraged as he pushed in further, his hand working Kurt's cock faster. Kurt cried out, warning Blaine that this wouldn't last much longer.

Blaine swirled his tongue around, moving it around inside of Kurt before pulling out, moving back to Kurt's cock. He took all of Kurt in his throat, humming around him.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm coming!" Kurt cried out breathlessly. Blaine pulled back just enough so his lips were around the head of Kurt's cock, catching every drop of come that spilled out of him.

When Kurt was spent and completely limp on the bed, Blaine crawled up and curled up beside him, resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"What about you?" Kurt whispered tiredly.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, even though he was still hard in his pants. "Just wanted to take care of you."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's unusually loose curls. "That was amazing, Blaine."

Blaine just smiled and pressed a kiss to the pale skin of Kurt's chest.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode One: Home  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Darren and Ashley are in Darren's car)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Thanks for agreeing to this._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Chris needs a real home, with people to watch out for him. He's my best friend._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, he really wants to get back to work. Plus, the people in Clovis don't exactly like it when we hold hand in public. I don't like it._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(flipping through a stack of papers) Ok, ew, we are not looking at this yellow house._

_DARREN  
><em>_But Chris picked it out._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(holding up a paper with a real estate listing on it) Did he pick out this crappy ass blue one?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes. As a matter of fact he did._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_He has horrible taste in houses. We're not looking at any of his picks._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yes we are. Chris spent a week printing up those listings and googling the best way to go to see all of them. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(pointing out the window) Oh, this crème colored on up here, isn't this the one you really liked?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh, yeah! _

_(He pulls over beside the sidewalk in front of an older, three story crème colored house with a fenced yard. They get out of the car and look around.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I really like those windows. They look old fashioned._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_This place is a piece of crap._

_DARREN  
><em>_What?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_It's got paint peeling all over and looks a million years old._

_DARREN  
><em>_Look, we have to find a house, Ash. And if that's going to happen then you have to pick at least one that's good enough to call the real estate agent to get us inside!_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_All I know is if you want me to pay for a third of this place, it's gotta be decent looking. And I need a bedroom far away from yours. The last thing I wanna hear is you and Chris going at it._

_DARREN  
><em>_(chuckles) Well I figured that was a given. Come on, we have a lot more houses to look at. _

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode One: Home  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. An older house, three stories, completely empty with wood floors and off-white walls. Darren and Ashley are looking around, smiling)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Well?_

_DARREN  
><em>_This is it._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Yeah. And the view is spectacular._

_DARREN  
><em>_There's a balcony upstairs off the master bedroom, with enough room for some chairs and stuff. It would be perfect for Chris. He loves that sorta thing. Helps his writing, I guess._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_We have to make an offer on it, now._

_DARREN  
><em>_(looks at Ashley and grins) You know what?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_What?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris picked this house out._

. ~ . ~ .

The faint call of someone yelling, _"cut!_" was heard in the background, causing Kurt to look up. He glanced around, searching for Blaine until he saw him coming off the newly built set. Blaine came over to him with a tired smile on his face and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Hi," Kurt said, smiling. "How is it going over there?"

"Good. I really like this episode. It's just…really sweet how much Darren cares for Chris," Blaine said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "My job is so easy, though. Because I don't have to act like I'm in love with you. I just am."

"You, sir, are a giant sap. Now, I've been working out your schedule for the next few weeks." Kurt sat back in his chair and showed Blaine the schedule he had worked out on his iPad. Since Kurt had lost his voice (and tried many times to get it back), the record company had released the eight songs he'd recorded as a limited edition EP, which had sold very well even after his press release saying that there wouldn't be anymore. They had been impressed by Blaine, and offered him the contract that Kurt had. Kurt loved watching Blaine pursuing his dream of music, and he took it upon himself to take care of Blaine while he worked so hard.

"I'm never going to get to sleep again," Blaine groaned, seeing how he filmed on his days off of recording and recorded on his days off from filming. For the next three weeks his schedule was void of personal time, or Kurt time, or anything. The rare day he wasn't filming or recording was set aside for helping Kurt remodel the condo he bought his mother.

"Yeah I forgot to put in 'sleeping' and 'sex with Kurt' because there just wasn't enough room," Kurt shrugged. "We'll have to make time or something."

"That's going to be a lot more difficult since Patrick found out about our weekly trailer sex and banned it," Blaine said, laughing at Kurt's horrified expression.

"I still do not want to know who told him and how they found out," Kurt said, shaking his head. Blaine laughed and leaned over to kiss him again.

"Did you remember to put that appointment with your doctor in there? I wanted to be there when they give you the results of the scans." Blaine reached out and put a hand on Kurt's back, rubbing softly. Kurt grimaced, remembering the doctor's appointment he'd been dreading.

He looked down at his lap, trying to fight off the sudden wave of emotion that hit him suddenly. Blaine sensed there was something wrong and moved forward, circling his arms around Kurt, holding him close.

"It's gonna be ok, baby. No matter what happens I'm going to be here for you." Blaine kissed his cheek and closed his eyes. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"But Blaine…what if…"

"No, none of that," Blaine silenced him. "We'll work through this. And if you need surgery again, then I will give up _anything_ to be by your side to take care of you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do, Kurt," Blaine told him. "And I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep making wedding plans."

Kurt smiled softly, leaning into Blaine's arms. They were the arms of the man he was going to marry, and he knew he'd never find anyone he loved more.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode One: Home  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Living room in Chris's parents' house. Chris is sitting on the couch with his sister watching the Lion King. The front door opens and closes, then a minute later, Darren comes into the living room)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare! You're home! _

_(Chris jumps up and hurries across the room, hugging Darren tightly.)  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're early. You still have one more day._

_DARREN  
><em>_Well, we didn't need it. We bought a house._

_(Chris looks shocked he steps back, pulling away from Darren. His shock quickly turns to anger.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren…we agreed…_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's one you picked. It's the tan one with the balcony. With the huge master bedroom and the walk in closet and like six bathrooms. Chris, it was beautiful and I know you'll love it. It's the only one both Ashley and I agreed on. Nothing is completely final yet, I promise, but you'll love it._

_(Hannah gets up off the couch and comes over her arms folded in front of her as she stares at Darren)_

_HANNAH  
><em>_You guys are moving out?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yup. We'll be out of your hair in a couple of days._

_HANNAH  
><em>_(pouts) I was actually starting to like hanging out with my dopey brother again._

_DARREN  
><em>_Well I'll make sure your dopey brother comes to visit you as often as he can, ok?_

_(Hannah nods and turns to Chris)_

_HANNAH  
><em>_(whispers loudly) I like him!_

_(Chris blushes a little and sends her off to bed before hugging Darren again, then pulling back enough to kiss him passionately)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I miss you. I miss touching you. I miss making love to you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Before long, we'll be out of your parents' house and into our own._

_(He kisses Chris back, keeping him from saying anything more)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode One: Home  
><em>_Scene 7_

_(INT. An expensive jewelry store. Darren is looking at rings. A sales associate comes over to help him)_

_SALESMAN  
><em>_Sir, may I help you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm looking for a ring. An engagement ring._

_SALESMAN  
><em>_Ah. You have nice taste. Your girlfriend is a lucky woman._

_DARREN  
><em>_Actually, I'm looking for something a little more masculine. For my boyfriend._

_(The man raises both eyebrows disapprovingly, and he scowls before replying)_

_SALESMAN  
><em>_Over here we have some nice selections._

_(Darren follows him over to another case and looks at them)_

_DARREN  
>They all look like they're just for girls.<em>

_SALESMAN  
><em>_(impatiently) They are for women._

_DARREN  
><em>_(glaring) What about this one?_

_SALESMAN  
><em>_Channel set diamond band. Platinum band with eight baguettes and three round diamonds that total one point three four carats._

_DARREN  
><em>_It's awesome. Um…I measured his finger while he was sleeping so…_

_SALESMAN  
><em>_We can size it right here. This particular ring is….3,150 dollars with tax._

_(Darren looks surprised, knowing Chris will kill him for spending that much money after they just bought a house, but in the end it would be worth it.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_It's fine, I'll take it._

_(Darren smiles down at the ring as the man takes it from the case. He knows that now is not the time to propose to Chris, with the move and Chris still recovering from the attack, but when the time is right, he will be ready)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you guys thought. Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	26. 2x02

I do not own Klaine or CrissColfer.

A/N: Apologizing for the shortness and unqualityness of this chapter. I've been kind of really depressed lately. I just needed to sit down and write SOMETHING so here it is. Warnings for some poor written Klaine, depressed Blainers, and sick Kurt. Queen Chris Approximately is going to be a four or five part episode arc following Chris's recovery and reentry into the real world, loosely based on the story told in Bob Dylan's song _Queen Jane Approximately_. Anyway...apologizing now if this sucks. Oh yeah, and I'm not a doctor so don't sue me if the medical stuff isn't one hundred percent perfect.

Oh and one more thing, THANK YOU GUYS so much for all your reviews on here and on tumblr and for all of you who followed me in the last week, which was a lot of you. Love you guys!

* * *

><p><em>Episode Two: Queen Chris Approximately, Part One<br>__Scene 1_

_(EXT. The outside of Chris, Darren, and Ashley's new house. It's early in the morning. The camera zooms in slowly, focusing on a balcony on one side of the house. It gets closer and closer until the shot moves to the interior, where boxes are stacked everywhere. It ends up looking at a king-sized bed, which Chris and Darren are sleeping in the middle of. It's quiet, until Chris bolts upright, gasping and startling Darren)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris? What's up?_

_(Darren sits up and wraps an arm around Chris's waist)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(whispers) Are you real?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Of course I'm real. Did you have a bad dream again?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(obviously lying) No. Just go back to sleep. _

_(He looks down at Darren and runs his fingers through Darren's hair, smiling. Darren shrugs, kisses his bare shoulder, then sinks back under the covers.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Lay back down, baby._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just a minute._

_(Chris lets out a long sigh and pulls his knees up, resting his arms on them. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. Running a hand over his face, he lays back down at looks at Darren, who is watching him through half-closed eyes.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Tell me I look awful._

_DARREN  
><em>_You look beautiful._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren, you're a horrible liar. I look like shit and you know it._

_DARREN  
><em>_Would you stop degrading yourself and kiss me?_

_(Chris smiles and leans forward, kissing him slowly, his eyes open the whole time as he watches Darren's eyes close. They stay like that for a minute before Chris pulls back.)  
><em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're just lucky I love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_(smirks) And you should be honored that I love you too._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I am honored. And I would be honored longer, except I have to get up. We're finished the rest of my scenes for the movie in the next couple weeks._

_DARREN  
><em>_So soon? We just got done unloading the moving van last night._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I told you that I was going back to work as soon as we moved back._

_DARREN  
><em>_(sits up) But Chris, we've still got to unpack and get settled._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Maybe we'll wrap early tonight. We've only got two scenes scheduled. Then I'll come home and help you unpack, ok?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I just don't know if you're ready._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Look, if I thought I wasn't ready, I wouldn't go. But I have to work, Dare._

_DARREN  
><em>_But what about the people? What if someone scares you or something?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No one is going to scare me, Darren. _

_(Chris rolls over and climbs out of bed, then turns back to face Darren)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm fine, Dare. Stop worrying._

_(Chris heads into their adjoining bathroom and Darren is left looking after him, worried, no matter what Chris says)_

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine hated seeing Kurt like this. Acting and looking sickly for the show were one thing, but it was starting to interfere with his living. Blaine noticed little things about Kurt that were different lately. He was sluggish and tired. He forgot lines easily and he stopped doing everything at home except for sitting around in Blaine's sweatpants and watch old cartoons. Whenever Blaine tried to confront him about it, he always got the same response.

"Hey, Kurt, do you wanna maybe help me with dinner?" Blaine asked one night, entering the living room cautiously.

"Not really," Kurt replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, taking a hesitant step towards the couch where Kurt sat.

"No," replied Kurt. "But I will live."

"Kurt, will you please go to the doctor?" Blaine moved closer and sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at Kurt.

"No. He's just going to tell me the worst news possible and I can't handle it, Blaine. I can't. Just leave me alone."

And then no matter what Blaine said after that, Kurt remained silent. Blaine let out a long sigh and left Kurt alone, wishing he would face up to the truth. The longer that Kurt laid around the house moping, the unhealthier he looked, the worse he was at work, and the more distant he was. He was less affectionate than he'd ever been, and Blaine felt like the only thing connecting them was the engagement rings they each wore on their fingers. Blaine proudly wore his on his left finger whenever they weren't filming, but Kurt always kept it on his right, like he didn't quite want people to know.

But no matter what Kurt did or said, Blaine would always love him and he'd always want to marry him, so he let Kurt deal until Kurt was ready to ask for help, and he had a feeling the time was coming close. And fast.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Two: Queen Chris Approximately, Part One  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(EXT. Chris is sitting at a picnic table on the set of the movie. He's staring down, and slurred, fuzzy voices are heard around him until a hand waves in front of his face, startling him and bringing the voices in clearer)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Earth to Christopher. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_What? I'm sorry…what?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_It's time to work._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I was just…thinking._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Thinking about how we had to put a layer of padding under your shirt to make it look like you hadn't lost an insane amount of weight in the last two months?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Shut up and get me a hamburger if you want me to gain weight._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Don't snap at me because you're miserable. You should've listened to Darren and went to see the damn therapist._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't need a fucking therapist. I need to finish filming my fucking movie. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Now you're being ridiculous. You almost died, Chris. You can't handle that on your own. How can you even trust people? You were almost murdered and that bastard is still out there right now!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm aware that I was nearly beaten to death, Ashley, you don't have to remind me. And I can't very well let myself be terrified, or I'll never be able to live. I've barely slept at all because that man haunts my dreams, but I have to pretend like nothing bothers me._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_No you don't. We understand if you want help._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I can't. I can't let Darren worry._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_That's what this is about? Darren? He's not a little kid, Chris. He wants you to get help._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I have to be strong for him. Now let's just get to work and forget about it._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You know, Chris, when you can't do this anymore, we'll be here. We'll be ready. All you have to do is ask._

_(Chris glares at her, then grabs his script and can of Diet Coke, then holds his head up high and walks away)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt and Lauren were busy filming a scene outside while Blaine sat in his trailer, contemplating just what he was going to do about Kurt's stubborn refusal to see a doctor. He was steadily getting worse. He was sick and Blaine was _so close_ to just calling the doctor and begging them to come to the set and just tell Kurt what was wrong so they could start convincing him to get treatment.

But Blaine couldn't _make_ Kurt do anything, so he was forced to sit back and watch the love of his life fall.

Sadly, he didn't have to wait very long.

The next day, they were filming a scene for an upcoming episode. Usually it was one of Blaine's favorite kind of scenes, where he got to spend his day cuddled in bed with Kurt, being sweet and romantic and channeling his love for Kurt into his character. But Kurt was making it impossible to enjoy said scene, constantly find things to complain about from the way the sheets on the bed on the set made his skin feel to how Blaine was holding him.

Just when Blaine thought he couldn't take Kurt's complaining anymore, Kurt started coughing madly. Blaine patted his back and helped him sit up, calling for someone to get water. He rubbed comforting circles on Kurt's back as he motioned for them to hurry and bring him a water bottle.

"Kurt, come on, drink some water," Blaine whispered, holding the bottle to Kurt's lips. Kurt reached up with a shaking hand and took a sip, only to cough right as he was swallowing, spewing the water all over the bed they were sitting on. Blaine looked around worriedly, not really knowing what to do as Kurt's face turned bright red and he wheezed for air.

Kurt grabbed his hand and tried to speak. "I…" Coughing fit. "I'm…" More coughing. "I'm _fine_." Still more coughing.

Before Blaine could comfort him further, Kurt grabbed for his throat as he made an awful choking noise, like he was about throw up and swallow at the same time. He coughed and sputtered and the next moment, Kurt's mouth was stained with blood as it oozed from the corners of his mouth.

Blaine's eyes went wide with panic and he heard someone behind them calling for an ambulance. Kurt wiped his mouth and stared at his blood covered hand in horror. He glanced at Blaine, his shoulders quivering as he realized what this meant. This was exactly as it had happened before. One moment he was performing his favorite scene, belting out a spectacular high note that always brought his audience into a standing ovation, and the next moment he was on his knees with Rachel beside him and blood staining the stage floor in front of him where he had coughed.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's hand, looking over at him with fear in his eyes. He'd been dreading this moment for so long, but now it was here. Kurt had to confront his problem.

And a big problem it was.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Two: Queen Chris Approximately, Part One  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Darren is alone in the bedroom unpacking boxes. He doesn't look very happy. He glances at the clock he just set on the dresser, frowning when he sees that it reads 12:54 AM. He's tired and wants to sleep, but he won't until Chris gets home. His cellphone beeps and he fishes it out of his pocket to see a text message from Chris. The message reads "just wrapped. Be home in 20". Darren lets out a long sigh and pulls a few framed pictures out of the box in front of him. They're pictures of Chris and his family when he was young. Darren smiles as he looks at the small, freckle-faced boy in the pictures. A young and awkward looking boy. Darren marvels at how it only took Chris a few years to go from that to what he looks like now. He picks up one picture of Chris when he was fifteen, hugging his sister and smiling, but the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Darren runs his fingers over Chris in the picture.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(to himself) What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?_

_(He sets the picture down in front of the others, right beside a picture of him and Chris together. Darren smiles and moves on to another box labeled "Chris's scarves")_

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Two: Queen Chris Approximately, Part One  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Chris and Ashley come in the front door, smiling and laughing quietly about something. They head upstairs and he waves to her as she heads off to her own end of the house. Chris heads towards the master bedroom, opening the door and finding the light off and the bedcovers turned back, but no Darren. He smiles when he sees the doors to the balcony open. He goes toward them, looking out to see Darren curled up, sleeping on the very comfortable chaise lounge Chris had picked out. Smiling, Chris takes off his shoes and tosses them inside, then quietly walks over and lays beside Darren, spooning him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(startled from sleep) Chris? That you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No, Dare, it's the boogie man, and I'm here to eat your brains._

_DARREN  
><em>_The boogie man doesn't eat brains, silly. Zombies do._

_CHRIS  
><em>_My mistake. _

_(Darren rolls over slightly, smiling up at him. Chris runs his hand through Darren's hair, pushing it away from his forehead so he can press a gentle kiss to it.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_How was work?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Long. Tiring. But we're almost done, actually. The shot a lot of material when we were in Clovis, so it should only be another week or so._

_DARREN  
><em>_Good. I miss you in my bed._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You miss having sex._

_DARREN  
><em>_I just like to cuddle with you. (snuggles into Chris's chest as if to make a point)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's ok, Dare. I miss having sex too. It's been months._

_DARREN  
><em>_It's a shame you're so tired._

_(Chris laughs and kisses Darren, then hugs him tightly and closes his eyes)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Guess you'll just have to settle for my cuddles tonight._

_DARREN  
><em>_I think I can make that work._

_. ~ . ~ ._

Blaine paced the waiting room, feeling the heavy tug in his heart at the familiarity of this scene. He remembered filming the season one finale of _Bring on Tomorrow_, acting as Darren who was so worried about the love of his life. He'd channeled everything he had into that role, putting himself in Darren's position and imagining if it were Kurt in there, getting operated on and not knowing if he would be ok.

He never thought it would actually be a reality.

"Blaine, he's going to be fine," Lauren said from behind him. Blaine didn't even offer a response. The waiting room was empty save for Blaine, Mercedes, Lauren, Patrick, and Puck who had gone with then to the set because Kurt had planned to go shopping after they wrapped for the day.

As soon as they got to the hospital, nearly seven hours prior, Blaine had called Kurt's parents, and then called Finn and Rachel in New York. They were all incredibly worried, and declared that they were dropping everything to fly across the country to be with Kurt as soon as they could. Blaine found it admirable, but his mind was too occupied with thoughts of Kurt. What did this mean? Was his tumor back? Would he be able to work after this surgery? What if it changed his voice? What if the tumor was really cancer and Kurt had to go through chemotherapy?

"It's been seven hours. How long does it take for surgery?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Kurt said the last time they operated on him, it took fifteen," Mercedes said. Blaine let out an angry, impatient growl and turned around to continue his pacing. He looked down the hallway and saw a group of vaguely familiar people heading towards them, looking worried. Blaine recognized Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel, but there were a small group of people that Blaine didn't recognize.

"Oh, Blaine, honey, is he alright?" Carole asked as she approached, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"I don't know. He's been in surgery for seven hours and still no news. He just started coughing and coughing and then he made this awful noise and he was coughing up blood," Blaine said, sounding worried. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught on the curls. Rachel hurried forward and hugged Blaine.

"It's just like last time," Rachel said, hugging Blaine hard as though she could offer some sort of comfort. The only thing that could possibly comfort Blaine at that moment was Kurt coming out of the operating room good as new.

"Who are they?" Blaine asked, pointing to the people behind Finn.

"Some friends of Kurt's from the theater department at NYU. We were all in the musical with Kurt when this happened the first time," Rachel explained. Blaine nodded and offered them all a smile. A couple of the girls commented that they liked him in _Bring on Tomorrow_, but no one was really fully up to giving compliments of any kind. They were worried about Kurt.

"Thank you guys all for coming. It will mean so much to Kurt to know he has so many people supporting him," Blaine said, ushering everyone into the waiting room. He introduced Mercedes, Lauren, Puck, and Patrick, then resumed his worried pacing.

Four hours and several dozen cups of coffee for everyone later, a surgeon in blue scrubs strode into the waiting room.

"Family of Kurt Hummel?" the doctor asked. Blaine, as well as Burt and Carole stood. The doctor looked skeptically at Blaine for a moment, his eyes darting down to the ring on his finger, then cleared his throat. "The tumor was benign. And still fairly small. We managed to catch it before it did any more serious damage. He won't be able to speak for a few days, but he should begin to regain function quickly after that. He won't be able to sing. Even if he _can_, doesn't mean he _should_. Between the strain on the vocal chords and what appeared to be a, quite frankly, horrible job of removing the tumor last time, it grew back fairly quickly."

"So does that mean it won't come back now?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"Benign tumors often do come back, however we were able to remove all of it and repair some of the scarred tissue from his previous operation, and it looks good," the doctor told them.

"Thank goodness he'll be alright," Carole let out as she turned to Burt to hug him.

"Can we see him?" Blaine asked. The doctor nodded and Blaine remembered walking this walk, but only then it had been acting, and it had been Darren going to see Chris and then, Chris had nearly _died_. Blaine felt something in his heart. Kurt wasn't going to die. It was just an operation on his throat. It wouldn't kill him.

When they reached the private room that Kurt was in, Burt and Carole stopped, reluctantly letting Blaine have a moment alone to see Kurt. As he walked through the door, he saw Kurt sitting up, his eyes closed, breathing evenly. He was still asleep. Blaine went over and sat beside the bed, sliding his hand into Kurt's. It had been hard when it was just acting, when it was Chris lying there and not Kurt, when he wasn't really hurt. But now here he was, damaged and patched up and sick looking.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said, feeling tears burning his eyes. "Always and forever."

He lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :) all reviews are appreciated.<p> 


	27. 2x03

I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you all for your positive reviews on here, LJ, and Tumblr. Love you guys. Fluff, a little drama, and a lot of smut in this one. Yay for Klaine sex!

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up at a boring gray ceiling with a dry mouth and a heavy weight on his arm. He blinked rapidly a few times to get his eyes to focus, his brain slowly recalling the last thing he remembered. <em>Oh yeah<em>. He was in the hospital. He'd been rushed into surgery after sitting down with his doctor had being told that yes, he was sick again and yes, the only course of action was to operate.

Groaning, he lifted his head and felt the familiar numbness in his throat as he tried to swallow. His eyes drifted to the weight on his arm and saw Blaine's curly hair. Blaine was slumped over, his head on Kurt's arm as he snored softly. Kurt smiled softly. Blaine only snored when he was completely, utterly exhausted.

Shifting his arm, which was going numb from the weight of Blaine's head, he startled the curly haired man out of his sleep. Blaine jumped up, looking around and rubbing his eyes. He finally focused on Kurt and smiled. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine shook his head.

"Don't try to speak," Blaine said. "The doctor said you won't be able to for a couple days."

Kurt pouted and glanced to a glass of water on the table. He pointed to it weakly, hoping Blaine would get the message. Blaine did, and stood, pressing the call button for a nurse.

"I'll get a nurse to get you some ice chips, ok?" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded and smiled at him halfheartedly. "You're going to be alright, Kurt. I promise. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you'll be good as new in no time. They said that whoever operated last time didn't do a good job and left a bunch of scar tissue."

Kurt's brow furrowed and he glanced around, then made a motion like he wanted something to write on. Blaine nodded and pulled up a plastic bag from the store down the street that he'd sent Puck to when he found out Kurt couldn't speak. He pulled out a pad of paper and a package of colorful markers. Kurt pulled out a blue one and started to write something on the first page. Blaine looked over his shoulder as he wrote.

"_Best Broadway surgeon available operated last time._"

"Well he must've had an off day," Blaine shrugged. Kurt frowned and began writing something else, then showed it to Blaine, who chuckled when he read Kurt's response.

"_I'll sue the bastard._"

"It's a little late now, plus you're all better now." Blaine sat on the edge of the bed just as the door opened and a nurse stepped in. She asked what they needed and Blaine requested some ice chips for Kurt and she stepped back out. When she left, Kurt held up the paper with a new message on it.

"_Did you sleep here all night?_"

Blaine nodded and looked down at him. He reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, feeling a little bit of stubble there. He stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone softly.

"Well, not all night. I went home and got you some clothes and showed your parents around. Finn and Rachel stayed while we were gone," Blaine told him. Kurt raised both eyebrows, then scribbled something quickly.

"_My parents? Finn and Rachel?_"

"Yeah. I called them right after you went into surgery and they all hopped on the first flights they could get out here. Some of your old friends from New York came here too. They wanted to be here for you. And they all missed you," Blaine explained, pulling his hand away from Kurt's face. The door opened again to reveal the nurse holding a cup.

"Hi there, Kurt," the nurse said with a smile. "My name is Nurse Kathy. How are you feeling?"

Kurt took the cup of ice chips and put on in his mouth before picking up the pad of paper and scribbling out _"fine"_.

"You have quite the support group. And your friend really cares about you," Nurse Kathy said, smiling over at Blaine. Kurt narrowed his eyes and scribbled something out and thrust the pad in her face.

"_He's my fiancé._"

"Oh," Nurse Kathy said, her smile faltering. She glanced at Blaine's hand and spotted his ring that matched Kurt's, and put on a fake smile. "That's very nice. He's very supportive."

Nurse Kathy finished checking Kurt to make sure everything was going nicely, then she turned to leave. Once Kurt and Blaine were alone again, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"You told her we're engaged," Blaine said. Kurt just looked at him and nodded, then wrote something down quickly.

"_Why wouldn't I?_"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. You just never wear your ring on your left hand and you've barely told anyone. I mean, I understand that you were sick but I thought you would…you know…be proud to marry me."

Kurt made a face and then wrote down his response. It took a minute before he finally lifted the pad of paper up for Blaine to see.

"_I __am__ proud. I'm going to be marrying the most amazing, supportive man in the world. But I know as soon as I tell everyone they'll all want a piece of you. And I don't want to share._"

Blaine smiled and blinked away forming tears in his golden eyes. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's dry lips.

"I love you, Kurt. And we'll get through this together, I promise."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Three: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Two  
><em>_Scene 1_

_(INT. Ashley is walking down the hallway, glancing at her watch. It's past time for her and Chris to leave for work. She walks up to Chris and Darren's bedroom door and presses her ear against it, raising her eyebrows at what she hears)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my…fuck…Darren I have to get up._

_DARREN  
><em>_Not…fucking…yet…._

_(She can hear them both moaning and the sound of the bed squeaking.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(lets out a long groan) Fuck, Darren, faster._

_DARREN  
><em>_Oh my god, Chris. You're so good. I love you so much._

_(Ashley smirks before knocking three times on the door, loudly. She can hear the sounds of scrambling and muttering swear words and when she is satisfied that Chris and Darren are aware of her presence, she opens the door to see Darren straddling a very red faced Chris, panting and clutching a sheet around their lower bodies.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(high-pitched and breathless) Ashley! What do you want? _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_It's time for work Mr. Wake-me-up-if-I-sleep-in-because-I-don't-wanna-be-late-for-filming._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Would you just please get out. I'll be out in few a minutes._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Please tell me you're not still… _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(yells) Get out!_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(turns to leave) I'll take that as a yes._

_(She closes the door and stands there for a moment, listening to a few muffled whispers before the bed starts squeaking again. She laughs and walks back down the hall.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Three: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Two  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. The kitchen. Ashley enters to find both Chris and Darren looking dressed and well put together. Darren is sitting at the counter eating a bagel and Chris is standing on the other side, sipping a glass of juice between talking to Darren)_

_CHRIS  
><em>…_so then the guy walks in and starts yelling at her for no reason. It was crazy. I mean, shit like that shouldn't just happen. I feel sorry for the poor girl. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(knowing they weren't actually talking about her) Oh you feel sorry for me? I can assure you that walking in on you two getting it on was not as bad as you'd think._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(slowly turns to her) Ok, Ash, we are going to pretend that never happened. Besides, we live on separate ends of the house for a reason. You know. So Darren and I could have sex uninterrupted and you could not hear it. That was the deal._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_In my defense you told me to wake you up if you were late, and you were._

_DARREN  
><em>_And in his defense we haven't had sex in months and I was horny._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Well I think we learned a valuable lesson today._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You learn the meaning of privacy and we'll learn to be quicker at sex?_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(shrugs) Sounds good to me. Now we're already an hour late. We better run._

_(Chris nods and gulps down the rest of his juice, setting the glass in the sink and grabbing his things off the counter. He steps over beside Darren and slips an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'll see you later. I love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Love you too. Be safe._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't worry so much. I'll be fine._

_(Chris gives Darren one more kiss and follows Ashley out the front door.)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt and Blaine's condo was _filled_ with people the day Kurt came home from the hospital. There were six of Kurt's college and Broadway friends, Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, Mercedes, Blaine's mother, and of course Kurt and Blaine themselves. They arrived home to find the living room bustling with people and smells of delicious food wafting from the kitchen. Their mothers, Carole and Carla, were scrambling to pull dishes out of the oven and move things on the stove and plate finished dishes. Kurt, mostly was surprised at everything.

Still unable to talk, he stuck close to Blaine and wrote on his pad of paper and had Blaine communicate for him.

"He's surprised and happy you guys are here," Blaine told them all as everyone went silent upon their arrival. Kurt nudged Blaine in the side and showed him what else he wrote. "And he wants a hug from everyone."

Kurt smiled at everyone's chorus of "awww" before they all surged forward and took turns giving him hugs. When they were done, Kurt learned that most of them would have to go home the next day, but they wanted to see him. Finn and Rachel would be leaving with them, but Burt and Carole were staying for a week.

After a few minutes of Kurt listening to everyone talk about how life in New York wasn't the same without him, but they were all happy and loved watching _Bring on Tomorrow_ every time it was on. Kurt was very happy to hear this. He understood when Finn said he couldn't handle watching his brother have fake sex on TV with another dude, so he had to look away, but both Kurt and Blaine were embarrassed when Rachel and a few of the other girls agreed that those were their favorite parts.

Kurt thrust his pad of paper and Blaine, who read it and laughed. "Kurt says he's glad that his portrayal of sex brings you a lot of enjoyment. He also wants you to know…Kurt I'm not telling them that."

"Tell us!" The girls all said in unison.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt says that I'm better in bed in private than I am on TV."

This was met by roars of laughter from the girls, the boys muttering about how it was too much information, and Blaine blushing violently. Kurt just grinned at him and hugged him tightly.

"Alright everyone, the food is ready," Carole came into the living room and announced. She went over to Kurt and hugged him. "I know you can't eat solid food yet, so I made you some of your favorite soup."

Carole kissed his cheeks and led him into the kitchen. Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow, which he did like an obedient puppy. Once they were in the kitchen, away from everyone except their mothers, Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and kissed him.

"Not in the kitchen, boys," Carole said, not even turning to look at them.

Kurt glared and scribbled something on his paper. Blaine laughed when he read it.

"Kurt says this is why we live alone," Blaine said. Carole laughed and rolled her eyes as she used a soup ladle to fix Kurt a bowl of soup, setting it on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Ok, boys. You can eat here or eat out there. But I imagine that Kurt probably wants to take it easy," Carole said. She and Carla both wiped their hands and congratulated themselves on a job well done of preparing food for everyone.

"I think we'll eat in here. You both are welcome to join us. Kurt's just a little tired," Blaine said, smiling when a plate of food was pushed towards him by his own mother. Carole and Carla both pulled up stools and sat across from their sons.

"So how have you boys been? I mean…before the surgery and everything. Life in general," Carole asked, watching Kurt blow on his spoonful of soup.

"You know, we're just kinda going day to day. Kurt's had a few more offers to model lately, and I've been working with music when we're not filming. The show takes up a lot of our time, though. I'm just thankful it's something we get to do together," Blaine said, his fork poised in his hand as he watched Kurt with a smile on his face.

"It sounds like you boys have done very well for yourselves. Burt and I are very proud. You should see him telling everyone that his son is on TV. When we found out Kurt was nominated for an Emmy, he practically ran through the streets rubbing it in people's faces," Carole laughed. Kurt smiled proudly, made a few hand motions, then scrambled for his pad of paper. Blaine chuckled and waited for him to write down what he wanted to say.

"Kurt says they're predicting him to win. They submitted the finale after all the praise it received and we're excited to see if it happens. Kurt's already got our outfits all picked out," Blaine told them. He glanced over at his mother, who was smiling proudly at them. She never said much, but she was slowly beginning to accept that this was the life that Blaine lived and it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought.

"We'll be watching when he does," Carole said. Kurt grinned proudly and glanced over at Blaine, slipping their hands together.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Three: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Two  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(INT. Chris is in his trailer on the set of his movie. He's sitting on the couch, looking out the window, his eyes squeezed shut. He hears flashes of voices, each one making him wince)_

_SERENA  
>You're dead, Chris.<em>

…

_CHRIS  
><em>_What happens if I lose the fight?_

_SERENA  
>Then you're gone forever.<em>

…

_SERENA  
><em>…_Allison. She would've been Darren's daughter._

…

_SERENA  
><em>_He's dying without you. He needs you._

…

_DARREN  
><em>_You promised you'd never leave me! You fucking promise!_

_(A knock on the trailer door startles Chris. He jumps up, runs a hand through his messy hair, and opens the door. A small woman with a headset and a clipboard is standing below.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'll be out in a minute. I just…I'll be out in a minute._

_(He closes his trailer door and lets out a long sigh. He glances at his watch, then moves to his bag on the couch. He pulls out a bottle of painkillers and shakes out two. He glares at them with disgust and swallows them down with a sip of water. He won't tell anyone that everything still hurts. He refuses to be seen as weak. After another moment, he steps outside, ready to work.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Three: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Two  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Darren is unpacking more boxes in the living room, stacking movies while music plays. He pulls out his cellphone and glances at it, not having gotten a single text from Chris all day. He sighs and taps a message, clicks send, then resumes his movie stacking. Just as he finished, his phone beeps. He pulls it out. Camera focuses on the screen. Chris's test says "Busy. Can't txt. ttyl". Darren sighs and sets his phone aside. He stares at the box of movies in front of him, then stands and shoves his phone into his pocket. He runs down the hallway into a mostly empty and unpacked room. He grabs his guitar case, then hurries out to the front door. He grabs his car keys from the table beside the door, and leaves, slamming the door behind him.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Three: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Two  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(EXT. At the park. Darren is sitting on a rock, overlooking a small pond. His guitar is on his lap as he strums it quietly. A few people nearby listen with smiles. He closes his eyes and starts humming along with the tune he's playing on the guitar. Soon, his silence is interrupted as blaring sirens come closer and closer. He blinks and suddenly police and ambulances are in the parking lot. Curious, along with the other people around, he packs up his guitar and watches as crime scene tape is quickly strung across trees to keep wandering eyes away. As he makes his way closer, he sees a crying little girl and her mother. Darren thinks she might be the victim until the medics head into the bushes. Straining to hear what was going on, he hears some people who are closer talking)_

_OLD MAN  
><em>_The girl was looking for her dog and she found a body._

_YOUNG WOMAN  
><em>_I heard it was almost decomposed._

_(Darren cringes and steps back, clutching his guitar. He hurries off to his car, not wanting to be a part of it. When he settles into the driver's seat, he pulls out his phone and glances at the screen. There is a new text from Chris that reads "love you. Good day so far?" Darren sighs and replies "great. Miss you tho. Love you too." Then he tosses the phone in the passenger seat and quickly drives away.)_

. ~ . ~ .

Three days after Kurt came home from the hospital, Blaine awoke to the feeling of Kurt's lips pressing soft kisses to his jaw. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, tilting his head towards Kurt, who was hovering above him, holding himself up with his forearms. Kurt smiled and leaned forward, kissing Blaine's lips softly.

"Hello," Blaine whispered as Kurt pulled away slowly.

"I love you," Kurt said, his voice a little raspy from not being used.

Blaine propped himself up with his arms behind him and captured Kurt's lips with his, pushing forward a little as their mouths collided. They separated and Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's lips as they both panted softly.

"I missed hearing you say it," Blaine whispered. He pressed a few soft pecks to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I love you too."

He slid his hand up the cup Kurt's jaw, pushing forward and sucking Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling softly as he silence begged for Kurt to open his mouth. Kurt's lips parted and his tongue slid out, tangling with Blaine's and forcing its way into Blaine's mouth, demanding control. Kurt put one hand flat on Blaine's chest, pushing him down. He slid his body gracefully until he was lying on top of Blaine, he knees on either side of Blaine's hips.

They kept kissing slowly and passionately as Blaine tried to run his hands along Kurt's naked sides. Kurt grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed. He pulled away from Blaine's lips, panting softly. He ran his hands along Blaine's arms, feeling the muscles under his fingertips. He pressed their hips together, their half hard erections aligned as he ducked down and suctioned his lips on the salty skin of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's stubble scratched against his sensitive skin, which added to the feeling as he nipped at Blaine's neck, then licked it to soothe the sting. He suckled softly on the skin, then nuzzled it softly with his nose before licking his way up to the spot behind Blaine's ear, which always drove him crazy. Kurt attached his lips there and sucked on it hard enough to bruise, drawing a low groan from Blaine that rumbled so low in his chest that Kurt could feel it.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, licking the shell of it before he arched his back, pressing their chests together. He felt Blaine's hips press up, and he countered with a press down, keeping him pinned to the bed, their now fully hard, unfortunately clothed erections rubbing softly together, not creating nearly enough friction.

Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's stomach, feeling the muscles there quiver beneath his touch. He felt the soft tickle of Blaine's chest hair beneath his palm. With a grin, he ducked down and captured Blaine's lips in his, sliding his tongue in and running it along the roof of Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, a soft vibration he felt all over.

Pulling away, Kurt kissed his way down the other side of Blaine's neck, sucking hard on his collar bone as he ran one hand slowly, softly over Blaine's bicep, feeling the quivering muscle. He pressed his cheek to Blaine's chest, inhaling the scent of body wash and Blaine's skin. Kurt bent his head down and ran his tongue over one of Blaine's nipples, feeling it peak under the attention Kurt paid it. He moved over, doing the same to the other. Blaine swore softly, panting and begging for just a little more. Kurt's hips had him pinned to the bed and as much as he wanted more friction on his cock, Kurt wasn't ready to give it yet.

He moved back up to press a wet, sloppy kiss to Blaine's mouth before he tossed his head back and arched his back, running one hand through the hair on Blaine's chest. His eyes closed and he let out a soft gasp as he ground their hips together, giving them both a taste of the friction their erections ached for.

"_Ungh_ Kurt," Blaine moaned, running one hand along the smooth expanse of Kurt's pale chest. Kurt reached up with his free hand, covering Blaine's hand with his. He brought it up to his lips, kissing Blaine's fingertips softly.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against them. He moved down, stripping both his and Blaine's underwear off in two fluid motions. Straddling Blaine's legs, he hovered above Blaine's cock, watching Blaine's face as he curled his fingers around his cock. He held it in his hand, feeling its heavy weight in the palm of his hand. Blaine's forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he panted, using all of his self-control not to just thrust into Kurt's hand.

Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's cock, feeling every vein and every inch of impossible soft skin stretched over hardness. Blaine let out a soft wine as Kurt circled the tip of one finger around the head of his cock, scooping up the fluid that gathered at the tip, spreading it down the length of him with one continuous motion. Smiling softly, Kurt pressed a soft kiss to the base of Blaine's cock, moving his lips up slowly.

Blaine threw his head back, panting softly at the teasing pace of Kurt's attention. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"Kurt, please," Blaine ground out.

Kurt smirked and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before sucking it into his mouth. Blaine gasped one hand immediately went to Kurt's hair for something to holding onto. Kurt took all of Blaine into his mouth, then sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed as he pulled back up. His lips let his cock go with a lewd _pop_, and he watched with amusement as it bounced lightly against Blaine's stomach.

"Fucking tease," Blaine whimpered. "Will you just fuck me already?"

Kurt chuckled as he pressed soft kissed to Blaine's hipbones, licking and nipping at the soft skin there. He slowly slid back up to kiss Blaine's lips, their erections sliding together once more. He reached down and took them both in his hand, stroking them together. He raised his hips and rubbed the heads of their cocks together, causing them both to gasp into each other's mouths at the sensation.

"Please," Blaine breathed. "Do it. Please. I need you."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine quickly before climbing to the edge of their bed. Blaine's hand still rested heavily on the curve of his ass as he rummaged around in the drawer for a bottle of lube. He settled back down, straddling Blaine's hips. Instead of getting ready to prepare Blaine, he squirted some of the lube on his fingers and reached behind him, his back arched easily as he slowly slid one finger inside himself, wincing at first but then working himself open.

"You are so sexy," Blaine panted.

"You know it," Kurt gasped, slipping a second finger in. He reached down, pumping his cock a few times as he wiggled his hips. He squeezed his eyes shut, swearing slightly. He worked a third finger in, preparing himself for Blaine, then pulled his fingers out. He squeezed more lube into his hand, working it over Blaine's cock until it was completely covered and slick.

Kurt rose up onto his knees, holding Blaine's cock in place as he lowered himself, feeling the blunt head pushing into him. Slowly, he took all of Blaine's cock inside of him, settling down and getting used to the feeling of Blaine inside of him.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're tight," Blaine gasped. Kurt leaned down and kissed him hard, their teeth clashing, all the while squeezing his inner muscles around Blaine, drawing more of those low noises that he loved from Blaine. Finally, Kurt pulled away as he was hit with the overwhelming urge to _move_.

He sat back, on hand on Blaine's chest again as he rose up until Blaine's cock was almost all the way out of him, then he lowered himself back down slowly. Blaine bit his lip hard as he curled one hand around Kurt's hip, resisting the urge to flip him over and thrust into him hard. Kurt moved up and down slowly, much to slowly for Blaine, who finally sat up and gripped Kurt's hip hard, moving his hips up to slam into Kurt.

Kurt let out a scream of pleasure, digging his fingertips into Blaine's chest. Blaine let out a soft grunt as he moved his hips faster in time with Kurt's movements, thrusting into him hard. Kurt shifted so that each movement caused Blaine's cock to brush against his prostate, drawing a soft, high-pitched cry from him each time.

Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's hip to his cock, circling around it tightly, pumping in random time, unable to find a rhythm with his quick thrusts. He felt that familiar heat low in his body, knowing this was going to be ending soon. He stroked Kurt's erection faster, wanting Kurt to come first.

"Fuck, Blaine I'm-ah! I'm almost th-there!" Kurt stuttered. He let out a loud cry as Blaine's hand and hips sped up. A few more strokes and thrusts and Kurt was coming hard, spilling over Blaine's hand and stomach, his eyes rolling back and his muscles clenching around Blaine.

"Kurt, fuck, I love you," Blaine ground out as he felt Kurt squeeze him tightly. His own orgasm ripped through him, drawing a low string of curses from his mouth. He collapsed back on the bed, feeling a shaking Kurt pull off of him, settling beside him.

They panted softly as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, his arm draped across his chest, not caring that he was sweaty and covered in Kurt's come.

"I like waking up like that," Blaine breathed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt smirked and nuzzled his cheek against Blaine's skin. "I thought you might."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought! Reviews are always read and appreciated.<p>

A/N: Yes. That scene with Darren in the park is _quite_ relevent to some upcoming episodes. Feel free to speculate.


	28. 2x04

I don't know anything.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get up. I didn't get as much of a response for the last chapter...so it took me a little while to find inspiration. Anyway...yeah. It only takes a few seconds to leave a review! Anyway, I love all you guys who read this anyway. Just ten days until Glee starts up again! I can't wait for more of our boys!

* * *

><p><em>Episode Four: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Three<br>__Scene 1_

_(INT. Darren is in the living room, watching a movie. Chris is in the laundry room down the hallway, out of sight.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren! Do you want me to throw in some of your jeans with mine?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, sure. If you want._

_(Darren lifts the bottle in his hand to his lips, then freezes, his eyes growing wide. He jumps up, putting the bottle on the table, and runs out of the living room.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris! Wait!_

_(he slides across the hardwood floor in his socks, right into the laundry room. Chris is holding up a pair of jeans, poised to search the pockets. He gives Darren a strange look as Darren rips the jeans from his grip.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I wanna wear these tonight!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_But you wore them yesterday._

_DARREN  
><em>_But they're not dirty. Look at them._

_(Darren runs out of the laundry room, leaving a confused Chris behind. He hurries up the stairs to their bedroom and slams the door shut. Letting out a long sigh, he reaches into the pocket of the jeans and pulls out the little box with the ring. He clutches it in his hand, staring at it, wanting to be brave enough to just propose to Chris already, but he knows that now isn't the right time. He slips the ring in his pocket, then goes back downstairs. He tosses the jeans back on the pile of laundry.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Changed my mind. There's a dirt stain on the ass from when I was sitting outside yesterday._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You were sitting on the ground? What, did I buy all that pretty patio furniture you liked for nothing?_

_DARREN  
><em>_The ground was more inspirational!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're an idiot. (rolls his eyes)_

_DARREN  
><em>_But I'm the idiot you love. _

_(Smiling, Darren steps up to Chris and slips an arm around his waist, pulling him close.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(in a low voice) You're so sexy when you're doing laundry._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Tell me you don't have a housewife fetish._

_DARREN  
><em>_What can I say? I'm very traditional. (kisses Chris softly)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Somehow I doubt begging to be fucked by your boyfriend is part of your tradition._

_DARREN  
><em>_It is now. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(rolls his eyes, then gives Darren a peck on the lips) You're such a fucking charmer it almost hurts._

_DARREN  
><em>_You love me anyway, I know it. _

_(Chris smiles at him, staring into his eyes. For a moment, he flashes back to watching Darren in the hospital, sobbing, crying, begging for him not to let go. Chris feels tears in his eyes and he surges forward, pulling Darren into a tight embrace.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you so much._

_DARREN  
><em>_(a bit concerned at first, he hugs Chris back) I love you too, Chris. I always will, no matter what._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(pulls back and rests his forehead against Darren's) I love you. Just remember that, ok? I love you so fucking much. No matter what. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I know, Chris. I know. Believe me, the feeling is mutual. _

_CHRIS  
>I definitely don't deserve you.<em>

_(Darren tightens his arms around him and kisses him rather passionately)_

_DARREN  
><em>_It is I that doesn't deserve you. _

_(they kiss again)_

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine knocked on Kurt's trailer door before he opened it, peering inside to see his fiancé in the middle of buttoning a rather attractive purple shirt. Blaine smiled up at him, appreciating the view.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine said, grinning as Kurt abandoned the buttons to come over and sit on the steps in the doorway.

"Hey." Kurt leaned forward to kiss him, pushing the door open all the way. Blaine took his hands and squeezed them. "Are you off for the day?"

"Yeah, I have some recording to do," Blaine said, stepping forward to stand between Kurt's knees, which squeezed Blaine's hips.

"When are you gonna be home?" Kurt asked, running one hand up and down Blaine's arm softly. He loved when Kurt touched him like this. Soft and loving and innocent.

"I don't know. Maybe later tonight. Don't wait up if you get tired. You need your rest," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's thigh and stroking the top of it lightly with his thumb. Kurt smiled up at him lovingly.

"Ok," Kurt said, leaning up to kiss Blaine again. "You'll do amazing. Just listen to Artie and maybe you'll make it home in time for a little fun."

Kurt raised an eyebrow suggestively and Blaine chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind then." Blaine kissed Kurt once more pulling back. "Are you sure you're gonna be fine? You'll call me if you need _anything_?"

"Of course," Kurt assured him. "I have one more scene to film with Lauren, then Puck is gonna pick up Mercedes and meet us here, and the four of us are going to dinner. Then Puck will drop us all off and I'll wait patiently for you to get home."

"Good," Blaine said. "And if you can't reach me, don't be afraid to call my mom."

"I know, I know. Geez, you're protective," Kurt said, slapping his chest playfully.

"I just love you," Blaine told, pouting at Kurt's little slap. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly with his cheek pressed against Blaine's chest. "Oh, and don't forget to drink some of that tea that helps your throat."

Kurt rolled his eyes again and pushed Blaine away. "Go. Just go do your work and stop worrying about me!"

"But I _can't_!" Blaine said, laughing. Then he said quite exaggeratedly, "I have terrible, awful, horrible separation anxiety! If I leave you alone you might _die_, and I just can't let that happen!"

Kurt giggled and shook his head, climbing to his feet. He rolled his eyes, waved Blaine off, and pulled his trailer door shut.

Blaine smiled after him, his heart beating just a little faster at the love he felt for Kurt. Nothing could possibly compare to the feeling, he was sure of it. Every time he saw Kurt, or touched Kurt, he felt the love grow just a little more. He didn't think it was possible to love someone so much, and he never wanted the feeling to go away.

Feeling a bit of the separation anxiety he joked about, Blaine retreated to his own trailer and retrieved his guitar and his bag of sheet music. Closing his trailer door, he headed to the studio parking lot and climbed in his car. He glanced around, thankful that Kurt already had a plan of getting home, since they'd ridden together that morning after dropping Kurt's parents off at the airport.

It was a ten minute drive to the recording studio, and he hurried inside, not wanting to be late. He stepped inside to see not the usually bossy Artie in the sound booth, but the completely unwelcome sight of one Jesse St. James.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Blaine snapped, almost dropping his guitar case.

"Working," Jesse said, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "I work here."

"Get out. I'm recording today," Blaine said, his voice laced with hate.

"I'm filling in for Artie today. He asked me to take over. You're stuck with me," Jesse said. He stood up straight, his eyes dragging over Blaine's body. He paused when he spotted the silver ring on Blaine's hand. "To Kurt?" he asked.

"What?" Blaine looked at him, puzzled.

Jesse pointed at his hand. "Are you engaged to Kurt?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "Proudly so."

"Good for him. Good for you." Jesse turned back to a stack of papers in front of him, flipping through them.

"Um…we're recording 'Your Song' today. The Elton John song. We figured it would be best if I threw a couple songs in there that everyone knew. I'm set to record with the piano," Blaine said, trying to stay serious. He wanted to contain the _rage_ he felt at the appearance of Jesse. The man had almost single handedly broken him and Kurt up.

"Yeah. That's what's in the notes," Jesse said, attempting to act equally as professional. Blaine just stared at him, his jaw clenched. Jesse rolled his eyes. "Look, Blaine, I'm happy for you. You're happy. I like that you're happy."

"Whatever." Blaine shook his head and gathered his things, heading through two doors before he entered a room with a piano and a recording microphone. He glanced through the window on one side to see Jesse sitting down, messing with some buttons. Blaine laid out his sheet music and slid on a pair of headphones. He sat at the piano bench and pulled out a picture of Kurt, putting it right in his line of sight. Kurt was his inspiration, and he was particularly singing this song to him.

Jesse's voice entered the room with a click. "_Your Song. Take one."_

Blaine took a deep breath and counted in his head, beginning to play the piano intro. He'd practiced the song enough that he knew it by heart and found it easier to play it staring at the beautiful picture of Kurt in front of him.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<p>

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<p>

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simply but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<p>

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've seen<p>

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simply but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

Blaine finished the song, smiling happily at the picture of Kurt. He couldn't wait to have Kurt listen to it, knowing Kurt would love it. Kurt loved when he sang songs just for him, and he had expressed a particular desire to hear Blaine sing this particular song for him.

Looking back into the recording booth, waiting to hear if Jesse felt they should run another take, and he saw the other man staring back at him, his eyes filled with an unmistakable longing. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, taking off his headphones. He looked at the picture of Kurt, knowing this recording session was only going to get more awkward.

"That was good," Jesse finally said. "Um…perfect. Let's review it and see if we need to run it again."

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Four: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Three  
><em>_Scene 4_

_(EXT. Movie set. Chris is leaning against the outside of his trailer, talking to Darren on the phone.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. I don't know. We've only got two scenes left to film. Just two more days._

_(screen splits to show both of them)_

_(INT. Darren is sitting at his piano, leaning against the closed lid, holding the phone to his ear)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't wait to have you all to myself._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't get ahead of yourself. I've got a few shows lined up that want me to guest star. And you're supposed to be working on getting that recording contract, remember?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I know, I know. Slave driver._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You know it. That big, fancy house is in my name, Dare, if you don't pay your third of the rent I can evict you._

_DARREN  
><em>_You wouldn't._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughs) No. I wouldn't. I love you too much._

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiles widely) I love you too._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(kicks some dirt and shoves his hand in his pocket) Darren, do you ever think about the baby?_

_(there is silence. Darren stares straight ahead for a moment.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(quietly) Yeah. I do._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(softly, in an echo of Serena's words) She has your eyes and your curly hair._

_DARREN  
><em>_What?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Um…never mind. Just…I love you, ok?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. Ok._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Say it._

_DARREN  
><em>_Say what?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Say you love me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I just did._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Say it again. I need to hear it again._

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you. There. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm sorry._

_DARREN  
>For what.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_For everything._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, what are you…_

_CHRIS  
>(cuts Darren off) I've got to go. I'll call you later.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, no, wait…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_If you're good I'll invite you to the wrap party. Love you._

_(Chris hangs up, the screen focuses solely on him. He slides his phone into his pocket and walks back towards the set.)_

. ~ . ~ .

As Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Lauren climbed out of the car and headed inside the restaurant, the usual crowd of adoring fans seemed to be pleasant. Having Puck with them seemed to ward off any people who even _thought_ of approaching Kurt, and they made it inside and got seated in a round corner booth with no problems.

"I heard the food here is _fantastic_," Mercedes said exciting, practically jumping in her seat as she leaned against Kurt's shoulder. He smiled at her and glanced at his own menu. "Where's Blaine? Is he coming later?"

Kurt's smile fell and he shrugged. "He's working. He loves his music. I didn't want to keep him from his work schedule."

"But Kurt, it's your _birthday_," Lauren pointed out, looking at him like she wouldn't believe he would let his boyfriend get away with not being around on his birthday.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know, ok?" Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back at his menu, trying to decide what to eat.

"What? Your boyfriend doesn't know your own birthday? Kurt, you've been dating him for almost a year. You've been _engaged_ for over a month!" Mercedes nudged him in the side with her elbow, causing him to move away.

"So? What does it matter?" Kurt let out a sigh and buried himself in the menu again.

"How does he not know your birthday? Even _I'm_ not that unobservant," Puck said.

"I've never told him, and whenever the opportunity arises for him to find out, he's pretty much occupied with me and what I'm doing or if I'm ok. I'll tell him later." Kurt rolls his eyes yet again and went back to trying to decide what to eat while the others exchanged looks.

"Whatever, baby. We're still gonna make sure you have an amazing twenty-fourth birthday," Mercedes said, her voice full of promise.

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine arrived home late that night, finding only one small light on in the entry. Blaine headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. He flipped on the light and found empty plastic cups all over the counter and what looked like a cake cover on the counter. He lifted the cover to find a half-eaten cake that obviously once read "Happy Birthday".

Letting out a sigh, he gathered the cups and tossed them in the trash, then went to the tap and got a drink of water. After a moment, he flipped off the light and headed through to the living room where he found Kurt lying on the couch, fully clothed with a blanket over him. A paper birthday hat was perched atop his head, and Blaine carefully pealed it off without waking him. He looked at the hat and raised his eyebrows when he saw it read "I'm the birthday boy!"

Sighing again, Blaine knelt down and gently picked Kurt up in his arms. He lifted him up, smiling as Kurt groaned softly and buried into his chest. He carried Kurt to the bedroom, setting him on the bed. Slowly he tugged off Kurt's jeans and tucked him under the bedcovers. He looked around for Kurt's wallet and dug it out of the back pocket of his jeans. He took out his driver's license and peered at it, looking for Kurt's birthday. He smirked when he spotted the date and shook his head. It was Kurt's birthday and he'd never even told him.

Blaine sighed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he slipped into bed and curled around Kurt, snuggling in close to him. He pressed his nose against Kurt's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of Kurt.

"Happy birthday," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed softly in his sleep, wriggling back against him. Blaine smiled and sighed happily. He'd be having a word with Kurt in the morning, but for now, he was content.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Four: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Three  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(INT. At night in the living room. Ashley is sitting in a chair. Chris and Darren are cuddling on the couch. The news is on.)_

_NEWSCAST  
><em>_Roger Green Memorial Park was reopened today after police finished investigated where the body of Charles Davis was discovered in the bushes just four days ago._

_(Chris sits up, causing Darren's arms to fall from around him.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Quick, turn this up!_

_(Ashley turns up the volume)_

_NEWSCAST  
><em>…_Davis was reported missing one month ago when he refused to show up for a court date to face charges for brutally attacking actor Chris Colfer in his own home. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Whoa, whoa wait…I was there four days ago. I was there when the cops were called!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(oblivious to Darren's words) What…he…he's dead?_

_(Darren warps an arm around him, holding him close as Chris stares at the TV in shock)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, you ok?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_He's dead. I…I don't have to worry about him. I don't have to worry about being hurt._

_DARREN  
><em>_(soothingly) No. You don't. It's over now. You're gonna be ok._

_(Chris cries softly and presses his face against Darren's shoulder. Darren glances over at Ashley with a sad, yet almost relieved look. She looks at Chris in concern.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Shhh, Chris, baby, it's gonna be ok._

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought<p> 


	29. 2x05

I don't own anything.

A/N: Yeah I apologize ahead of time for the lack of quality here. I do not know what is up with me lately. But needless to say, here is the next chapter. It's gonna be kind of rough for CrissColfer for the next few chapters. And the Klaine is like my tribute to the Emmy's. So...yeah. Anyway. Thanks for all your reviews and favs and alerts and follows on tumblr.

Just...don't hate me for this chapter. I promise things get better.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Five: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Four<br>__Scene 1_

_(INT. Bedroom. Darren is sleeping near the edge of the bed, the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon. He's snoring softly, hugging a pillow tightly. Chris comes out of the bathroom, working on tying his tie. He smiles as he walks up to the side of the bed and reaches down, lightly brushing away Darren's hair from his forehead.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(whispers) You beautiful man._

_(Chris looks at him with a mixture of love and sadness, and he continues to stare down at Darren for a long time before he snaps out of some kind of trance. He lightly strokes Darren's cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(groans sleepily) Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Shhh, just sleep. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Love you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know. _

_(Darren smiles and buries his face in his pillow, resuming his light snoring almost immediately.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Five: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Four  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. Kitchen. Ashley is slicing an apple. Chris comes in and takes a muffin from a basket on the counter, then starts to head out of the room.)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Good morning to you too._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(turns around, startled) What? Oh. Hi. I didn't see you._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(stares at him) You didn't see me? I'm right in front of your face._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Sorry. I'm a little distracted._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_By what? It's not like you have to worry about any psycho guys trying to beat you up now._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(cringes) Just things, ok? I'm busy._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Busy not telling Darren what's going on in that head of yours?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Oh no, not at all. I don't know anything about how this is all bothering you. About how you keep hallucinating a bunch of dead people surrounding Darren now. Maybe that you're still a little messed up from this._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Oh my god, Ashley, I'm fine. There's nothing to tell Darren because nothing is going on!_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You're in denial._

_CHRIS  
>No. I'm not. <em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Darren has the names and phone numbers of seven psychiatrists programmed into his phone waiting for you to tell him what's wrong with you. Once again, Chris, he's not as stupid as he acts. He knows something is up._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't think he's stupid._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Just tell him._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Whatever. Thre's nothing to tell._

_(He turns and head out of the kitchen. Focus back on Ashley, who watches him leave. A moment later, the front door slams, and the house is quiet.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

"BLAINE WAKE UP. GET UP. GET YOUR SEXY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET UP RIGHT NOW! IT'S AFTER NOON!"

This was not only screamed in Blaine's ear, but was also accompanied by Kurt jumping incessantly on the bed beside of him, nearly stomping on him in the process. Blaine groaned and rolled over, grabbing Kurt's ankle, making his fiancé fall beside him.

"What happened to resting your voice?" Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"GET UP!" Kurt shouted right in Blaine's ear, making him flinch away. He leapt over Blaine, grabbed Blaine's arm, and tried to haul him out of bed. Unfortunately, in doing so, he succeed in just pulling him right down to the floor, landing hard in a heap of tangled sheets and blankets.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blaine shoved the blankets away and stumbled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, it's just so exciting!" Kurt finally lowered his voice as he launched himself at Blaine once more, hugging him tightly.

"Whasessiting?" Blaine asked, muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

"The _Emmy's_ Blaine! We're going to the _Emmy's_!" Kurt released Blaine as he jumped up and down like a pogo stick all the way to his walk-in closet. Blaine rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He turned on the shower and shed his boxers, then used the toilet before stepping under the hot spray. It wasn't that he wasn't looking _forward_ to the Emmy's. Because he was. It was just with all of Kurt's preplanning and Kurt's Emmy party plans for after the awards were over and Kurt's picking outfits for them on top of the stress of filming and recording, and the fact that he and Kurt had stayed up late having copious amounts of sex the night before, Blaine just didn't feel like going to the Emmy's today.

As he finished up in the shower, he toiled off quickly, then shamelessly walked naked into the bedroom. Kurt was already dressed in his designer suit – some name Blaine didn't care to know – and totally ignoring Blaine's naked state.

"Hurry up and tame that hair of yours and get your suit on. The limo will be here in half an hour. God, I can't wait to see who we're gonna be sitting by. I hope it's someone amazing. The whole night's gonna be amazing!" Kurt danced around a bit, then shoved Blaine back towards the bathroom, thrusting a clean pair of boxers at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes again and disappeared back inside the bathroom. When he emerged ten minutes later, his hair was neatly gelled and he was wearing a pair of boxers and a white undershirt. Kurt thrust the blue suit he'd picked out at him. Blaine rolled his eyes, stepped back into the bathroom, and came out another ten minutes later looking worthy of the red carpet.

"There. _Now_ I can flaunt my gorgeous fiancé to the world," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smirked and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him back against his chest. Kurt let out a little squeak as he suddenly found himself flush against his boyfriend's body.

"I'm gonna have to spend the whole night watching myself to make sure I'm not too affectionate. You give me a proper kiss right now," Blaine said, a hint of playful warning in his voice. Kurt smiled and leaned forward, kissing Blaine full on the mouth, his tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip. Before Blaine could open his mouth, Kurt pulled away.

"I'll make it up to you after I win tonight," Kurt said.

"And if you don't win?"

"Then I'll need plenty of sex to make me feel better."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's response, then gave him another kiss as Kurt's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced down.

"Our ride is here. Are you ready?"

With a nod, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled at him, then they headed to the Emmy's.

. ~ . ~ .

This time it was a lot easier for both of them, seeing as they both had a little more red carpet experience. Kurt was a lot better at keeping his cool (except when he saw Betty White because _ohmygod_ Blaine every time there's a Golden Girls marathon on I _have_ to watch it she's _so_ funny!) and Blaine seemed to be starstruck by every face he saw, but he managed to at least appear in control of his emotions.

They made their way down the red carpet, waving at people and being greeted by other celebrities that "loved the show". Blaine itched to hold Kurt's hand, or put his arm around him, or kiss his cheek, but while they were together, they still had to maintain a certain level of professionalism.

"Look, Blaine, it's Tina. Let's go do an interview with her," Kurt said, tugging him towards one of the interview booths. They made their way through the line, stepping up in front of the camera where Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt's former fellow glee club member turned talk show hostess, grinned upon seeing them.

"And here we have Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, how great to see you guys!" Tina hugged them both in turn. "So Kurt, you're up for Best Actor in a Drama this year, and you seem to be the favorite."

"Yeah, fingers crossed!" Kurt said, smiling in what Blaine considered the most adorable way possible. "Seriously, there are so many other talented actors up for the same award, and we all deserve to win. It will be interesting to see what happens."

Tina nodded, "Yeah. I'm hoping it's you!" She turned to Blaine. "Now how do you feel about all this? You didn't get nominated this year."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, you know, I was submitted but honestly I'm glad they chose Kurt. He puts so much into his character and his acting and everyone loves Chris, including all of us at the show, so we're all rooting for him and for Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and bumped shoulders with him lightly before turning back to Tina.

"Well, we're all looking forward to seeing the results." Blaine nonchalantly put his hand on the small of Kurt's back. Tina grinned at them as she hugged them both goodbye as they had to move on. As they stepped down the stairs, Kurt leaned towards Blaine.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Kurt grinned at him.

"Not as perfect as you." Checking to make sure no one in particular was looking, he quickly pecked Kurt's cheek before they joined the crowd to make their way inside again.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Five: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Four  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(EXT. Darren is sitting outside on the balcony, sheet music spread out in front of him and his guitar in his lap. He hums a little tune, then strums a few chords. He reaches down with one hand and feels the pocket of his pants, smiling as he feels the box with the ring in it there. As he goes back to his songwriting, the door opens behind him, startling him. He turns quickly to see who opened the door to find Chris standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiling) Hey! You're home early._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. We finished early._

_DARREN  
><em>_So you came home?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(stepping towards Darren and sitting down beside him) The wrap party isn't until tonight. I didn't want to just sit around there and miss you._

_DARREN  
><em>_(grins) Aw, you love me!_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Shut up. You know I do. (leans over and kisses Darren's cheek, then lays his head on his shoulder) So. What are you working on?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Just some stuff. I've got this great place booked, and some big record company guys are gonna come to my show. You're gonna be there, right?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Wouldn't miss it._

_DARREN  
><em>_This could be my chance, Chris. I'm really excited about it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm very happy for you._

_(there is silence between them for a few moments before Darren lets out a long sigh)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah, Dare?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Because nothing's…_

_DARREN  
><em>_(cuts him off) Stop lying to me. I'm not stupid, Chris. I can see right through you._

_(Chris takes a moment to respond)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(quietly) I just don't want to hurt you again._

_DARREN  
><em>_You've never hurt me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's not true. I…I saw the way you cried._

_DARREN  
><em>_(laughs, then sets aside his guitar) Me? Cry? I never cry._

_CHRIS  
><em>_You cried when…when I died._

_(Darren stiffens, his smile gone. He looks at Chris in concern.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you talking about?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_When I died, in the hospital, you were crying so much. You were like…screaming for me to come back. It was…it was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen._

_(Darren moves so he's kneeling in front of Chris)_

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you…how could you have seen that?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(starting to cry) I don't know I was just…suddenly I was standing above you, looking down on you. There were others there, too. Your grandmother. This little girl who said you were her first boyfriend. This guy who said you kissed him. Serena was there and…she was holding Allison._

_DARREN  
><em>_What? I don't understand. Was it some kind of…out of body experience?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(wipes his eyes and reached for Darren's hand) Yes. I think so. They told me I was dead and that I could try to go back if I wanted. I think they like…watch down on your or something. Like a group of guardian angels or something._

_DARREN  
><em>_(chuckles softly as he pulls Chris into his arms) No way. I'm not cool enough for guardian angels. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(slaps his arm) Shut up, I'm telling you what's wrong with me!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Right. Sorry. Um…so you said…Allison?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_She was beautiful. She looked just like you._

_DARREN  
><em>_But how do you know it was real?_

_CHRIS  
>Were you really on the floor crying about how I said I'd never leave you?<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Well it was less cry and more screaming and begging, but yeah. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know how it happened but I've wanted to tell you for so long._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Pulls Chris against his chest and rests his chin on Chris's shoulder, holding Chris tight around the waist) Why didn't you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Because I was scared that it would hurt you. I've been scared. I don't want to hurt you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Bottling it in just hurt you, and that hurts me more than anything._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(sniffles) Even more than thinking about the baby?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Not to sound cold or anything, but she wasn't even born yet. Yes, I wonder what might have been if it all hadn't happened, but then I remember that I wouldn't be here, sitting on the balcony of the very large house I share with my loving boyfriend and his best friend, with my guitar and my music and my dreams ahead of me. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Sometimes, when I think of you, I hear them talking to me. Telling me not to hurt you. Telling me to go back to you. Does that make me crazy?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Crazy in love, maybe. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Some nights, I can't sleep because when I do I just dream about standing there, looking down at you looking so broken. _

_DARREN  
><em>_Wait…so it's my fault you've been so distracted lately?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No! God no, never. I just…I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you._

_DARREN  
><em>_I know. I love you._

_(Chris turns in Darren's arms and they kiss, then rest their foreheads together.)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt nearly jumped in his seat as it was announced that his category was up. They'd already gone up once for winning Best Drama Series, the award which Patrick sat two rows back clutching tightly in his excited hands. Blaine's hand covered Kurt's, squeezing it as they announced the nominees and played sample clips from their shows.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand back as his name was announced. The screen flashed to a familiar scene of Chris standing, angrily looking down at Darren sitting on the couch.

"_But it's true. I don't need you. You're short, you're whiny, you're childish, you suck at cooking, you leave your underwear on the floor, you leave trash on the coffee table for me to pick up, you think you're tough, but you're really not. The only thing you're good at is sex, and even then I've had better!"_

"_Don't say things you don't mean."_

"_Oh, I meant every word of it."_

There was an applause as the next nominee's video played, and then the focus was on the presenters.

"And the award goes to…"

Kurt held his breath as they opened the envelope, squeezing Blaine's hand as tight as possible.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Everyone around them erupted into cheers, while Kurt sat there, wide-eyed and surprised. He looked at Blaine, who was standing, trying to pull him up.

"I knew it would be you," Blaine whispered in his ear as he gave him a little shove. Kurt stumbled along the row to the aisle, red-faced and grinning as he made his way up to the stage. He took the Emmy in his hands and stared at it, in awe.

"Um…thank you all so much. Thanks to…um…Patrick for giving me a chance on the show and to all the people who watch it and support us. Thanks to my family for flying out to support me when I was having troubles, and thanks most of all to my wonderful partner Blaine, who's been with me and loved me through it all, without him I wouldn't be up here." Kurt held up his award as everyone cheered, then headed back off the stage and down to his row, clutching the award tightly.

He sat beside Blaine, grinning as he stared at the Emmy in his hands.

"See, baby, I knew you'd win it," Blaine said, patting Kurt's thigh softly.

"This makes up for not winning the Golden Globe last year," Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt's face.

"You're so adorable when you're winning awards."

. ~ . ~ .

They were alone in the limo on the way back to their condo. All their friends had been invited over for a little Emmy celebration party, and they were currently waiting for them to come home after a little viewing party that Kurt let Mercedes host in their home. Blaine felt like Kurt deserved a little "congratulations" before they arrived.

"Good thing the windows are tinted," Blaine said as he settled on his knees in front of Kurt.

"What about the driver?" Kurt asked, a little breathless from the kisses they'd just shared as soon as they were in the limo together.

"I'll give him a big tip," Blaine said as he nuzzled Kurt's crotch, trying to rouse some interest from Kurt's clothed cock.

"You're crazy," Kurt breathed, letting out a little sigh as Blaine unzipped his pants and reached in, pulling out Kurt's cock and stroking him until he began to harder.

"I'm horny. And you love it," Blaine said, leaning in and licking the tip of Kurt, before sucking him into his mouth, feeling him swell instantly to full erection as Blaine sucked hard.

"Ugh, oh god," Kurt tossed back his head and gripped Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine hummed around him, loving the taste of Kurt in his mouth. He bobbed his head, his cheeks hollowing each time he pulled back, his tongue pressing hard to the underside as he moved back down. Kurt bit his lip to try to stay quiet as Blaine sped up, but feeling Blaine's mouth around him always turned Kurt on beyond anything. It was always so intimate and Blaine was just so _good_ at it that Kurt never lasted long.

"Ugh, Blaine," Kurt let out a little whine as one hand circled around the back of Blaine's neck, just resting there as he fought the urge not to grab Blaine's gelled hair and thrust into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth and feel his throat clench around the head of his cock.

Blaine's hand slipped down into Kurt's underwear and cupped his balls in his hand, rolling them gently before moving further down. Kurt lifted his hips up just a bit as Blaine's fingers brushed his tight entrance. Kurt let out a low moan, causing Blaine to let out a moan that sent vibrations along the length of Kurt's erection. Pleasure burst from Kurt's cock to the tips of his fingers and toes and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Bl-'m close," Kurt groaned.

Smirking around, Blaine sucked harder, bobbing his head faster and taking him in all the way until his throat was around the tip. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed and Kurt came with a cry down Blaine's throat. His hand slapped over his mouth as he stared straight ahead with wide eyes. Blaine pulled back, chuckling as he saw Kurt's expression. He tucked Kurt back into his pants and settled back beside Kurt.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, panting slightly as he lowered his hand.

"Don't worry about it. You can return the favor later." Blaine winked and kissed Kurt's cheek with a smile. "Congratulations on your Emmy."

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Five: Queen Chris Approximately, Part Four  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(INT. Wrap party for Chris's movie. He's leaning against the bar holding a drink, Ashley is beside him)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Shame Darren couldn't make it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. He got his fair share of me this afternoon though._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_You went home to have sex?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(shrugs) You say that like you think I wouldn't. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_That man better cherish what he's got. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't worry he does. _

_(They laugh and each sip their drinks until suddenly the room is filled with police officers)_

_MULTIPLE OFFICERS  
><em>_(shouting) Nobody move!_

_(scene flashes to INT. kitchen. Darren is cooking dinner for himself and he glances over to the small TV mounted on the wall. The news is on.)_

_NEWSCAST  
>The police have two suspects for the murder of Charles Davis. We're here on the set of one of many independent films watching live as the police enter the building where one of the suspects is said to be attending a party.<em>

_(Darren yawns and steps away from the stove to grab the remote and change the channel. Music begins to play and he smiles, turning back to his cooking. Before he can, someone pounds on the door loudly. He looked out the window and he sees police cars in front of the house. Obviously confused, he wipes his hands on a towel and goes to the front door, opening it slowly.)_

_OFFICER ONE  
><em>_Are you Darren Criss?_

_DARREN  
><em>_That's me. What can I do for you gentlemen?_

_OFFICER ONE  
><em>_(holds up his badge) We're from the Los Angeles Police Department. You're under arrest for the murder of Charles Davis._

_(Focus on Darren's confused and frightened expression, then flash to INT. the party. The building is filled with police.)_

_OFFICER TWO  
><em>_We're looking for Chris Colfer. _

_(everyone seems to look directly at Chris, who glances at Ashley, then at an approaching officer.)_

_OFFICER TWO  
><em>_Are you Chris Colfer?_

_(Trembling, Chris nods stiffly, suddenly very afraid of what's about to happen.)_

_OFFICER TWO  
><em>_You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murder of Charlie Davis._

_CHRIS  
><em>_What? No! I didn't…_

_OFFICER TWO  
><em>_(reaches for Chris's wrists) You have the right to remain silent…_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Chris, just go. I'll call Darren. I'll call a lawyer. We'll get you out of this. Just cooperate with them._

_OFFICER TWO  
><em>…_anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law._

_CHRIS  
><em>_But I didn't…I never…no!_

_(Once Chris is in handcuffs, he is pushed through the people, crying as they push him into a police car. Scene flashes to EXT. Darren being forced into the backseat of a car, staring straight ahead, looking more scared than anything. Camera focuses on him as he slowly turns his head to look out the window, a vacant expression on his face.)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :


	30. 2x06

I don't own anything or anybody.

A/N: So this is me apologizing for taking so fucking long to update oh my god. I'm sorry! College and RPs are time consuming, and then I had a lovely bit of writers block then today I was working on an essay and suddenly I had the urge to write and here it is! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and if you guys want me to update, keep it up! It only takes a couple of seconds to let me know what you think, and your words make me want to write for you. Ok enough of my rambling...on for the chapter you will probably hate me for! Oh..yeah...and my knowlege of the legal system is basically all I know from watching a few episodes of Law and Order...so...yeah...XD

* * *

><p><em>Episode Six: Guilty Until Proven Innocent<br>__Scene 1_

_(INT. Police station. Darren is sitting in a chair, police officers around him before he gets taken to the next room. He looks across the station and the doors open. Noise fills the room, shouts, people yelling, cameras, news crews calling names. Darren looks over to see two officers bringing in someone, and when the person looks up, he sees it's Chris looking over at him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Whoa…whoa, what's he doing here? What's Chris doing here? He didn't do anything wrong. _

_OFFICER ONE  
><em>_Just sit down and down worry about your little boyfriend._

_DARREN  
><em>_But he didn't do anything! Why did you arrest him?_

_(An older man in a suit comes over, his hands in his pockets. This is Detective Johnson, the lead detective in the case)_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_He's been arrested for conspiracy to commit murder._

_DARREN  
><em>_But he didn't do anything! Look at him! He's as innocent as they come!_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_I find it curious that you're defending him, but not yourself._

_DARREN  
><em>_Because he's hurt and he's tired and he doesn't need to be here when he didn't. Do. Anything._

_(The officers leading Chris bring him by on the way to the interrogation rooms. Darren wants to reach out to him, but his hands are still cuffed together.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't say anything, Darren. Ashley's getting a lawyer._

_DARREN  
><em>_Are you ok?_

_(Chris never gets to answer as they push him into another room. Darren looks after him sadly, then turns to Detective Johnson)_

_DARREN  
><em>_You asshole, why did you arrest him? He was in Clovis! Doing something like this was the last thing on his mind!_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Shut up. _

_(The officer beside Darren grabs his arm and pulls him up. He's taken through the same door Chris was, but taken into a separate room. It's dark, cold, the walls are made of brick, and there's a table with one chair. Darren is sat at the chair and the officer undoes one hand cuff, then attaches it to the table.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Accuse me if you've got nothing better to do, but Chris is innocent! He didn't have anything to do with this!_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_So you're not denying the charges against you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Not denying? Of course I'm denying! I could never kill anyone. I don't even kill spiders in my sink! I do that little cup and paper thing and take them outside! I could never kill a person! _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Then why are you trying so hard to clear your friend out there?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because he's innocent! And he's not my friend. He's my boyfriend. _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_(chuckles) Oh the boys in prison are gonna love you. You take it up the ass?_

_(Darren just glares at him, not answering.)_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_(smirks) Thought so. _

_DARREN  
><em>_I didn't do anything. And neither did Chris._

_(Detective Johnson frowns, clearly not believing him, then stood and headed out of the room.)_

_. ~ .~ ._

_Episode Six: Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
><em>_Scene 2_

_(INT. Interrogation room. Chris is standing by the wall, looking out a tiny barred window, his back turned towards the door. The door opens and Detective Johnson comes in looking at a few papers in his hand.)_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Christopher Paul Colfer. Twenty-two years old. Raised in Clovis, California with a loving mother and father and an ill sister. Current residence in Los Angeles, and you live with your 'partner'?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(not turning around) Yes. _

_DETECTIVE JOHNSON  
><em>_How's that workin' out for you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock my lifestyle._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_And what have you done to get any respect from me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I haven't done anything. Not at all. _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Right. Because you're such an innocent guy._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why is Darren here?_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_I wondered when we'd get to him. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why did you arrest him? _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Because he committed this little crime the two of you planned._

_CHRIS  
><em>_We didn't do anything. Neither one of us did. Besides the fact that he won't even kill bugs when they freak me out, he couldn't have done it._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Oh yeah? Humor me. Why couldn't he have done it?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Finally turns around) Because he's been with me nonstop since the attack. We were staying together up at my parents' house in Clovis._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Don't lie to me. I know that he came down here to L.A. at least four times._

_CHRIS  
><em>_For work and for house hunting. My friend Ashley was with him the whole time!_

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_And who was with you?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(confused for a moment) What? My parents. My mom and my sister stayed home every day. And Darren was there the rest of the time. _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_We'll be calling home to make sure that's true._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Fine. Whatever you have to do to prove that I didn't do what you're accusing me of._

_(Chris turns back to the window and hugs himself. Camera focuses on his face. He's crying.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

Kurt was in the makeup trailer when Blaine found him. He was talking to his makeup artist about how thrilled he was to have won the Emmy. Blaine as happy for him, he really was, but seriously. That was _all_ Kurt had talked about since he won the damn award. It was getting pretty damn obnoxious. It had gotten to the point where a few nights before they had been having sex, and right as Blaine felt himself starting to get to the edge, Kurt decided to let out a heavy sigh and told Blaine to "get off" because he "couldn't see his Emmy".

Needless to say, Blaine had to finish himself off and it was frustrating.

But Blaine loved his fiancé and wasn't going to get angry just because Kurt was a little attached the prestigious award (even if he wasn't half as attached to his Golden Globe that had been shoved to the back of the shelf in favor of Kurt's Tony and Emmy). It wasn't that or even the lack of sex that was frustrating Blaine. It was that Kurt seemed to be hiding things from him more often than not.

Kurt was a secretive person. Blaine _knew_ that. Kurt was internal, he kept things bottled up, but it was no excuse for him to keep things from the man he was going to marry. Especially not things like his birthday.

"Hey there!" Kurt greeted him happily as he spotted him. Blaine pulled up a chair beside him and leaned against the counter, looking at Kurt as he sat still, having his hair done for a long day of filming ahead of them.

"Hi," Blaine said. He covered Kurt's hand with his and squeezed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Not doing much besides sitting here," Kurt shrugged. He kept his head still but shifted his gaze over to Blaine, smiling at him sweetly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday last week?" Blaine asked, looking at him seriously. Kurt's smile faded and he looked away from Blaine, at himself in the mirror.

"Because," Kurt said, as if that was enough of an answer.

"Because why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I didn't want to tell you," Kurt replied.

"That's not an option, Kurt. We're getting married and I have a right to know simple stuff like your birthday," Blaine said. Kurt pulled his hand away and refused to look at Blaine. "What is so bad about your birthday?"

"I just…I didn't want you to feel like you had to do anything special for me," Kurt shrugged.

"I wouldn't _have_ to, Kurt. I would _want_ to. We both know that's bullshit. Just tell me!"

"Because I just didn't want you to know, ok? It's bad enough that you're like two and a half years older than me, I just didn't want another reminder." Kurt finally looked up at Blaine and he had an odd expression.

"That's what this is about? That I'm older than you? Kurt, it's not even that much of an age difference. It certainly doesn't matter to me. Do you think I look down on you or something?" Blaine softened his tone as he squeezed Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"No it's just…you know so much more about everything than I do and it sounds really stupid when I say it out loud but I just hate being younger than you because that's a whole two and a half years of your life that I wasn't even alive for." Kurt realized he was babbling a bit and he shut his mouth with a snap.

"Kurt, is that really the reason?" Blaine shook his head, wondering why on earth that would be a problem. Kurt just glared at him and Blaine knew that wasn't it, but it would be best if he left it alone for now. "I love you, Kurt. No matter what. I love you."

Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt's cheek before heading out of the makeup trailer. As he reached the door, he heard Kurt's stylist say, "Don't you ever let that one go, honey. They don't come like that very often."

As Blaine left, he smiled to himself.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Six: Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Detective Johnson steps out of the room and runs a hand over his face. There is a woman, Detective Kelly, standing there, looking into the room at Chris.)_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_He didn't do it._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_Why do you say that?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_(Points at the window, to where Chris is now sobbing) Look at him. He doesn't know how to even think of killing someone._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_So you want me to let him go?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_I want to ask him a few questions about Darren. _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_You think he did it?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_He doesn't seem the type but…the evidence is too strong._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_You know as well as I do it's all circumstantial._

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_But he's our best bet. _

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_You wanna question him for a bit?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_No. Let him sweat. He's so worried about his precious boyfriend that it hasn't sunk in yet._

_DET. JOHNSON  
><em>_You sure about this?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_Always trust my gut. _

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Six: Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
><em>_Scene 5_

_(INT. Interrogation room. Chris is standing in the corner, looking out the window still. Detective Kelly comes in, watching him.)_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_You're trying to convince yourself that he didn't kill that man._

_(Chris, startled, turns around and stares at her with wide eyes. He does not answer.)_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_You love him, so you don't want to believe it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's because he didn't._

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_We can place him with the victim the day he was killed. Witnesses. Security videos. We've got it all. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're wrong. You're just trying to frame him, just like in the movies. You're too lazy to find the real killer, so you're taking some poor guy who's vaguely connected to the victim and blaming it all on him with circumstantial evidence._

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_(Stares at Chris for a moment, then lets out a sigh.) You're free to go, Mr. Colfer._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Wait...what?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_We've got no evidence against you. Your alibi is solid._

_CHRIS  
><em>_So I can just…go home?_

_DET. KELLY  
><em>_The door is open. But if you want to stick around, your boyfriend is being arraigned in an hour._

_(She leaves and leaves the door of the interrogation room open. Chris blinks after her for a moment, then goes to leave. As he walks out, he passes by the window looking into the room Darren is in. Chris sees him for a moment, handcuffed to the table, looking scared out of his mind, being yelled at by some cop demanding answers. Chris cringes and his pulled from the room by Detective Johnson.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

"Yes, Mercedes. No. No. Yes. No. Oh my god. Fine. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

Kurt let out a sigh as he ended the call and slipped his phone into the back pocket of his skin tight jeans. He had a publicity even to attend that night and Blaine was working on the finishing touches of his album, so Mercedes insisted on coming over later for some "girl time". Kurt just sighed and adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he headed to his car.

As he approached the blue hybrid, he saw a figure leaning up against it. His grip tightened on the keys in his hand and he eyed the person with contempt.

"Leave or I'll call security," Kurt said, his voice sounding so threatening it was almost vicious.

Jesse St. James moved away from the car, his arms folded in front of him, but he continued to stare at Kurt.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Blaine's headed there to work on the last song right now." Kurt's hands twitched to grab his phone.

"I don't want to talk to Blaine. I want to talk to you. The man he's supposedly in love with." Jesse didn't sound too happy either, and it made Kurt shudder.

"Not supposedly. I'm the man he _is_ in love with," Kurt said, keeping his head up as he watched Jesse step slowly closer to him.

"Right." Jesse nodded. "So…what is it that he sees in you again?"

"If you've come to call me a pudgy albino marshmallow kitten or whatever the fuck it is you think about me, save your breath and get the fuck out. I don't feel like hearing it." Kurt stepped closer to the car, trying to ignore Jesse, who reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm. The moment Jesse's fingers touched Kurt, Kurt's fingers curled into a fist and he whirled around, landing a punch right in the man's nose.

"Ow! Fuck!" Jesse squawked, his hands instantly going to his face.

"Do not touch me or I will call security," Kurt snapped. "You need to get the fuck out of Blaine's life and forget about him because it's been a long time since you called him yours and he's not anymore. So just leave him the fuck alone!"

"You're a bitch," Jesse said from between his fingers. "A selfish, stupid little bitch who doesn't know how to treat Blaine like he deserves. Who takes that wonderful man and his love for granted."

"I do not," Kurt nearly shouted, his face burning with anger. "Just stay out of my business! I love Blaine and he knows I do! He knows I appreciate everything he does for me. You just can't stand to see him happy with someone else."

"You're right. I can't. It kills me to see him smiling with you because he used to smile like that for me," Jesse said, his nostrils flaring unattractively as he stepped back from Kurt. "I made stupid mistakes and it cost me Blaine. Don't mess this up because you _won't_ find a man like him ever again. _Ever_."

Kurt didn't respond as Jesse turned to walk away. It was the second time that day someone had told him that Blaine was special. Of course he already knew that, but he couldn't help but wonder if something was trying to send him a message.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Six: Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
><em>_Scene 8_

_(EXT. The balcony off Chris and Darren's bedroom. Chris is looking over the edge. There's a cigarette in his hand, smoke curling up. The door opens and Darren's brother Chuck comes out.)_

_CHUCK  
><em>_Smoking is bad for you._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm making an exception._

_CHUCK  
><em>_We're gonna figure this out._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Two fucking million dollars, Chuck. Cash only. They think he's a flight risk. _

_CHUCK  
><em>_My parents are taking out loans and selling the house._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's still not enough. Ashley and I are gonna have to give up this house. And sell Darren's car. And even then, it still won't be enough. We won't be able to get him out._

_CHUCK  
><em>_Don't worry about my brother. He's tougher than he looks._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Those prison guys can smell the gay on a person. They'll rape him. Then they'll kill him._

_CHUCK  
><em>_(winces a bit at Chris's words) Don't think like that. We'll get him out._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(turns around to look at Chuck. His eyes are red from crying so much) How? We can't change their minds. We can't show them that Darren is innocent._

_CHUCK  
><em>_So you do believe in him?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Of course I believe in him! Why wouldn't I? I love him!_

_CHUCK  
><em>_It's just…some of us were beginning to wonder. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Just go away. I want to be alone._

_CHUCK  
><em>_This won't help Darren._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I know. I just…it's so hard to know what to do. _

_CHUCK  
><em>_Look, we've already got people on this. We're gonna get him out and he's gonna be safe._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(sighs sadly and turns away) I wish I could believe you. I wish I could believe anything, but I don't know if I can anymore._

. ~ . ~ .

When Blaine arrived home that night, he found all the lights off, but a trail of candles beginning the entry way. He smiled and toed off his shoes and leaned his guitar case up against the wall, then followed the trail of flickering candles through the condo. As he passed through the dining room to the living room, he heard soft, romantic music playing. The trail of candles led him all the way to the master bedroom, where the candles stopped in the doorway and were replaced by rose pedals. He followed the rose pedals to the bathroom, which was lit only by what seemed like hundreds more candles surrounding their Jacuzzi tub, which was piled high with white bubbles and contained a smiling Kurt, leaning up against the edge with his head in his hand.

"Water's still hot. If you want to join me," Kurt said, his voice low and seductive.

Blaine grinned and stripped off his clothes, naked within seconds. He strode towards the tub and stepped inside. Kurt pulled him so he was sitting between Kurt's legs, his back against his chest. He let out a contented sigh and tipped his head back on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's all this for?" Blaine asked, gently rubbing his hand along Kurt's thigh in the water.

"Can't I just do a little something special for the man I love?" Kurt asked softly, leaning down and kissing Blaine's neck. He ran his hands down Blaine's sides before wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

"Of course you can. Any time you want." Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed completely, feeling the bubbles surrounding his head and the warm water around his tired body and Kurt's lips working gently at his skin in soft, affectionate kisses. He let out a little sigh and felt Kurt push him forward a bit. He sat up and then Kurt's hands were on his shoulders, rubbing and kneading the tense muscles. He let out a groan as he felt the painful pleasure of the knots being worked out.

"That good?" Kurt asked softly, pressing a kiss to the soft skin right behind Blaine's ear.

"So good," Blaine moaned, leaning back into Kurt's hands.

"Tough day at the office?" Kurt asked with a little chuckle. Blaine laughed and nodded twice before just letting his head fall forward, enjoying the feeling of Kurt rubbing up and down his back.

"God I love your hands," Blaine let out as he felt the last of his knotted muscles began to loosen. "And not just on my cock either."

Kurt let out a tiny snort of laughter at that comment.

"But they are good on my cock," Blaine said. "So if you weren't opposed to giving it a massage too, then I'd be all for it."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow, even though Blaine couldn't see, and slipped one hand around and sliding it down until he came in contact with Blaine's erection.

"_Someone_ thoroughly enjoyed that backrub." Kurt placed small kisses over Blaine's damp shoulders as he wrapped one arm around Blaine's middle and held him close as his other hand wrapped around Blaine's cock, stroking lazily in the water, drawing a low moan from Blaine's chest. Then Blaine reached down and covered Kurt's hand, pulling if off of him.

"Just ignore it for now," Blaine whispered, lying back against Kurt's chest. "I just want to stay here and relax for a few moments before I make love to you on our bed."

"You are so romantic and cheesy and I love it," Kurt kissed Blaine's neck again, feeling the vibrations of Blaine's laughter beneath the skin.

"Says the man who lined our condo with candles leading to the bathtub," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt just hugged him in response, loving the feel of Blaine's body pressed up against his. He never wanted to let Blaine go, ever. In that moment, it seemed, Kurt realized just how much Blaine meant to him. He didn't know if it was because of the romance of the moment, what people had been telling him all day, or what was going on in the show, but between those three things, Kurt was beginning to realize that he couldn't live without Blaine anymore. He _needed_ Blaine in his life, and he wasn't just saying it anymore. It was true.

Blaine felt like a part of him now, a part of him more vital and essential to living than any of his bodily organs combined.

He couldn't possibly express this in words, so he just hugged Blaine tighter and whispered a gentle, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	31. 2x07

I don't own Klaine, CrissColfer, or any of their family.

A/N: Yay for updates! I've had the CrissColfer written for days but I finally just sat down and cranked out the Klaine. Excuse me while I mutter the usual apology for lacking quality. Also, the whole gay bar thing isn't based on upcoming spoilers for future Glee episodes. I've been planning this for a while. Thanks so much for your reviews and alerts and favs, and I would love love love love love it if you could keep them up!

* * *

><p><em>Episode Seven: Strong Enough<br>__Scene 1_

_(Screen is black. The harsh buzzer sound of a prison door unlocking. Show INT. feet walking, chained together. They stop. Shouts are heard and the camera moves up the person's body to focus on Darren's face, his expression blank as he looks around. The prison guard is in front of him, unlocking his handcuffs.)_

_GUARD  
><em>_You have two minutes to shower and change._

_(Darren nods and feels the guard's gaze on him as he strips and steps into the dirty shower area. The water comes on and he gasps. It's ice cold. Shivering, he hurries and rinses himself off and runs his hair through the water. He steps back as the water shuts off and quickly dries himself off before getting dressed in the orange jumpsuit. His handcuffs are put back on and he is led down a hallway, down a cellblock. They stop and open the barred door to a tiny room with a toilet and two bunks. There is a lump of a man on the top bunk.)_

_GUARD  
><em>_That's Mops. He's your new friend._

_(The guard shoves Darren into the cell and the door is closed behind him. Through the opening, he stick his hands out for them to undo the handcuffs. Once they do, they leave and he is left in the cell. Taking a deep breath, he sits on the bottom bunk. Above him, the top bunk shifts, and then a man jumps down. He is tall and thin, older. He has thinning hair and a scar on his face, and when he grins at Darren, most of his teeth are missing.)_

_MOPS  
><em>_They call me Mops. What's your name?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(trying to hide any fear) Um…Darren._

_MOPS  
><em>_What are you in for?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Murder._

_MOPS  
><em>_Oh, murder? Well then I'll just settle away from you, then._

_DARREN  
><em>_What are you in for?_

_MOPS  
><em>_(grins) I raped a stripper._

_(Darren's eyes get wide, but he makes no move.)_

_MOPS  
><em>_A boy stripper._

_(Darren lets a look of fear pass over his eyes before masking it.)_

_MOPS  
><em>_I been in this cell for three years. Never shared it more than a month with the same person._

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't imagine why._

_MOPS  
><em>_(laughs loudly, causing Darren to jump) I like you. You're funny._

_DARREN  
><em>_May I ask why they call you 'Mops'?_

_MOPS  
><em>_(laughs again, then flops down on the bed beside Darren, leaning back and looking over what he can see of Darren's backside) That's a story for another day._

_(Darren can feel the other man's eyes on him, and he stand up, leaning against the top bunk and looking down at Mops.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Look, buddy, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you better leave me the hell alone._

_(Mops looks amused, but surprised at Darren's change of demeanor)_

_MOPS  
><em>_And what will you do if I don't?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I've already killed one man. I'm not afraid to do it again._

_MOPS  
><em>_You think I'm afraid of you? I've seen your type before. _

_(Mops begins to get up, Darren swiftly moves to trip him, then grabs his arm and bends it behind his back and shoved him against the wall, hard.)_

_MOPS  
><em>_You're stronger than you look._

_DARREN  
><em>_Shut up. Here's how it's gonna work, old man. You're gonna stay up there and you're gonna leave me the fuck along. I'm gonna stay down here and mourn the loss of my future. You make one move against me and your guts will be all over the floor, just like I did to the other asshole who pissed me off._

_MOPS  
><em>_Alright, alright! Just get the fuck off me._

_(Darren shoves him hard against the wall again before backing off. Mops stares at him long and hard before climbing up to his top bunk, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. Darren breathes heavily for a moment before lying down, curling up by the wall. He unzips the orange jumpsuit a bit to slip his hand into the pocket of his white t-shirt underneath. He pulls out a picture of Chris that the guards had allowed him to slip from his wallet before he was forced to hand over his things. He runs his fingers over the picture. Chris is smiling, happy, carefree, leaning against the balcony off their bedroom, wearing one of Darren's t-shirts.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(whispers) I didn't do it, Chris. I swear._

_(He kisses the picture before pressing it against his chest, just holding it there. Scene fades to black.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

Kurt smiled as Blaine practically bounced up to him, grinning. Kurt reached out his hand, his fingers spread, silently asking Blaine to link their fingers. Blaine did so, squeezing Kurt's hand and bumping shoulders with him.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was awfully nice of the record company to throw me a party," Blaine said. Kurt just continued to smile at him, loving how adorable he looked in his casual violet button down and faded jeans. He'd been spending a lot more time lately just looking at Blaine and noticing all the little things about him that he loved.

Kurt tried to make a list of all the things he loved about Blaine, but the list grew so quickly that he knew he'd never be able to list them all. He started with Blaine's hair, loving the way it looked when he just got out of the shower, the tight curls starting to dry and set. He loved the way he could twirl his finger in them and even though it looked unruly, Blaine's hair was actually really soft and surprisingly tangle free. He loved Blaine's skin, how it was soft and smooth and a few shades darker than Kurt's, and he even loved Blaine's eyebrows, which were kind of thick and triangular but they gave Blaine character. He loved Blaine's eyes, with their greenish gold color that sparkled with love and happiness. He loved the way they squinted when Blaine smiled, showing his Asian heritage, and the way they got wide and round like a puppy's.

See?

That was just four little things.

If Kurt tried to list everything, he'd never get anything done. He loved Blaine _that much_.

"Well, you deserve a party. You've worked really hard on this album," Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Yeah? I'm excited for you to listen to it. Almost all of the songs are for you," Blaine said, still smiling that ridiculously attractive smile of his. Kurt just smiled as they went to Blaine's car in the parking lot outside of the studio. They'd finished filming for the day and were headed to a banquet hall downtown where the record company had invited their biggest executives for a party to celebrate the release of their newest star's album.

"You are too sweet," Kurt said with a chuckle. They climbed into Blaine's car, Blaine driving, and resumed holding hands.

"Well if I don't show you how much I love you, then I don't deserve you." Blaine just smiled and turned on the radio as they got on the road.

Kurt bit his lip and looked over at Blaine, wondering how he deserved a man as wonderful as Blaine.

"You don't have to do anything," Kurt said. "You're perfect. But since you sang an entire album of love songs to me, I suppose the least I could do would be to give it a quick listen."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, glad to see he was smiling after catching the sarcasm in his voice.

"You sure you're ok?" Blaine asked quietly, looking over at Kurt before turning back to the road. Kurt's brow furrowed and he looked straight ahead as they came to a stop at a light.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You were supposed to be the one recording an album. You were supposed to be having this big release party. You were supposed to be holding my hand as I supported you, not the other way around. I kind of feel like I'm stealing this from you." Blaine half shrugged and kept his eyes on the car in front of him.

"Blaine, stop. You're not stealing anything from me. You deserve this," Kurt said. "I've already given up on being able to sing again and I'm ok with it. Something about have a tumor in your throat twice kind of sucks the dreams right out of you."

Without speaking a reply, Blaine reached over and grasped Kurt's hand, squeezing tightly and running his thumb over the engagement ring that Kurt had finally had the courage to put on his left hand. Kurt just bowed his head a bit and smiled to himself.

"I love you," Blaine said after a moment.

Looking up at him, Kurt grinned. "I love you too."

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Seven: Strong Enough  
><em>_Scene 3_

_(INT. Chris and Darren's bedroom. The door opens and Ashley is there. She's holding it open as Chris's mother steps in. Karyn looks to the bed, where Chris is lying, facing away, covered in the blankets.)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Well there he is, Mrs. C._

_KARYN  
><em>_(whispers) Thank you. _

_(Ashley closes the door behind her, and the room if silent.)_

_KARYN  
><em>_Chris, honey, are you awake?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yes._

_(He doesn't move. He just continues to lay there. Karyn moves to the edge of the bed and nervous runs her hand over the wrinkled comforter.)_

_KARYN  
><em>_I hear you won't get out of bed._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's nothing personal. I just don't feel like it._

_KARYN  
><em>_I know you don't, sweetie. It's understandable._

_CHRIS  
><em>_If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep before the meeting this afternoon._

_KARYN  
><em>_Your father and I tried to help, but we just couldn't get the money together. Not with Hannah in the hospital right now._

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's fine._

_KARYN  
><em>_Just so you know, we support him. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Don't tell me you joined that god awful support group._

_KARYN  
><em>_How could we not? You should see Clovis. Every business has a "Free Darren" poster in the windows._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Unless they're willing to give us money to pay his bail, I don't care._

_KARYN  
><em>_(lets out a frustrated sigh) Chris, please just get out of bed and talk to me. I know you miss him…_

_CHRIS  
>(finally sits up. He looks awful, like he hasn't slept in days) Miss him? Miss him is an understatement! I need him!<em>

_KARYN  
><em>_Oh Christopher…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I just want to see him. To know he's ok. I don't even know where he is right now! No one will tell me anything. I just wish I could get one phone call or something._

_KARYN  
><em>_Chris, honey, why don't you get out of bed and we'll go downstairs and tell them that's what you want._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I have told them._

_KARYN  
><em>_Yes they haven't heard it from me. And I'm your mother. Besides, you've got to be involved in this "Free Darren" campaign. You're his boyfriend. _

_(Chris looks down at his lap, then smiles a bit.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_How far did it get in a week?_

_KARYN  
><em>_It's all over the internet. After you made that press release the day after Darren was arrested, the LGBT community has been all over this. No one believes he did it._

_CHRIS  
><em>_He didn't._

_KARYN  
><em>_I know, sweetie. (She smiles a bit at Chris, feeling sad seeing her son like this.) Ok, Christopher. If you get out of bed, have a shower, shave, and put some clean clothes on, I will get you a meeting with Darren._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(Raises both eyebrows) How?_

_KARYN  
><em>_You leave that to me. A mother will do anything to make her child happy._

_(Chris almost smiles, staring at her for a few moments, then he gets up and stands.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Ok. You got a deal._

_. ~ . ~ ._

The party was surprisingly informal, and was already in full swing when Kurt and Blaine arrived. Smiling, as usual, Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and led him towards the building. There were photographers outside, which the two of them were used to by now, and they just smiled and waved. Kurt found himself not caring for the first time whether or not people found out that he and Blaine were getting married.

Let them find out, he figured.

Let the world know that he was in love.

Let the world know that a man as wonderful as Blaine was _his_.

"You look like you're having fun already." Blaine brought him out of his thoughts as they entered the building. He hadn't even realized that he was smiling so widely.

"I'm just happy to be here with you," Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek.

As they entered, Blaine was instantly separated from Kurt as he was surrounded by record company executives and investors. He had hands to shake and people to meet, and it wasn't Kurt's place to intrude in Blaine's special moment. Deciding that it would be best just to leave Blaine to what he needed to do, Kurt headed over to the dinner tables, looking for his own reserved seat. He spotted Blaine's and tried to quell a wave of jealousy that swept through him. Blaine's seat was beside the last person Kurt wanted him to sit by: Jesse St. James.

Kurt found his own seat nearly across the room, four round tables separating his table from Blaine's. He didn't recognize the men sitting on either side of him, but across from him there was a space for Artie's wheelchair. He let out a sigh. At least he would have _someone_ to talk to while he gazed jealously across the room.

He sighed and took his seat, knowing that Blaine would be too busy for him for the majority of the rest of the night.

He loved Blaine. He really did.

He just hated the stupid, overwhelming jealousy that seemed to come with it.

Kurt tried to tell himself he had nothing to worry about.

. ~ . ~ .

It was hours later when Kurt finally saw Blaine again. The meal had been great, toasts had been made, Blaine at least acknowledged Kurt as his supportive "partner", then drinks had been handed around until hours had passed and Blaine showed up at Kurt's table giggling like mad. Blaine draped himself over Kurt and grinned at him.

"We're going to a bar," Blaine declared.

"No, we're going home," Kurt said, seeing how drunk Blaine already was.

"_Nooo_ we're going to a bar! I promised them," Blaine said, jabbing his finger in a random direction.

"Blaine, no, I'm not letting you go to a bar like this. You're already drunk." Kurt circled his arms around Blaine's waist and held him close.

"Buzz kill," Blaine muttered the words kind of slurred.

"The last thing we need is for you to go out and make a fool out of yourself. You know as well as I do that the second you have too much to drink you turn into a horny bisexual and do things you regret." Kurt tried to hold onto Blaine, but to no avail. Just because he was smaller didn't mean he wasn't stronger, and he got away.

"You don't have to come," Blaine said, pouting. "I'll just go with them!"

Blaine started heading over to a group of guys, one of which happened to be Jesse who looked particularly eager to see Blaine would be joining them, and Kurt knew he couldn't let Blaine go alone. He grabbed his fiancé's arm and looped his around it. "You're not going anywhere without me," Kurt declared.

Making a face, Blaine just pouted and tugged Kurt over to the group.

Kurt managed to convince Blaine to let him drive to the bar, so he dumped Blaine in the back seat and followed the limo where most of the others were riding.

"So how many girls are joining this party?" Kurt asked.

"None," Blaine said, tossing his head back against the head rest and smiling at Kurt. "It's a gay bar."

Kurt raised both eyebrows and looked back towards the road.

When they arrived at said gay bar, Kurt was suddenly quite nervous to go in. He didn't want to drink anymore, but he didn't want to send Blaine in there alone. He grasped Blaine's hand and they headed inside. The music was already pounding through the walls, thrumming through the floors, and giving everyone the urge to dance. Blaine was already bouncing back and forth on his feet, grinning his stupid drunk puppy grin.

"I wanna dance!" Blaine declared, ripping his hand from Kurt's. He disappeared into the crowd of mostly attractive half naked men and Kurt just stared after him, already worried.

Kurt let out a squeak as he felt someone's hand grab his ass, and he turned around, looking for the culprit but seeing no one. He shuddered and headed to the bar, thinking maybe he need a drink after all. After several more pinches to the ass and a couple gropes of his crotch, Kurt made it to the bar and slipped onto a stool, turning towards the dance floor to try to seek out Blaine.

He found his curly-haired fiancé dancing with a bunch of guys, laughing and just having a good time, regardless of the hungry looks on the faces of the men around him. Kurt vowed to keep his eyes on them. He didn't want anyone taking advantage of Blaine.

"What'll it be?" The bartender leaned against the counter, smiling at Kurt flirtatiously. Kurt frowned and looked at the man. He had green eyes and red hair and he was totally not Kurt's type.

"Something strong," Kurt said. "Surprise me."

He looked back out now to see Blaine was now sandwiched between Jesse, who was practically humping Blaine's ass and loving it, and another guy who Kurt didn't recognize. Blaine looked like he was having the time of his life.

"You never come to this place with your lover," the bartender said, sliding Kurt a glass full of something clear. Kurt took the drink and sipped it, then made a face.

"What the fuck is that, straight vodka?"

He received no answer to his question as the bartender continued. "I lost my husband out of jealousy here, once. I was _devastated. _He got a lot of sex."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow and chanced a glance back over at Blaine, who was currently accepting a shot of something from Jesse, who was holding him close. Kurt itched to intervene, but decided he would just deprive Blaine of sex for the next couple weeks to punish him for this night of fun.

He turned back to his drink and noticed the bartender was already gone, talking to someone else. Bitterly, he took his drink and downed the rest of it in three big gulps.

That was the last thing Kurt remembered.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Seven: Strong Enough  
><em>_Scene 6_

_(INT. Prison. The sound of a door unlocking echoes, and camera focuses on feet walking, slowly going up to see Chris, a man in a suit with a briefcase, and two prison guards. They stop before another barred door and the guard steps forward to unlock it, leading them down another quiet, empty corridor. At the end of the hallway is a room with a barred door and a table, with a man sitting inside. The door opens and the man looks up. It's Darren. He stands, but before he can say anything, Chris rushes forward and hugs him tightly, nearly knocking him over.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(crying) I've missed you so much and I didn't know where you were or if you're alive and they wouldn't let me see you but there's this "Free Darren" thing and they put enough pressure and they finally said I could come see you and I missed you and I'm so sorry! _

_DARREN  
><em>_(softly, hugging Chris back like he never wants to let him go) Chris, baby, it's ok. It's ok._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And we had to pressure them to give us this room far away from everyone so no one could see us because I just want to kiss you and hold your hand because I don't know when…_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, baby, just calm down. It's ok. We're here now. Together._

_(Chris finally pulls back, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he looks at Darren.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Reaches up and touches Chris's cheek) How I've missed these eyes._

_(Chris leans forward and kisses him, slowly, with building passion. They kiss for a full minute before the man in the suit clears his throat, making Chris pull away, blushing.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiling) How I've missed those lips. _

_CHRIS  
>And I've missed your lips as well.<em>

_(Chris hugs him again before reaching down to take his hand and squeeze it. The man in the suit, Darren's lawyer, Bradley Stevens, steps forward and motions toward the table.)_

_BRADLEY  
><em>_Why don't we have a seat and discuss the case? We're going to have to figure out your defense._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Brad is the best lawyer we could get, and the best thing is that he was inspired by the "Free Darren" campaign and he's doing all this pro-bono!_

_(Chris and Darren sit down at the table, still holding hands, across from Bradley. Darren extends a hand to shake his lawyer's)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Thank you so much. I don't know much about this thing, but I hear a lot of people believe in me._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Everyone knows you're innocent, Dare._

_BRADLEY  
><em>_Now it's up to me to prove it. All I need, Darren, is for you to tell me exactly what happened that night._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Takes a deep breath, then looks at Chris, staring, then he smiles slightly.) I went to see Charlie the night he died, but I didn't kill him. I told Chris I was going to L.A. for a songwriter's workshop, but really I was going to talk to Charlie. We met outside this café by that park where he was found._

_(Flash to EXT. at night, outside a bustling café. Charlie is standing with his hands in his pockets, shifting back and forth. Darren walks up to him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Charlie?_

_(Startled, Charlie jumps, then turns towards him.)_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Darren. So it was you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. Look, man, I want to talk to you._

_CHARLIE  
><em>_I'm not sorry for what I did._

_DARREN  
><em>_You should be. You should see what you did to him. You destroyed him._

_CHARLIE  
><em>_He destroyed my sister._

_DARREN  
><em>_Is that why you did this? Because of Serena?_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_What other reason would I have to beat the living pulp out of your little faggot boyfriend?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(visibly angered by the statement, but notably keeping his hands shoved in his pockets) That was a while ago now. Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Serena was my baby sister. I loved her and I cared more about her than anything. I just…I can't do it without her. We were always there for each other and now she's gone._

_DARREN  
><em>_You almost killed him, you know. He died in the hospital, but then he came back. _

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Yeah, well, lucky him._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're an asshole, Charlie. You really should make this right._

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Yeah? How the fuck am I gonna do that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Turn yourself in. Do the right thing._

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Yeah ,well, fuck the right thing. I'll shoot myself before I'll turn myself in._

_DARREN  
><em>_You're not actually going to do that, are you?_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_What do you care? Maybe I wanna die. Maybe I wanna go sit in the god damn bushes and just shoot myself dead because I miss my fucking sister and I can't stop feeling __guity!_

_DARREN  
><em>_Guilty for what?_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_For what I did to Chris! Why else would I be guilty?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Charlie…look, we used to be friends. Maybe we can work this out? You could get a deal. You could apologize to Chris and maybe…_

_CHARLIE  
><em>_No! Fucking no, Darren. Just get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you right now. I don't ever want to see you._

_DARREN  
><em>_Don't do anything stupid. Just do the right thing._

_CHARLIE  
><em>_Whatever. (walks away)_

_(Flash to INT. prison room. Chris and Bradley are staring at Darren.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_So he walked way and I got in my car and headed back to Clovis. That was the day before we moved into the new house. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Why didn't you say anything before?_

_DARREN  
><em>_I just didn't want you to worry._

_(Chris smiles at Darren, then leans forward to kiss him.)_

_CHRIS  
>We're gonna get you out. I promise.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Just knowing you believe in me is enough to make me strong enough._

. ~ . ~ .

Dave Karofsky grinned from across the bar as he spotted Kurt. He couldn't have been more fortunate. His first night out after being paroled on good behavior, and he spotted the one true object of his desires right across the room. It was fate. More proof that he and Kurt were meant to be. That beautiful man was supposed to be _his_.

Watching, he followed Kurt's gaze from his drink to the dance floor, where that ungrateful little bastard Kurt was dating was dancing with some other guy. Dave considered going after Kurt later and just killing Blaine now, but his desire was too great. He'd been too patient. It was time now. Time to act on the burning ache that told him Kurt was _right there_ for the taking.

He moved closer, weaving through the dancing guys, flirting just for the hell of it and getting plenty of response. As Kurt was turned away, Dave quickly pulled out the little bag of powder in his pocket and took his own drink, which looked similar enough to Kurt's to pass for it, then dumped the powder into it. Kurt was still turned away, and Dave managed to switched their drinks without Kurt noticing.

Sliding onto the stool beside Kurt's, he watched the movement of his slender body, a lot slimmer than he used to be. Dave would have to fix that. He would have to feed him and take care of him, which that bastard clearly wasn't doing. Kurt drank the whole drink, much to Dave's delight, and it didn't take more than ten seconds for Kurt to be falling backwards off his stool, right into Dave's eagerly waiting arms.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	32. 2x08

I don't own anything!

A/N: I know I left it in a bit of a cliffhanger, so here's the conclusion. It just decided to have all the Klaine first, then all the CrissColfer. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them up. Love you guys. Also, I have never wanted to hug Blainers more than I did when writing this chapter.

Warnings: several mentions of noncon, drugs, alcohol.

* * *

><p>Another shot glass appeared in front of Blaine's face, but he batted it away, enough in his right mind to know when he'd had enough. He felt bodies all around him, hot, warm, <em>male<em> bodies grinding against him. But none of them were right. None of them were Kurt.

"Come on, Blaine. Take the shot," Jesse's voice was hot and heavy in his ear, his breath against his ear in hot, moist puffs. Blaine shuddered as it sunk in that it was his horrible ex-boyfriend who was shamelessly grinding a half-hard erection into his ass. He pushed back, making Jesse stumble and drop the shot glass. Blaine felt hands on him, touching him all over and his clouded mind had enough sense to tell him that maybe this wasn't such good idea. Maybe he should go find Kurt and get out.

Blaine looked over to wear he knew Kurt was sitting by the bar, and as his vision blurred, then focused, he realized Kurt wasn't there anymore. Sticking out a hand, he pushed Jesse away and stumbled through the crowd.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Jesse grabbed his arm and whined in his ear.

"Kur-…" Blaine stumbled and ripped his arm from Jesse's grip. Before he knew it, he was leaning against the bar, looking both directions with a dazed look on his face.

"Can I help you?" The bartender was there, in front of him, there looked like there was two of him. Maybe it was twins. Twin bartenders._ Twin_ _gay_ bartenders. The thought made Blaine laughed, but then he remembered.

"Kur-rt." Blaine managed to say, pointing at the empty glass still sitting on the counter. The bartender looked at him quizzically, then set down the glass he'd been cleaning.

"That little twink with the high voice?" he asked. Blaine narrowed his eyes and swayed back, looking at the bartender in what was meant to be an offended way.

"Notta _twink_. He'sha _man_. Myyy man." Blaine jabbed a finger at the guy's chest, but his slightly blurred vision miscalculated the distance and his hand fell to the bar. He looked down at it and giggled a bit before looking back up.

"Well, _your_ man just went to the back room with some big nasty lookin' fellow. A real creeper. Was watching him all night long and the next thing I know they're heading that way all up on each other." the bartender said. He pointed towards the end of the bar, where past them was thick purple curtain that blocked off a hallway. Blaine looked over at it, studying it for a moment, trying to figure out what it meant.

And when the realization hit him, it was as though a tidal wave of instant sobriety had washed over him. He stood up straight and gripped the bar to steady himself. One of his fists clenched and he found himself striding toward that curtain without only one thought on his mind. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of the curtain, pushing it aside and heading down the dark hallway.

He burst into the first room. Guy giving a blow job. Not Kurt.

The second room yielded an enthusiastic threesome. Still not Kurt.

In the third room were two guys making out against the wall. Neither of them were Kurt.

"Kur-urt?" Blaine fell into the fourth room, finding it empty. "Fuck!" He kicked the door and winced, limping and swaying into the fifth room.

There was Kurt. He was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, his body limp, and his shirt undone. Blaine stumbled toward him, thankful he found him before anything bad happened. He stepped towards the bed, reaching out to Kurt, when suddenly, something collided with the back of his head, pitching him forward and sending him into a realm of darkness.

* * *

><p>Blaine awakened just a few minutes later, sitting against the wall on the far side of the room, looking at the bed where Kurt was stilly motionless. His head hurt something terrible, but he blinked and tried to push past it. Kurt was more important than his pain. He blinked and tried to move, but found his hands and feet were tied. When he heard movement, he froze and glanced over to see a large figure enter the room. Relaxing, he pretended to be asleep, squinting his eyes and watching the large man.<p>

The bed squeaked under the man's weight and Blaine heard the clink of a metal belt buckle being undone. He felt anger and fear boiling through his body. His heart stopped for a moment in his chest when he heard the man speak.

"You're so beautiful," he said to Kurt. Blaine could barely see him caressing Kurt's face lightly. "I missed you so much, Kurt. I know you've had to suffer through the pain that ridiculous little hobbit has caused you, but Davey's here now. Davey's here to protect you and love you just like you deserve."

Blaine clenched his fists in an effort to keep quiet. He knew what was happening. He may have been drunk and slightly out of it but he _knew_ that was David Karofsky on that bed with Kurt and he _knew_ this wouldn't end well unless he did something to help the man he loved. His stomach twisted as Dave continued to speak.

"You're gorgeous. Your beautiful, pale body. You're like an angel. A beautiful, perfect angel that deserves the touch of someone who loves you, not just someone who wants you." Dave was now moving his hands other places, places Blaine couldn't see but guessed were places only Blaine was allowed to touch.

"I'm going to make love to you, Kurt, just like we always talked about. I'm going to hold you and kiss you and make love to you." Dave continued to speak as he caressed his hands along Kurt's hip, his hand making its way to the button of Kurt's jeans.

Dave kept muttered how much he "loved" Kurt and how delicious Kurt's body looked or something of the like, and as he was distracted, Blaine slowly, carefully, quietly moved to crawl to his feet. Dave, in his haste to satisfy his lust and have Kurt to himself, had tied Blaine's hands in front of him. He'd undone the belt around his ankles and he crept over to where Dave was kneeling above Kurt. Without saying anything or making a sound, Blaine raised his arms up in the air, then brought his elbows down _hard_ on based of his neck.

Too stunned to even cry out in pain, Dave just froze. Blaine grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off the bed with strength he didn't know he possessed. He shoved Dave to the floor and kicked him hard in the side. In a sudden mad rush of anger, he stood over Dave, then grabbed the man by his hair, pulling his head up, then slamming it hard into the floor, effectively knocking him out.

The room was silent for a moment as Blaine stared down at Dave, then he hurried to the bed where Kurt was lying. He knelt beside him, panicking slightly as his adrenaline rush began to fade. He didn't know what to do. Confused and still quite intoxicated, Blaine looked stupidly at his hands, then struggled against the tie – Kurt's tie – that bound them together. He let out a pathetic cry of frustration as his struggles proved futile.

Struggling against the bond, he tipped himself backwards and he went tumbling off the bed. Crying out again, he scrambled back onto the bed, pounding his hands against the mattress, as if that would help his predicament. He tugged and tugged until a sharp pain in his wrist told him that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He remembered Kurt beside him and turned towards him, his alcohol impaired vision making him see two of Kurt. The eyes of both Kurts were closed and Blaine began to panic a bit.

"Kur?" Blaine said, his voice high and whiny like a child's. "Wake up Kur…" He grasped Kurt's open shirt in his hands and shook him a bit. His head pounded and he knew he had to do something…that he should call someone…but he didn't know who to call or where a phone was or how to move his legs and his head hurt _so bad_ and Kurt was just lying there.

"Kur!" Blaine shook him, crying and muttering please and wanting to do _something_ but when he moved he realized his hands were still tied together and he pounded them against the bed, screaming a bit in frustration. He tugged and tugged and his hands still weren't coming loose and the fabric was beginning to bite into his skin. It hurt and that sudden realization stunned Blaine, then he remembered Kurt and how he was supposed to do something and crying out once more, he slammed his hands down on the little table beside the bed, sobbing again at the shooting pain, but gladly willing to cut them both off if it meant freeing them and carrying Kurt outside where someone would know what to do to help him.

Then a little moan beside him made him freeze, tears rolling down his cheeks. He slowly turned his head towards Kurt, who's eyes were half open, looking up at him. Kurt let out a low groan before squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Kur-rt?" Blaine said, scrambling to kneel beside Kurt, hovering over him. "Shh-tay Kur…don know whato do." Blaine whimpered and tried to focus, trying to sober up, but he felt like the alcohol was still just sinking in and now he was getting drunker by the second which _sucked_ because Kurt _needed_ him.

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered, one eye opening to look up at him.

"Pleash you gottashh-tay!" Blaine helplessly held up his hands. Kurt let out a groan and slowly raised an arm. He grasped Blaine's hands and pulled them down. His breathing shallow and his mind on the precipice between conscious states, he tugged on the knot and the fabric fell off easily, then his hand fell onto his chest with a thud and he was out again.

Now with his hands free, Blaine finally remembered his cellphone in his pocket. He pulled it out and fumbled with it, concentrating on the touch screen as he tried to tap out his password. After four tries, he managed to get the password in and he tried to find the button to bring up the phone. When he finally did, he typed in 9-1-1 and reached for one of Kurt's hands, squeezing it tightly.

"_9-1-1 please state your emergency._"

"'m atta bar. A gay bar," Blaine stated.

"_Sir, if this is come kind of prank…_"

"No! Drugged…'m fiancé was drugged. Won' wake up. Can' wake hm up. Karo-sky did it. Knocked hm owww then try to save Kur…"

"_Alright, sir, just calm down. I'm tracking your cellphone signal, so please stay on the line. As soon as I can tell where you are, an ambulance and a police car is on the way._"

"'m scared," Blaine whimpered. He clutched onto Kurt's hand, feeling fear and overwhelming disappointment in himself for letting it get like this. For letting himself get so drunk that he could let someone do this to Kurt.

"_Just remain calm, sir, and stay on the line just a moment more. I almost have your location._"

Blaine didn't respond. He just squeezed the phone in one hand and Kurt's hand in the other. Help was coming. Soon. A sudden wave of sleepiness hit him and he sunk into the dirty old mattress, laying his head on Kurt's chest. The phone fell from his hand and his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling above him. He blinked and groaned as his head pounded like a mallet was trying to bust through his skull from the inside out. He turned to the side and blinked a few times until his surroundings began to register. First it was a steady beeping sound, and then it was the machines around him and the needle in his veins. Then, his eyes settled on Blaine, curled up in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, wearing a pair of blue scrub pants and a hospital gown. He seemed to be asleep, until he sensed Kurt's eyes on him.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered slightly, one of his hands reaching out to him. Blaine began to stir and then slowly sit up, as though all of his limbs ached.

"Hey," Blaine said, his voice kind of hoarse.

"Why are you…" Kurt trailed off and pointed to Blaine's attire. Blaine looked down and picked at the gown.

"I'm supposed to be in my own room, but I'd rather be here," Blaine said. He shrugged a bit and moved closer to Kurt's bed, taking his hand. "Alcohol poisoning and a small concussion. I had to get my stomach pumped and all that jazz."

"Blaine…" Kurt squeezed his hand. "What…what happened? I…I remember watching you dance and then it's all…"

"I don't really remember much. I just know I was dancing one minute and the next, here I was. The doctors say you were drugged and the police…well…they said that apparently I called 911 and when they got there we were both passed on a bed and…Dave Karofsky was on the floor," Blaine explained as much as he knew.

Kurt looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "D-Dave? How?"

"He got out on good behavior. But one of the conditions of his parole was he had to stay so far away from you. Twice the restraining order or whatever. Obviously he didn't do that, so he's back in jail for a very long time," Blaine said. "Probably with no possibility of parole this time."

Kurt was silent for a moment as he looked away, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Nothing seemed to be coming to him. He felt his hospital bed dip as Blaine sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. _So_ sorry. If I hadn't insisted on going to that awful bar none of this would've happened. You don't have to forgive me, ever, but I never meant to put you in a situation where you're get hurt. And I'm going to do everything, _everything_ in my power, hire all the best lawyers and everything to make sure that asshole Karofsky never comes near you ever again." Blaine squeezed his hand and brought it up to kiss his knuckles softly.

"Did he…" Kurt paused to clear his throat and glance up at his fiancé. "Did he do anything?"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No…no, they examined you and they said there wasn't any evidence of…you know…"

Kurt nodded in understanding. He looked up at Blaine and spoke again, his voice coming out in a broken little whisper that made Blaine's heart twist in his chest. "You're the only man who's ever done anything to me, and it scares me that someone, that _Dave_ could get to me so easily like that. I thought I never had to worry about him before."

"Well you weren't supposed to have to worry about him. I don't know what went wrong." Blaine rubbed his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand. "I love you, though, and I…I thank you for letting me be that one and I love you so much."

Kurt just nodded and looked away from Blaine. "I'm scared now."

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I know. But I'm gonna keep you safe, ok? Always. I promise you from now on, no one will ever hurt you."

Biting his lip, Kurt looked up at him and nodded. Blaine could see in his eyes that he didn't quite believe it.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Eight: Evidence<br>__Scene 1_

_(EXT. Prison yard. Circles around the tall chain link fence with curled barbed wire on the top, then focuses in on a group of inmates in one part of the yard lifting weights, most of them with their orange jumpsuits around their waists, their torsos either shirtless or covered in a white t-shirts. Focus on Darren on the bench, his white shirt damp with sweat and his more defined arms working as he benches weights. He grits his teeth as he pushes himself, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead, and his hair longer and damp with sweat.)_

_GUARD  
><em>_Alright, ladies, times up. Time to head inside._

_(Darren puts the weights up and sits up, grabbing a towel from by his feet and wiping his face off. He stands and drapes the towel around his neck, then he walks towards where the rest of the inmates are gathering, ready to head in. He has a more confident walk about him, maintaining a serious, tough looking expression. His arms and chest are considerably more defined and he looks changed already.)_

_INMATE 1  
><em>_Hey, Puppy, you lookin' gooood._

_DARREN  
><em>_(turns around, fist raised) Back off, bitch._

_INMATE 1  
><em>_(holds hands up in defense) Alright, alright._

_INMATE 2  
><em>_Better watch out man, the Puppy bites!_

_(everyone busts out in laughter and Darren makes a face)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Haha, very funny guys. Just be careful. Puppy really does know how to use his teeth._

_(There is more laughter as they head inside.)_

* * *

><p><em>Episode Eight: Evidence<br>__Scene 3_

_(INT. A perfectly pristine, clean office with off-white walls and beige furniture. Chris is sitting uncomfortably in one chair while an uptight looking older woman sits in the other.)_

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_Is there a particular reason you asked of your own free will to come see me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(looking down at his hands folded in his lap) My boyfriend's in jail._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_Ah, I see. That could take quite an emotional toll on someone's life._

_CHRIS  
><em>_He's accused to killing the man who almost killed me._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_(momentarily shocked) Well, I…_

_CHRIS  
><em>_And that man almost killed me because he thinks I killed his sister, but really I just pulled the plug on her life support because she asked me to._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_That's quite a web you've spun yourself._

_CHRIS  
><em>_And I won't tell Darren but I'm absolutely terrified to go anywhere because I just keep imagining what happened with Charlie and how it was so easy for him to find me and stalk me and follow me into my house and beat me within an inch of my life. But I have to go out and I have to face my fears but I'm so scared and then there's Darren who's in fucking jail and he's so brave and it's all my fault that he's there!_

_(Dr. Reagan waits until Chris is finished, then gives a moment of silence before she leans forwards and sets a box of tissues in front of him. He take a couple and blows his nose loudly)_

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_Now that it's out, is it better?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(shakes his head) No. But I feel better that someone knows._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_I get the feeling we've only scratched the surface of your problems._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughs a little) Yeah. That's just the last six months._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_Darren…is that your boyfriend?_

_CHRIS  
>Yeah.<em>

_DR. REAGAN  
>Why don't you start by telling me how you met him?<em>

_CHRIS  
>I met him about a year ago. He was looking for a place to stay and he had this ad in the paper, so I called him because I had an extra room and I had just broken up with my ex-boyfriend Eddie. He came by and he had this obnoxious girlfriend he was trying to get away from. He seemed nice, so I told him he could stay if he wanted.<em>

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_Were you attracted to him when you first met him?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(shrugs) I found him attractive, yes. But he kept saying he was straight so I told myself I couldn't and then I just kept getting frustrated with him because I kept trying to put these boundaries between us but he just knew how to push them._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_When did he approach you with the possibility he might not be straight?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_He…he kissed me. One night, we were just sitting there and he just…kissed me._

_DR. REAGAN  
>And how did you respond to that?<em>

_CHRIS  
>I was mad at first, then I caught him in bed with his girlfriend again so I tried to run off with my ex. That's when Darren said he loves me.<em>

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_And you've been with him ever since?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Yeah. He's…he's amazing. He's so strong. I warned him the things that come with being gay, but it doesn't seem to matter with him. As long as he's with me._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_But things aren't as happy as you say they are, are they?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(shakes his head and sighs) No. They aren't. I…I need him. I love him so much. But…but I don't know if he takes it as seriously as I do. You don't just decide you're gay after twenty-five years of being straight. I look in his eyes and I see how much he loves me but there's…there's always something else. Something I don't know if I can trust._

_DR. REAGAN  
><em>_I think we've found what we need to work on._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Eight: Evidence<br>__Scene 4_

_(INT. Living room. Chris, Ashley, Karyn, Chuck, and Darren's parents are sitting in the couch and on chairs as Bradley stands in the living room, his laptop hooked up to the big screen TV.)_

_BRADLEY  
>I've done a lot of digging, and the police don't have a case. Our evidence is solid and once I present it, they'll know they don't have a case.<em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_And then can Darren sue them?_

_BRADLEY  
>If that's the course of action that Darren wants to take, then I can help him pursue it.<em>

_CHRIS  
>What's the evidence?<em>

_BRADLEY  
>Well, after a few more conversations with Darren, I was able to track down security camera videos that place Darren at a gas station nearly twenty-five miles away from Charlie at exactly the same moment another security camera catches the two gunshots witnesses heard in the park the night Charlie died.<em>

_(He presses a button on his laptop and a black and white video of a gas station shows up. The timestamp in the corner reads 9:15 PM. Darren's car is at a gas pump, and he comes out of the gas station with an armful of food. They watch in the video as he comically tries to open his car door without dropping it, then he gets in and a moment later, he drives away.)_

_BRADLEY  
>The next video is outside a coffee shop across the street from the park. <em>

_(He presses another button and the next video comes up, timestamp exactly the same. Charlie is seen, walking across the street with one hand in the pocket of his jacket. He stumbles across the street and disappears into the park, out of sight from the camera. A minute passes, and two quick gunshots are heard, then nothing. Bradley shuts off the video and closes his laptop. The room is filled with silence, then Chris stands.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(pointing at the laptop) Is that gonna be enough to get Darren out of jail?_

_BRADLEY  
><em>_Besides the fingerprints on the gun that was found with Charlie's fingerprints and not Darren's, yeah I'm pretty sure they've got no case and this proves it. He'll be out by the end of next week at the latest._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Good._

_(Chris puts his hands in his pockets and walks around the couch, then disappears in the direction of the kitchen. They're all silent for a moment before Karyn starts to stand, but then Mama Criss stands.)_

_MAMA  
><em>_No. You let me talk to him._

_(She follows Chris and finds him outside, sitting in the grass. She picks up a chair from the patio and carries it out to sit beside him.)_

_MAMA  
>You want to tell me what you think?<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_I miss him._

_MAMA  
>We all do.<em>

_CHRIS  
>It's been two weeks. I can't imagine how hard it must be for him.<em>

_MAMA  
>I tell you a little secret, ok?<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_(looks up at her and nods) Ok._

_MAMA  
>I went to the jail and saw him.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_You did? How was he? Is he alright? Does he miss me?_

_MAMA  
>Funny. He ask me those same questions about you.<em>

_CHRIS  
>So he's ok?<em>

_MAMA  
>He wants to come home, but he is fine. (she lets out a sigh and leans back in the chair) He won't be the same when he comes back, though. He used to be so fun, but he's tougher now. I could see it in his eyes. <em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't care how, we just need to get him out of there._

_MAMA  
>I know, Chris. I know.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Episode Eight: Evidence<br>__Scene 6_

_(INT. Jail cell. Darren is lying on his bunk, looking up. The picture of Chris is there, stuck against the metal of the upper bunk by a dried piece of gum. The top bunk shifts, and Mops jumps down and looks at Darren.)_

_MOPS  
><em>_Puppy, you spend too much time thinking about your kitty cat._

_DARREN  
><em>_Fuck off._

_MOPS  
><em>_He's a cutie._

_DARREN  
>Go back to your nap, old man.<em>

_MOPS  
><em>_I saw that picture when you weren't looking. I wouldn't mind fucking his ass._

_DARREN  
><em>_If you value your dick, you'll shut the fuck up now._

_MOPS  
><em>_Aw, did I offend little Puppy? Well I wouldn't mind fucking your ass either. (moves toward Darren.)_

_DARREN  
>(sits up and kicks his foot out, sending Mops stumbling back until he hit the wall) Hands off, old man. I don't want your disease infested dick anywhere near me. Don't play stupid, old man, I know there hasn't been a single guy that shared a room with you that didn't get out of here and have at least seven diseases they didn't have before.<em>

_MOPS  
><em>_You think you know everything. You don't know nothing._

_DARREN  
>Then why don't you educate me?<em>

_(They stare for a long time at each other, Darren's face cold and his body on edge, ready to fight. The old man's shoulders slump a little and he retreats to his top bunk.)_

_MOPS  
><em>_This isn't over._

_(Darren stays sitting up for a long while before he lays back down, his hands folded behind his head, and continues staring up at the picture.)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think<p> 


	33. 2x09

I disclaim.

A/N: I will spare you the lenghty explanation and apology. I wrote it, then my browser crashed and deleted it...just know that this chapter is short and crap and kind of a filler, I just had to get Darren home. Also, I hope to add some comic relief with the storyline for Klaine I opened up at the very end.

Reviews are like cookies, I can never get enough.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Nine: Survivor<br>__Scene 1_

_(INT. The kitchen. Chris is leaning up against the counter, staring at the phone. Ashley is on the other side of the counter, watching Chris. Darren's and Chris's parents are at the table.)_

_ASHLEY  
><em>_(whispers) What are we waiting for?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Phone call._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_From who?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Brad._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_How come?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_He's trying to get a meeting in with the D.A. _

_ASHLEY  
><em>_What about?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Getting Darren out of jail._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Really?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_He could be out by the end of the week. _

_(the phone rings and everyone stand. Chris grabs it and looks at the screen.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_It's Brad._

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Pick it up!_

_(Chris answers it and hold it up, just listening for a moment, then hanging up.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_He's going in now. All he has to do is just show the evidence and prove they don't have a case. Given the evidence we have, it sounds like Darren could be out by tomorrow._

_(Karyn stands and comes over, hugging Chris)_

_KARYN  
><em>_That's amazing news._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(returning the hug) I know. I just need him home._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Nine: Survivor<br>__Scene 3_

_(EXT. People are gathered outside the gates of the prison. News crews are all around as well.)_

_LILA ROBINSON  
><em>_This is Lila Robinson for channel 6 news. Right now we're outside with hundreds of supporters of Darren Criss, the accused murderer of Charlie Davis. Criss was spotted with Davis the night he was killed, and Davis was linked back to a hate crime committed against Criss's partner. Recent evidence however has been revealed and the charges are dropped. Now supporters wait for Criss to be set free after three and a half weeks of imprisonment._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Nine: Survivor<br>__Scene 4_

_(INT. Darren is standing, his hands cuffed together. The guard grabs his arm roughly and pulls it up, the two of them sending each other angry looks.)_

_GUARD  
><em>_(unlocking the hand cuffs) You're a fuckin' lucky bastard, Puppy._

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah, well, I didn't do it._

_GUARD  
><em>_The way you was acting, you had them all fooled. _

_(Hands Darren a pile of his clothes he arrived in, and his things. Perched on top of the pile is the small, black ring box. Darren grabs it first and opens it to find the ring is still there. He sighs in relief.)_

_GUARD  
><em>_You're sweetheart stuck around through all this?_

_DARREN  
><em>_(smirks) Yeah. He really loves me, I think._

_(The guard gives him a look, but Darren simply shrugs and walks through the opened door.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(smiling at the guard) I think I'll go get changed now.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Episode Nine: Survivor<br>__Scene 5_

_(INT. Chris and Bradley are waiting nervously. They hear the buzzing sound signaling the unlocking of doors, and they look over. A door opens and a guard walks out, followed by Darren. The moment is silent and tense as Darren looks around, a frown deep in his face. His t-shirt is definitely tighter than when he arrived, accentuating his muscles.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren! _

_(Chris runs towards him, hugging him tightly. It takes Darren a moment to return the hug. Chris pulls back a bit, his arms still around Darren's neck.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I missed you._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Holds Chris tightly around the waist and smiles at him, looking over his face) I missed you more. Your beautiful face was the only thing that kept me sane. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_(hugs Darren again, then pulls back, looking down at Darren's body) Well…you've certainly bulked up a bit since I last saw you._

_(Darren just shrugs, then pushed him away a bit, grasping his hand.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Let's get the fuck out of here, ok? I just want to go home._

_(Chris looks at Darren questioning him for a moment, already sensing that he was not in the presence of the same Darren he was used to. Instead of saying anything about it, Chris just squeezes Darren's hand and they follow one of the guards and Bradley through the room, heading outside. The guard sees them to their car, and Bradley gets in the driver side while Chris and Darren sit in the back. They drive down to the gate, where police are holding back all the supporters.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Wow._

_CHRIS  
><em>_A lot of people didn't blame you if you had killed him. After what he did to me._

_DARREN  
><em>_So they actually think I deserve to get out?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_There's not a person out there who believed you were guilty, Dare._

_(Darren lets himself smile at the people through the window as the drive by.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I love you._

_DARREN  
><em>_I love you too._

* * *

><p><em>Episode Nine: Survivor<br>__Scene 6_

_(EXT. Chris and Darren are sitting out on a lounge on the balcony. Chris with his head resting on Darren's chest and Darren's arms around him.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I'm so happy you're home._

_DARREN  
><em>_I'm happy to be here._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(slips an arm around Darren and hugs him tightly) I'm gonna have to get used to this._

_DARREN  
><em>_What?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're all…muscle-y. I mean…you were before but now you're more. (chuckles)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(shrugs) Well, there wasn't much to do there besides work out and survive. _

_CHRIS  
><em>_Did you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Work out? Obviously._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Survive._

_(silence before Darren answers)_

_DARREN  
><em>_Without you? Barely._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Did anyone…hurt you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Not really. My nickname in there was Puppy, because they said I have big puppy eyes. But I pretended like I really did murder Charlie and they respected me. It was disgraceful and disgusting and I felt horrible, but I had to do something to keep from getting beaten or…worse._

_CHRIS  
>(rubbing his hand softly across Darren's chest and looking up at him) Well, you're none of those things and you're still here and you're mine. That's what counts.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah. I guess._

_(Chris sits up and hovers over Darren, smiling down at him. He brings one hand up and cups Darren's jaw in his hand, then leans down and kisses him softly, slowly, and then getting more and more passionately. It gets more and more heated and Chris moves to straddle Darren. As he tries to take Darren's shirt off, Darren stops him.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_No…Chris…we can't._

_CHRIS  
>What? I thought you'd…it's been a month, Dare.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't…Chris…I can't. Not right now._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(pouting, he climbs off of Darren and sits up, facing away) I knew from the moment I saw you that you'd changed._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris, it's not that I don't want you, because I do. So, so bad._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Then have me._

_DARREN  
><em>_I can't. And before you tell me that's bullshit, just hear me out. _

_(Chris turns to look at him skeptically.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_I just…I don't want to give you anything, ok?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(looks worried) Why? Did something happen to give you something? Oh god…were you…you weren't raped or something were you?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No! No. I wasn't. God, no, I wasn't raped._

_CHRIS  
><em>_Then why would you be afraid of that?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris…you don't understand just how disgusting it is in there, ok? I feel like I should take a million showers before I even let you touch me._

_CHRIS  
>You're not dirty, Dare. You're not disgusting. I promise.<em>

_DARREN  
><em>_Look…Chris…I had to spend a month living with a man who smelled like rotting cheese and had every sexually transmitted disease and infection you could imagine. I probably got something just from being near him._

_CHRIS  
><em>_If the guy didn't even touch you, than what does it matter?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Because I'm not risking it. I…I'm not even going to touch you until I get tested, ok? I just…I can't risk it. I can't taint you like that, Chris. I can't. _

_(Chris looks at Darren, his eyes sad as he puts a hand on Darren's chest.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_I don't know what to say._

_DARREN  
><em>_Just say it's ok. Just say you're just happy with me being home._

_CHRIS  
><em>_I am. I'm so happy._

_(Chris moves to lay down beside Darren again, resting his head on Darren's chest. Darren visibly tenses before wrapping an arm around Chris. He looks up at the sky, frowning.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Dare?_

_DARREN  
><em>_Yeah?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Are you gonna be ok?_

_(Darren doesn't answer right away. He reached up and strokes Chris's hair softly and sighs.)_

_DARREN.  
><em>_Yeah. I'm gonna be ok._

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke, he was staring at the off-white ceiling of his and Blaine's room. He smiled slightly and reached an arm out. He'd spent the entirety of the night cuddled close to Blaine's side, trying to get lost in Blaine's arms and forget about everything that had happened. As he reached for Blaine again, he found the bed empty.<p>

He looked towards the bathroom, seeing the door open and the light off. He sighed and closed his eyes, only to be startled by loud banging sounds coming from the other room. His brow furrowed and he pulled himself out of bed, tossing the bedcovers aside. Tugging on a t-shirt, he made his way out of the bedroom and frowned as he heard another bang. He moved into the music room, where the sound was coming from, and found Blaine on the bench press he'd gotten off Craigslist when he heard that Darren was going to have to bulk up on the show.

Kurt stood in the doorway, watching Blaine struggle to lift up what looked to be twice his bodyweight. He hurried over and wrapped his hands around the bar, helping Blaine lift it up and set it back on the pegs.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. "You're not supposed to do this without a spotter."

"You were asleep and I need to work out," Blaine said, sitting up and wiping his forehead with a towel.

"Not anymore. We're done filming the prison scenes. You don't have to work out any more than usual," Kurt told him, sitting down beside him on the bench.

"No. I have to. Patrick said that he's writing it in so Darren keeps it up." Blaine stood and grabbed a bottle of water, twisting it open forcefully and taking a long drink. He turned to look at Kurt, seemingly studying him. He had that serious look on his face. The one he usually only got when they were acting and he was pretending to be Darren in a serious moment. Blaine never looked like this.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked, standing up and stepping towards Blaine, putting hand on his chest and fisting his t-shirt.

"Oh, I don't know, why don't we just start with the fact that you almost got raped by your stalker ex-boyfriend and I got alcohol poisoning and could barely save you," Blaine snapped as he set the water bottle down and moved around Kurt, who looked after him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? _Save_ me? Why do _you_ always have to save _me_?"

Blaine threw up his hands and turned around to respond, raising his voice gradually until he was yelling. "I don't know. Maybe because I go off on my own for ten minutes and turn around and you're _gone_. Maybe because if I hadn't hit Karofsky over the head and knocked him out then you'd be lying in bed right now, miserable and telling me not to touch you because some asshole took advantage of you."

"Stop yelling at me," Kurt snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe if you could take care of yourself instead of getting into trouble, I wouldn't have to feel like I have to protect you all the fucking time!" Blaine threw up his hands and turned away, going to leave the room.

"No!" Kurt shouted. "You don't get to fucking walk away from me in the middle of a fight!"

Blaine stopped, facing away from Kurt. He stood there, just waiting, and Kurt moved to stand behind him, pulling a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He softened his voice as he spoke to Blaine.

"What's wrong? You weren't like this last night. I thought we agreed to move past this." Kurt stroked his hand down Blaine's bicep and then moved his arm around Blaine's waist.

"I just can't stop thinking about it, Kurt. You were just lying there and you didn't even know and he was going to _rape_ you. It makes me sick just thinking about it and I'm not strong enough to protect you now so I have to _get_ strong enough." Blaine looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine, honey, look at me." Kurt lifted Blaine's chin up a bit so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't you dare change. You wanna know why? Because you, Blaine Anderson, saved me. You _saved me_. You _were_ strong enough, and if you can't see that, then shame on you."

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked at him, triangular eyebrows furrowed.

"You got Dave off me. You were sick and intoxicated, yet you still managed to find me, save me, and get help for me. That seems pretty strong to me," Kurt shrugged. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips softly. "You do an amazing job of keeping me save. Don't change."

Blaine sighed, nodding and taking Kurt's hand.

"Now, let me make you breakfast?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine smiled. "I think I could let you do that. But only if I help."

"It's a deal."

. ~ . ~ .

"This is insane."

Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, and Patrick stared down at the table filled with newspapers and tabloids. There were pictures of Kurt and Blaine together on the cover of every single one of them. Patrick had his hands on his hips as he looked down at them. Blaine was rubbing the back of his neck, Kurt was running his hand through his hair, and Lauren was attempting to stifle a laugh.

"This is _not_ what I thought they'd be reporting on." Blaine turned away and shook his head.

"Drunk gay celebs at a gay bar, maybe, but _this_." Lauren nearly snorted with the effort to contain her laughter.

"Just…be glad they didn't report on the worse aspects of that evening," Kurt said. "They could've had pictures of us in ambulances."

"How are we supposed to plan our wedding now? We'll have people stalking us at every turn! And I don't know about you, but I've had enough of creepy stalkers." Blaine held up a hand and walked to the window of Patrick's office, leaning up against it, pressing his forehead against the cool glass.

"Actually, it's kind of funny," Kurt chuckled. He picked up one of the magazines. The headline read:

_Bring on Tomorrow stars getting married!_

"Who told them?" Patrick asked.

Kurt and Blaine shrugged and exchanged looks. Neither of them knew.

Kurt flipped open the magazine and browed the article, seeing pictures of him and Blaine together going to the dinner for Blaine's album release party. They were holding hands and waving at the people around them. Kurt could clearly see the glint of the ring on his left finger.

"Seems like they just kind of deduced for themselves," Kurt shrugged, tossing the magazine back on the table. "What makes me wonder is _why_?"

He pointed to the subheading that was on nearly every magazine. The words that had them all laughing over this.

_Reward offered for picture of the couple's first kiss_

From across the room, Blaine sighed and turned back toward them, shaking his head.

"Planning our wedding is _not_ going to be easy," Blaine smirked.

"No," Kurt agreed. "It definitely is _not_."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Also, the next chapter will contain a lengthy and kinky sex scene because I feel like writing one.<p> 


	34. 2x10

I don't own anything.

A/N Hey guys! Look what I'm updating! All thanks to a pesky little anon on Tumblr who _demanded_ I update soon. Thank you, anon. I wrote this all today. The Klaine is nothing but porn and the CrissColfer is a tad bit of plot. Again, it was easier not to put the two together...just to keep them separate. I do promise, there is plot to be had in the future...I'm just having trouble getting to it. :/ anyway busy busy busy today and Klaine sex tonight! So excited. Ok I'll shut up and you can read:

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had never been this hard in his life. And even worse, he'd been this way for going on an hour now. It was fucking torture. And Kurt was just…sitting there. Curled up by his side all innocent like, head on Blaine's shoulder, watching TV like there was nothing to be done. Like there wasn't a bulge so hard in Blaine's pants it could cut through fucking diamonds.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, oh so innocently, tipping his head back so he could look up at Blaine, revealing the long, tantalizing column of Kurt's neck. Blaine wanted to kiss it. Lick it. Touch it. He wanted to touch Kurt. He wanted to…

So. Not. Helping.

"Nothing," Blaine lied.

"You're tense," Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was tense. He was horny as fuck and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Kurt until he couldn't walk and again…so not helping.

"It's been a rough week," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and holding him close. Kurt accepted his answer and went back to his cuddling, snuggling close to Blaine's side. His hand landed on Blaine's thigh, rubbing softly as he pressed even closer, mumbling something about Blaine being warm. Of course Blaine was warm. His skin was on fire. Every touch sent jolts through his body as his skin was hypersensitive from arousal.

As Kurt continued the slow, seemingly innocent movements of his hand, Blaine bit back a groan as his cock twitched in his pants. He suddenly wished he'd worn something a lot more comfortable than jeans, as the denim trapped his cock and it ached for freedom. He wanted to reach down and adjust himself, but the movement would probably disturb Kurt and his fiancé looked comfortable tucked up against his side.

Oh god. Now Kurt was rubbing along the inside of Blaine's thigh, the touch moving higher and higher up. Maybe Kurt _did_ know what he was doing to Blaine. Or maybe he was just really big on teasing.

Blaine bit his lip in an effort to hold back the moan boiling low in his chest as his cock throbbed, demanding attention. He ignored it, knowing by now there was probably a wet spot the size of fucking Texas forming in his underwear from the pre-come leaking from the tip.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kurt's voice sounded curious. His hand had paused on Blaine's leg and Blaine forced himself to look down, trying to hide how flushed he was, but failing as he felt little beads of sweat building on his skin. "Looks like someone wants to come out and play."

When Kurt's hand settled over the outline of Blaine's painfully hard cock, he almost cried out in relief. His hips bucked up and his arm tightened around Kurt. He tipped his head back, his eyes closed and his lips parted, as his hips tried to rub against Kurt's hand, trying to get some of that delicious friction that Blaine needed desperately now. But then Kurt was pulling his hand away and Blaine let out a growl of frustration.

"Now, now, Blaine, what are the rules?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his breath hot against Blaine's already burning skin. Kurt settled back by Blaine's side and resumed his almost innocent touches as he continued watching TV.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined. "It's been over an _hour_. Please?"

"My original plan was to make you wear it for a whole day," Kurt shrugged. He was referring to the purple ring that was fastened securely around the base of Blaine's cock. The very device that had helped him get this hard and was now making him stay that way. He groaned at Kurt's mention of wearing it for a whole _day_. An hour had been torture enough for him!

"You are a sadist," Blaine said, shifting slightly and earning a light slap on the thigh from Kurt.

"Just watch the show. When it's over, I _might_ help you take care of your…not so little problem." Kurt just smiled at Blaine, leaned forward to press his lips around the sensitive skin below Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to shudder.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice was a mixture of a whimper and a warning.

"Patience. It will do you wonders," Kurt said, before turning back to what he was watching, as if there was nothing else to say on the subject.

There was _a lot_ more to say on the subject. Blaine's cock wanted to add his view of the situation as it throbbed painfully in his pants.

Time continued to pass slowly as Blaine tried – but failed – not to focus on the throbbing appendage. He continued to cuddle with Kurt on the couch through another show – in which they laughed over several commercials advertising their own show, and one advertising the release of Blaine's album – and when another hour had passed, he was sure he couldn't stand it anymore.

He wouldn't dare say something, though, as Kurt sat up and stretched his arms. Kurt turned towards him, smiling sweetly. "Wanna shower with me before bed?"

Blaine just stared at him, pouting a bit, but not saying anything. Kurt stood and smiled sweetly down at him, then reached out his hands. Blaine took them and let Kurt help him to stand. He saw Kurt's eyes dart down to spot the prominent bulge at his crotch, and Kurt's cheeks turned a little red and his pretty pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Kurt shook it off and squeezed Blaine's hands, then tugged him down the hallway to their bedroom, and into the bathroom. Blaine waited patiently, perched on the edge of the bathtub as he waited for Kurt to start the shower up and get it just the right temperature. When that was done, Kurt turned toward him and smirked. He stepped towards Blaine slowly, swaying his hips as he did so, making Blaine groan at the twitch of his dick that ensued. When Kurt finally ended up in front of him, Blaine reached up to put his hands on his lover's hips and pulled him closer.

"Undress me, Blaine," Kurt said a bit breathlessly. Blaine nodded in compliance and stood, first reaching for the buttons of Kurt's shirt. His fingers were trembling with the need to just rip it all off and devour that perfect pale skin underneath. His cock twitched again at the thought.

"So beautiful," Blaine whispered at the skin that was revealed. He pushed the shirt aside and helped pull it off. Once Kurt's chest was bare, Blaine sunk to his knees and unbuttoned Kurt's pants, sliding them down his hips to find him half hard and wearing no underwear. Blaine groaned as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's hipbone.

"Come on, come on, it's your turn," Kurt said as he tugged Blaine up. He quickly got rid of the shirt Blaine had on and carefully eased Blaine's confining jeans down his hips. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief at the release of the pressure. His cock bobbed in the air, red and wet around the tip as it begged for attention. Blaine had to clasp his hands behind his back to keep from touching his aching arousal.

Kurt attempted to distract him but surging forward, capturing his lips in a deep kiss that had their tongues dancing together, moaning into each other's mouths as they deepened it even more. Kurt's hips snapped forward and his skin dragged along the length of Blaine's cock, ripping a low moan from deep in Blaine's chest and causing his hips to move forward of their own accord, attempting to give his cock the friction it needed.

But then Kurt moved away and Blaine let out a noise of frustration, his hips thrust forward a bit, humping the air. He was so hard he was almost in tears, yet Kurt was just walking towards the shower, swaying his hips in that sexy way that drove Blaine absolutely crazy. Letting out a little growl, Blaine followed him into the shower, trying to wrap his arms around Kurt and pull him close. Unfortunately, his fiancé was not so cooperative.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

"We need to start planning the wedding," Kurt said. He pushed Blaine gently under the warm spray of the shower. He ran his hands through Blaine's hair, making sure the curls were wet before squirting some shampoo onto his palm and working the soap through Blaine's hair. Blaine sighed happily and let his eyes close, loving when Kurt long fingers worked their way through his hair.

"Do you want a big wedding?" Blaine asked, sighing a little as Kurt massaged his fingers through his hair. "Because I can give you a big wedding. And we'll hire extra security so no one but our friends can get in."

Kurt hummed softly as he tipped Blaine's head back so he could rinse out Blaine's hair. The soapy suds flowed down Blaine's skin, pooling around their feel. Kurt blushed a little as he looked down, seeing Blaine's cock with that ring trapped around the base of it, keeping it harder than even Kurt had ever seen it before.

"How about a medium sized wedding? We just invited the people we trust, but we have in a in nice big place and we have all the extras like a huge cake and doves and a good band and flower arrangements on all the tables that the guests can take home and like…a chocolate fountain or something," Kurt grinned at all the possibilities. It really was going to be his dream wedding.

"A chocolate fountain?" Blaine asked, chuckling slightly.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "It sounded good."

"Well if you want a chocolate fountain at our wedding, I will give you a chocolate fountain," Blaine promised him. He pulled Kurt closer and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. "I love you. And I'd love you even more if you would take care of me."

"Not yet," Kurt said. "I have to wash my hair first."

Kurt made them switch positions so he was standing under the spray, and Blaine gently ran his hands over Kurt's damp skin as Kurt hurriedly washed his own hair, not taking much time on it. By now, he was hard as well and wanted to move their little game along. As soon as his hair was rinsed, Kurt tugged Blaine out of the shower and got a towel. He gently began to dry Blaine's skin, avoiding the place Blaine wanted him to touch most.

Once they were both mostly dry, Kurt tugged Blaine into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

"Wow, someone is in charge," Blaine chuckled. He scooted up along the bed and laid there, spread out for Kurt, who was staring at him with hungry eyes. Kurt kneeled on the edge of the bed, then moved closer to him, hovering over him. Kurt reached forward and circled his hand around Blaine's aching cocking, squeezing it before giving it a few rough strokes. Blaine nearly cried out in relief.

"You like that?" Kurt asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh god, yes, Kurt more, please!" Blaine whimpered, his hips moving up to meet the strokes of Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't allow this for long, however, as he pulled his hand away. Blaine growled in frustration. Kurt's teasing was now getting painful, and Blaine didn't know how much more of it he could take before he exploded.

"We have two options, Blaine," Kurt said. He gently ran his hand along Blaine's abs, feeling the muscles that had become more defined in the last couple of weeks. Blaine whimpered as he stared up at Kurt. "One, you can be quiet and you will be rewarded by getting to fuck me so hard I won't be able to move," Kurt paused to walk to fingers up Blaine's abs to his chest, then ran his fingers through Blaine's chest hair, "Or you can be a whiny little boy and I'll fuck your mouth to shut you up, and leave you to take care of yourself."

Blaine whimpered at the thought of both of those options, but then snapped his mouth shut because really…he much preferred fucking Kurt to having to take care of himself. He just nodded once to Kurt and watched, straining to remain silent as his lover moved up and straddled his waist, leaning over to kiss him gently.

"That's a good boy," Kurt whispered against his lips. He moved in to deepen the kiss, his tongue swiping across Blaine's mouth, moaning into it as he tasted everything delicious that was Blaine. Kurt reached down to run his hands along Blaine's arms, feeling the smooth lines of his biceps. "You are so hot," Kurt mumbled as he pressed softly kisses along Blaine's jaw. Blaine didn't know if he meant it in the literal sense because Blaine's skin felt like it was literally on fire, or just that he was sexy as hell, because yeah, Blaine knew that too.

"Ungh…Kurt…" Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips attached themselves to the sensitive skin beneath his ear. He felt Kurt pinch his arm and he snapped his jaw shut once more, remembering to be quiet. He writhed beneath Kurt, every lick and suck of Kurt's mouth on Blaine's skin making pleasure thrum through his body and his cock ache for attention.

Finally, _finally_, Kurt pulled away and reached for a bottle of lube. He handed it to Blaine, then rolled over and got on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air.

"Fuck me, Blaine," Kurt commanded. Blaine nodded rather enthusiastically, then scrambled to his knees, simultaneously squirting lube onto his fingers and spreading it around. He wasted no time in working one finger into Kurt, thrusting it in and out only to find that Kurt opened easily for him.

"You…"

"Stretched myself when I was in the bathroom half an hour ago. I figured it couldn't hurt," Kurt panted, feeling a high keening building in his chest as another finger was added and they worked him open. Then Blaine crooked both fingers in just the right way and Kurt let out a little cry of pleasure at the feel of Blaine's fingers rubbing against the nub of his prostate. "Blaine! Ah, fuck me!"

Blaine smirked, his actions driven by his painfully throbbing cock. He worked a third finger into Kurt, thrust them in and out a few times, then deemed him ready before he went to work covering his cock with lube. The touch of his hand was a great relief, but Blaine felt the anticipation building for something better and as soon as he was completely covered, he lined the head of his cock up with Kurt's entrance and slid in, all in one quick thrust.

Kurt cried out as Blaine filled him easily in one stroke. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, pulling them together. He ran his hand gently over the soft skin of Kurt's back, stretched over muscles taut from the pleasure. Just when Blaine didn't think he could take staying still inside that tight heat that surrounded his cock, Kurt gave his ok for him to move.

Wasting no time, Blaine gripped Kurt's hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other, thanking any deities out there that Kurt happened to be very flexible, and began to thrust. His first couple of thrusts were slow and hard, getting Kurt used to the feeling, but it didn't take long before his own maddening desire swept through him, driving his hips to thrust harder and harder into Kurt, pounding into him. He let out a deep growl as he leaned over Kurt, his chest against Kurt's back, listening to the moans and cries of pleasure that escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine thrust into him harder and harder yet.

Blaine shifted a bit mid thrust so that his cock brushed against Kurt's prostate with every thrust, earning him a delightful scream of pleasure in return. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, his palm flat against Kurt's stomach for leverage as he continued his relentless movements. It was so hot and tight around him and Kurt's muscles kept squeezing him, making it tighter and driving him to thrust faster.

All time he'd spent with his cock aching within the confines of those awful jeans was worth it for this. He slid his hand down Kurt's stomach, wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock and stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Blaine let out an animalistic growl as let himself go, getting completely lost in the pleasure and the sweet, tight, hot friction against his cock. His whole body tingled with pleasure, his skin nothing but white on pin pricks of desire as beads of sweat dripped down his olive skin. Gritting his teeth and letting his forehead fall onto the back of Kurt's shoulder, he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster than he ever had before.

"Nugh…Kurt…fuck…" Blaine groaned as he stroked Kurt faster, wanting Kurt to come first.

"Ah…ah! Blaine!" Kurt cried out suddenly, coming without warning and spilling all over Blaine's hands, his stomach, and the sheets. His muscles clenched around Blaine's cock and unable to hold out much longer, Blaine followed quickly. His body shuddered at the intensity of his orgasm, pleasure shooting through him in waves as his hips stuttered forward. His body pulsed as it seemed to drag on forever. At last, when it finally seemed to end, Blaine pulled out and collapsed beside Kurt, barely stayed away long enough for Kurt to lean over and kiss him before settling beside him, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Ten: Stand By You<br>Scene 1_

_(INT. Bathroom. Focus on the bathtub, candles lit around it. Other than that, the room is completely dark and silent. The bathtub is piled high with bubbles, and in it, Chris is lying back against Darren's chest, his eyes closed. Darren's eyes are open, and he staring down at Chris.)_

_DARREN  
><em>_(Breaking the silence) I'm going to die waiting for those stupid test results._

_CHRIS  
><em>_(chuckles) Tell me about it. I'm getting carpal tunnel._

_DARREN  
><em>_(Presses a kiss to Chris's shoulder.) Do you think we'll ever get a break?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_No. Probably not. What more can life throw at us? We've survived pregnant ex-girlfriends, tragic deaths, homophobic attacks, and now murder accusations. We get passed the release of my movie and the trial for the lawsuit, then I think it will be set in stone._

_DARREN  
><em>_What will be?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Us. Together._

_DARREN  
><em>_Chris Colfer are you proposing to me?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_(laughs) No. Not quite._

_DARREN  
><em>_Good. (kisses Chris's neck softly) Because I want to do that._

_CHRIS  
><em>_So you're proposing to me?_

_DARREN  
><em>_No. Not quite._

_(Chris laughs and sits up, turning to look at Darren. He leans forward and kisses him softly, then runs his hand down Darren's arm.)_

_CHRIS  
><em>_You're so muscular. I think you should stay this way._

_DARREN  
><em>_(laughs lowly) You like that, baby?_

_CHRIS  
><em>_Love it._

_(Chris leans in for another kiss, and the scene fades out.)_

* * *

><p><em>Episode Ten: Stand By You<br>Scene 3_

_(INT. Living room. Darren is on the phone with papers spread out in front of him. He's listening intently to the phone, and doesn't notice Ashley approach until she drops the little black ring box in front of him. He looks up at her with raised eyebrows.)_

_DARREN  
>(to the person on the phone) Yeah, um…can I call you back in a few minutes? I have something I gotta do real quick. (hangs up the phone and sets it down, reaching forward for the ring, making sure it's still in place) Where'd you get this?<em>

_ASHLEY  
>You really have to be more careful about where you leave your things, Curly Q. It was just sitting there in plain sight and I know a certain curious Christopher who could've spotted it just as easily as I did.<em>

_DARREN  
>It was in my dresser drawer.<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Which he could've easily gone searching through.<em>

_DARREN  
>But…why were you looking in my sock drawer?<em>

_ASHLEY  
><em>_Curiosity. But that's not the point. When are you planning on proposing?_

_DARREN  
>When I'm ready. (takes the ring and puts it into his pocket.)<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Look, hair boy, you're planning on proposing to my boy Chrissy. I want to know when so I don't have to be here to hear his extremely high pitched screams followed by the incessant moaning of you to having happy happy gay sex to celebrate your engagement. <em>

_DARREN  
>I'll tell you when the time comes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm attempting to salvage my potential music career, although now no one is interested because of the so called bad publicity.<em>

_ASHLEY  
>What? That's bull crap. With the following you got when you were locked up, you'll sell a million albums.<em>

_DARREN  
>No one seems to see it that way.<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Well if you can't join 'em, fuck 'em. <em>

_DARREN  
>Ash…<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Dare…look. Long story short is I have a cousin who own a recording studio. With the money you get from your lawsuit, because you will get something, you can record and distribute your own album and show those asshole executive types what they missed out on by not signing you. <em>

_DARREN  
>That's…actually a really good idea.<em>

_ASHLEY  
>I've been known to have them occasionally. And I think you should let me help you.<em>

_DARREN  
>And why would I do that?<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Because I want to.<em>

_DARREN  
>And if I don't?<em>

_ASHLEY  
>I tell Chrissy about what I found in your sock drawer today.<em>

_DARREN  
>You play a tough game. But you got yourself a deal.<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Excellent.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Episode Ten: Stand By You<br>Scene 5_

_(INT. Doctor's office waiting room. Darren looks nervous while Chris flips through a magazine casually.)_

_DARREN  
>How are you so fucking calm?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Why are you so nervous?<em>

_DARREN  
>They calmed me and told me to come here instead of just mailing the results to me. This can't be good. There has to be something that needs explaining.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Dare. You're going to be fine. I promise.<em>

_DARREN  
>If I have AIDS or something, I won't blame you for leaving me.<em>

_CHRIS  
>You won't have AIDS just from sharing a room with the guy. Something gross and potentially visible, sure, but probably nothing life threatening. <em>

_DARREN  
>If it is, I want you to leave me.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_Darren. There is nothing wrong with you. I promise the tests will all be negative. And even if they aren't, I won't leave you. It's not like any of this is your fault. Whatever happens, I'll stand by you._

_DARREN  
>Hold my hand.<em>

_(Chris sets the magazine aside and grasps Darren's hand, squeezing it tight.)  
><em>

_CHRIS  
>You'll be fine.<em>

_(A nurse steps into the room holding a chart.)_

_NURSE  
>Darren Criss?<em>

_(Darren stands and Chris follows close behind. They head down a narrow hallway and into a room where Darren is instructed to sit on the bed. Chris stands by his side as the nurse smiles comfortingly.)_

_NURSE  
><em>_The doctor will be right with you._

_(She leaves and the room is quiet.)_

_DARREN  
>This could not get any worse.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yes it could. Now just relax.<em>

_DARREN  
>Easier said than done.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Just remember, I love you no matter what.<em>

_(The door opens and a man in a white coat comes in, classes perched on the end of his nose as he looks at a chart.)_

_DOCTOR  
><em>_Well, Mr. Criss, I've got the results of your testing right here._

_DARREN  
>What do they say?<em>

_DOCTOR  
>It's your lucky day. Everything came back negative.<em>

_DARREN  
>Oh thank God.<em>

_DOCTOR  
>Other than a little high blood pressure given the stress you've been under, you're as healthy as can be expected.<em>

_CHRIS  
><em>_That's great news. (turns to Darren) See. Didn't I tell you everything would be fine?_

_DARREN  
>(genuinely smiling for the first time in a while) Yeah. Everything is fine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Episode Ten: Stand By You<br>Scene 7_

_(INT. Chris and Darren's bedroom. Darren is kneeling between Chris's legs, kissing along his jaw softly)_

_DARREN  
>Fuck. I thought I'd never get to do this again.<em>

_CHRIS  
>So then shut up and do it. <em>

_DARREN  
>You're so beautiful. So perfect.<em>

_(Kisses his way down to Chris's chest, running his hands along his bare sides.)_

_CHRIS  
>Come on, Dare…need you.<em>

_DARREN  
>Love you. So much.<em>

_(Chris runs his hands along Darren's chest, his hand disappearing under the sheets. Darren moans softly and moves his hips, their movements gentle and loving.)_

_CHRIS  
>Love you too.<em>

_(Chris lets out a moan and grabs at Darren's arms.)_

_CHRIS  
>Fuck…Darren…more! Don't stop…<em>

_(They moan together, holding each other close. Darren leans into Chris's mouth for one more kiss, then the scene fades black.)_

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	35. 2x11

I don't own anything.

A/N HEY LOOK WHAT I DID! I updated! After like...forever. I'm sure many people gave up on this story. I almost did. Seems like no one was reading it or reviewing it much anymore. But I got a couple of messages on Tumblr about it, and I know I promised an update last week, but here it is, at last. School's been such a bitch, and I was helping my grandma move, then I got sick and ugh it's been a hectic life. But I'm here now and I have a month off so if I get enough encouragement I'll update faster, I promise! Just review, please, and let me know if you're still reading this! I really want to finish it, but I had major writers block and I needs the encouragement. Love those of you who are actually still gonna read this. Sorry that this chapter seems so short...it is. I just had to write _ something_. Anyway, here's this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes and everything, but just...go read it! Go...now!

* * *

><p>The condo was so full of Christmas cheer that Blaine couldn't help but smile. After a lovely Thanksgiving in Lima with Kurt's family, and a stressful midnight shopping spree on Black Friday, Kurt and Blaine had returned to their condo for a couple days of much needed rest. At least, that's what Blaine had thought they were there for. When he awoke that Saturday morning, he found the apartment humming with Christmas music, everything draped in red and green, and what appeared to be a bare, undecorated fake Christmas tree in the center of the living room.<p>

He smiled and chuckled at Kurt's efforts to add some holiday cheer to their décor, and he found his fiancé dancing about the living room singing, "It's the most wonderful time of the yeeeeeeeeear!"

Blaine cleared his throat as he leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed at the ankles. Kurt froze mid-movement and slowly turned to look at Blaine, his expression only slightly horrified. Blaine chuckled and made his way into the room, looking around.

"You've certainly outdone yourself," Blaine chuckled. Kurt let out a huff of breath as his cheeks turned a light pink. "You didn't go this…all out…last year."

"Well," Kurt said, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal. He unfroze and made his way over to Blaine, slipping his arms around Blaine's neck. "There's a lot to celebrate."

He leaned forward and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

As Blaine pulled away, he chuckled lightly and said, "Would it be too much of a cliché if I started singing 'All I Want for Christmas is You'?"

Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a quick hug. "No, not at all." Then Kurt pulled away and danced over to the naked tree and pulled up a coil of lights. "I saved the tree decorating for both of us to do."

Blaine followed him over, taking the lights from him and starting to help him drape them around the tree. This would be his first time celebrating a traditional Christmas in a loving home since he was a little kid. He couldn't help but pause and smile fondly. The year before, he and Kurt had just begun dating. He'd had his little apartment and a tiny tree and Kurt had stayed over and they'd exchanged presents, but it wasn't like this. This was _real_.

"You're thinking," Kurt said softly, in his ear. Blaine looked up, wondering how long he'd spaced out in thought. Long enough that Kurt was standing beside him now, a hand on his shoulder and a tender smile on his beautiful face.

"About you," Blaine replied, his voice just as soft. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "About how I get to spend the rest of my life having wonderful Christmas's with you."

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss him once more. Blaine had a feeling about this holiday season. A feeling that it was going to be a very good one.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: Red  
>Scene 1<em>

_(INT. Bedroom. Chris is standing in front of a mirror, adjusting his tuxedo jacket and tie. Darren comes up behind him, circles his arms around Chris's waist, and starts kissing his neck)_

_CHRIS  
>Darren, stop.<em>

_DARREN  
>But you look so hot.<em>

_CHRIS  
>That's not a valid excuse. Why on earth aren't you dressed?<em>

_DARREN  
>(kisses along the back of Chris's neck, sucking gently on the skin) Got distracted.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(pushes him away) Stop it. Get dressed!<em>

_DARREN  
>Alright, alright. Just a minute.<em>

_CHRIS  
>No. No 'just a minute's. Get your ass in that suit right fucking now.<em>

_DARREN  
>Ok. Geez. (holds up his hands and backs away) What's your problem today?<em>

_CHRIS  
>My problem is that you aren't dressed yet and we have to be at the premiere of my movie in twenty minutes.<em>

_DARREN  
>Sorry, honey. Just trying to show you how proud I am of you.<em>

_(Darren turns away and heads towards the bathroom, not giving Chris a change to reply. Chris just looks to the bathroom door, his jaw hanging open a bit. Then he snaps his jaw shut and rolls his eyes)_

_CHRIS  
>Since when did showing me how proud you are of me involve me giving you sex?<em>

_DARREN  
>(opens the bathroom door enough to look out) Who says anything about you giving, huh?<em>

_CHRIS  
>God you infuriate me sometimes! Ever since we came back from the doctor all you can think about is sex!<em>

_DARREN_

_You weren't complaining last night! (Slams the bathroom door shut)_

_CHRIS  
>You are so irritating!<em>

_DARREN  
>And you are such a fucking hypocrite! <em>

_(Chris looks at himself in the mirror, trying not to let himself cry over this. Without saying another word, he leaves the bedroom and slams the door shut behind him)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Eleven: Red  
>Scene 2<em>

_(INT. Kitchen. Ashley is standing at the counter, wearing a blue gown as she stuff her cellphone into her handbag. Chris comes storming into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and getting a bottle of water, opening it almost violently.)_

_ASHLEY  
>What's wrong with you?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Darren is an asshole.<em>

_ASHLEY_

_Why the sudden change of heart? You two were so cuddly and gross this morning._

_CHRIS  
>All he thinks about anymore is getting into my pants. That and working out. <em>

_ASHLEY  
>Yeah, well, jail changes people.<em>

_CHRIS  
>That's the problem. Everyone says I should just let him get away with his asshole behavior because he was sent to jail. I thought it was going to stop once we started having sex again. <em>

_ASHLEY  
>Well that's kind of a dick way of thinking on your part. Thinking your loverboy is going to stop being angsty just because he gets a little woohoo. He was in jail with real murders and criminals and if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly the toughest guy out there. He probably had to fight for himself.<em>

_CHRIS  
>I know that and I feel bad, but he's just being so selfish. I just want one night to celebrate something I've worked hard on for years and he has to spoil it.<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Look, just give him a little more time and I'm sure he'll get over it.<em>

_CHRIS  
>If he doesn't, then he's out on the fucking streets.<em>

_(Ashley looks at him, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.)_

_CHRIS  
>I'm serious.<em>

_(Just then, Darren walks into the kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, going over to the sink and getting a glass of water from the sink, avoiding Chris, who looks horrified.)_

_CHRIS  
>What the hell do you think you're doing?<em>

_DARREN  
>Getting a drink. <em>

_CHRIS  
>Why aren't you dressed?<em>

_DARREN  
>I am. I've got clothes on.<em>

_CHRIS  
>But you're not dressed for the premiere. <em>

_DARREN  
>Oh. Yeah. That. I'm not going. <em>

_(Chris just gapes at him, then blinks and looks down, his eyes filling with tears)_

_CHRIS  
>N-not going?<em>

_DARREN  
>Yeah. (he shrugs) I don't really feel like going out tonight. You have fun, though. <em>

_(Darren gives him a fake smile and takes his glass out of the kitchen, heading down the hallway)_

_CHRIS  
>(follows him) But you can't just not go. <em>

_DARREN  
>Sure I can! I don't feel like going, so I'm not going.<em>

_CHRIS  
>But…this is the most important day of my life, Darren. You can't just not go.<em>

_DARREN  
>I just figured someone as irritating and infuriating as I am could just stay home and look over the papers for the hearing next week.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(follows him into the officemusic room) Dare…you can't miss this. Nothing has ever been more important to me than this. If you-_

_DARREN  
>If I what? (turns around and starts walking towards Chris, his hands curled into fists, making Chris back out the doorway, looking a little scared) If I love you I'll go? Is that what you were gonna say?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Dare…<em>

_DARREN  
>I'm not going. (Slams the door in Chris's face)<em>

_(Scene focuses on Chris's face as he begins to cry, then fades to black.)_

. ~ . ~ .

"I hate this." Blaine tossed his script aside and turned away from Kurt, who rolled his eyes and sat gingerly on the edge of the couch.

"It's fake, Blaine. The two of us aren't actually fighting. Besides, we're just practicing." Kurt reached out to Blaine, who moved away, one hand rubbing up his arm, pushing up the already tight sleeve of his t-shirt. Kurt averted his eyes. Blaine was still lifting weights fairly regularly and Kurt never thought he'd find it this hot.

"I don't like fighting at all with you," Blaine shrugged.

"Just…think about how angry you'd be if I told you I wasn't going to the first concert of your tour," Kurt said, rather casually. It wouldn't happen. He wouldn't miss a single concert of Blaine's upcoming tour to promote his album if he could help it.

Blaine sighed at the thought, looking down and turning back towards Kurt. "But that wouldn't happen."

"Pretend. Act. You're good at it. You've got a Golden Globe to prove it," Kurt said, encouragingly. Blaine rolled his eyes and got a look on his face like he was thinking really hard about something, then he picked up his script again, flipping to the first fight scene of the episode, reading over it once more before looking up at Kurt. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say his lines, his cellphone rang loudly from the coffee table.

Dropping his script, Blaine let out a sigh and leaned over, picking up the offending device and seeing an unfamiliar number on the screen. He contemplated not answering, but decided against it and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

Kurt watched Blaine as he answered his phone, biting his lip as he watched his fiancé's expression change from annoying to confusion. Blaine didn't say anything as the confusion faded into mild panic, and then he looked like he was going to be sick. He didn't say anything else until the end of the conversation, where he muttered a "thanks" and then a "I'll be there in an hour" before hanging up.

Silence followed as Blaine dropped his phone onto the table and sat down, his face now draped in disbelief. Kurt, concerned, moved closer, hesitantly placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, honey, what's going on? Who just called?" Kurt rubbed gently as Blaine's whole body seemed to tense beneath the touch.

"That was…some guy named Jeremy," Blaine said. He paused to sniffle and then Kurt _knew_ something was up.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked softly, hoping it wasn't all the potentially bad things that his mind could conjure up.

"He…he was a nurse. A-at the hospital. He…" Blaine broke up and hung his head, sniffling and fighting some urge not to cry.

"You can tell me, baby," Kurt said tenderly, rubbing small circles on Blaine's back.

"My mother is dead."

The silence that fell followed a sharp intake of breath from Kurt, whose jaw dropped slightly as he stared at Blaine.

"What?"

"She had a heart attack a-and called an ambulance…and she died on the way to the hospital." Blaine stared at his hands folded in his lap, not really knowing what to do. A tear dripped from his eyes and landed on his folded hands.

"Oh, Blaine…I'm so sorry," Kurt slipped an arm around him and hugged him tightly, receiving no embrace in return. "Baby…I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head. "You know, I really did love her. All this time, even though I thought she abandoned me, she's my mom. Of course I loved her. Love her. Still…"

"I know, Blaine. I know," Kurt whispered softly, rubbing Blaine's back with one hand. He rested his cheek on Blaine's shoulder, hugging him tightly. He felt his own tears building in his eyes. He himself had grown used to seeing Blaine's mother around, having her to dinner at least once a week, and he really admired how she'd accepted who her son was, especially as of late. She had been a sweet women, and having her back in his life had definitely giving Blaine a little bit of happiness he hadn't known he missed.

"I missed so much time with her and now I'll never get it back," Blaine said with a little shrug and a half sob.

"I know, baby." Kurt reached up and gently stroked Blaine's hair at the nape of his neck. He sniffled and leaned against Kurt, not looking up. He took a deep breath and then sighed it out.

"I…" He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed again. "I'm gonna have to tell my dad."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and pulled back a bit so he could look at Blaine fully. "Are you sure? You could just…tell your mom's lawyer. You don't have to do that right now."

"N-no. I have to tell him myself." Blaine looked up, his eyes red as they filled with tears. Kurt bit his lip as he searched Blaine's eyes, finding nothing but certainty that that was what he was gonna do. Then he nodded once.

"Ok." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Eleven: Red  
>Scene 5<em>

_(INT. The kitchen. Darren comes in and sighs. The house is empty. He knows he did the wrong thing, but doesn't know how to make it right. Letting out another sigh, he looked over at the counter, seeing a yellow note stuck to the granite countertop. It's sitting on top of a movie ticket. The note reads "In case you want to do the right thing. – Ashley". Darren sighs, then shakes his head and turns away, heading out of the kitchen and running upstairs.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Eleven: Red  
>Scene 6<em>

_(INT. The movie theater. The whole place is bustling with people, and a surprising amount of celebrities. Chris looks around as he follows Ashley to the center row, which is reserved for him and his family. His mother and grandmother are already there, waving at him. He offers them a smile, then looks around as he makes his way down to sit next to his mom.)_

_KARYN  
>Christopher, I'm so proud of you. All these people are here for you!<em>

_CHRIS  
>I know. It's really overwhelming.<em>

_KARYN  
>Where's Darren?<em>

_CHRIS  
>(bites his lip, then looks at Ashley.) He…um…he was really sick. I don't know if he's coming.<em>

_KARYN  
>Aww, that's too bad, sweetie. I know he was really looking forward to seeing you up there like the rest of us are.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(tries not to start crying again) Yeah. Yeah he was.<em>

_(The lights start to dim and Karyn squeezes Chris's hand as the screen starts up. Chris looks over at Ashley and his face falls. They're both thinking the same thing: Darren isn't coming. Ashley leans over and whispers in his ear)_

_ASHLEY  
>I'm so kicking him in the balls when we get home.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Not if I get to him first.<em>

_(Everything cheers a bit, then it falls silent when the opening credits begin, Chris's family and Ashley cheering a bit when his name appears. He blushes to himself and attempts to smile as he watches the screen. Once he gets settled, he's startled when something rustles beside him. He looks over to see Darren settling in next to him. Darren looks over and smiles at him, reaching for his hand.)_

_CHRIS  
>What are you doing?<em>

_DARREN  
>I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm sorry.<em>

_(Chris glares at him for a moment, then leans in and kisses him on the cheek quickly.)_

_CHRIS  
>You're not quite forgiven. Now watch the movie.<em>

_(Darren smiles, then turns towards the movie. He's definitely glad he didn't miss it.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

Blaine looked at his phone. He stood by the window in the bedroom, looking outside at the street below. He held in one hand a piece of paper that had a phone number on it, and he looked up when he heard Kurt approach.

"I haven't called him yet," Blaine said, his voice slightly hoarse from crying and attempting to make arrangements all day.

"You don't have to. It's been a long day and we still have to work tomorrow." Kurt reached up and ran a comforting hand along Blaine's upper arm, caressing it lovingly.

"I should. Will you…will you just stay here for a second?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine tapped the number into his phone, then pocketed the paper and reached for Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. He bit his lip, pressed _call_, then held the phone to his ear.

It rang four times, then someone picked up. "Hello?" A man's voice said gruffly. Blaine stiffened. The voice was different than he remembered, but it was definitely his father. He almost hung up right then and there, but then his father continued with, "Who is this? Is this some kind of prank?"

"No," Blaine spit out finally.

"Who is this, then?" his father questioned.

"It's Blaine. Your son."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	36. 2x12

I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey there. Here's another update! Thank you guys SO MUCH for all your reviews. It was nice to know this still has readers. Keep up the reviews, and I'll update faster, I promise! You guys are amazing and this chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I've been wanting to do some stuff with Blaine's dad for a long time...so here it is. Also, as requested, I'll try to make more Klaine parts in it. And hopefully some Klaine sex soon. Anyways enough of my rambles...just go read! And review! Maybe with the right amount of persuasion I _might_ update before Christmas.

Also, in case you didn't notice the name change...I changed my name! Also you can follow me on Tumblr if you so desire. My url is moveslikehummel.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Blaine. Your son.<em>"

Silence.

Blaine held his breath, waiting for the reply.

"_I have no son. You have the wrong number._"

And cue the heartbreak. Blaine gripped the phone tightly, looking over at Kurt. He didn't know what he expected. He _knew_ his father didn't care. But…this wasn't about him right now. Blaine had a job to do. He slipped his hand into Kurt's and squeezed tightly.

"Look, can we just cut the crap for five minutes? And then I'll be out of your life again forever and you'll never have to face that fact that your gay son is a successful actor and musician who already has more love and money than you ever had," Blaine snapped, feeling his face heat up as he started getting a little angry.

It was silent for another moment before his father replied.

"_What is it?_"

"It's Mom," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand so tightly now it _had_ to hurt, even though Kurt made no hints that it did.

"_What about her? The divorce is nearly finalized. I'm finished with her too._"

Blaine's jaw clenched and he took a moment to collect his thoughts, attempting to remain civil. "She's dead. She passed away this morning."

It was silent again, and this time it really _was_ painful, but then Blaine's father spoke, and as he did so, his voice broke a bit. "_She's gone? H-how?"_

"She had a heart attack," Blaine said, his eyes glued to Kurt's face, his only source of comfort and support. He leaned closer, and Kurt slipped an arm around Blaine's waist, a gesture to show that he wasn't going anywhere, especially not when Blaine needed support the most. "Look, Dad…Mr. Anderson, whatever the hell you want me to call you, I just figured you'd want to come to the funeral. You were married to her for thirty years."

It took the other man another minute to respond, in which Blaine swore he could hear quiet crying sounds from the other end of the phone, but he didn't want to say anything out of uncertainty and a still prominent loathing for the man who'd disowned him.

"_When is it_?" the man finally asked.

"Next Friday," answered Blaine.

"_And…you're going?_"

"Of course I am. She's my mother."

More silence.

"_Let me know when and where. I'll see if I can make it._"

With a raised eyebrow, Blaine replied, "I…I've still got to do some setting up, but I'll call you back when I know more, ok?"

The other man agreed, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and the two hung up. Blaine pocketed his cellphone and took a deep breath, still staring at Kurt, not saying anything.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked. Blaine cast a glance out the window, then shrugged.

"He's coming here," Blaine replied. "He wants to go to the funeral. But I don't think he wants to see me."

"Well he's going to," Kurt said, stepping closer and pulling Blaine into a tight embrace. "Because you…_we_ are gonna show him how wonderful and successful you are. Make that man _proud_ of his son."

Blaine pulled back and sighed, biting his lip. "What if I don't want to be his son, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "That's your prerogative. But you have a chance to show him, and if he doesn't respond, he'll just go back to Ohio. It couldn't hurt, could it?"

Staring at him for a long time, his golden eyes drilling into Kurt's, his expression remaining surprisingly stoic, Blaine said nothing. After a period of silence, he leaned forward and pressed a soft, warm kiss to Kurt's lips, then pulled away.

"It's been a long day. I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed." He stepped away, withdrawing from Kurt's embrace and heading towards the bathroom. The door shut with a click, leaving Kurt looking after it, wondering if he'd said something wrong.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twelve: Control  
>Scene 1<em>

_(INT. Courtroom. Darren is sitting beside Bradley. He glances over his shoulder at Chris, who is sitting in the row behind him, next to Ashley, and Chuck. Bradley stands up, adjusts his coat, then walks around the table to give his closing arguments to the case.)_

_BRADLEY  
>My client, Darren Criss, was wrongfully imprisoned. The Los Angeles police department failed to even bother collecting sufficient evidence before arresting him and charging him for a murder he did not commit. Not only did my client spend nearly two months in a high security facility surrounded by dangerous criminals because he could not afford the outrageously high bail that had been set, but now not only is he mentally scarred from this experience, but his reputation is tarnished and he is unable to continue the development of his career as a musician. That's why I'm asking you, please give my client, give Darren restitution for the wrongs done to him. <em>

_(The courtroom is silent as Bradley returns to his seat. Darren mutters an inaudible thanks and glances back at Chris, who doesn't give him the reassuring smile he needs. The scene fades to black.)_

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twelve: Control  
>Scene 2<em>

_(EXT. The balcony in the morning. Chris is sitting in the lounge chair, his laptop perched on his lap, his fingers poised to type as he looks out at the sunset, a pair of Darren's blue sunglasses perched on his nose. The door open and Darren comes out wearing only his boxers.)_

_DARREN  
>Good morning. (Smiles when he sees Chris wearing his sunglasses) You're wearing my glasses.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yes, well I couldn't find mine.<em>

_DARREN  
>Whatcha doin'?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Writing.<em>

_DARREN  
>Writing what?<em>

_CHRIS  
>A book.<em>

_DARREN  
>What's it about?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Things.<em>

_DARREN  
>(laughs) I figured that much, silly. (Goes over to sit on the side of the lounge chair, looking down at Chris.)<em>

_CHRIS  
>Look…can you just leave me alone for a while? I need some quiet for this.<em>

_(Darren's smile fades and he nods, not getting up right away.)_

_DARREN  
>I'm really sorry…<em>

_CHRIS  
>I know you are.<em>

_DARREN  
>The movie was incredible, Chris. You're really talented.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Thank you. Now please go.<em>

_DARREN  
>Are you gonna keep being mad at me forever?<em>

_CHRIS  
>(Sighs and closes his laptop, then looks at Darren.) No. No I will not be mad at you forever.<em>

_DARREN  
>But you're still mad at me for now?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yes. I am.<em>

_DARREN  
>How can I fix it?<em>

_CHRIS  
>You can't. I'll get over it in time.<em>

_DARREN  
>I'm really sorry…<em>

_CHRIS  
>I know. Dare…but you hurt me. That was the most important day ever for me and all I wanted was the love of my life by my side on the red carpet, showing how proud he was of me.<em>

_DARREN  
>(hands his head and takes a deep breath) I know…I was just being stupid.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(sighs and takes Darren's hand) I know you were. But it still doesn't take back what you did. So…it's gonna take a while to get over it. Just have patience.<em>

_DARREN  
>(nods) Ok.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Now go back inside and leave me alone for a bit. I want to get some writing done.<em>

_(Darren nods again, squeezes Chris's hand, then gets up and heads back inside.)_

. ~ . ~ .

Kurt and Blaine arrived early to the funeral, riding in the back of a car with dark tinted windows, entering through the back door of the building. It was a day of mourning and Blaine didn't want it ruined by anyone knowing of their presence. Several of his mother's friends, and as much of her family as Blaine could contact, had come across the country to attend. Blaine had generously paid airfare for most of them, wanting as many people as possible to show up.

A lot of people did. Most everyone Blaine had been on the phone with every moment he wasn't filming in the last week. Kurt stood behind Blaine, smiling solemnly at people he didn't know, occasionally being introduced to those who didn't recognize him as Blaine's "roommate", although most of them could see right through that, as most of them know of what they quietly referred to as Blaine's "condition".

The room was nearly full and the service about to begin when Blaine gave up hope of his father coming. He sighed and turned to look at Kurt, hazel eyes brimming with tears. Kurt gave him a knowing look and reached a hand out. Blaine looked at it for a moment before grasping it, twining their fingers together.

They exchange a silent nod, both knowing that Blaine was disappointed, and they were about to head into the room and take their seats up front when Blaine spotted someone entering through the now closed doors rather hesitantly. Blaine froze, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly. Jack Anderson entered the room, adjusting the tie of his suit and glancing around, a miserable and slightly lost look on his face.

He looked like Blaine. A lot like Blaine. Or, rather, Blaine looked like him. Except he was a lot older, and his hair wasn't quite as thick or curly. Kurt briefly wondered where Blaine got his curls from, but pushed the thought aside as he watched the man look up and spot Blaine. His frown deepened as he looked at his son, and Blaine immediately dropped Kurt's hand.

"Father," Blaine whispered, his voice shaking slightly. He straightened up and took a hesitant step towards the man, who froze when he realized Blaine was coming near him.

"Blaine," the older man said. They paused a few feet apart from each other, just staring.

"Thank you for coming," Blaine said. The man stared for another moment, then nodded and glanced over at Kurt, narrowing his eyes. With another glance back at Blaine, he walked past him, down the aisle to take his seat in one of the rows up front.

Blaine's head drooped and he let out a long sigh. Kurt came up behind him and put a hand on his back, rubbing gently.

"Hey. It's gonna be ok," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and reached for Kurt's hand, gripping it tightly. His shoulders shook as he tried not to cry. Kurt pulled him into a hug, despite feeling disapproving eyes on them from all over the room. "It's gonna be ok," Kurt whispered, holding Blaine close. He wasn't quite sure, however, it Blaine really believed him.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twelve: Control  
>Scene 4<em>

_(Flashback.)_

_(INT. Courtroom. Darren is on the witness stand, Bradley facing him, his hands folded in front of him.)_

_BRADLEY  
>Darren. Why don't you tell us about the emotional distress about your home life you faced after being released?<em>

_DARREN  
>Well...um…the biggest thing was I was really worried. The man I shared a cell with was known to be very…unhealthy. I was frightened that I had something just from living with him and sharing facilities with him. I had to wait weeks before I could even be close to my partner, Chris, because I didn't want to pass anything on to him. It was a very stressful and isolating period for me. <em>

_BRADLEY  
>Thank you. (nods and steps away.)<em>

_. ~ . ~ ._

_Episode Twelve: Control  
>Scene 5<em>

_(INT. Psychiatrist's office. Chris and Darren are sitting on a couch together, a few feet separating them. A doctor is looking at them curiously.)_

_DR. WELLER  
>My name is Dr. Weller. Why don't you start by telling me yours?<em>

_CHRIS  
>I'm Chris.<em>

_DARREN  
>Darren.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>And why are the two of you here to see me?<em>

_DARREN  
>I was in jail. And he was nearly killed.<em>

_CHRIS  
>And we're fighting.<em>

_DARREN  
>And we want the fighting to stop.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Because I love him too much to fight.<em>

_DARREN  
>And I hate when he's mad at me.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>(chuckles) Well what do the two of you need me for? You seem like you're aware of your problems.<em>

_CHRIS  
>We're…(looks over at Darren)<em>

_DARREN  
>We need help.<em>

_CHRIS  
>We've been through so much.<em>

_DARREN  
>We can fix it on our own anymore.<em>

_CHRIS  
>We're just tired of not being in control anymore.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>(nods) You're in luck. I think I may be able to help.<em>

. ~ . ~ .

Blaine and Kurt were nearly ready to leave, Blaine standing at the trash can emptying his pockets of used tissues, his cheeks tinged pink from misery and a bit of embarrassment. Kurt stood a couple feet away from him, his hands in his pockets, watching the last of the guests trickle out. Older women that were crying as they realized that their friend would never be seen again. Friends of Blaine's who came as a courtesy to him, all of them there to honor the woman who brought him into this world.

Kurt's own tear shedding had been kept to a minimum throughout the ceremony, mostly so he could remain strong for Blaine, who needed it more than anything. When Blaine was done, he looked up at Kurt, looking miserable.

"Ready to go home?" Kurt asked softly, reaching a hand out to him. Blaine nodded and was about to take it when a throat cleared behind them. Blaine straightened up and slowly turned around to see his father standing there.

"Blaine," the older man said. Jack was standing perfectly straight, his hands folded in front of him and a deep frown on his face. His eyes were sad, and glistened with minimal tears. "It was a nice service."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Would you…why don't we get some lunch?" Jack asked, glancing over at Kurt, his eyes narrowing slightly before he looked back at Blaine.

"I…" Blaine looked over at Kurt, who gave him a single nod before looking away. "Sure." He nodded once towards his father, then looked back at Kurt. "Um…Dad…this is Kurt. My…"

"Friend," Jack filled in for him.

"Fiancé," Blaine finished, standing up to challenge his father a bit.

"Your friend," Jack said.

"My fiancé. My lover. The man I'm going to marry." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and grasped it, squeezing it tightly. "His name is Kurt."

"He's your friend, then." Jack eyed him, trying to communicate that he didn't want to know about their relationship. He was more comfortable thinking of Kurt as Blaine's friend, forcing his eyes not to look at the way their fingers twined together, or the glint of the ring on Kurt's finger.

Blaine sighed, giving in after Kurt squeezed his hand tightly. "Yeah. He's my best friend."

"Now. About lunch." Jack cleared his throat.

"Um…it would be better if you could just come back to our place. I don't want a bunch of photographers to attack you or something," Blaine said. Jack contemplated it for a moment, then gave him a nod.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Twelve: Control  
>Scene 7<em>

_(INT. Courtroom. Darren sits in his chair, half turned around so he can grasp Chris's hand tightly as they wait, watching the judge impatiently.)_

_JUDGE  
>After hearing testimony from both sides, I have reached a decision. I find this case in favor of Mr. Darren Criss.<em>

_(He pauses to allow for their friends and family, and a few of his supporters who attended to give a little cheer)_

_JUDGE  
>The city of Los Angeles Police Department is to pay restitutions to Mr. Darren Criss in the amount of two million dollars.<em>

_(Another cheer is given and Darren turns to Chris, smiling widely. Chris returns the smile.)_

. ~ . ~ .

They sat at the dining room table, Jack on one side and Blaine on the other, staring at each other. Kurt busied himself in the kitchen, toasting up a couple of Panini sandwiches, listening in on the hushed conversation in the other room.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you," Jack admitted after a few moments of silent.

"I'm angry at you," Blaine said in reply. "I struggled and starved for years."

"But look where it got you," Jack said, a tiny hint of pride in his voice, so tiny it almost wasn't there. Kurt could imagine him gesturing around the room.

"Don't give me that crap. You tossed me aside like trash and I got all this by chance," Blaine said.

"You earned it."

"Don't say that. You've never even seen my show and I doubt you've heard my music," Blaine almost laughed. _Almost_.

"I have. I…I bought your cd at the store and I listened to it," Jack said, sounding surprisingly honest. "You're very good. I'm proud of you."

"What about the television show I've put the last two years of my life into? Have you seen that?" Blaine asked, a bit irritated.

"Yes. I…I have seen it," Jack answered, clearly uncomfortable now.

"And?"

"You've gained a lot of success. I'm…proud."

"But you hate that your son is on TV showing off to everyone that he's gay," Blaine filled in for him. "And you hate that everyone knows I'm gay. And you hate that I'm here, in the condo that I share with my fiancé, who is a man, and you still can't accept that who I am has gotten me this far in life."

Jack didn't reply right away. There was a lot of truth to Blaine's words. It couldn't be denied. Kurt bit his lip as he hurriedly took the sandwiches and plated them, hesitantly heading into the dining room and setting a plate in front of Jack, then in front of Blaine. He sat down beside Blaine and looked at his own plate, picking at his sandwich.

"What did your mother think of all this?" Jack finally said, ignoring the food placed in front of him, his eyes still glued to his son's face.

"It took time for her to get it, but when she got used to seeing us together, she understood," Blaine said. He glanced over at Kurt, then placed a hand on his arm and rubbed gently. Jack glanced away, trying to hide any hints of disgust on his face.

"I'll never understand," Jack snapped.

"No. You won't. You'll never understand how it's possible for two _people_ to love each other as much as Kurt and I do. You'll never know what it's like to have something that feels so _right_, that even when the whole world tells you it's wrong, you're still willing to give anything to have it." Blaine managed to stay oddly in control as he spoke, his hand still resting on Kurt's arm, staring his father down as if daring him to challenge his words.

Jack didn't look up for a long time, but when he finally did, he glanced over at Kurt, and straightened up in his seat.

"You love my son?" he asked. Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, caught off guard by the question.

"Y-yes. Very much," Kurt replied.

Jack nodded, then glanced over at Blaine. "This…I don't know if I'll be able to understand…I'll try, though, if you…if you'd let me. I…I miss you. Son."

Blaine gripped Kurt's arm, staring at his father, not really know what to say. He glanced over at Kurt, then back at Jack. He took a deep breath before he responded.

"I…no."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


	37. 2x13

__I own nothing.

__A/N: That awkward moment you promise to update before Christmas and now it's over a month later yaaaaaay XD. Anyways in the last week or so I've been getting some reviews and such and it finally got my ass working on this chapter! Excuse any typos, please, I didn't edit it because I'm quite ill as of this moment...that being said if some of this doesn't make sense...please excuse. Your feedback is much much much much much appreciated, so please keep it up! I love you all very much and your reviews might make this dying (not really, but I sure feel like it right now) woman smile.

* * *

><p><em>Episode Thirteen: Something 'Bout Love<br>Scene One_

(INT. Psychiatrists office. Darren is sitting alone, nervously fidgeting as he looks around)

_DARREN  
>Any particular reason why Chris couldn't join me on this session?<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>I need to talk to the both of you alone. Get a sense of your individual problems. <em>

_DARREN  
>(laughs) We might be here for a while, then.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Do you really find your list of problems so numerous?<em>

_DARREN  
>Well think about it. For the first twenty-five or so years of my life I was convinced I liked girls, so I dated girls, fucked girls, watched straight porn, and got a girl pregnant. Then…after all that…my soul mate turns out to be a dude. How screwed up do I seem to you?<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Not screwed up. Conflicted, maybe. But not screwed up.<em>

_DARREN  
>Really? Because after I fell in love with a guy, I let him get hurt. I let some guy beat the crap out of him, and then I went to jail for killing the guy who beat the crap out of him – which I didn't do – and now I'm all kinds of messed up.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Jail is a traumatic place to be for someone who didn't commit a crime. <em>

_DARREN  
>Damn right it is. They put me in with other murderers. I barely slept because they all wanted to rape my ass.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Did they?<em>

_DARREN  
>Fuck no. Thankfully they didn't. <em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Why don't we address this resentment you have towards Chris?<em>

_DARREN  
>Resentment? I don't resent anything about him. I love him.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>It's obvious to me that there is a part of you that thinks if you had never met him, if you had remained "normal", then none of this would have happened to you. That maybe your life would be improved, having a wife and a child.<em>

_DARREN  
>It wouldn't be, though. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>But you seem very bitter about going to jail. If you had never met him, that wouldn't have happened.<em>

_DARREN  
>Of course it wouldn't have happened. You know…if Chris hadn't met me, his life would've been better anyways. It's my fault he had the crap beaten out of him because I brought those god awful people into his life and they hurt him. I hurt him. I deserved to go to jail for bringing that poison into his life.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>(nods and shifts forward a bit) Well I think we know the root of the problem, now.<em>

_(Darren gives her an odd, questioning look)_

_DR. WELLER  
>You don't believe you're good enough for Chris.<em>

_DARREN  
>(sighs and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck) I'm not. He's…he's perfect.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>What if I told you that he believed the same thing?<em>

_DARREN  
>That I'm not good enough for him? That would…suck.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>No…what if I told you he believes he's not good enough for you?<em>

_DARREN  
>That's impossible. Does he…does he really think that?<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>It was a hypothetical question. I can't really tell you if he feels that way. Only he can.<em>

_DARREN  
>(sighs and rolls his eyes) So what should I do?<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Well first and foremost, it is important for you to tell Chris how you feel. The more distant you grow from him, the more frustrated he gets. Perhaps in our next session with both of you, I can help guide both of you through a discussion.<em>

_DARREN  
>Whatever. Whatever keeps him from leaving me.<em>

. ~ . ~ .

"No." Blaine repeated the word more confidently.

"No," he said again.

"_No_." He stood up, both hands flat on the table, his fingers spread out as he looked down at his father, his teeth gritted and his eyebrows drawn together.

"Blaine…" Jack looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"If you can't understand why I love him and why I want to marry him, then you are obviously just as close minded and bitter and awful as you always were and I don't want that kind of poison in my life." Blaine gave his explanation, then stepped away from the table, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I said I would try." Jack attempted to defend himself.

"That's not good enough. Waltzing into my life like this isn't going to make up for the hell you put me through," Blaine snapped, feeling anger rising up.

"Why not? It's what your mother did," Jack said, standing up and meeting Blaine's gaze.

"My mother never hurt me like you did. And she wasn't afraid to say her son was gay and that she was proud. So don't come in here and expect forgiveness so easily, because I know you don't want back in my life half as badly as she wanted it," Blaine raised his voice and slammed a fist on the table, making Kurt cringe beside him.

"So that's it? You want to go back to the way things were? Where you were here and I was home in Ohio and you had no parents?" Jack raised his voice right back.

"I want to have a father that's proud of me for _who I am_!" Blaine stood up straight. He pointed in the general direction of the front door, even though it wasn't in their direct line of sight. "Get out of my house."

"Blaine…"

"Get out. Of. My. House!" Blaine yelled, glaring right at his father, who just stared at him, surprised at his words and tone of voice. "Doesn't feel so good now, does it? Being on the other side. Being the one told to leave. Not being wanted."

" Blaine, I'm sorry," Jack apologized again, but Blaine wasn't having it.

"Come back when you can be proud of me for who I am," Blaine said. Jack stared at him for a moment, then straightened up and adjusted his tie.

"Well I can see I've overstayed my welcome. Kurt," he glanced over at the man in question, "Thank you for lunch, I'm sorry I couldn't stay to finish it." Then he looked at Blaine one more time before leaving the dining room. A moment later they heard the front door open and close, and then the place was quiet. Blaine turned slowly to face Kurt, an uneasy look on his face.

"Is that what you wanted?" Kurt asked softly. "To tell him off like that?"

Blaine shrugged and sat down beside him, taking his hand.

"I wanted him to accept me. And you. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, so I suppose this is the next best thing. At least he finally knows how I feel." Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "What a shit day this has been."

"I know, baby." Kurt leaned forward and kissed him softly. "It'll all get better, I promise."

Letting out a long sigh, Blaine leaned into the kiss and let his eyes close. He pulled back slowly and opened his eyes just enough to look up at Kurt. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Kurt kissed him again, "And I love you too. Now…I think there's a cheesecake waiting for us in the kitchen. I got it special because I had a feeling you might need a little cheering up."

This made Blaine smile just enough to let Kurt know that he was right, it would get better.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Thirteen: Something 'Bout Love  
>Scene Two<em>

_(INT. Psychiatrist's office. Chris is sitting in the same spot Darren was in, looking around as he folds his hands in his lap.)_

_DR. WELLER  
>Have you and Darren talked since his session?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yeah, we did. And then we fucked. That's how it usually goes.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Do you feel like your relationship is based solely on sex?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yes. Some of the time. I mean…I know I'm hot and stuff and so is Darren, but sometimes I want some real romance. Since he got home, we haven't done anything romantic. The most romantic thing he did was show up late to my movie premiere.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Have you told him that this is how you feel?<em>

_CHRIS_

_No. It's not like he would listen anyways._

_DR. WELLER  
>He might. Did it every occur to you that maybe he's just…not sure how to approach you about these things?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Darren is the most outward, expressive person I know. What reason does he have for being unsure about anything?<em>

_You have a strong personality and you're very opinionated._

_CHRIS  
>(narrows his eyes and looks slightly offended) Do I pay you to insult me?<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>That wasn't an insult. Merely an observation. And no, you don't pay me. If I recall from our first sessions, Darren pays for this. This was ultimately Darren's idea, wasn't it?<em>

_(Chris looks down nervously, not responding as he stares at his lap)_

_DR. WELLER  
>So you claim that Darren doesn't care. That Darren isn't trying. Well to me, it looks like you're just trying to find faults in him.<em>

_CHRIS  
>That's not it, I just…<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>(interrupts him) People are flawed, Chris. No one is perfect.<em>

_(Chris doesn't reply.)_

_DR. WELLER  
>Do you love him?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Of course I do.<em>

_DR. WELLER  
>Then just let him how you feel. He deserves the truth.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(Looks up and nods once.) You're right.<em>

. ~ . ~ .

"Cut!" Patrick's voice rang out and Kurt let out a frustrated sigh as he separated his lips from Blaine's. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on Blaine's chest, pushing him away lightly to put some space between them.

"What is it this time?" Blaine asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I'm going to cut this scene. It's not…raw enough. It's just…not what I envision the boys doing in this scene. I think I'm gonna replace it with another scene with Ashley. So just…take a lunch break. I'll have a new draft for you in an hour, tops." Patrick waved them off the set, then gathered a few people around him and disappeared. Kurt exhaled and looked over at Blaine, who still looked a little flustered from their only really half in character make out session.

"I'm…uh…I'm gonna go knock on Lauren's trailer. See if she wants to go out to lunch. We could go somewhere nice if you were interested," Kurt said, standing from the couch and extending a hand out to Blaine. He nodded and took it, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yeah. I'll go get changed and…stuff…and meet you at your trailer in a few minutes, ok?" Blaine smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth as Kurt nodded. They headed off in the directions of their trailers.

Kurt made a detour to Lauren's trailer. He knew she was there, he'd seen her car and she was filming a scene with them later anyways. He went up to the door and knocked on it. No one responded at first, but after another minute of knocking and a threat that he was going to pick the lock and come in, the door opened to reveal a shirtless Puck.

"Well, well. Noah Puckerman. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Dude, you gave me a pass to get on the set, remember? On account of me being your body guard and shit." Puck leaned against the doorway and let the door hang open while he looked down at Kurt.

"Yes. I gave you a pass to the set so that if I needed your services, you could come without having a problem," Kurt said, folding his arms in front of him.

Puck smirked. "Come without a problem, hmm? Kinky."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt snapped, "You know what I meant! Now kindly explain to me what you're doing in my costar's trailer?"

Puck raised an eyebrow and pushed off the doorway, his smirk still very much evident. "Satisfying my lady, if you must know."

Kurt raised both eyebrows in return, surprised at this. "You and Lauren? I'm surprised no one has told me about this."

"Yeah, well…" Puck shrugged and grinned.

"Well congratulations. But if you break her heart, Puckerman, I swear…"

"I can take care of myself, lady lips." Lauren's voice could be heard from inside the trailer. Kurt blushed just a bit. "Puckerman! Ask him what he wants, then kindly ask him to leave!"

"I was going to invite you guy to lunch, but it's clear to me now that you've already got that taken care of." Kurt returned Puck's smirk. He could hear movement inside the trailer, then Lauren appeared, adjusting a shirt and running a brush through her hair.

"Are you buying?" she asked.

Kurt laughed. "If you want me to, I will."

"Then put a shirt on, Puckerman. We can get nasty together later."

Puck glared at Kurt, then grumbled as he retreated to do as he was told. This made Kurt laugh even harder as Lauren stepped out of the trailer, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"You've got him whipped already. I've never seen _the_ Noah Puckerman doing as he's told," Kurt said, his smile wide.

"Yeah, yeah you can stop the jokes, Hummel. Rumor has it that Anderson has you by the balls," Puck retorted as he stepped outside and slammed the door.

"Nope. Other way around." Blaine's voice was added to their conversation as he strode over, changed back in to more Blaine-like clothes. Lauren laughed at his comment.

"Why does this not surprise me that Hummel's got you wrapped around his finger?" Lauren laughed as the four of them began to head towards the parking lot.

"More like wrapped around his dick," Puck commented.

"Your gay jokes fail to amuse me." Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching for Blaine's hand. "Stop picking on Blaine. It's not his fault I'm demanding and particularly difficult to please."

"It's fine, babe," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "They can pick on me all they want. It's my fault for desperately wanting to give you everything you want."

Kurt blushed a bit as they reached his car. "I'm driving. Everyone in."

They all climbed into Kurt's car, and it was no surprise to him that once they were in the back seat, Puck and Lauren instantly started making out. Blaine just laughed when he sensed Kurt's discomfort, then turned up the radio to drown out the sounds of their kissing.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Thirteen: Something 'Bout Love  
>Scene Three<em>

_(INT. At the grocery store. Darren is holding a basket, watching Chris pick through cucumbers.)_

_DARREN  
>You're caressing the cucumbers again.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(glares at him) Get your mind out of the gutter.<em>

_DARREN  
>It was merely an observation.<em>

_CHRIS  
>You're an ass.<em>

_DARREN  
>No, I have an ass. And you like my ass.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Oh my fucking god, Darren stop with the sex jokes! I'm sick and tired of that being the only thing you think of when you see me!<em>

_(Darren looks slightly shocked at the outburst, then looks away, glancing around to see if anyone is staring at them. They aren't, then he looks back up at Chris, obviously troubled by his words)_

_DARREN  
>Do you really think that's all I want from you?<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yes. That's all you talk about. And all we do anymore is fuck and make out and talk a little, then fuck some more.<em>

_DARREN  
>That's not true. I love you.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(sighs and turns towards him) Say it again, please.<em>

_DARREN  
>(sounding very sincere, almost begging him to know it's true.) I love you. (steps forward and places his hand on Chris's chest, over his heart) I love you.<em>

_CHRIS  
>(pulls him close and hugs him tightly) I love you too. God…I love you so much.<em>

_DARREN  
>(nearly drops the basket as he returns the hug) Please don't ever think I don't love you.<em>

_CHRIS  
>I didn't I just…didn't think you loved me as much.<em>

_DARREN  
>Well don't think that. Please don't think that. I do love you. And…I only make those stupid sex jokes because I just don't know what to say…<em>

_CHRIS  
>(chuckles) When in doubt, I love you works.<em>

_DARREN  
>(laughs) I'll keep that in mind. (kisses him softly) So…we should probably talk more when we get home? I have a feeling a good feelings conversation is needed right about now.<em>

_CHRIS  
>Yeah. I think so. (smiles at him and takes his hand as they continue shopping, the little smile never leaving his face.)<em>

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Thirteen: Something 'Bout Love_

_Scene Six_

_(INT. In the living room. Chris and Darren are talking lowly, their heads down and close together, their hands twined as smile at each other. The doorbell rings, surprising them, but they don't really look up. Ashley comes down stairs)_

_ASHLEY  
>I guess I'll get the door. (rolls her eyes and heads to the door, opening it. A moment later, she appears in the living room and clears her throat.)<em>

_CHRIS  
>What do you want?<em>

_ASHLEY  
>Darren…you should probably come to the door. It's for you.<em>

_(Darren looks up curiously, then hesitantly stands. He kisses Chris once more, than heads to the door where a very pretty blond girl is standing, looking at him with bright eyes.)_

_DARREN  
>(is completely shocked and surprised) Gwen?<em>

_GWEN  
>Darren! I knew you'd remember!<em>

_(She rushed forward, throwing her arms around him and planting a long, wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. He's so surprised he doesn't even push here away. When she moves back, the camera pans in on his face, his lips parted and his eyebrows raised.)_

_DARREN  
>Oh shit.<em>

. ~ . ~ .

"So then I told him, 'no fucking way, buddy. Why would you even ask that?' and his friends were like…laughing hysterically at him. And the funny thing was I think he was straight…and sober." Kurt laughed as he recounted one of his favorite stories of being flirted with during his short career on Broadway.

"You get straight dudes flirting with you so much," Blaine joked, nudging his side a bit.

"It's because I'm so pretty," Kurt said, grinning as they all took their seats at a table at one of Blaine's favorite little Italian restaurants. Blaine always had a thing for Italian food and suggested it whenever Kurt asked his opinion.

"Yes, yes we all know you're so pretty. Now rub some of that pretty off on me, why don't you?" Lauren asked, laughing lightly to show she was joking.

"Oh come on now, baby. You're beautiful," Puck said, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

They all shared a laugh as the got settled, and once they were all settled, a young waiter strode over to them, handing them each a menu one by one. Kurt noticed how he hesitated when he handed Blaine his menu, a mischievous smile spreading across his face as Blaine looked up and met his gaze.

He cleared his throat and looked right at Blaine. "Good afternoon. My name is Sebastian and I'll be your waiter."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	38. 2x14

_Well hello there! Guess what! I actually wrote a chapter of this story! I know I know it's been for fucking ever. But my muse struck tonight and this happened. It's short...but it's a chapter. Unbetaed as usual. I can't promise regular updates, but I'm gonna try my hardest to finish this story for you guys. Thanks for everyone who continues to follow and alert this fic. All your comments are much much much appreciated. Keep them up! I love you all very much and hopefully this can get the story moving again._

* * *

><p>Sebastian never smiled. Kurt noticed that after a while. He'd been sitting on the other side of the living room, watching Sebastian talking with Blaine about things Kurt didn't care about. Whenever Sebastian's lips curled upwards, it was never a smile. It was a smirk. A disgusting, ugly little smirk. There was something going on in that pesky, horrible little brain of his, and Kurt knew it had something to do with Blaine.<p>

His Blaine. The Blaine he was going to marry. The Blaine that Kurt was beginning to think might actually like this Sebastian guy.

The thought made Kurt's blood boil. It made him grit his teeth and narrow his eyes and curl his fingers into fists so tight that his fingernails bit painfully into the skin of his palms. He welcomed the pain. It represented his hatred for Sebastian. Stupid, ugly, horrible Sebastian.

It had been three weeks since Sebastian had introduced himself to Kurt and Blaine. Three weeks since he'd weaseled his way into Kurt and Blaine's life. Three weeks where Blaine had been talking nonstop about his new best friend. Even when Kurt and Blaine were having a private moment, Blaine would see or hear something that would remind him of Sebastian.

That's what had been happening before Smirky McDouchebag showed up to ruin yet another night. Kurt and Blaine had been cuddly sweetly together on the couch, Kurt curled up in Blaine's beautifully toned arms, when something on the television sparked Blaine's thoughts that ended in him talking about how he heard Sebastian singing the other day and the guy actually wasn't half bad. Then, as if he had some kind of extra sense that allowed him to show up when he was least welcome, Sebastian had knocked on the door. Blaine jumped up and ran to the door to answer it, nearly dumping Kurt on the floor in his enthusiasm.

Now here they were talking about some superhero movie, Blaine with that stupid adorable grin on his face and Sebastian with that ugly piece of shit smirk. Yeah. Kurt hated him. He wanted him out of his house. But Blaine had a friend. And Blaine deserved friends that weren't members of the cast of the show. Or Puck.

_What the fuck_.

Blaine may not have noticed the way Sebastian was openly leering at his crotch, but Kurt certainly did. He bit his tongue for the moment, but he would be having a talk with Blaine very soon about this asshole.

That crotch was Kurt's. No one else was allowed to stare at it like that.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Hopelessly Devoted to You  
>Scene One<em>

_(INT. The living room. Everyone is sitting awkwardly and silently. Chris is in one chair, Ashley in another, Darren on one end of the couch, and a newcomer – Gwen – on the other. Ashley clears her throat, then all goes silent again until Darren speaks to Gwen without looking at her.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>Why are you here?<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>We made a promise, remember?<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Of course I do. I just thought…It's been so long since we spoke. I thought the promise was kinda…I don't know…void. Or something.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>I saw all that stuff on the news about you. And the "Free Darren" stuff. I knew I had to come back.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>You're a little late if you wanted to help with that. I'm kind of already free now.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>I came back because I love you!<em>

_(Gwen looks at Darren pleadingly, but he still refuses to make eye contact. Chris scoffs and the camera turns to him as he stands)_

_CHRIS_  
><em>I can't listen to this shit anymore.<em>

_(He starts to leave.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>Chris! Wait! Don't go, please!<em>

_(Darren stands as well, looking at Chris, his expression completely honest and open. He loves him so much and he needs him by his side.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>Please. Just sit. Let's talk about this.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>I don't understand what's going on here…<em>

_ASHLEY_  
><em>Your sweetheart has another sweetheart, sweetheart. And he happens to have a penis.<em>

_(Gwen stares at Ashley for a moment, then looks back at Darren, then to Chris, completely and utterly confused by what she's just been told)_

_GWEN_  
><em>That's not possible. Darren's not like that. I would know. I've had sex with him.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Gwen, please!<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>That's it, I'm outta here.<em>

_(Chris starts to leave again and Darren reached for his arm, grabbing him and holding on, not pulling him, just holding)_

_DARREN_  
><em>Don't, Chris. Just…please. Hear me out. I can explain everything.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>Please. Feel free. I'm all ears.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Gwen and I were together…a long time ago. In high school. I made a stupid promise to marry her in the future because I thought we were in love. And then I left for college.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>But we were in love! And I still love you!<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Gwen, shut up!<em>

_(Gwen looks shocked for a moment, then settles back down on the couch, pouting)_

_CHRIS_  
><em>Why didn't you tell me about this?<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>I forgot about her! I haven't heard from her in years! I didn't think she'd remember something we said in high school.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>(Just looks at him, then turns away with a sigh) I think I need a drink. And you need to talk.<em>

_(Chris leaves and Ashley goes with him, leaving Darren and Gwen alone. After a few moments, Darren turns to Gwen and lets out a sigh.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>I guess…it's kind of nice to see you.<em>

. ~ . ~.

"What's your favorite, _favorite_ superhero?" Sebastian asked, leaning closer to Blaine, hovering over the cup of coffee he held between his hands. He'd finally gotten Blaine outside and away from his hovering fiancé. Jesus Christ Sebastian was tired of that guy. Sure he had a smokin' ass and was super hot on those sex scenes on television, but he was annoying as fuck.

"This is gonna sound really lame…" Blaine was almost blushing as he stirred his coffee with a piece of biscotti. "But it's actually a superhero I made up in high school. Nighbird. The Nocturnal Avenger."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh because Blaine looked so damn cute. Blushing about a superhero he made up and nibbling on the corner of the coffee-softened pastry. Damn. Sebastian really wanted to kiss those lips. He shook his head slightly. No. None of that. He was there for a reason.

"Nightbird? So…does Nightbird have any powers?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine laughed. What a sweet, melodious laugh.

"No. Not really. Unless you count yelling 'cacaw bitches!' and twirling around a cape and scaring small children on Halloween." Blaine laughed again. Sebastian needed to think of more things to say that would make Blaine laugh like that. "Halloween senior year of high school was Nighbird's first and last night of crime fighting. He's long since retired."

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that. Although I'm really just sorry I wasn't around to see you wearing tights. I mean…there were tights, right? What kind of super hero doesn't wear tights?" Sebastian said, his eyes wandering again, appraising Blaine's body. So fucking sexy.

"Of course there were tights," Blaine smiled and sipped his coffee. Then that perfect tongue darted out and licked a bit off his upper lip. Sebastian had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape. Blaine was perfection. Sex on a stick. Why had he taken this job?

_You need the money more than the sex, dipshit. Pull yourself together and stop thinking with your dick._

"Of course there were tights," Sebastian repeated, muttering slightly as he sipped his own coffee, waggling one eyebrow suggestively. Blaine laughed and Sebastian smiled.

There was that laugh again. It was going to be the death of him.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Hopelessly Devoted to You_  
><em>Scene Three<em>

_(EXT. The balcony at night. Chris is standing outside, looking up at a full moon. Darren comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>You look beautiful in the glow of the moonlight.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>(chuckles softly) Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Criss. I'm still mad at you.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>But we were just getting better…why do we have to let her bother us?<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>Because you promised you'd marry her and now she thinks she can just swoop in and take you from me.<em>

_(Chris turns around in Darren's arms and looks into his eyes, pouting slightly.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>Never gonna happen.<em>

_(He leans up to kiss Chris lightly, then smiles against his lips.)_

_CHRIS_  
><em>I'm just so sick of this…how many more demons are trying to pull you back into the closet, Dare?<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>I don't know. Hopefully none after I can find a way to gently get rid of Gwen. They're all ex-girlfriends for a reason. I don't want them anymore and they're much too clingy.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>Somehow I don't blame them. You're kind of sexy.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>(laughs) Oh yes. Totally. So sexy.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>It's true!<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Alright. I'll take your word for it. (smiles and kisses him again) But you have to promise me something.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>Anything.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>You'll give me time to handle this. And support me. I promise I'll support you for the rest of my life. I just…need you by my side right now.<em>

_CHRIS_  
><em>Dare…of course. Of course I'll be right here. I love you.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>(smiles, almost relieved) Thank you. I love you too.<em>

. ~ . ~ .

Mercedes' purse landed on the counter next to him and before he knew it, she was pressed up against his side, grinning at him. "Ask my why I'm so happy."

"Why are you so happy?" Kurt asked dutifully. He'd been eyeing the wooden cupboard door concealing a bottle of vodka. It's the last thing he needed right now, and he swore he wouldn't touch the stuff again, but god he was thinking about it.

"I have an audition today. For a movie! I'm so excited!" Mercedes was obviously looking for encouragement. Congratulations. Happiness. Enthusiasm of any type.

Kurt had nothing to give her. He was drawing mindless patterns on the countertop with his finger while simultaneously stewing about all the nasty things he wanted to do to Douchey Douche McDouchemeister. The one who was probably somewhere right at that very moment picturing _his_ Blaine naked. Fuck Kurt hated that guy.

"Kurt!" Mercedes raised her voice, snapping Kurt out of whatever funk he had settled into.

"What?! Oh…I'm sorry, Cedes. You got an audition for a movie. That's amazing. Congrats." He offered her a half-hearted smile then asked, "What movie?"

This launched her into a one sided discussion about the title and the plot of the movie, which allowed Kurt to drift further into his thoughts. Blaine was with Sebastian right now. They were talking. Bonding like friends do. They had so much in common. More than Kurt had in common with Blaine. But there was something so obviously fake about that guy and it was right in front of Kurt's face, yet he couldn't identify it.

He knew that Sebastian would have liked more than anything to get into Blaine's pants, but Kurt would force Blaine to wear a metal chastity belt before he'd let that happen. But he knew Blaine had better judgment than that. Blaine wouldn't cheat. He was so oblivious he'd dedicate himself fully to his friendship with Sebastian, only to realize the other man only wanted to have sex with him once they were lying in bed together.

Kurt shuddered. He could not, would not let that happen. He'd reveal Sebastian's plot before he had a chance to lay a finger on Blaine. There was a plot. There had to be a plot. People just couldn't be trusted like that. Kurt knew. He had firsthand experience.

"Kurt! Are you even listening to me?" Mercedes broke through his thoughts again and Kurt looked up and instantly put on a guilty face. Thank goodness for Emmy worthy acting skills.

"Of course I am," Kurt said. "Continue. Please."

Continue, she did. And Kurt began plotting ways to murder Sebastian.

. ~ . ~ .

_Episode Fourteen: Hopelessly Devoted to You_  
><em>Scene Four<em>

_(EXT. Chris and Darren's house, the front porch, the middle of the night. Gwen rings the doorbell, knocks, then rings the doorbell four more times.)_

_(INT. Footsteps down the stairs. Darren comes down wearing nothing but his boxers. He runs a hand through messed up hair before opening the door.)_

_DARREN_  
><em>Gwen? What the hell? It's the middle of the night.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>Please, Darren. Please. Just hear me out. I need to be with you. I'm so empty and alone without you.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Okay Gwen you are seriously freaking me out right now. Come back when you put your sane cap on.<em>

_(He tries to close the door but she sticks a hand out and stops it.)_

_GWEN_  
><em>Darren. Please. Just talk to me. We were so in love.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>In high school. I'm not the same man. Obviously.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>We were supposed to get married.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>Were being the key word. I don't want to marry. The only person I want to marry is Christopher Colfer. And even then I haven't proposed to him yet, so just leave me alone.<em>

_GWEN_  
><em>Darren…<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>(sighs and leans against the door) Look. We were friends once. Before we…you know. And it was pretty fun. Maybe we can try to get that friendship back. I haven't had too many friends since I got out. No one trusts the guy accused of murder. Even if he is innocent.<em>

_(Gwen looks up, surprised and hopeful)_

_GWEN_  
><em>Yes. Yeah. That sounds…yeah. I'd love to be friends.<em>

_DARREN_  
><em>(smiles) great. Now. Please. Go home. I'm trying to sleep.<em>

_(He shuts the door. She doesn't try to knock again. She just stares at it for a few moments, then turns and leaves.)_

* * *

><p><em>Well. That's that! Sorry it's so short...but let me know who's still reading!<em>

_Also, my new tumblr is loveblaineydevon. _


End file.
